Within Temptation
by ajn
Summary: Fated sequel. Friendships forged stand strong while forbidden love burns brightly in the shadows. Through the fog of gathering storm the Winchesters and Coopers face the ties that bind them to their past and fight against the secrets that tear them apart.
1. Hello Goodbye

**Within Temptation**

_Love is blind…_

**Sequel to Fated**

**Disclaimer: **

Supernatural, Dean and Sam Winchester are the property in part and whole of Eric Kripke and the CW.

Ariel and Brooke Cooper however are characters created and written by the author for the author's explicit purposes alone.

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and beyond the intent of the author.

The rating for this fiction is set to M for Mature for scenes that will appear in the middle of the fiction that are not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 contain strong adult themes. However the bulk of this fiction is T for Teen with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Brief Synopsis of Fated:**

Brooke Cooper and Dean Winchester were great friends years ago before Brooke's boyfriend Blake was killed on a hunting trip with Dean. Ariel Cooper and Sam Winchester met at Stanford and became the best of friends. Sam even fell in love with Ariel's best friend and roommate Jessica Moore. The two lost touch after Jessica's death. After a mystic ophidian ring surfaced in the small Canadian town of Red Bridge the Winchester boys met up with the Cooper girls to finish a job Brooke and Dean had started years ago. Dean finally meets his match in Ariel Cooper much to the dismay of her sister Brooke. Yet despite the rocky road, a connection was made that causes both Dean and Ariel a world of trouble as the foursome try to stop a psychopathic cursed ring wearing serial killer. The final chapter left us in Balsam Creek where all is lost in a warehouse at the hands of the ophidian ring. Ariel made a choice that cost her her life. _Within Temptation_ picks up several months after we first met the Cooper girls in Canada.

**Brief Synopsis of Within Temptation:**

Friendships forged years ago stand strong while forbidden love burns brightly in the shadows. But the past—though gone—has not remained forgotten. Through the fog of gathering storm the Winchester boys and Cooper girls face the ties that bind them to their past and fight against the secrets that tear them apart.

Six months after the foursome stopped a psychopathic cursed ring wearing serial killer in the small Canadian town of Red Bridge the Winchester boys met up once again with the Cooper girls. But their reunion is not without its price. In a small ghost town feelings that went unfulfilled start stirring up between Ariel and Dean while Sam tries to help Brooke deal with losing Blake and move on.

Chapter One – **Hello Goodbye**

"What can I get for you?"

Ariel Cooper looked up from the sand coloured counter she had been studying for the past five minutes. A young freckle-faced teenager was standing behind the counter, wearing a beige and black sun visor with the words _Tim Horton's_ embroidered on the hem. "Can I have a large double-double with a multigrain bagel, toasted and buttered please? And a large black decaf with sugar and a bagel with everything on it."

"Anything else?" the young cashier asked dismissively. At seven in the morning she couldn't be bothered to feign enjoyment in her career choice.

Absently rubbing the pendant around her neck, Ariel hid her smile as the clerk's feelings became apparent to her. She wasn't in the habit of toying with peoples emotions, but the young girl's unhappiness was so drawing she couldn't help grip the small silver pendant around her neck and smile. "Do you have parfaits?"

"Yes." The cashier smiled baffled. She felt a sense of happiness wrap around her mind as she looked at the raven-haired woman smiling at her.

Releasing the pendant, Ariel felt a small sense of accomplishment as the smile the clerk wore not only stayed but increased despite Ariel releasing her hold. "I'll take two."

"That'll be thirteen sixty-eight."

Ariel handed the clerk a twenty dollar bill and patiently waited for her change, chuckling to herself when the young girl started to hum as she handed Ariel her change and readied her order. Despite refusing to admit it to Brooke, Ariel's abilities had finally started to even out, allowing her the opportunity to control them in a way she hadn't expected. Not only could she sense the feelings of others but if she focused her energy hard enough she could project small bursts of her emotions on others. At first the process had been anything but easy or even smooth, but the more she practiced with the aid of the silver pendant her father had given her, the more she was able to control her abilities.

After the cashier handed Ariel her order and wished her a good day, Ariel started to make her way back to the motel where her sister would undoubtedly still be sleeping. Making her way through the empty city streets, the warm shaft of the newly risen sun brushing the back of her Stanford jacket, Ariel couldn't help but rush. The text message she had received ten minutes ago told her that her email account held a message she was dying to read.

Pausing long enough at the front door to search her pockets for her room key, Ariel pushed the door open just enough to move inside before closing and locking the scuffed metal door behind her. Brooke didn't stir. Making sure she was light on her feet, Ariel skirted past her sister and placed the coffees, bagels, and parfaits on the small white plastic table that sat at the end of the room opposite the two twin sized beds. Casting off her jacket, Ariel opened and powered up the laptop, making sure the built in speakers were muted as the Windows start-up theme chimed. Ignoring her coffee, which was still to hot to drink, Ariel decided not to open the bag containing her bagel. She feared the sound of crumpling paper would bring her sister out of the rest her body so clearly needed. She opted to eat the strawberry yogurt parfait instead. With a smile, Ariel logged on to her hotmail account, waiting extremely impatiently as the browser connected. Pulling the silver pendant off her neck as she waited, her smile grew tenfold when she saw a message from SWinchester.

The calm silence of the early morning was interrupted by hearty laughter that nudged Brooke from her peaceful slumber. Without any thought, she grabbed her pillow from beneath her head and flung it in the direction of the noise.

"Ow!" Ariel grabbed the pillow that had knocked her in the side of the face and shied it at her sister as she spoke bitingly. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Brooke's cattish response was short and sweet. "Bite me."

"You're awfully brusque this morning." Ariel turned the chair beside her until she could prop her sky blue runners on the plastic surface.

Brooke turned just enough to glare at her sister, who was opening a small paper bag in front of her laptop. "That's how I wake up. Eyes wide open and evil, thirsty for the blood of the fool that woke me…"

"Ha! You'll have to settle for coffee instead." Ariel chortled as she gestured to a brown coffee cup, a creamy parfait, and a tan paper bag sitting in the center of the table. She returned her attention to the laptop's screen.

Grumbling at having to get out of bed, Brooke rolled off the mattress and headed towards the small en-suite bathroom as she questioned, "When did you get coffee?"

"Half an hour ago." Ariel spoke just loudly enough for her voice to heard through the closed bathroom door and over the sound of running water.

"I didn't hear you leave."

"That's because you had enough shots last night to inebriate a horse," Ariel called out to her sister clamorously before shaking her head and reaching for her coffee. After a long drink, Ariel set her coffee back on the table before she continued. "I'm actually surprised you came back to the motel. I thought you were going to give that bartender the night of his life."

"Oh, I did." Brooke smirked as she exited the bathroom, running a comb through her hair, remembering the high points of last night's events. Setting the comb back into the bathroom, she spoke facetiously, "But I like to sleep alone."

Ariel couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because there's nothing wrong with two _very_ consenting adults engaging in some extracurricular activities?" Brooke hollered over the running tap water as she lined her violet toothbrush with red and green Aquafresh, knowing her sister was getting geared up for her typical 'there must be more to life than sex' talk.

Ariel didn't disappoint her sister one bit. "That's one longwinded way of describing a one night stand, sis."

"Please spare me the after school special crap," Brooke muttered between brushes. Rinsing the sink after spiting and placing her toothbrush back on the white laminate counter, Brooke walked out of the bathroom, grumbling the whole time. "I have a big enough headache as it is."

"God forbid you actually have a meaningful relationship." Ariel crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. Just once she'd like to see her sister hook up with a guy she actually cared about, who actually cared about her. Brooke's assertion that all meaningful relationships led to death and heartache was getting old real quick.

"Damn straight." Brooke changed out of her Led Zeppelin tank top and boy shorts into a plain white tank top and jeans without turning to see her sister's censorious stare. Kicking into a pair of black heeled boots, she muttered, "They end badly."

Ariel went to say something but the pain lining Brooke's words made her think better of it. Shutting her mouth, she turned her attention back to Sam's email, snickering as she read the text.

Brooke flopped into the chair next to her sister, grabbed her coffee cup and flipped open the newspaper resting under her bagel before looking at her giggling sister. "So Air-bear, now that I'm awake, what's so damn funny?"

"Sam."

"Sam?" Brooke didn't bother to hide the surprise that laced her tone. Ariel had just received an email from him that week. The pair had gotten into the habit of writing one another in-between jobs. Without exception. "That was fast."

"It was only a gremlin. They would have been done sooner, but the sneaky bastard kept fiddling with Dean's car." Ariel chuckled, picturing Dean's expression when his transmission was strewn across the parking lot in pieces. He must have been livid.

Brooke hid a smile at the thought of a gremlin messing around with Dean's baby. "I'll bet he loved that."

"He slept in his car that night." Ariel nodded as she continued to read the well composed happenstance of the Winchester brother's latest hunt.

"Not surprising." Brooke shrugged flippantly. She wouldn't have been surprised if Dean slept on the hood of his car in the rain to prevent it being tampered with. Sucking down the caffeine in her cup, Brooke enjoyed the familiar taste of her favourite brew before asking, "How are those boys doing?"

"Good." Ariel munched on her bagel happily before adding, "Just being their regular insane selves."

Brooke's eyebrows rose as she repeated Ariel's last statement in her mind, trying to account for her sister's wording. "Don't tell me they're pranking each other again."

"Oh, big time." Ariel laughed openly. She had been enjoying the retelling of Dean and Sam's pranks over the past several months. It seemed like every time they got bored, they decided to stave that boredom by acting like six year olds.

Brooke opened the bag containing her bagel and started in on the warmed dough. Alternating between reading the newspaper, drinking coffee and talking with her sister she asked, "Who's winning?"

"Too, close to call." Ariel shrugged. She couldn't decide which was worse. Putting peanut butter in Dean's favourite boots or shrinking Sam's favourite hoody. But wasting time pondering such questions was pointless, so she moved on. "Find anything yet?"

Brooke didn't take her eyes off the newspaper she was scanning as she munched on her bagel before answering. "Not yet."

"Why don't we take a little road trip then?" Ariel smiled mischievously. It had been several months since Dean and Sam had driven out of Red Bridge. Other then semi-weekly emails with Sam, they hadn't had any real contact. She wanted to see Sam. But perhaps the bigger truth, which she refused to wholly admit, was she wanted to see Dean. Badly.

Shrugging, Brooke didn't bother to look at the impish smile she knew her sister was wearing. If her sister wanted to road trip, there was only one destination she had in that head of hers. "Got some place in mind, do you?"

"The boys just finished a job in Bad Axe, Michigan." Ariel offered sheepishly. She hoped her sister wanted to hang out with their friends as much as she did. It was certainly a rare thing to have friends who lived the same crazy lifestyle. "We aren't that far from the border."

Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed at the thought of driving down to the states. She hadn't been to America since she had picked Ariel up at Stanford two years ago. Crossing the border was a tedious process she didn't enjoy. Taking another sip of her coffee, Brooke turned the page of the paper she was studying. After scanning the contents, her eyes caught something that startled her. Her breath stopped as she read and reread the lines, praying her imagination was playing tricks on her. After reading it for the fifth time she let out the breath she had been holding when she realized she wasn't imaging anything. Setting her coffee on the table and scooping up the newspaper off the counter top, she walked to the nightstand where her car keys sat next to her cellphone. With one quick movement she collected her keys, cell, and charger and walked straight out of the motel.

Before Ariel could do more then call after her sister, the sound of Brooke's Mustang roared through the early morning air. Ariel raced out of the motel in time to see Brooke peel out of the parking lot and head down the street. With a speed befitting the panic speeding her heart rate, Ariel pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket and hit the speed dial. A few moments later her sister's curt voicemail kicked in.

"You've reached Brooke Cooper. If this is an emergency leave a message. If you're calling about 06-31-84, text me your coordinates. I'll be there as soon as I can."

-----

A well toned blonde slid two chilled beer mugs across the counter, stopping just in front of a tall sandy-haired brunette holding a twenty dollar bill in his palm. When her blue eyes locked with his hazel ones, she leaned into the bar top, making sure her voice carried to his ears alone as she batted her eyes sweetly, "It's on the house darlin'."

Dean Winchester gave the bartender a raffish smile that made her lick her lips noticeably. Before he could reach for the beer mugs, her red painted nails closed around his hand, folding a napkin into his palm. Dean glanced at the paper, noticing the phone number written in purple, and looked up at the girl wearing purple eyeliner. She winked and asked quietly, "You'll give me a call?"

"Scouts honour." Shooting the blonde a tight smile, Dean moved away from the bar, carrying two beer mugs in hand. Once he reached the table where his brother was sitting with the laptop open as though this were a library and not a pub, Dean set the mugs down, discarded the napkin with the lip liner phone number, and drank headily. His brother gave him a bizarre look which he promptly ignored. It's not like he had ever been a boy scout. "What? She's not my type."

"Since when do you have a type?" Sam queried before reaching for his beer and taking a drink.

Dean gave Sam a look he usually reserved for drunken barflies that pissed him off and backbit, "Since now."

Sam's eyebrows lifted, but he decided against saying anything. Dean had been in the habit of tossing phone numbers lately after going through a two week span of drinking until he was barely coherent and bedding every girl he came in contact with. Dean insisted his erratic behaviour was nothing to worry about, but Sam couldn't help feeling it had been a last stitch effort to exorcize Ariel from his mind. When his efforts had proved unsuccessful Dean had just given up and focused on the one thing that did take his mind off Ariel. Hunting. They had gone from one job to another without breaks ever since. It seemed Dean got even pricklier every week, and Sam knew it had everything to do with the author of the weekly emails he was reading. Despite Dean's protests to the contrary, Sam knew his brother well enough to recognize that bereft look he had whenever Ariel was unexpectedly brought into the conversation. Watching Ariel die had affected him more than the elder Winchester wanted to admit. And Sam was starting to become concerned.

As though on cue, Dean asked, "How are the girls?"

Sam minimized the news article he had open on the Fairfield County Echo website and logged into his email account. There, sitting in the inbox, was a brand new message from ACooper83. The moment Sam opened the message he knew something was wrong. Ariel's emails were usually a few pages in length. This message only contained a few sentences. Scanning the contents of the email quickly, Sam looked away from the laptop monitor to his brother. "Brooke's gone."

"Gone?" Dean couldn't help the wave of concern that darkened his voice. It wasn't like Brooke to go AWOL. "Gone where?"

"Ariel doesn't know. She just up and disappeared." Sam continued reading the email; trying to make out any clues Ariel may have left to explain Brooke's sudden disappearance. The message was short, sweet, and to the point. Brooke had picked up and left without a word, and Ariel had spent the past two days trying to get in contact with her sister unsuccessfully.

Dean ran every possible scenario in his mind, trying to account for Brooke's sudden vanishing act. None of them ended well. He was already calculating the distance from the bar to the Canadian border before he asked, "Where is Ariel?"

"Tecumseh, Ontario."

-----

A soft knock brought Ariel to the adjacent window soundlessly. Before she could lift the drawn curtain back, a familiar voice called out to her from the other side of the pine door.

"Ari, you in there?"

"Sam?" Ariel flung open the door and stared at the tall, dark-eyed brunette standing in her doorway. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I got your email. We were just outside of Sterling Heights, not far from here." Sam smiled brightly; glad to see his friend was alright despite the circumstances. "Thought you might need a lift."

Ariel returned Sam's smile and reached out to hug him. Sam's arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the floor as she laughed. "It's good to see you Sam."

"It's good to see you. Been awhile," Sam said as he released Ariel, setting her back on the floor lightly. He noted that Ariel's eyes were lined with worry despite her easy tone.

Ariel nodded, shifting to allow Sam into the room as she mumbled, "Too long for my liking."

"Mine too," Sam agreed as he turned and watched Ariel close the metal door behind him. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed the thin red abrasion on the top of her shoulder. "Where'd you pick that up?"

"Beauty isn't it?" Ariel beamed as she glanced at the healing wound on her shoulder. It no longer hurt, despite the raw look of the mark. Just another badge of honour pinned to her during the perils of her job. In her experience, hunters only seemed to respect her and Brooke when they were clad in scars or various wounds. And considering they had just come from a roadhouse a few miles away, her gash had instantly blended them right in. "Courtesy of a baykok."

"You wear it well," Sam joked, noting the pride radiating from Ariel as she examined the scrape.

"Don't I though?" Ariel's teasing smile held steady despite the ball of unease starting to gnaw on her psyche. Where Sam was, Dean was sure to follow. Considering she was dying to see him, this uneasiness was perplexing. "So where's Dean?"

"I was wondering how long it would be before you asked." Sam's laughter darkened his tone as he spoke.

"Smart ass," Ariel muttered, using her middle finger as a catapult against her thumb as she smurf kicked his ear. He was enjoying her discomfort and it pissed her off more than not answering her question.

"He's parking the car." Sam chortled as he avoided Ariel's onslaught of ear flicking. "Mind if I use your restroom? It was a long drive."

Making sure her face was a serious as her tone Ariel answered, "Yes Sam. I mind."

"Now who's the smart ass?" Sam muttered as he deliberately messed up the midnight strands on top of her head and headed towards the washroom.

Ariel made a muffled annoyed sound, but her voice was sweet when she called after Sam. "Only for you, Sugar."

Sam's laughter carried through the motel room as he closed the door. Ariel was still smiling when she heard a curt knock on the front door. Without bothering to see who it was, she opened the metal doorway and her breath wedged in her throat when she caught sight of Dean leaning against the door jam, hand raised, about to knock once again. "Dean."

"Hey Ari." Dean noticed the corners of Ariel's mouth fall the moment he spoke. He wasn't sure how he had expected their first meeting to go, but he had imagined something a little less…casual.

Ariel pursed her lips, but said nothing. She wasn't sure whether to hug or kiss him, and she suspected he was just as unsure. The pair just stood in silence, watching one another, neither certain what they should say or do until Ariel realized she was preventing Dean's entrance to her room. Moving aside and motioning inward, she waited for Dean to brush past her before she shut the door.

"How was Bad Axe?"

Dean shrugged. He knew Sam had already relayed all the high points in his email. There wasn't much to add. "Some old story."

"You came. You saw. You burn and salted?" Ariel jested quietly, trying to lighten the mood, or keep herself from attacking him in an onslaught of kisses. She wasn't sure which.

"Exactly." Dean smiled somewhat. Ariel simpered quickly and moved away; turning toward the table she had been sitting at before Sam arrived. Dean noticed the red scrape lining the top of Ariel's shoulder and without thinking he walked up behind her, hooked his finger into her loose blue collar, brushing the top of the abrasion as he moved the fabric away to look over the gash. "That's one heck of a neck bite. What happened?"

"A baykok." Ariel fought to control her breathing pattern as she felt Dean examine her wound, but she couldn't control the shiver that rippled through her when he spoke so close to her ear. It took every ounce of will she had not to turn and kiss him. The power of that need scared the crap out of her. She never would have expected her feelings to remain this strong after so much time had passed.

"You alright?" Dean whispered, noticing the shivers that seemed to race over her skin, causing goose bumps to form up the back of her neck as she flushed.

"I'm fine," Ariel attested quickly, moving away from Dean as though his words had scolded her. Shifting through some papers on the table as though she could actually read past the fog that had taken residence in her brain, she muttered, "Just pissed off at Brooke."

Dean lifted his eyebrows silently, noting the drastic subject change, but he went with it. "I don't blame you."

"This isn't like her." Ariel looked up from the table, shaking her head disconsolately. She was still trying to account for her sister's behaviour. "She never just takes off."

"What happened exactly?" Dean asked curiously as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, watching the changing light pattern on the curtains to his right.

Ariel watched Dean intently as she made a helpless gesture with her hands. "Nothing. That's the crazy part. She got up, drank her coffee, put on her jeans, and walked out."

"She just picked up and left without a word?" Dean asked completely flabbergasted. Just up and disappearing was a little much, even for Brooke.

Ariel shook her head in answer. "Not one."

"Why the hell would she do something like that?" Even Brooke wasn't that careless. Something big must have made her jump ship without her sister. Dean was stumped as to what that something was, though.

"Beats me! She read something in a newspaper, got in her car and took off." Ariel flopped into her chair. After the frustration over Brooke's disappearance faded, she was left in the same spot she had been in moments ago. Watching Dean watch her. She couldn't really believe Dean and Sam had driven all this way just to help find her sister. "When I sent Sam that email I never expected you guys to come out here."

"We didn't mind taking a little detour." Dean shrugged, combing a hand through his hair while averting his eyes from Ariel's constant gaze. When he finished studying the paint stain on the carpet next to the door, he looked back at Ariel, who hadn't taken her eyes off him the whole time. They both just watched one another, still unsure how to proceed with their conversation. Dean was trying to gauge how much distance was required to keep himself from doing something stupid when Ariel started fidgeting with her hair. Dean cursed silently. In the six months that had passed he hadn't been able to banish the raven-haired girl with the bright green eyes from his mind, despite his best efforts. And with the way she was staring at him it now, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out nothing had changed. It was still too soon. He shouldn't have come.

Ariel resisted the urge to tiptoe through Dean's emotions. Her new found control allowed her to shut out emotions until she wanted to feel them, unless they were on a large scale. But the way Dean was raking her over with his eyes, she didn't really have to guess what was going on in that head of his. She was thinking the same thing. "Dean-"

"Do you know which newspaper she was reading?" Dean interrupted swiftly, preventing Ariel from saying something he was certain would only add to his sleepless nights. She had a real knack at using her words to imprint herself on his mind.

Ariel hoped her voice didn't ring with disappointment as she answered, "Yeah, I got a copy. There are two stories that look like our kind of gig."

Dean glanced over the outstretched newspapers lining the table top. Red marker and sticky notes lined most of the pages with Ariel's handwriting signifying areas of interest that might have caught her sister's attention. "Mind if I?"

"Please." Ariel gestured to the vacant seat next to her. When Dean straddled the chair and started skimming over the pages, Ariel noticed a reddened abrasion on the back of Dean's neck, buried in his hairline. "Looks like that gremlin gave you a bit more trouble than Sammy let on."

"What?" Dean queried, puzzled. When Ariel's fingers lightly traced the scratch buried at the nape of his neck, understanding dawned quickly. "Oh that. That's from a cusith in Cedar Falls."

"A cusith?" Ariel questioned quietly, the amazement in her voice evident as her fingertips followed the healing claw marks left by a creature she had only ever heard of. "My, my, aren't you just the lucky one."

"I was born lucky," Dean muttered jokingly as he turned until he could face the green-eyed woman feathering the hairs on the back of his neck.

His movement made her realize she was still touching him. Dropping her hand as though his skin had burned her, Ariel turned her attention back to the newspapers she was supposed to be scouring for clues to her sister's disappearance. After a few moments she noticed Dean was still studying her expression. Looking up from the table, she found herself perfectly reflected in eyes, more green than hazel at the moment. Ariel mentally kicked herself for sending Sam that email. She should have known they would come for her and try to lend a helping hand in her search for Brooke. Why had she been so slapdash? Despite the amount of time that had passed, Dean was constantly on her mind. A fleeting reminiscence that haunted her days and tormented her nights. It was too soon to be this near him again.

Sam's snicker brought Ariel from her thoughts like a shot. Sobering quickly, she shifted away from Dean as though nothing had happened and glared at her friend with a look that was nothing if not accusatory. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"When you're done gawking, pull up a chair and help, would you?" Dean snapped sharply at his brother, kicking the legs of a vacant plastic chair next to the table, gesturing animatedly.

Sam plopped himself down on one of the remaining chairs and gave Ariel an ear-to-ear grin. She responded by tossing a few pages of newspaper at him, thoroughly irritated. The commotion brought Dean's attention back to the table and the paper he had long since abandoned. Ariel's paper throwing had brought him to a new page and the words practically jumped off the page as he read. Forcing himself to remain calm, he reread the typeset again and again in an attempt to convince himself he had misread the information. By the fifth read he was certain he hadn't. "Son of bitch!"

Both Ariel and Sam exchanged looks of confusion, both asking in unison, "What?"

"We got to go." Dean was already out of his chair and gathering the paper together as he spoke.

"What?" Ariel questioned as she looked at the page Dean had clutched to his chest, vaguely remembering an article she had highlighted as a possible hunt for Brooke. The details in her mind were sketchy at best. "Where?"

"Revenge, Ohio."


	2. Past Tense

* * *

Chapter Two – **Past Tense**

* * *

"So what exactly is in Ohio?"

"Tone it down." Dean barked quietly at his brother over the Impala's low humming engine. He hit the signal indicator and accelerated to overtake a pale blue Winnebago that was doing forty in a sixty zone.

Sam looked up from their Dad's journal at Dean as though he had grown another head. "What?"

Dean motioned towards the backseat in answer. When Sam shifted to see what his brother was gesturing to he saw Ariel curled up against the leather upholstery on the backseat, completely dead to the world. He smirked slightly, knowing this was probably the most rest she had had in days. Turning his attention back to his brother, Sam asked softly, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Bout seven miles or so," Dean answered, looking down at the speedometer in the dashboard to confirm his assumption. Seven and seven tenths, to be exact.

Sam leaned into his seat back, looking away from his brother as he simpered mischievously, "You noticed huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned, irritation ringing soundly in his tone as he glared at his younger brother.

"Nothing." Thoroughly enjoying Dean's discomfort, Sam smirked wryly. He wasn't going to argue his point in front of a slumbering Ariel, but he couldn't in good conscience let the opportunity to rib his brother pass him by. When the Dougall Avenue exit came into view Sam gestured towards the green reflective highway sign. "Take the next exit."

Dean looked at the exit, carefully replaying the route they had taken to pick Ariel up in Tecumseh. "Isn't that the way we came?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded looking back into the open journal on his lap, flashlight in hand. When the car maintained its speed and didn't make a turn Sam looked up just in time to see the exit sign pass his window. "We're passing the exit."

"I know."

When the Impala cruised by the cloverleaf interchange, Sam shot up in his seat and shouted, "Dean!"

"Dean?" Ariel murmured sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. Recognizing the voice that had risen her from her slumber, she yawned groggily. "Sam?"

"Morning sunshine." Sam killed his flashlight, turned, and gave Ariel a sympathetic look. He hadn't meant to wake her.

Looking at the Sam, faintly puzzled, Ariel checked her watch in the darkness. The hour was just nearing ten. Not even Tuesday morning yet. Ignoring the time, Ariel sat up straight in her seat, recognizing the road markings and trying to figure out why they were on the E.C. Row expressway passed the Dougall Avenue Exit. "Wasn't that the exit for the tunnel?"

"Yes." Sam nodded curtly, still trying to figure out why they had passed the exit himself.

Ariel noted the vague frustration lining Sam's tone and leaned into the front seat between both brothers as she questioned, "So we aren't taking the tunnel?"

"Nope," Dean answered austerely.

Taken a back, Ariel just looked at Dean, murmuring, "Should I ask?"

"We came that way and I'm not putting my car through that hell again." Dean inattentively stroked the sterling wheel as he replied evenly without turning to meet Ariel's gaze.

Ariel's black brows furrowed deeply as she watched Dean's unyielding expression shade in and out as they passed under a street lamp. "What hell?"

"It's called traffic, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. Why hadn't he driven?

Dean croaked stridently. "Whatever."

"Okay, well we can't take back roads all the way to Ohio." Ariel toyed with the leather piping on the front seat, tracing the white stitching with her fingertips as she started calculating the amount of time it would take to reach Ohio.

Dean cast a wayward look over his shoulder to Ariel, smiling defiantly. "Sure we can."

"Okay we can, but that will take forever." Glaring with a feigned annoyance, Ariel fixed Dean's collar absently and offered, "Why don't we take the Ambassador Bridge?"

"It's less than a mile," Sam pointed out quickly before his brother could offer some form of ill-conceived excuse.

Dean shrugged lavishly; unaware of what was tickling the back of his neck. "Bridge it is."

"Okay, wake me up when we stop," Ariel muttered as she slacked back into the plush leather seat behind her, faintly noticing the Impala make a right on Huron Church Road, heading towards the Ambassador Bridge, as she fell back into her sleep state.

-----

Ariel was curled up in a ball in the back seat, her arms wrapped around Dean's brown leather jacket, which she was using as a pillow. Dean watched the rear-view mirror. He couldn't help watching the scene intently. Watching the slight flare of her nostrils, or the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered. Then, as though she could sense his eyes on her, her heavy lashes lifted slowly, eyes searching the car, trying to make out her new unfamiliar surroundings until her eyes locked on the rear-view mirror. Dean's unwavering gaze never left the reflective device, watching her watch him with eyes that burned. Ariel murmured something he couldn't quite understand before she sat up slowly, combing her fingers through her hair in an effort to resemble some semblance of modesty. Completely unaware of how inciting Dean was finding the scene, she readjusted her blue cable knit sweater and asked softly, "Where are we?"

"Lancaster," Dean answered quietly turning to face Ariel, who was wrapping the jacket she had used as a pillow around her shoulders as he continued, "Just outside of Revenge."

Looking at her watch, Ariel tapped the glass cover to make sure the hands were still moving. They were. But she couldn't believe the time was just after one in the morning. "Already?"

Sam promptly stuck his head into his open car door, smiling as he said, "Dean's got a lead foot."

"I can see that," Ariel muttered, rubbing her hands together quickly, using the friction to reticulate her blood as a calefacient to her hands.

"Get it to go, Sammy," Dean shouted to his brother through the open door. He was tired, freezing, and Sam was starting to drag his feet. "Shag ass, man."

"Ari, you want anything?" Sam asked as he gestured to the gas station situated behind him. He returned the gas pump to its pedestal and waited for Ariel to answer patiently.

Ariel shrugged, not really relishing the idea of junk food at this hour, but her answer was as short as it was lacklustre. "Surprise me."

"How was your nap?" Dean asked teasingly as he turned the heater up in the car, warming his hands against the vent in the dashboard.

Ariel was about to answer when she noticed Dean's jerky movements. He wasn't actually paying any attention. His mind was elsewhere, and it showed. "Why are you so edgy?"

"What makes you think-"

Ariel interrupted exasperatingly, leaning into the back of the front seat as she pinned him with an un-amused expression. "Dean."

"Right." Dean looked down at the floorboard, twisting his face into a grimace at the reminder that Ariel was very aware of his feelings. "Empathic. I forgot."

"Should I be worried about Brooke?" Ariel asked gently. She was too tired to bother with using her empathic abilities on him to answer a question she already knew the answer to.

"Yes," Dean answered simply. Ariel should be very worried about all of them at this point. Whatever had brought Brooke down to Revenge wasn't a force to trifle with. Rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to force sleep's grip from his mind, Dean cleared his throat and looked at Ariel almost sympathetically. "Look, why don't you and Sam find a motel and get some sleep. I'll go get Brooke."

Ariel's brows leapt up when she realized Dean knew exactly where Brooke was. "You know where she is?"

"Unfortunately."

-----

"Can I get you anything loves?"

Dean looked up at the pretty brunette behind the oak topped bar. He leaned into the counter, making sure his voice carried over the boisterous indistinct mixing of hard rock and heavily liquored patrons. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Red-head about yea tall."

"She's playing darts over there." The bartender gestured towards the back of the bar where the brunt of the music was sounding from as she wiped her hands on a red t-towel carefully. "But I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked curiously.

"Surly mood that chick's in." The brunette pointed to a grungy muscled boozer at the end of the bar holding a bag of ice to the bridge of his nose as he downed a shot of whiskey. "She broke Tommy's nose."

Dean readjusted his black t-shirt and covered his laughter with a cough and grumbled, "She's always like that."

He made his way past the bar, avoiding the fallen body of a barfly that had passed out before making it back to the bar to get a refill. He ducked as a bleach blonde rocker chick swung her pool stick at a cheeky topper that was trying to squeeze her butt. The sound of the wood connecting with the alky's skull almost drowned out the musical chime of Dean's cell phone. Through the crowd, Dean spotted a tall red-head nailing the bull's-eye of a dartboard pinned to the back wall of the bar. Dean ignored his cellphone and as he neared Brooke, wrapping his hand around her arm as he barked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Throwing darts," Brooke answered flippantly, but she didn't bother to look at the source of the question posed to her. Even if he hadn't spoken, Dean's brash presence was unmistakeable.

Dean cursed bitterly but he released his hold on her arm. His gruff reply was a sufficient response for Brooke to gauge just how pissed off he was. She really wasn't in the mood for playing games, but if he was going to be moronic about this she would oblige him accordingly. She kept her eyes on the board as she grabbed a red-tailed silver dart and muttered, "Well Dean, if you ask a stupid question don't be surprised what you get."

Dean stood between Brooke and the dartboard she was about to nail with the red-tailed dart in her hand. They were going to talk, whether she liked it or not.

Brooke made a frustrated sound as she tightened her grip on the dart in her hand, brushing the cork fragments off on her red halter top absently. The thought of actually having to explain verbatim what had brought her to Ohio was enough to make her want to throw up. "Oh come on, you know why I'm here."

"But not why you ditched your sister." Dean didn't let up with his glowering stare for a moment, despite Brooke twisting her lips into a morose pout.

"I don't want her getting hurt." Brooke eyed Dean warily, deciding whether she should berate the headstrong hunter for following her or thank him for showing up. "Is that a crime?"

"You can't take this thing on by yourself Brooke. That's what got Blake killed." Dean turned sharply, yanking the darts wedged into the corkboard out before setting them on the table behind him. Just beyond Brooke's reach. "That same cocky 'I can take anything' attitude."

Brooke smiled cattishly, took aim, and threw her dart, nailing the bull's-eye despite Dean standing in-between her and the board. Dean's sharp intake of breath let her know he had felt the metal tipped dart zing past his head. When he opened his mouth to chastise her further, she beat him to the punch, speaking hurriedly. "I wasn't planning on taking it alone."

"Oh really?" Dean questioned sarcastically. Brooke's little vanishing act had tried his wearying nerves, but her showing up in Revenge was enough to make him snap at her for being so foolish.

"You should check your cellphone more often," Brooke called over her shoulder as she walked away from the dartboard and headed to the rickety jukebox in the back corner of the bar.

Dean pulled out his black slider phone from his jacket pocket and saw the notification message indicating the receipt of a text message. Hitting the select button, he read the exact coordinates to Revenge, Ohio with a small note from Brooke saying to meet her at the Bis Road motel the next day. "Well, I'll be damned."

"But I won't," Brooke growled heatedly as she walked back to the dartboard, the sound of _UFO's Rock Bottom_ blaring in the background, covering her words. Once she was in front of Dean, her voice carried only as far as his ears. "It's time to put this son of bitch to bed."

"No arguments here."

Brooke titled her head a little, watching Dean with a serious expression. "This is personal Dean."

"I know." Dean nodded curtly, pinning Brooke with his steady hazel gaze. "For me too."

"I don't need your help," Brooke snapped bitterly. She wanted that one little fact to be painfully clear.

"Look Brooke, it wasn't my fault."

"I know," Brooke piped up quickly, holding up one of her hands, making certain he knew she wasn't accusing Dean of anything. "No one made Blake go by himself."

"Then?" Dean questioned sharply, watching Brooke toy with the edge of a red-tailed dart sitting on the bar table between them. Dean knew Brooke better than most people by far, but the saturnine glimmer held in her icy blue stare was baffling and disconcerting all at once.

"I said I don't need your help. I never said I didn't want it," Brooke pointed out deprecatingly, keeping her eyes on the dart that was brushing her fingertips and off the golden-haired man studying her body language to answer his unasked questions. "I have a funny feeling you want this thing as bad as I do."

Dean's only response was a terse nod that held more emotion than he intended.

"Then we'll nail this bitch together?" Brooke questioned quietly, unsure what had started soothing the ball of apprehension that had formed in her stomach the moment she had read that news article back in Tecumseh.

"You know I'm in."

"Good." Brooke smiled wryly as she gathered together three black-tailed darts, placing them in front of Dean as she collected her red-tailed darts and took aim at the oche. "Oh by the way, where'd you leave my sister anyhow?"

Dean peeled his leather jacket off, casting it onto a nearby chair as he collected the darts in front of him. He smirked slightly when he realized both he and Brooke were matching their corresponding darts. "In Lancaster."

"You brought her here?" Brooke could barely contain the boiling mixture of shock and rage raising her blood pressure at the news her sister was in harms way despite her efforts to shield her from this case. Turning on her heels quickly, Brooke glared at the man who once again was inadvertently put someone she loved in danger because of his own carelessness. "Are you out of your mind? I'm trying to protect her, not get her killed!"

Dean looked at Brooke imploringly, wishing it was impulse rather than experience that taught his friend to distrust. He would have given anything to keep the pain lining her eyes from ever taking residence in her heart. But the past was just where it should be. Far behind them both, and unchangeable. And if past events had taught him anything, it was to expect the unexpected. The best way to do that was cover all your bases. The more help they had on this job, the higher the rate of success. "Brooke, if two is better than one, then four is-"

"Better than two," Brooke interrupted with a heavy sigh, both hating his logic and understanding it was irrefutable in the same breath. As much as she hated the thought of her sister joining this hunt, she knew there was a better chance of everyone walking away from this alive if everyone had someone to watch their back. "If she gets hurt-"

"She won't," Dean cut in sternly, his gaze as steadfast as his tone. Nothing was going to happen to Ariel. Not if he had a say in it. Joining Brooke on the throwing line, he took aim, nailing the outer bull's-eye before muttering, "She can take care of herself."

Brooke ran her free hand through her hair, inhaling deeply; trying to calm her nerves, knowing nothing would ease them until the bastard that killed Blake was a fiery pile of ash burning beneath her feet. Brooke watched Dean hit the inner bull's-eye before her tormented thought vocalized. "So could Blake."

"I won't let anything happen to her Brooke." Dean spoke without thought, yet once the words left his mouth he had no desire to take them back. He would do whatever it took to keep Ariel from meeting the same fate Blake had five years ago.

Brooke's icy stare pinned Dean's brooding one angrily. She couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth, even though she knew how hurtful they would be. "I've heard that before too."

"You don't trust Ariel not to get hurt. You don't trust me to look out for her." Dean sent his last dart into the wall a few inches from the dartboard without looking at it. Brooke had every right to be mad, but not distrustful. Not of him. He hadn't been the reckless one. "Is there anyone you do trust?"

Brooke pursed her lips sharply at Dean's heated words. His anger and frustration was almost tangible. She didn't think long on his question before answering him with the same venom that coursed through his tone. "Sam."

"What?" Dean's shock was as evident as his frustration had been. Brooke's answer was so totally out in left field, he wouldn't have considered it in a million years. Sam? She trusted Sam?

"I trust Sam not to act like an idiot, running around half-cocked," Brooke answered coolly as she took Dean's place at the oche and nailed the inner bull's-eye without really paying it any attention. She cast Dean a glance over her shoulder, noting his puzzled expression was still in place before she added, "Something you could learn from him, by the way."

Dean tilted his head to the side as he processed her words. When the connection hit him, he shook his head and simpered, "I sense a subject change."

Brooke took aim once again and spiked the board dead center, smiling mischievously as she grabbed her last remaining dart from the table in front of Dean easing the wrinkle in her jeans before returning to the throwing line.

"Then I suggest you take it."


	3. Bursting Bubbles

* * *

Chapter Three – **Bursting Bubbles**

* * *

"Ariel I swear if you pace this room one more time I'm going to tie you to a chair."

"What?" Ariel barely registered the harsh sound of Sam's voice calling to her in the unlit room over her rising concern. She continued pacing back and forth in front of the open curtains, unaware of the beautiful play of light the moon was casting on the floorboards as she moved.

Sam shifted his head off the pillow propped on the bed he had been trying to sleep on just enough to see Ariel's silhouette in the moonlight by the windows of their motel room. The sound of her hasty pacing had been driving him crazy for the past hour. "Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Right." Sam nodded sarcastically before his expression softened. "Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Ariel paused instantly, turning to face Sam as she started speaking aloud hurriedly. "Dean reacted the same way to that newspaper as Brooke did. He knew she was here. He knew exactly where she was. He didn't look at a single map."

"He knew where he was going. So you think they've been here before." It wasn't really a question.

"I do." Ariel's hushed answer was accompanied with a nod that sent most of her hair into her face. She didn't bother to brush the midnight strands from her eyes. Her mind was too busy connecting pieces of her shattered memory, searching for any link to Dean and Brooke's unusual behaviour.

Sam smiled wryly. "We'll pry it out of them when they get back then."

"That sounds like a plan." Ariel plopped herself on the end of the mattress Sam was sprawled out on. Even in the darkness she could make out his features. The look in his eyes had changed from mildly annoyed to something far more pensive. "What?"

"What, what?"

Ariel bit the bottom of her lip musingly, trying to figure out why Sam was studying her face as though he was afraid she would vanish into thin air. "You keep looking at me funny."

"It's just good to see you."

Understanding lifted the flat line of her mouth until the ends curled in a bittersweet simper that disappeared as quickly as it formed. "It's good to be seen. It's funny, Brooke's the same way. She'll stare at me, pretending like nothing happened. Like watching me die didn't affect her in the least."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Sam expression formed into a moue. He knew Brooke's 'nothing fazes me' exterior remained tightly in place in front of her sister. Brooke acted as though showing any emotion would be taken as a sign of weakness by Ariel. A view that Dean seemed to foster in kind toward Sam. But the act was pointless. Sam remembered all too well the day Ariel had died. Brooke had cracked apart, mindless with grief. "But she was a mess Ari. We all were."

Ariel watched Sam's hazel eyes darkened with emotion as he twitched his lips into a humourless smile that was as sad as any frown could have been. Ariel shifted from the edge of bed to lie next to him, setting her head on his shoulder before whispering, "I'm okay Sam."

"Now you are."

-----

"What do you already know?"

Brooke looked up from the beer bottle she was still nursing, trying to decide whether or not to fill Dean in at the bar or her motel. When she heard the shuffle of his boots against the hard work floors and the accompanying crunch of the saw dust chips covering the ground she decided now was as good a time as any. "They moved the bridge to a nice little park for tourists."

"Tourists?" Dean scoffed as he nailed the dartboard pinned to the back wall with a black-tailed dart forcefully, hitting the bull's-eye dead on.

Brooke made an appreciative sound as she marked Dean's score on the score board with a broken piece of whitish calcite resting in the chalk well. Dean was finally starting to catch up. She didn't want to beat her friend too badly, though on occasion she had hung him out to dry with pleasure. After taking another sip of her beer, she picked up one of her red darts and flung it at the cork board with dead on accuracy. "Apparently there are bridge enthusiasts in Ohio."

"God, kill me now." Dean ran his left hand through his sandy hair, messing up the spiky strands before he reached for his beer bottle with his right. Brooke was beating him despite her divided attentions. Dean could play darts just fine, but next to Brooke, everyone looked like a novice. He was convinced she had been born with a dart in her hand.

Brooke started laughing heartily when she looked back at the scoreboard. Dean was one of the best dart players she knew. But she was better. It was no shock that she had won. Now that the game was over it was time to get back to business. "Corbin Foster. Twenty-four. Found in the Clear Creek Metro Park. The newspapers said he was mauled by a bear."

"I didn't know there were any bears around here."

"There aren't," Brooke answered simply. While Ohio's black bear population had nearly tripled since the early nineties, Revenge, Ohio was not known for its furry encounters in the least. In addition, black bears rarely, if ever, attacked humans without provocation. That little fact only added to her disbelieving the reports. Bucks, not bears, were common in the area. And there was no way a wild deer could cause that kind of injury.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed noticeably as he questioned, "What are the cops saying?"

"So far the coroner concurs. The cops are taking her word on it. I still have to interview the deputy in charge." Brooke knew she wasn't likely to get much out of the local law enforcement, but she was willing to give it a shot. It wasn't like they were going to tell her anything she didn't already know. But it was the next viable step in figuring out what had happened.

Dean watched Brooke carefully, trying to gauge where she was at emotionally. This job wasn't going to be easy on either of them, but Brooke would feel it the worse, he imagined. If this was the thing that killed Blake, they were in trouble. Big trouble. "You do realize if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, there's a problem with this theory?"

"What problem?" Brooke drained the last of her beer from its crystallised amber container. She ran her fingers down the cylindrical narrow neck, forming the words she had dreaded for the nearly three days now in her throat. "I wasted Stella Packer almost four years ago?"

Dean nodded forcefully before he emptied his bottle quickly. Stella Packer had once haunted the Johnson covered bridge, killing those who came near her domain, her private retreat of solitude.

"Corbin died exactly the same way as Blake." Brooke's words came out in a hushed whisper that burned the surface of her tongue as they left her mouth. She let herself fall into her chair by the small table they had been storing their drinks on.

Dean saw the pain flicker through Brooke's blue eyes, making the sky colour seem more arctic than warm, but he didn't mention it. "You think you got the wrong spirit?"

"I don't think it was a spirit," Brooke muttered as she flagged down a barmaid for another round.

Dean signalled for another beer as well and then made an encouraging gesture with his hands to Brooke. "Keep going."

"The claw marks, the blood spatter patterns, the missing heart… it's a little much, even for an extremely pissed off spirit. I think we are dealing with a creature of some kind."

"Any ideas as to what?" Dean asked, sincerely hoping Brooke had some form of lead to indicate what they were dealing with.

"Werecat, fury, coopercat maybe." Brooke shrugged lavishly. She had some theories, but nothing concrete. Not yet anyway.

Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he heard Brooke's possible hit list. He had never heard of a real life fury attacking anyone. There wasn't even any evidence they existed. "Are you serious?"

"If you look at the claw marks, you'll believe me. Something corporeal attacked this guy," Brooke said assuredly.

"If it was corporeal, why didn't Blake shoot it?" Dean asked, puzzled. Blake was a damn good shot, there was no way he wouldn't have fired his gun if he saw this thing coming at him. Even if he couldn't see it, he would have started shooting the minute the thing attacked him. "His shotgun was unused and fully loaded."

"That's something we have to find out."

-----

_Ariel felt the something move onto the mattress she had been sleeping on. Her eyes shot open just in time to see Dean's eyes before he covered her lips with his own. She couldn't help her sound of surprise as his hands moved to capture her face in his palms, kissing her as though he would die if he didn't have her. Ariel pulled at Dean's t-shirt, forcing it up and over his head, uncovering the skin that warmed her palms. Tossing the humid fabric aside as he kissed her once more, she fiddled with the button's holding his jeans in place. His lips separated from hers and he caressed the hollows of her cheeks and jaw line before trialing down her neck, licking down the small metal chain that held her silver pendant in the valley of her bosom with his tongue…_

Ariel woke up to the sound of the front door unlatching. Rubbing her eyes and blinking hard, trying to place herself, she remembered she was in a motel in Lancaster. She was sleeping on a twin sized mattress, alone. Cussing, she remembered the sound that had dragged her from her heated dream. She was already rolling out of bed, reaching for Sam to wake him when she heard the familiar scuff of Dean's boots as he walked inside. Sitting up silently, she watched as he walked in, shedding his coat as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's parking the Mustang," Dean answered quietly. Her voice had been thick with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He wasn't sure why Ariel was flushed and panting somewhat. But he imagined it had something to do with her avoidance of eye contact with him. Dean ignored the questions forming in his mind and after a moment, Ariel opened her mouth to say something else. Guessing Ariel's next question, Dean quickly added, "Brooke's fine."

"Good." Ariel let out a sigh of relief before she shifted off the bed she had been sleeping on and walked over to join Dean at the small round table in the corner of the room, grateful he wasn't aware of her sultry dream. The memory of his body pressed to hers caused her to clear her throat several times before she forced herself to think about Brooke once more. "I'd hate for her to be injured when I kick her ass."

Dean tried to stifle his laughter but the thought of Ariel kicking her sister's ass was too comical to pass up. "I'll bet."

"She never hunts alone." Ariel shook her head before resting her chin on her upturned palm. Disbelief coloured her tone as she muttered to herself, "I thought she was smarter than that."

Dean leaned in slightly, trying to keep his voice light so as not to wake Sam, who was still on his side, facing the bathroom door, motionless. "You might want to go easy on her this one time Ari."

"Why?" Ariel asked, baffled. Her sister had done some stupid things in her lifetime, but running off on a hunt without a single word about where she was going took the cake big time.

"She's already a wreck."

Ariel looked at the hazel-eyed man sitting next to her as though he had grown another head or two. As much as getting ditched pissed her off, being left out of the loop was a thousand times worse. He knew something he wasn't telling her. "What's really going on here Dean?"

"The past rearing its ugly head," Dean answered honestly. He didn't feel like going into the details, and he knew Ariel would sense that. When her expression didn't change, Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Don't look so puzzled Ari. You probably know how I feel about this better than I do."

"I don't know what your feeling Dean," Ariel said simply.

"Did something happen?" Concern clouded his voice, but he remained stock-still.

"My control. I can choose what or who I feel." Ariel smiled, her cheeks tinged a deep shade of pink as she bit her lip nervously. It was taking a lot of self-control to keep herself from tiptoeing through Dean's emotions. He wasn't exactly forthcoming with anything that involved relative emotion exposure. "And I choose not to use my ability on you without your consent."

Dean straightened as his eyebrow's furrowed deeply. When he did speak his tone was low and even. "That's very considerate of you."

After a long pause that seemed to stretch for hours, Ariel drummed up enough courage to ask the question that was resonating in her mind. "Are we okay?"

"What?"

"It just…seems different," Ariel muttered quietly. She bit her bottom lip, harshly turning the soft pink flesh cherry with the pressure she applied with her teeth. Realizing she couldn't explain her gut feeling, she flushed and tried to back-pedal as quickly as possible. "You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Dean watched silently as Ariel shrugged and stood quickly. Gathering some items of clothing from a black duffel bag by her chair, she rushed into the washroom and moments later the sound of running water filled the room.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to see his brother sitting upright on his bed with his arms crossed, shaking his head, eyes closed behind his chestnut curtain of hair. "Yeah Sam?"

"You're an idiot," Sam said simply as he shifted off the bed and started looking through his duffel bag for some fresh clothes.

"What?"

Sam turned, saw his brother's puzzled expression and sniggered. "For someone who knows so much about women, you're clueless man."

"Dude, you totally lost me," Dean admitted awkwardly.

Sam laughed. "You. Ariel. Ringing any bells here?"

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Never mind. It's not my fault you're too thick skulled to see what's going here."

Dean repeated Sam's comment a few times in his head before he understood. Clenching his teeth, Dean stood from the table and started heading toward the front door. The bathroom door clicked open the same time the front door pushed open, flooding the room with the bitter chill of early morning. Dean stopped dead in his tracks as both Brooke and Ariel walked in through their respective doors.

Brooke took in the scene all at once, noting Dean's uncomfortable expression, Sam's half nakedness as he fastened his jeans, and Ariel's unbridled anger when she spotted her. "Did I miss something?"

"I think you have that backwards, Brooke." Ariel's tone was so tight it sounded like it could break at any moment. She was so upset her face was screwed up into a rigid grimace. "I'm the one who missed out, remember?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. She could always count on her sister to be overly dramatic. "Ari-"

"Don't!" Ariel cut over her sister's words effortlessly. Brooke had weakened her last nerve and Ariel was too pissed off to pretend otherwise. "Don't you dare try to justify the crap you pulled."

"Ari-"

"I'm going for a run," Ariel announced harshly as she kicked into a pair of pink running shoes at the foot of her bed, ignoring her sister's attempts to calm her.

"Ari-"

"The wrong thing done for whatever reason doesn't change the fact that it's the wrong thing Brooke!" Ariel yelled.

"Man, one little brush with death and you go all philosophical on me sis," Brooke jeered, but her voice was etched in painful remembrance.

The already tight atmosphere in the room thickened. Brooke's expression became grave and aged her with the stress of their ordeal. Dean's eyes dropped to his boots, counting each scuff on the brown leather, trying to push the memory of Ariel's lifeless body from his mind but failing miserably. Sam's face twisted in pain as he remembered losing his best friend. Watching the doctor's buzz around her unable to make her heart beat on its own once more.

Ariel hadn't just had a brush with death. She had died. Plain and simple. Her heart had stopped beating, her breathing had ceased. Had it not been for her stubborn sister refusing to let them remove her from life support, Ariel would have stayed dead.

Ariel laughed at the irony of her presumed death. She remembered a research paper she and Jessica had teamed up on discussing the effects of snake venom to the central nervous system. The two had argued for days over a little known medical fact that Ariel had dismissed as mistruth: that a victim of a fatal snake bite could make a full recovery if life-support was continued after all hope of recovery was lost. The theory was that venom could dissipate in the blood stream, allowing the victim to regain normal body functions as long as the brain was not deprived of oxygen during that recovery period.

The theory had always rubbed her the wrong way for the simple reason that snake venom blocks the receptors in the diaphragm, causing the muscular partition separating the abdominal and thoracic cavities to seize, thus resulting in a lost of functions, which includes self-sustained respiration. The thought of the victim being dosed with anti-venom after the thirty minute administration window had passed and being placed on life supports seemed outlandish. But after hours of research on the paralyzing yet temporary effects of venom, Jessica had successfully been able to support her conclusions that once the venom has been flushed from the victim's blood stream, they could breathe on their own once more. Ariel had went along with the research, stating her scepticism at every turn, but after literally proving it to be true, Ariel had to reassess her opinion drastically. Three days after the snake bite had stopped her life, Ariel had started breathing of her own fruition again in her hospital room.

Ariel's voice was ridden with unshed tears when she finally broke the silence stretching through the room. "I'm going for a run."

Brooke watched silently as her sister bolted out of the motel in such a rush she didn't bother to shut the door behind her. She reached for the jacket Ariel had left in her haste and started towards the door, preparing to run her sister down, toss the jacket at her and give her a piece of her mind. Dean's hand closed around her arms gently before she reached the door. "Don't do it Brooke. You'll just make it worse."

Brooke answered with a roll of her eyes before shoving the jacket into Dean's hand, dropping on the edge of the bed closest to her and sulking. Dean closed the front door behind him as he headed to his car, jacket in tow.


	4. Resigned Rendezvous

* * *

Chapter Four – **Resigned Rendezvous

* * *

**

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."

"Funny, she said the same thing earlier about you." Sam took a seat on the bed opposite Brooke, his expression pensive as he muttered, "She was worried about you."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Brooke sighed loudly, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to release the pressure that held her mind in a vice grip. The beers she had downed a few hours ago were starting to give her a headache. When she managed to massage the brunt of the pain out of her forehead she smiled as she looked at Sam, who had forgotten about his wardrobe change in the commotion.

"You okay?" Sam cleared his throat as he watched Brooke, remembering the echo of pain held in her voice before Ariel had bolted out of the motel. Whether Brooke would admit it to her sister, Sam had been with her when she broke down. The pain of losing her sister was so thick it drowned her in grief that he was sure would have killed her if Ariel hadn't woken up that day. Brooke had curled up into a ball and just wept for hours on end. Between waves of anger and sorrow he had wrapped the redhead in his arms and held her through the bouts of tears until she slept, only to wake and repeat the process all over again.

Uncrossing her arms lightly, Brooke absently patted the bed with her fingers in rhythm to the pitter-patter of the bathroom tap dripping. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Sam mumbled, his expression telling her he didn't believe a word of it.

Brooke smiled defiantly, tilting her head to underscore her expression as she winked. "I do a fake "fine" better then anybody else Sammy."

"No arguments there." Sam held up his hands in submission. He remembered how quickly Brooke would sober up the moment anyone walked into the room as she wept. She'd go from crying a river to a smart mouthed brick wall in the time it took her to wipe her eyes.

Snickering softly, Brooke readjusted the buckle on her boot before she sat up and pinned Sam in crystal blue orbs. "So how have you been keeping?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Sam watched Brooke's unwavering gaze contumaciously. He wasn't sure how hard he should push her. Sooner or later they were going to have to talk about what happened.

"Ah, but I asked first." Brooke smiled sultrily as she let her gaze sweep over Sam's well-toned body unhurriedly. It was beyond her how he managed to be so damn good looking. John and Dean were both incredibly handsome but Sam managed to take tall dark and handsome to a new level. Raising her carrot coloured brows in question, Brooke leaned back on her palms and licked her lips slowly. "You planning on putting a shirt on sometime this year?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sam couldn't keep the slight sound of shock from his laughter. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Who said I was uncomfortable? The shirt's for your modesty. Not mine." Brooke winked daringly.

"I'll bet." Sam smirked. He was about to make a comment on his lack of reserve when Brooke's attentions switched to the pile of pillows on the head of the bed she was on. Sam simpered softly and gestured to the bed when Brooke's gaze returned to him. "Go ahead."

"What?"

Sam rested his elbows on his kneecaps lightly when he realized Brooke hadn't been to bed yet. "Get some sleep. You know you want to."

"How would you know that? You're powers branching off into telepathy?" Brooke asked somewhat suspiciously. Ariel's abilities had grown; it shouldn't come as any shock to her that Sam's might have as well.

"No," Sam answered simply as he stood and grabbed some clothes off the duffel bag at the foot of his bed. "I just know you."

"Do you?" Brooke questioned softly, but her expression belied her light tone.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said assuredly. "I'm going to grab a shower. Try and get some sleep."

-----

"Ariel, would you slow down please?"

Ariel paused on the frost covered sidewalk long enough to see the Impala creeping along the roadside. She tugged the pink cuffs of her hoody down over her hands, trying to shield her skin from the bite of winter. Despite the chill in the air, she hadn't bothered to wear a jacket. Her running was warming her sufficiently; she just had to keep moving. "Go away Dean."

"Get in the car," Dean ordered sharply from his car window. He was cold, he hadn't slept, and instead of drinking a warm cup of coffee and crawling into bed he was hanging out the window of his Impala, chasing after a woman foolish enough to go running in the cold in a light cotton track suit.

Ariel started jogging again ignoring, the soughing sound that came from inside the Impala as she picked up her pace. "No."

"Get in the damn car!"

"Which part of "no" aren't you getting?" Ariel questioned gruffly before she made a quick left turn and cut through someone's backyard away from the road, knowing Dean wouldn't be able to follow her.

Dean started cursing loudly, pulling the Impala up on to the sidewalk and throwing it in park. He killed the engine and pushed his door open, gripping his worn brown leather jacket tight. His breath came out in a cool, bellowing cloud of fog in the early morning light. It didn't take Dean long to follow Ariel into a backyard that edged a small ravine. She was fast, but his desire to get this over with and get a giant cup of coffee was enough motivation for him to break into a sprint that closed the distance between them. The minute he could reach her arm, his hand snaked out, taking a firm hold on her arm as he dug in his heels, dragging them both to a quick halt.

Ariel was completely thrown off guard. If she had honestly believed Dean would follow her to the ravine she would have been running full out and not just spirited jogging. Throwing an impassioned look over her shoulder, Ariel ordered, "Let go!"

"Or what?" Dean questioned roughly. This entire situation was preposterous. There was no way he should be standing in the cold at six o'clock in the morning in Ohio, of all places.

Ariel response was a calculated wrist flip that brought Dean flush with the ground on his back. His leather jacket muffled the sound of impact, but the slight cloud of dust that kicked up belied the subtlety. Before he could recover, she moved deftly, straddling his abdomen and using her legs to wrap around his legs, forcing them apart with her feet. Placing her thumbs in the slight hollows on his wrists, she kept his arms up near his head just far enough apart to keep him from reversing their positions. Dean tested her hold tentatively before resting his head back against the frozen ground, accepting the death trap hold she had on him. Once Ariel was sure he was aware of his plight, she resettled her hips to a more comfortable position without relinquishing her hold. "Start talking."

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

Ariel responded by bringing her knee into sharp contact with the sensitive area of stomach. "No more games. I'm serious Dean!"

Dean gave her a spuriously pained expression. He was going to offer up some smartass comment about the impossibility of a woman in a pink tracksuit being serious, but there was something different in her eyes that hadn't come out in her voice. Ariel didn't know what was going on, and not knowing was weighing on her. Pursing his lips, Dean decided now was as good a time as any to let her in the know. "Did Brooke ever tell you about Blake Shaw?"

"Her boyfriend? Yeah." Ariel nodded lightly, not sure what Blake had to do with all this.

"Did she tell you how he died?" Dean questioned softly.

Ariel titled her head slightly as she watched Dean's hazel gaze. The emotion held in the golden oculus was so captivating she had to remind herself she was trying to have a serious discussion. "Yeah. You two were working a case and you ditched him. Blake went it on his own and he got himself killed."

"Half of that's right." Dean couldn't help the pain that edged its way into his voice. Just because he hadn't been responsible for Blake's death didn't mean he had ever forgiven himself. He doubted he ever would. He should have known Blake would get cocky and jump the gun. But that night he hadn't been thinking about Blake. He had been thinking about a petite blonde in a miniskirt. "I didn't ditch him, but he did get killed."

"That's why we're here?" Ariel questioned delicately. Despite not trying to read Dean's emotions, at this proximity there was little she could do to block out such strong emotions as grief, guilt and sadness. It took all her strength of will not to release him and try to console him. Regardless of her feelings, she still needed to know what was going on. She couldn't do that if she let her feelings for Dean outweigh her desire to find answers. "She's hunting the thing that killed Blake?"

"Yeah."

Ariel bit her bottom lip harshly, reddening the soft flesh with her teeth as she processed Dean's words. "I thought she got it."

"So did she," Dean said simply. He had been just as shocked to find out. Brooke's temerarious departure from Tecumseh made perfect sense when seen in such a prudential light.

"Christ. Why didn't she just tell me?" Ariel asked without sound. Brooke was closed mouthed at the best of times, but this kind of concealment was unlike her. Regardless of what went on, Ariel and Brooke had always remained close. Why Brooke chose to keep this from her was a complete mystery.

"You'd have to ask her that," Dean answered quietly, not wanting to add salt to an open wound. He just laid there, trying to ignore the deep chill that seeped from the ground he was secured to. Despite being in the midst of winter, there was no snow to speak off. And though cold, it was only unbearably so in the early morning and late evening when the sun's rays where hidden from view.

What felt like forever passed in silence. Ariel didn't speak or move, she seemed locked in thought. Dean watched the rising sun play tricks on the scene, changing the magenta colour of Ariel's cotton hoody to a soft pink as the light blanketed the fabric. It wasn't until that moment he really realized how close they were. He could smell the soft scent of her shampoo and feel the sweet weight of her hips pressed to his. When he could take the sweet torment no longer, he broke the silence that had settled between them. "Are you going to let me up any some point, or are we waiting for the second coming?"

"Ha. We haven't even had a first," Ariel pointed out brusquely, matting her eyebrows lightly as she watched understanding dawn on Dean. Before he had a chance to respond, she changed the subject. "I've heard Brooke's side. Why don't you tell me yours? What happened the night Blake died?"

Dean watched the white clouds of condensation float from Ariel's lips. He could feel the slight shiver that settled into her as a cool gust of wind whipped over the pair and rustled the near bare tree branches surrounding the edge of the ravine. "I don't feel like reliving the past just now, thanks."

"Let me put this way." Ariel reaffirmed her grip on Dean's wrists as she smiled cattishly. "I'm not letting you up until you tell me."

"You can sit on me all you want." Ariel's warm body was spread over him like a blanket. A wicked smile crossed Dean's lips as watched the emerald eyes of his captor. As cold and uncomfortable in a bed of dirt as he was, he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be at the moment. "Sooner or later you'll get tired of holding me. But I've got all day sweetheart."

"Good. So do I. Don't think for one second that that Winchester Will is going to help you out-stubborn me!" Ariel quipped raspingly. The hidden sadness that once assaulted her senses had been replaced by something a lot like enjoyment. The bum was actually starting to enjoy being pinned to the ground. "At some point you should realize you'll start to loose circulation in those legs of yours."

"You do realize this is a complete turn on, right?" Dean's smiled widened as his sandy brows raised in question.

Ariel rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Now's neither the time nor the place."

"Says the woman straddling me," Dean snickered.

"Oh, let me guess, you prefer the top." Ariel regretted the comment the very moment the words left her tongue. It wasn't his response that troubled her in the slightest. Rather it was the mental image that formed quickly in her mind, imprinting her psyche with the tawdry image.

"Hey, whatever gets the job done." Dean couldn't stop himself from smirking. It was painfully obvious Ariel marched straight into uncharted territory. The out of water expression she was wearing was clear evidence of that. And he was enjoying ever minute of it. "What about you?"

"You honestly think I'm going to tell you?" It was Ariel's turn to laugh and she seized it wholeheartedly.

Dean shrugged as best he could, enjoying the melodic sound held in her laughter. "What's a secret between friends?"

"We aren't friends," Ariel clipped weakly.

Dean's expression changed slightly. He would have been insulted if he hadn't heard the light catch in her voice when she spoke. He knew very well they had passed the friend threshold long ago. Not that he'd ever admit it. "What are we then?"

"I have no idea," Ariel answered honestly. She had asked herself that question hundreds of times. Not once had the answer come back the same. She cared about him, trusted him, was so drawn to him she could barely keep herself from kissing him this very instant, but nothing in their messed up relationship could be easily classified as friendship. How could she call the man laying beneath her just a friend?

Dean watched silently as emotions ran through Ariel's green eyes. He wasn't going to say anything, he told himself. He'd just let her hash things out in her head before she realized the worst thing she could do was keep him pinned to the ground in a situation he was honestly savouring. He wasn't going to say anything, but then she started to chew her bottom lip absently and he knew there was no way he could just sit there mute any longer. "Well Ari, I hope you had fun. Cause play time is almost over."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Dean simpered slowly; knowing full well there was no way Ariel would be expecting what happened next. One second her hands were pinning his wrists to the ground. In the next he broke his hands free, reversing their positions so suddenly the world spun in a glowing blur of motion. He kissed her briskly, fervently, pinning her against the ground where he had been seconds earlier. The sudden change from victor to captive was as shockingly unexpected as the kiss. Ariel's mind worked assiduously amid the fog of surprise to process what had happened in a space of a breath, but her body was already responding without her mind's permission. She kissed him back in the same fervid manner that locked his lips to hers. Her hands clenched as she tried to reach up and run her fingers through his sandy brown hair, but Dean's hold was infrangible. She felt nothing but his caress, completely unaware of the chill seeping through her tracksuit from the ground and the heated warm of Dean's body pressed to hers ravenously. When her mind finally did snap into action, she broke their embrace instantly and she was treated to a signature devil-may-care smirk from Dean before she could even open her mouth to scold him for acting so brashly.

Dean was about to say something cute and clever when the familiar sound of a shotgun cocking brought his attention back to his surroundings. Looking up at a dusty pair of tan work boots, Dean cursed himself for his carelessness. Had he not been so focused on the feel of Ariel's lips against his he would have heard someone approaching.

"Get off her!" a loud male voice ordered. "Now!"

Dean didn't even think, he just complied, releasing Ariel instantly and rolling off her back on to his feet. He came face to face with a middle-aged man in worn jeans and a thick chequered jacket, holding a shoulder rifle.

"You alright miss?" the strange man asked, concern ringing clear in his tone.

It took her a few moments to realize the man was talking to her. After having Dean's body covering hers, Ariel felt the cold brutally. Shivering visibly, Ariel forced her response through her chattering teeth. "Yes I'm fine. It's okay. This is my…boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the man asked quickly in disbelief, giving the young man the once over as if he was weighing her words against the man standing in front of him.

"Boyfriend?" Dean sounded just as surprised as the other man did.

Ariel could have kicked Dean with a pair of steel-toed mukluks. There was a man holding a gun on him and he was taking his sweet old time catching on. "Yeah."

"Oh yeah," Dean muttered when he finally took the hint. "Just your typical lover's spat thing. We were just about to makeup."

"Oh." The other man watched the pair carefully testing their words against the body language. He watched as the green-eyed girl slid her arm around the younger man's waist and tucked herself against his side. The action seemed to confirm her statement, so he released his hold on his rifle and stepped back sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It looked-"

"Yeah I know how it looked," Ariel interrupted quickly, not wanting to drag this on any longer than she had too. "Thank you though. That was nice of you."

"We'll just be going now," Dean mumbled as he ushered Ariel back towards the car.

Once they were out of earshot from the older man, Ariel looked at Dean as she unwrapped her arms from around him and stepped away. "You mind telling me what the hell that was back there?"

"In most cultures that's referred to as a kiss," Dean answered matter-of-factly. Resisting the urge to kiss her again took a great deal of energy, especially knowing how she would respond. As irritated as she acted, nothing could undo the reality of her reaction in all its bittersweet torture.

Ariel cursed loudly and she rolled her eyes, frustrated by Dean's statement as much as her inability to shake this morning's rude awakening from her mind. Matters had hardly been made better by their little ravine tryst.

"Say what you like, but we both know you kissed me back."

-----

Clean morning light streamed in through the worn patches on the fabric draping the windows of the motel. Brooke opened her eyes tentatively; unsure whether to greet the day or curse it for amplifying the headache that still lingered beneath her katzenjammer. Rubbing her eyes forcefully, Brooke sat up swiftly, trying to remember putting the soft moss green blanket over her body. She hadn't pulled any comforters over herself when she had laid her head down on the pillow to grab a quick nap. Yet there the fabric was. Wrapped snugly around her form, clinging to the warmth she had expended in her slumber. She smiled sweetly when she realized Sam must have covered her in the blanket. Blue eyes scanned the room hurriedly. Sam's tall form was not on the bed opposite her scanning the internet, or at the table in the corner scouring a newspaper. Brooke kicked the blanket off as she got off the bed, peering into the small en suite bathroom. He wasn't there either.

The front door unlocked silently as the door as pushed open slowly. Sam shifted inside, careful not to make a sound. He balanced the mulched paper tray filled with coffees in one hand, careful not to let the cardboard box of donuts that was teetering on top to fall over. The change from light to dark took Sam a few moments to adjust to as he skirted past the bed Brooke had been sleeping on and headed for the small table.

"Morning Sammy."

Sam turned quickly, brown hazel eyes widened as he focused on the redhead standing a few feet from him. "Oh hey Brooke, you're up."

"Yep." Brooke smiled as she nodded sweetly. "Where were you?"

"Getting breakfast." Sam held up the cup tray that he managed not to spill when Brooke startled him. His eyes swept over Brooke, taking in the relax look held in her expression. The tension that had gathered around her eyes earlier had faded, leaving just the crystallized blue of her eyes to draw his attention. She really should have slept some more, but she looked wide-awake and Sam decided against trying to coax her back into bed. "Enjoy your nap?"

Brooke's head titled slightly and her gaze traversed the ceiling as she pondered his question. Smiling once more she returned her gaze to Sam. "Actually, I did."

"Want some coffee?" Sam held one of the cups filled with the brown liquid out to her.

"Thanks." Brooke accepted the small cup. Flicking the lid free of the cup, she sat down on the table with Sam. He was already drinking the hot liquid tentatively when she sipped her coffee. The bold taste of Columbian tickled her senses, but it was the saccharine kiss of sugar that made her look at the coffee like it bit her. "There's sugar in this coffee."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, puzzled, over the rim of his coffee cup. He flipped open the newspaper that was sitting on the table top, scanning the contents of the page before looking up at Brooke's bewildered expression. "You don't take it with sugar?"

"No I do. But how did you know that?" Brooke asked cautiously. She was absolutely certain she had never mentioned her coffee preferences to Sam. Yet the cup held exactly three spoonfuls of the white crystalline carbohydrate.

Sam shrugged copiously, returning his attention to the black typeset on the paper he was holding. "I don't know. I must have seen you add sugar and it stuck with me."

"Thanks," Brooke murmured softly before taking another sip of her coffee and stealing a few leaves of Sam's paper.

"Anytime." Sam flipped open the lid on the box of donuts and gestured for Brooke to take one. After she pulled a chocolate covered donut from the box Sam followed suit and bit into the sugary pastry. Chewing pensively, he set aside his paper and patted the table with his index finger, trying to phrase his question delicately. "Why are we here Brooke?"

Brooke hid her face in the newspaper from the brandy eyes trying to decipher the emotions lining her expression. "Just tying up some loose ends."

Sam noted Brooke's avoidance but didn't let it deter him in the slightest. He hooked his finger into the center of her paper pulling it down away from her face before he questioned. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Blake would it?"

"How did you-"

"Give me some credit, would you?" Sam held up his hand as he cut across Brooke's words. His tone was soft and soothing, letting her know he wasn't annoyed by her secrecy or her surprise that he wasn't oblivious.

Brooke's lips twisted into a smile as she took his upturned hand in her own, squeezing it lightly in silent acknowledgement. Sam gripped her hand with the same light intensity, running his thumb along the sensitive part of her palm. Brooke flexed her fingers in response to his gliding caress, interlacing their fingers, brushing her thumb against his.

The sound of a key connecting to the lock on the front door pulled Brooke's attention away from their intertwined fingers. Before the door swung open Brooke's eyes had flickered over their hands to Sam's face, her lips pursed as she pulled her hand away reluctantly.

The touch had been completely innocent in nature, yet Sam sensed it had been anything but by the way they kept stealing glances at one another as Ariel followed by a perturbed Dean walked into the room. Sam's eyebrows climbed as he studied Ariel's slight pout. "How was your run?"

"Short," Ariel simpered sweetly before taking one of the unopened coffee cups baring the marking '2C&S' from the table and taking a seat on the bed she had abandoned earlier. She crossed her pink runners under her as she sat cross-legged on the mossy comforter draped over the mattress and removed the coffee lid.

"No kidding," Dean muttered through gritted teeth. "Damn good Samaritans."

Brooke's carrot brows matted as she repeated Dean's words. "I'm confused."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Dean shook his head animatedly, grabbed the remaining cup of coffee from the paper tray and a gooey-coated donut before crossing the room, sitting on the bed opposite Ariel. With his thumb he flicked the lid off, not caring that the white plastic fluttered to the floor. After drinking headily for a few seconds, he took a bite from his donut and chewed hurriedly before turning his attention back to the redhead eyeing his little brother. "Did you get him up to speed Brooke?"

"Not yet." Brooke forced a smile and pushed her coffee cup aside as she started reciting facts from memory. "The victim's name is Corbin Foster."

Sam swallowed a bite of donut and asked evenly, "What do we know about him?"

"Caucasian male. Twenty-four." Brooke hoped her voice didn't shake when she recited the first half of the victim vitals. She had nearly died when she read the Fairfield County echo. Whatever had taken Blake hadn't strayed from its MO. "Lived in Sugar Grove. Engaged to Miss Horse Chestnut 2007."

Dean couldn't help but interrupt Brooke's recital. "Miss Horse Chestnut?"

"It's a small town. What'd you expect?" Brooke questioned sharply, watching Dean as though he had grown a second head.

"I know, but damn."

Ariel rolled her eyes lavishly, skipping her gaze from Brooke to Dean. "Can we continue please?"

"By all means." Dean gestured for Brooke to continue as he shoved a large bit of donut into his mouth.

Brooke continued as though Dean had never interrupted and picked up right where she left off. "Worked at Tucker's Taproom for the past two years after moving from Toledo-"

Dean nearly choked on the pastry. Coughing deeply as he beat his chest, Dean managed to force enough air into his lungs to voice his query. "Wait, where'd he work?"

"Tucker's Taproom," Brooke repeated tonelessly. She saw no reason for Dean's sudden reaction to a place that from all accounts sounded innocuous. With an extremely baffled expression she eyed her friend suspiciously. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"You've been there before?" Ariel whispered. She didn't really have to ask. The apprehension that overwhelmed her senses gave him away.

Dean nodded curtly without raising his eyes to meet her green ones. He knew she had felt his emotions by her tone. There was no point in lying about it now. "Yeah."

"Okay," Brooke muttered, bemused. She decided not to dwell on Dean's sudden outburst or her sister's innate understanding of his guarded expression. She didn't have time to be pissed off at the moment. She'd deal with them after the thing that killed Blake was a smouldering pile of ash beneath her feet. Brooke had no doubt she would find the thing. And there was no question in her mind that she would make it suffer for its crimes. "I've been to the coroner's already. Still need to talk to the cops, his fiancée, boss, and workmates. Fortunately I still have most of the records from last time in my motel of the other victims."

"You kept them?" Dean asked, utterly astounded.

"Just in case." Brooke nodded before stealing a sip from her coffee cup. When she trusted her voice once more she added suddenly, "I'm glad I did now."

Ariel couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Really looking at her sister for the first time since she had returned, Ariel questioned Brooke evenly, "Are you sure it's same thing that killed Blake?"

"_Modus operandi_ is identical." Brooke eyed her sister carefully. Brooke hadn't mentioned Blake. There was no way Ariel could have connected the dots unless someone had clued her in. She should have known Dean would clue Ariel in the first chance he got. "I'm positive."

Dean drained the last of his coffee, savouring the rich Columbian flavour before he scanned the small motel room the four were sitting in. Two twin beds just weren't going to cover it. "We need to switch motels."

"The room next to mine should be vacant," Brooke said as she stretched her arms out working, the kink out of her neck before adding, "It's off the road that takes us to Revenge."

"Sounds good to me." Dean nodded as he started gathering together his stuff into a duffel bag by the bathroom door.

"Look, I want to talk to Miss Horse Chestnut. Since you've been to the Taproom, you and Sam should check it out. Ari and I can visit Miss Buckeye."

Ariel stood quickly as she shook her head vehemently. "No."

"No what?" Brooke questioned before finishing off her donut.

Ariel continued to shake her head as she spoke vituperatively. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ariel-"

"Look Brooke, you made it more than clear you don't want my help on this one." Ariel was shoving her few clothing items into her bag with her back turned to her sister as she added, discomfited, "I'm just giving you what you want. I'll go with Sam or Dean."

"Fine."

Ariel mimicked her sister's clipped tone. "Fine."

"Fine!" Brooke repeated as she shot up from her chair, skirting her sister as she headed for her car.

Ariel swung her bag over her shoulder heatedly and marched out of the motel room towards Dean's Impala, muttering in French. Dean had a funny feeling he didn't want to understand what she was saying. Turning to his brother, Dean whistled loudly through his teeth. "Oh god."

"It's going to be a very long day." Sam watched Brooke through the window of the motel slam the Mustang's car door behind her. Ariel quickly followed suit as Metallica's _Some kind of Monster_ blared on Brooke's cranked up radio speakers. "Long ass night too."

"Oh you so aren't kidding."


	5. Barring Blake

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. There were some major technical difficulties in getting this to you. Please enjoy. And don't worry this story has a long way to go before it's finished. I have no intention of abandoning it. Stay tuned._

* * *

Chapter Five – **Barring Blake

* * *

**

"This should be Brooke's room right there."

Dean's hushed words cut through the silence that had settled into the late morning air. Ariel looked away from the grassland she had been studying absently that was stretched over the back lot of the motel she and Dean had been parked in front of for the past ten minutes. The touch of the cool breezetugged at the edge of Ariel's tracksuit. Chilling the fabric just enough, so that the slightest brush of the cloth caused goose bumps to ripple up her skin. Ariel shivered as she lightly tapped the black painted door baring the golden room number three. The room where Brooke had slept during her solo hunt. Dean had already opened the adjoining room; she could hear him whistle from within. Walking past the door, and following him inside the room they had just acquired, Ariel stopped dead when she saw the white squiggle patterned wallpaper covering the walls. The carpet was a plush white, which matched the monochromatic bedspreads and wrought iron bed frames. In the corner of the room outside the bathroom there was a white laminate table surrounded by four black padded chairs, and a black and white lava lamp sitting on top of the table that matched the bubble pictures hooked up on the walls. Ariel wasn't sure whether to laugh or throw up. The room was like a modern throwback from the seventies. "He wasn't kidding about it being a theme room."

"You think?" Dean simpered sarcastically as he tossed one of Sam's duffel bags onto the white carpeting. He set the canvas bag holding his clothes on the foot of double mattress closest to the door, before continuing further inside to get the full scope of the room. The décor didn't improve much upon further examination. The same black and white trendy style was carried down to the monochromatic clockface resting on the bedside table.

Ariel dropped the bag she was carrying next to Dean's as her green gaze glued to the white and black bubble paintings above the bed she was standing in front of. Absently she wondered if Brooke's room bore similar resemblance to this one as she muttered, "Nice place."

"Brooke seems to like it." Dean's covered laughter accompanied his words as he shifted one of the black chairs away from the table, and dumped the remaining bag he was holding, onto the padded surface and decided against paying any further attention to room.

"I'll bet." Ariel smirked as she scanned the area. Beyond the monochromatic décor, the features—which her sister was sure to be fond of—jumped out at her. Pointing to the far right, Ariel gestured towards a door that looked deceptively like a closet. There was a small lock nestled into the golden knob that gave away its true purpose. "Secluded back door exit." Looking behind her, Ariel peered out through the white circles held in the black curtains that hugged the glass paned windows, gauging the view held just outside. "Front windows over look the parking lot and the main access road."

Dean noted each of the features Ariel motioned towards, giving a sequent nod. "She knows how to pick them."

"Yes she does." Ariel's proud smile echoed with pain as mixed emotions fluttered through her. Despite her anger with her big sister Ariel knew there was little if anything she couldn't forgive Brooke for. She just loved her too much to harbour any real resentment; however, well deserved that resentment would be. Ariel eased her body down on the bed in front of her, enjoying the soft give of the mattress on her aching muscles. Her little tumble with Dean earlier this morning had just started to wear on her as noticeably as the cool winter air had started painting frost patterns on the on the window sill. Nuzzling her head into the plush comforter wrapping the bed, she muttered her appreciation for the soft give under her breath.

Dean heard fragments of Ariel's hushed whisper. Watching her green eyes disappear beneath feathered black lashes, Dean questioned softly, "What?"

"The bed. It's a pillow top," Ariel answered quietly without opening her eyes. She had no intention of cutting her brief opportunity to lay restfully short by any means.

"Oh yeah?" Dean simpered seductively as eased himself down on the mattress beside Ariel, knowing she couldn't see the glint held in his eyes. He was pretty sure if she could see his expression she would have said or done something along the lines of swatting him with his duffel bag while chastising him. Ignoring his thoughts and focusing on the conversation he was actually having with her, Dean nestled into the mattress easily and laid silence for a moment, taking in the feel of the bed before commenting. "Comfy."

Ariel turned her head enough to line her face up with Dean's as she opened her eyes slowly. She watched her reflection in his hazel orbs, memorized by the clear vividness of his eyes. For a time her mind drifted into the chasm of his gaze as she counted absently the flecks of green hop scotching the hazel specks and the golden glimmers hidden in the rims. A familiar, albeit unwelcome, emotion coursed through her when one of the hazel orbs she was conning was shielded from her view and hidden behind golden lashes for a brief moment. Cocky son-of-a-bitch. She shouldn't be this close to him and she knew it. When she was close to him, she easily forgot why they shouldn't be together. A risky mistake Ariel knew she was insanely likely to make. "I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you."

"Oh, why's that?" Dean asked nonchalantly, as he resettled his head against the bed's comforter. Ariel was watching him with a somewhat mystified expression. But it was the depth of emotion held in her emerald orbs as she looked away quickly that had him wondering what had captivated her attention so thoroughly.

Ariel's eyes trained on Dean once again, with a defiant twist of her lips as she smiled and gestured to the bed she and Dean were sprawled across, before motioning to the bed adjacent to them. "This is my bed. That's Sam's. You're bunking with Brooke."

"I am huh?" Dean's eyebrows rose dramatically, as a rakish grin crossed his lips.

"Yep." Ariel nodded adamantly, keeping her smile firmly in place as she sat up briskly. "It's for her protection really. Don't want me smothering her in her sleep now do we?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Ariel's statement, considering he could actually picture Ariel lightly smothering her sister with a pillow in the middle of the night to teach her a lesson. The comical thing was Brooke was just as likely to return the favour before daybreak. Dean glanced at his watch tentatively before he shifted off the bed and started towards the small en suite. "I'm going to shower."

"Me too." Ariel nodded as she kicked off the bed and reached for her duffel bag retrieving some assorted clothing items, before she turned to face Dean once more. Dean was standing in the door jam with a completely stunned expression on his face. Noticing Dean's shocked expression, Ariel decided it was in her best interest to clarify her previous statement. "In Brooke's room."

"You know there's plenty of room—"

"Don't even." Ariel shot Dean a threatening look that somehow managed to fall slightly below the menacing chill she had intended. Dean's hearty laughter easily carried through the motel room door as Ariel exited the room and headed towards the door baring the golden number three. Mindful of any onlookers, Ariel pulled a small black cloth package from her back pocket, easing a silver toned tension wrench and pick free of the fabric. After a few brief moments the black painted door swung open and Ariel tentatively walked inside. There was a brief pause as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room opposed to the bright sunlight that had engulfed her just moments before. Kicking the door shut behind her she dropped her bag on the tan carpet. The room seemed to be Moroccan inspired with turquoise wallpaper and teak ornate furniture and mosaic tile inter-dispersed. Yet, it wasn't the décor that caught and held Ariel's attention, it was the scraps of newspaper, photographs, and printed script tacked and taped to nearly every surface on each of the walls. Brooke's handwriting was scribed onto most of the paper strips connecting the articles and photos on the wall. One of the double beds was unmade, and on the night stand lay an array of books with tabs and dog-ears' marking her sister's research points.

Ignoring the shower she had intended to take, Ariel started to review the scraps of paper littering the walls. Her eyes fixed on an article that looked a few decades old. The headline matched a few other articles pinned nearby.

_Man found mauled in park_

She quickly scanned the script reading the report with unusual attention. The article dated back to the year two thousand and two despite its aged appearance. She quickly scanned the article's contents, yet, it was the name held in the article that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

_The victim identified as Blake Shaw was twenty-three…_

Ariel snatched the article off the wall hastily and started reading each annotation her sister had penned in the margins of the article. She didn't notice the tears that collected in her eyes as she took a seat at the teak table and opened a file folder with the same name written in black marker. For the first time, Ariel was going to learn what happened to Brooke's great love.

-----

The frosted tinge of winter curbed the landscape as Brooke pressed the gas pedal harder against the floorboard. Each tree lining the highway was bare, save the thin whitish film left by the morning chill, which was slowly being striped from each branch as the sun's warming rays blanketed the countryside. The mustang responded in kind, leaping into a higher speed with an enthusiasm that mimicked her own need to put as much distance between her and the place that brought memories she would rather forget. The memories were a vivid reality to her, so much that every breath she had taken since entering Ohio, pained her chest as the emotions she was determined to deny, burned the back of her eyes with tears, which she refused to shed. There was nothing worse than remembering the night her heart had died. _Metallica's_ _Creeping Death _came blaring through her stereo speakers at an ungodly level. The drum and bass line hit her chest so hard, she could have easily mistaken the thumping for a physical blow. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel so fiercely that her knuckles turned white against the pressure. Suddenly the deafening sound was silenced, leaving the air so empty, her ears rang in shock.

Sam dropped his hand from the stereo volume knob with a sigh of relief. The silence was as welcomed as Brooke's look of shock. This was the first time she had looked at anything other than the open road ahead of her as she tore down the black top at breakneck speeds. Her acceleration suggested she could care less whether or not there was a posted speed limit. When Brooke's shocked looked turned into a questioning simper, he cleared his throat sheepishly. "I can only take so much Metallica. Nice to have you back."

"Back? Had I gone somewhere?" Brooke's blue eyes glimmered in question, though, they were still edged in pain.

"You tell me," Sam said quietly, as he offered Brooke a smile that managed to be both sympathetic and sincere. "You seem a little…distracted."

Brooke's only response was a somewhat huffed cuss word that Sam chose not to hear. Brooke knew that whether she wanted to admit it or not, they were going to have to talk about what was going on. But Sam also knew her well enough to know not to push her. Yet. When Brooke opened her mouth to offer some lame and contrite excuse for her behaviour, Sam questioned casually, "So where are we going exactly?"

Brooke took the subject change with a thankful expression that loosened her grip on the steering wheel, and then cast Sam an appreciative smirk, before turning her attention back to the road she had moments before been barrelling down in her hast to get this job over with. "Corbin's fiancée attends the Lancaster campus at Ohio University."

"Oh yeah?"

"Graphic arts major," Brooke added quickly, knowing Sam liked to know all the details she had available before they went into any situation where boldfaced lying was involved.

The sound of heavy metal came blaring back in through the speakers of Brooke's mustang. She turned and stared at Sam as though he had just shape shifted in front of her very eyes. His goofy 'life is grand' grin matched the humorous glint held in his toffee coloured eyes as he cranked the stereo back up. Brooke's stunned features voiced her shock far better then any words could have. Sam set his head against the headrest on his seat, and muttered comically, "It kind of grew on me."

-----

"Excuse me. Do you know where we can find Valkyrie Scharek? She's a graphic arts student here."

Brooke smiled encouragingly at the young man seated at the reception desk at Ohio University. Various signs littered the walls with frat party flyers, study group announcements and listings for spring break parties. The foyer was filled with students carrying books towards endless hallways, and small congregated throngs of young people were seated around every flat surface in sight, chatting and complaining about their latest assignments. The young man at the reception desk smiled back at Brooke as he typed in the name she had just given him, into a computer situated in front of him. After a brief pause and another exchange of sugary smiles he spoke, "She should have just finished a photography class. Follow the hall all the way down then make a left, then a right and then a left, another left, and then a right. Professor Ward's class, room E-2369, can't miss it."

"Thanks." Brooke simpered shamelessly, and then headed in the direction she had just received. Sam's covered laughter brought her attention away from the small crowd at a cluster of tables arguing vehemently about Roman versus Grecian art and its effect on modern society. Turning to face Sam, Brooke muttered cheerfully, "What's so funny?"

Sam shrugged lavishly as he shifted Brooke out of the way of a janitor pushing a cart a little too close to the redhead's dark plum jacket. "You do know that they aren't suppose to give that kind of information out to just anyone, right?"

"No worries then, Sammy. We aren't just anyone." Brooke smiled as she linked her arm in Sam's pulling him so he wouldn't stop heading down the corridor. She cast him a completely innocent stare as she mumbled, "Besides, he was just being helpful."

"Oh, he was being something alright." Sam nodded with amusement.

"Careful Sam." Brooke patted Sam's arm before she released him, heading down another short hall with hast. "You're sounding awfully jealous."

Sam decided against responding, when they rounded the final corner and room barring the number E-2369 came into view. A pretty fair-skinned brunette with red highlights and black streaks walked out of the room with a sombre expression carrying a black messenger bag with the words _Hot Topic_ in red graffiti embroidery. She pushed the black penguin t-shirt she was wearing back underneath the white studded belt she wore over a plain short skirt and black fishnets. Black combat boots completed the outfit, and as she walked past Sam and Brooke, they could hear _Silverstein's When Broken Is Easily Fixed_ playing through the foam headphones wrapped around her head.

Sam reached out to tap the young woman on her shoulder. The mournful look held in her golden green eyes was all too familiar—the look of lost. He had worn the same expression for quite sometime after Jessica had died. Brooke, too, wore the expression on occasions that brought Blake back into her mind; though, lately she wore that expression a lot more frequently. When the young woman removed her headphones and looked at Sam inquisitively, he asked softly, "Are you Valkyrie Scharek?"

"Only my parents call me that," the young woman scoffed lightly, before brushing the edge of her bangs aside nervously. "Kyrie's just fine. Can I help you?"

Sam gave Kyrie a morose smile, wondering if she would ever really understand how answering questions about her late fiancé would help prevent someone else from suffering the same loss. His expression changed slightly, his eyes morphing from pensive to puppyish. "Yes, my name is Sam—"

"Sam?" Kyrie chewed on her bottom lip for a second obviously running the name through her mind. Her eyes widened noticeably as the name clicked in her memory. "Sam Walkerton?"

Brooke and Sam exchanged curious glances, as though weighing the value this opportunity had presented itself. In unison they nodded in affirmation. Before Sam could say a word Kyrie had wrapped her arms around his thick navy jacket, clinging to the older man with an intensity that caused Sam's eyebrows to climb in bewilderment. "Oh my god! Sam, Corb told me all about you!"

"Did he?" Sam asked quietly, careful to observe even the slightest shift in Kyrie's facial expressions, trying his best to derive all he could out of this fortunate misunderstanding.

"Yes of course! I mean he just adored you." Kyrie's golden eyes darkened as tears blurred the green flecks in her eyes. Her voice thickened and quickened as the fresh pain of losing her love ripped at her heart once more. "I tried to send you letters and emails to let you know he passed but they all got sent back."

Brooke cleared her throat noticeably taking the focus away from Sam, knowing he was likely to fumble on an out-and-out lie. "About that—"

"You must be Kiki," Kyrie interrupted sweetly, shifting her gaze from the hansom tall brunette in front of her, to the shorter redhead standing at his right. Kyrie noted the woman was only a couple of inches taller then her five-foot five stature, and that was without the heeled leather boots that wrapped around her legs. The woman appeared to be maybe six or seven years older then herself. Much like she would imagine Sam Walkerton's girlfriend to be.

"Right," Brooke muttered through clenched teeth. Of all the names she had assumed over her lifetime Kiki had never been among them. Kiki was the name of a stripper, a French maid or a poodle, not a leather clad ghost hunter.

If Kyrie saw the tension in Brooke's clenched teeth, she didn't let on as she returned her attention to Sam and smiled. "Wow. She is hot. Corb always had such wonderful things to say about you both. I wish I was that close to my cousins. Oh, Sam. It's so hard to believe he's really gone."

"Kyrie, that's actually why we're here," Sam's voice was soothing and reassuring as he pressed softly, "We read what happened in the papers but—"

"I don't believe it was a bear attack. It just doesn't make any sense," Kyrie interrupted loudly. Her voice was filled with grief and disbelief. From the moment she had been told how Corbin had died, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Sam maintained his low tone and puppy-like expression. "What happened? Why was he in Clear Creek Metro Park that night?"

"I don't know." Kyrie sobbed suddenly, anger and loss mixing with her grief as she wiped at her tears impatiently. "He hated the outdoors. Well you know that. That's why he'd never visit you in Minnesota."

"Did he say anything the last time you talked to him?" Brooke asked carefully, placing her hand reassuringly on Kyrie's shoulder. She was at a slight disadvantage to Sam. She couldn't give the crying young woman a puppy dog expression and simper in such a way that would put her instantly at ease. She could, however, appeal to the girl on a sisterly level. After all, Brooke had a sister.

Kyrie eyed the redhead patting her shoulder, as if to tell her it was alright to cry. Drying her eyes with her long sleeve stripped undershirt, she sniffled, "Like what?"

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Brooke questioned gently, without lessening the pressure of her hand on Kyrie's shoulder.

"No." Kyrie shook her head, forcing herself to stop the flood of tears that ensued whenever she spoke of Corbin. "He just called me to let me know he was finished work, and he was on his way home."

Brooke locked eyes with the younger woman sharply. "That's it?"

"Yeah. I told him I couldn't make it back from campus and I'd just crash at Madeline's. He told me he missed me and to hurry home and that…that he loved me. That was the last thing he said to me." Kyrie fiddled with a metal ball bracelet on her right wrist, trying to give herself something to do other than dwell of the sound of Corbin's voice that night on the phone. He had been so happy, so much like himself. He was so excited to see her that night, but she couldn't make it home in time and he never liked the idea of her driving down the back roads from Lancaster to Sugar Grove after midnight. She should have asked him to come pick her up. Maybe if she had, he wouldn't have gone into the park that night. He would have been in her arms where he belonged. But she hadn't, and he hadn't. Instead, she had told him she loved him too, and hung up thinking he'd call her in the morning and she and he would meet that day for lunch.

"That was the night he was killed?" Brooke fought to keep her voice even as her blood pressure hastened, and her heart sunk in her chest for the young woman and all she had lost.

"Uh-huh." Kyrie gulped back tears as she continued quickly, wanting the words off her tongue as quickly as she wanted this nightmare to be over, so she could wake next to Corbin and have him tell her it was just a bad dream. It wasn't of course. And the truth burned a hole in her heart so big, she was certain there was nothing left of it to circulate her blood. Kyrie twisted the small silver ring resting on her ring finger absently before she blurted out, "When I didn't hear from him in the morning, I called. No answer. The next day a jogger found him. I don't know why he went to that park. Look, I have a class starting in five minutes. I haven't gone back to the house yet. I'm staying on campus with a friend if you want to get together for coffee or something."

"We just might take you up on that," Sam muttered sensitively when Brooke released Kyrie's shoulder and stepped back.

"I hope you do. It was nice finally meeting you Sam." Kyrie followed her words with a brief tight hug, and then turned to repeat the gesture to Brooke. "You, too, Kiki."

By the time the young woman had scampered down the hall, Brooke's eyes had glazed over in thought. "Well, that fits the MO, too."

"Yeah?" Sam questioned lightly, watching Brooke's expression, trying to decipher her blank stare and dead tone.

"Blake and I talked on the phone the night he died." It took great effort to keep her voice from shaking as she remembered that last conversation with Blake the night he died. "Didn't mention any plans to go to the park either."

"You think there's a connection?" It wasn't really a question; Sam could already see the answer lining the painful look in Brooke's blue eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know what I think," Brooke said honestly. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Not when it came to Blake. "But I know Kyrie isn't going home just yet."

Sam's expression returned to the same soothing puppyish look he had used moments before on Kyrie as he asked, "What do you hope to find there? Corbin never made it back to the house."

"No he didn't. But there might be something about him that links him to Blake and the other victims."


	6. Colligating Corbin

_A/N: Okay it's been forever so I decided to bite the bullet and beta this chapter myself. So I apologize in advance for mistakes and typos. But as I said it's been so long and I'm feeling really guilty for leaving it. Now that that's out of the way let's get back to the story, shall we?_

Chapter Six – **Colligating Corbin**

"Are you still in there?"

Dean waited impatiently at the front door of Brooke's motel room. Ariel had yet to come back from her shower and despite calling her cell phone twice she hadn't answered. After counting to three Dean knocked again, this time louder. Still nothing.

"Dammit Ariel, open the door!" Dean hissed grumpily, the dull thump that had started to settle in his brain an hour ago was starting to give him a headache. He was used to going on very little sleep but after driving from Bad Axe to Tecumseh to Lancaster without any breaks he was starting to fall asleep on his feet and lose the fight with his already thinning patience. Dean listened for sounds of life from within the motel. The thick silence was broken by a light tearful sigh that he barely registered before he started to pound on the painted door. The sound of his fist connecting to the aging wood echoed down the cedar-lined walkway connecting the rooms. The mild irritation that had once mixed with concern had erupted into a form of panic. Why wasn't she answering?

Ariel swallowed hard as she set the last of the crime scene photographs on the teak table she was seated at. She traced her slender finger along the bloodied mess that had once been Blake Shaw, Brooke's only real boyfriend. Blake who had been the only man who Brooke had ever loved, whether she admitted it or not. Ariel pushed back the pile of photographs and newspaper articles that all centered on Brooke's first love. She traced the soft watermarks left on the vanilla coloured folder that bared his name, date and place of birth and death. Wiping at her tear soaked face Ariel realized the water stains left on the paper were not cause by her own tears. They were already dry. The spots were raised and imbedded with years of dust and dirt. Yet they had undoubtedly been the cause of tears. Brooke's tears. Ariel swallowed hard as her fingers traced the worn markings. She would have given anything to go back in time and spare her sister the tearing pain of loss. But she couldn't undo the past.

Ariel pushed away from the table in a rush; she needed to put some distance between her and the pages that bore testimony to all Brooke had lost. Ariel had been so focused on pages in front of her she hadn't noticed Dean enter the motel room. He was standing casually braced against the back of the front door watching her intently. Ariel's black brows rose quizzically as she wondered just how long he had been standing there. "Where'd you come from?"

"I called you." Dean said nothing more. He simply watched the green-eyed woman before him as though she was some sort of caged animal and he was uncertain how to proceed. The simile was not that far off. Ariel expression was ridden with emotions making her seem almost feral with grief.

Without taking her eyes off Dean Ariel reached for the small silver cell phone wedged in her back pocket. Glancing down briefly she read the small LCD screen. A flashing message showed two missed calls. "I didn't notice it."

"Or me." Dean pointed out frankly as he shifted away from the door and stood a few feet from the table Ariel had been planted at for the past hour. He scanned the contents of the table wearyingly, deciding instantly not to bring up the subject he honestly didn't feel like discussing. The file sitting on top of the table bore a name he'd rather leave in the deep recesses of his psyche where he stored all the names and faces of people lost along the way.

"What?" Ariel's brows matted as she watched Dean questioningly. His terse words mixed with agonizingly pensive expression were puzzling.

Dean shook himself mentally, forcing his thoughts back into the present and away from his blood-filled past. There was nothing he could do to change the past, so there was little point in dwelling on it. Especially when the present was staring at him like he was speaking Urdu. "I was banging on the door for a good five minutes."

"I-"

"Didn't notice." Dean finished evenly. When he shrugged the worn leather jacket he was wearing shifted revealing the gunmetal jacket beneath layered over a blue work shirt and light grey t-shirt. Despite the unusually warm winter weather it was still in fact winter and the cold crept in through every nook and crevice, whispering of the chill outside. Dean resettled his jacket without wavering his gaze from Ariel waiting for her to say something, anything other than stand there with that faraway look in her eyes.

Ariel bit her bottom lip nervously trying to think of an appropriate response. Despite the millstone in her mind churning at full speed the only word that made it passed her lips was his name. Dejectedly Ariel dropped back into her chair and stared blankly at the file she had just abandoned.

"You okay?" Dean questioned softly, concern driving him to break the silence that had blanketed the room as completely as the turquoise wallpaper.

"I need you to tell me." Ariel's ghostlike whisper barely reached Dean's ears, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Though the room was freezing and her tracksuit offered little protected from the cold it was her inner chill that she was trying to protect herself from.

Dean straddled the chair next to Ariel, angling it so he could face her. There was something in her voice that worried him. A plea that couldn't be ignored though he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't going to like what happened next. Dean folded his arms across the top of his chair swallowing hard before he asked, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about Blake."

Dean was about to point out that Ariel had gone through an entire file on Blake Shaw but the look in Ariel's green eyes kept him from making that comment. Ariel was curious about Blake as a person, not a victim. "What do you what to know?"

"Whatever comes to mind." Ariel answered honestly. Brooke never spoke of the man she had loved for three years after he died. Before his death both sister's had been so busy living their lives neither had time to chat about their love interests. Ariel knew Blake and her sister were an item at Queen's University but after Ariel had gone to Stanford and Brooke left Queen's the sisters hadn't stayed close. They barely spoke until Ariel left Stanford and they started hunting together again.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was go down memory lane. Being near the town where it had all happened was enough of a memory jog. And seeing the file on Blake's death hadn't help matters. Blake was gone. Why did he have to relive the point and open up those old wounds? "Look Ari-"

"Dean it's not going to kill you to tell me about him." Ariel interrupted calmly. She could hear the impatience in his voice and knew very well it was just a mask for the pain he felt whenever he focused on Blake. The same dodging reaction Brooke had whenever Ariel asked questions about Blake. What neither seemed to realize was keeping everything bottled in was what caused the pain to increase. Ariel knew how painful it was to lose a close friend. She had felt the same stinging pain when Jessica had died. But clamming up and pretending it never happened didn't help one iota. "It might even help."

Dean studied the jade and emerald flecks in Ariel's eyes. He memorized the sincere and determined set of her mouth. He knew he had two options. He could get up and have her follow him, pestering him until he gave in or he could tell her what she wanted to know and be done with it. The latter expended a great deal less energy. After what seemed like an eternity Dean cleared his throat and forced the words past his tightly clenched windpipe. "Alright. He um, he hated foreign cars. Couldn't play darts worth a damn."

Ariel smiled encouragingly as Dean's scowl softened as he remembered his friend.

"He could hunt anything. Used to piss me off. I mean, I was raised to hunt, but he…he learned the ropes in less then a year. Son of a bitch." Dean laughed lightly as Blake's cocky ass smile came into his mind. He remembered Blake joking about his ability to catch on like a champ. Dean had responded by suggesting a 'friendly' game of pool, a game they both enjoyed, to settle the score. Dean had his ass handed to him that night royally. They had been friends ever since. "He played pool too. He was good. Scary good. A lot like you actually. Bugged the hell out of Brooke."

There was a long pause. Dean was looking right at Ariel without seeing her. His stare was blank as though he was looking straight into the past. Ariel was almost sure Dean was finished talking, but when she opened her mouth to speak Dean's low voice carried on. "Your sister…he loved her. Really loved her. He gave up everything, even became a hunter just to be with her. And he never regretted it."

Dean fell silent as Brooke's tear-filled scream echoed in his mind. He knew just how deeply she loved Blake. The sound she let out when she found him mauled in that park had been her heart breaking, Dean was sure of it. As much as Brooke blamed Dean for Blake's death, no one could blame him more then he did himself. He should have known Blake would let that ego of his cloud his judgment and go after that spirit by himself. But Dean had let his own sagacity get foggy with a blonde chick in a pink halter-top. Dean cursed loudly as his hands shaped into fists. He should have been there. He shouldn't have let Blake go alone. And because of his mistake Blake was dead. Is that what Ariel wanted to hear? That it was his fault? "I should have stayed with him. Is that what you wanted to hear? He died because of me. Happy?"

Ariel slid her fingers into Dean's spiky hair as she pressed her lips to his abruptly. For a moment Dean stood there the shock of Ariel's actions clouding his mind. Her lips were soft, gentle as she stole away his dark thoughts with each gliding caress, replacing them with the promise of her sweet taste. In the next breath his hands rose to cup her cheeks and he kissed her back with the same tentative passion. Willingly Ariel shared the deepening of their kiss, inviting Dean into her warmth offering him refuge from his tormented thoughts. Their kiss was wordless comfort for them both. Soft and gentle, reassuring and healing, passionate surrender and unyielding demand all at once.

Dean's hands tangled in her hair as his tongue moved over hers and she made an involuntary sound of pleasure and awe. One of her hands fell from the rough silk of his hair and rested on his neck, fingers pressed to the rhythmic throbbing of his pulse. Ariel pulled away slowly, watching the gleam of passion darken Dean's hazel stare. She licked her lips carefully, tasted him on her tongue and closed her eyes against the wave of emotion that washed over her in a sensual shiver that reached her very core. She felt Dean's pulse quicken. She knew instinctually that he had felt the light tremor in her hands. Inching away gradually she opened her eyes, abandoned her chair and retrieved her change of clothes before walking straight into the small bathroom. Moments later the room filled with the sound of running water.

-----

"Brooke you do know this is considered reckless driving!"

"Relax Sam." Brooke hit the brakes sliding her car perfectly into a parking space parallel to the house address Sam had conned the school registrar out of less then an hour ago. The sound of her tires screeching hadn't attracted anyone's attention. The residential block was completely empty at this time of day. Turning her key to the ignition off Brooke gave Sam a raffish smile before she gestured to the empty street. "You're way too tense."

"This is crazy." Sam muttered beneath his breath. He still couldn't understand why they were about to break into Valkyrie Scharek's home no matter how many times Brooke attempted to explain it. But Brooke was convinced that looking around the house would offer some insight into Corbin Foster's untimely death. With a sigh and some poking from Brooke Sam abandoned his seat in the mustang and the pair quickly crossed the empty roadway, passing the front door in haste as they rounded the white picket fence near the side of the house. Brooke didn't bother to see if anyone was around as she hopped the fence in one fluid motion and cut across the manicured grass to the side entrance. Notwithstanding the fence the house itself was a cookie cutter white two storey with black shutters. Brooke half expected an apple pie to be cooling in the windowsill or a golden retriever and two point five kids to run out of the backyard. Brooke kept her eyes peeled for onlookers as Sam made quick work of the lock on the side door. Short moments later they were inside the small house sifting through each room methodically, looking for something to connect Corbin Foster to the other Revenge victims. Half way through the bedroom Brooke noted the only thing Corbin and Blake had in common was a Pat Benetar CD.

Brooke caught site of a gilded picture frame resting on top of the nightstand. The photograph held within the frame pictured a happy couple sitting on the hood of a classic car, arms wrapped around one another. Brooke crossed the room quickly staring at the photo so intently it's subjects blurred in her vision. Struggling to maintain even breaths Brooke traced the photo with her fingers as reminiscence swept over her.

"_I think this occasion calls for some form of commemoration don't you?" Blake questioned happily as he looked at the pristine letterhead baring __the Queen's University__ crest. After scanning the contents for the second time he wrapped his arms around Brooke, hugging her tightly in silent congratulation. _

"_Oh god, he's officially lost his mind. Quick Margo, save yourself." Brooke gestured lavishly to her friend with false sincerity, pretending briefly to fend off Blake's embrace before leaning into his warm shoulders. _

_Blake held her closer, bringing his head down just enough to whisper in her ear, "I'm proud of you Bee." _

_Brooke beamed. She could hear the smile in his voice as he whispered his congratulations and happiness for her. Margo's chirper voice cut through his words and Brooke's attention turned to the grinning blonde in front of her. "He's right you know. It's not everyday you make the Dean's list, Brooke. We should celebrate."_

"_Fine." Brooke rolled her eyes; enjoying the pursed expression Margo gave her for her effort. Before Margo could scold her for not taking this seriously Brooke added, "Blake can make dinner and I'll pretend to help."_

"_Cute honey. Real cute." Blake's hearty laughter enveloped her as fully as his arms warmed her skin. Lowering his voice drastically to avoid his words being overheard by the peppy blonde prancing in front of his __Mustang__ Blake muttered, "I have a better idea we can stay in and-"_

"_Say 'cheese' you guys!"_

_Brooke smiled brightly, faced the camera aimed at her and Blake as the two said in unison, "Bite me."_

_The shutter clicked and seconds later a photograph slid through the camera slot. _

Brooke looked at the picture she was now holding in her hand. The couple smiling back at her were young and happy. Completely in love. The photograph mocked her. She didn't see Kyrie and Corbin seated on a green Camaro. She saw herself and Blake on the hood of his Mustang––her Mustang––smiling with a happiness she had thought would last a lifetime.

"You find anything in here?" Sam asked as he stepped into the bedroom. Brooke had her back to him over by the bed. She was looking at something but she didn't respond to his approaching footsteps. Pausing briefing Sam cleared his throat loudly hoping to get her attention. When she didn't budge he reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "Yo Brooke, you in there?"

"What?" Brooke blinked several times, ridding her vision of her restless recollection, forcing herself back into the present and Sam's unanswered question.

Sam released Brooke's cotton clad shoulder once he was sure she had returned for the nonce. "Did you find anything?"

"Big steaming pile of nothing." Brooke admitted disjointedly. She set the picture frame back on the nightstand and turned to face Sam. Maybe he had had better luck. "You?"

"Same here. I can't find anything out of the ordinary." Sam shrugged. Corbin Foster for all appearance sake was your average clean-cut blue-collar guy. Aside from an unhealthy amount of three stooges' cassette tapes the guy was normal to the hilt. "Of course I don't know what I'm looking for."

"I told you, anything that might link Blake and Corbin." Brooke muttered somewhat dejectedly. Even knowing Blake as well as she did she had no luck connecting him to Corbin Foster. The odds of Sam fairing better were nearly impossible.

"There's only one problem with that plan." Sam said simply as he watched his reflection in her clear blue eyes.

Brooke's expression went from slightly irritated to mildly curious as she buried her hands into the pockets of her violet hooded sweatshirt. "What's that?"

"I don't know much about Corbin. Even less about Blake." Sam pointed out truthfully. Brooke had filled him in on the vitals of each victim but that did little to help him connect the two. They would have to sit down and literally compare information collected on both individuals before anything stuck out. Sam knew that. And he suspected Brooke did too.

Blue eyes glued to the floor as she dutifully examined the grain pattern held by the floorboards. Returning her gaze to Sam Brooke said quietly, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"This was your idea." Sam reminded her with a gloating simper.

"Yeah, well I never said it was a good one." As much as she hated to, Brooke couldn't help but return Sam's smile. It was like trying to fight the pull of the tide: pointless and exhausting. "Maybe I jumped the gun a little."

"You think?" Sam's tone was teasing as he crossed his arms over his sand striped shirt. Brooke's admittance was hardly needed. As much as he pretended this little break-in was completely unnecessary, Sam knew better. If nothing else they conclusively proven Blake and Corbin had nothing in common outside of their age and gender.

Brooke twisted her lips into a grimace, crossed her arms in feigned annoyance and muttered, "You're not helping."

"Do you want my help?" Sam asked innocently, batting his puppy dog eyes for added impact.

Brooke laughed amusedly, swatting the handsome hunter with her hand before she headed out of the bedroom. "Not really."


	7. Dating Dean

Chapter Seven – **Dating Dean**

-----

Ariel took a face cloth and wiped at the droplets of condensation that still clung to the bathroom mirror. The steam from her shower had covered the entire room with mist that collected and dribbled down the side of every surface. Running the brush she held in her other hand through her hair once more Ariel took a quick glance at herself in the glass. She twisted her hair up into a spiraled bun and slid a long metal stick through the coil to hold it in place. Pulling at the thick tan leather belt she was wearing over her jeans she eased her white peasant style blouse back in place and opened the small en suite's door.

Dean was sprawled out over the top of the bed; his arm draped over his eyes as his chest rose and fell evenly, signaling slumber. Stifling a chuckle, Ariel kicked into the tan leather boots that matched her belt and took a quick survey of the table's contents for the notebook she had been scribbling in before Dean showed up in her sister's motel room. After looking under the table and around the room she noticed the yellow pad resting on the bed next to Dean. Without a sound she swiped the pad off the bed and smiled at the annotations Dean had made on the pages. She was about to sit back down at the teak table and continue combing through files when she heard the soft sound of sheets rustle. Dean's rich hazel eyes greeted her with a smile as he covered a yawn with his fist and sat up. "Ready to go?"

"When was the last time you slept?" Ariel asked as she crooked her head to the side and looked at the man seated in front of her over thoroughly. Since the moment he had appeared at her door in Tecumseh, Dean had been awake. An entire night and a large chunk of the morning had passed without him so much as curling up in chair for a quick catnap.

"A few seconds ago." Dean answered in his usual smart-alecky tone, noting Ariel had both showered and dressed as he napped. As far as he could tell he had slept for a good twenty minutes though that hadn't been his intent. Dean had just finish marking down some thoughts on the Revenge killings when he had set the notepad he was writing on down so he could rub his eyes. The next thing he remembered was hearing Ariel humming something in the shower and before he could identify the melody he has drifted off to sleep.

Ariel twisted her lips sharply, narrowing her eyes as she clipped, "Dean."

Dean thought about her initial question for a moment. The last time he had really slept was the night before Sam had received Ariel's email letting them know Brooke had dropped off the map. He glanced at his watch, noting the hour, he groaned. In ten minutes it would be twenty-five hours since he last woke up in Bad Axe, Michigan. If he had known what kind of day he was going to have he would have slept in. A lot. "I slept the night before we got your email."

"I send that email on Monday." Ariel could barely believe Dean was conscious after going on virtually no sleep and driving almost four hundred miles in one night. Coffee. He was going to need a lot more coffee.

"And now it's Tuesday. What's your point?" Dean shifted off the queen-sized mattress, brushed at the wrinkles on his jeans and faced Ariel head on with a defiant expression. He had no intention of sitting on his hands when there was a monster on the loose. Sleep be damned.

Ariel noted the obdurate gleam in his eyes as she pointed out the obvious. "You're exhausted."

"It's not like you got much more sleep than me." Dean pointed out just as plainly.

"I slept all the way from Tecumseh to Lancaster." Ignoring the miffed expression Dean was gracing her with Ariel turned on her heels, collected her denim jacket and through it roughly on to her shoulders before turning back to point out the error in Dean's assumption. "That was at least three hours, then three more in the motel. Sam got less sleep then me. Brooke got less then Sam and you haven't slept at all."

"I'll sleep when we get back from Tucker's. Hey, if you were really worried you would have got me some coffee." Dean winked raffishly before he turned away from the raven-haired girl watching him with concerned green-eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"If you fall asleep at the wheel-"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him falling asleep driving the Impala. That would be like Beethoven passing out at his piano. Not in a million years. "I won't. Trust me."

"I'd offer to drive but I seriously doubt you'd let me." Ariel pulled her arms through her tan leather jacket. After buttoning up the denim jacket beneath she looked up to see Dean nodding profusely.

"That's right." Dean affirmed, his tone almost vehement. He held the motel door open for her and shook his head when he realized the belt he had seen earlier matched the boots she was wearing which in tern match her leather coat. Dean shut the door, affixed the 'do not disturb' sign and muttering to himself. "Women."

-----

"Who's Stella Packer?"

Dean certainly recognized the name. He wasn't likely to forget it as long as he lived but on that point he stayed mute. Instead he turned up the heater in the Impala holding his hands against the dashboard vent for a few moments before he cleared his throat and muttered, "Long or short version?"

"Short." Ariel answered, shoving her hands back into her pockets as the heater warmed up.

"Stella Packer haunted the Johnstone covered bridge. We thought she was responsible for the Revenge murders." Dean omitted that he and Blake were suppose to dig her body up the day after Blake was killed. What Dean couldn't wrap his mind around was if the thing that killed Blake was still alive why hadn't it attacked Brooke when she went out there. No matter how many times he asked the question it came back without an answer. When he heard Ariel clear her throat he realized he had stopped mid-story. "But Brooke dug her up after Blake was killed. Salted and torched her bones."

"That doesn't mean she's toast." Ariel pointed out evenly. It wasn't unheard of for spirits to attach themselves to objects that made vanquishing them that much trickier. Since the murders had started up again near the Johnstone covered bridge it was likely Stella had attached herself to the bridge itself.

"True." Dean wasn't willing to discount anything at this point. But Brooke had been very convincing in her assessment that something corporeal had ripped out the heart of each victim. Blake included. "But I'm starting to think your sister may be on to something."

"What's that?"

Dean hit his signal indicator and sped up, passing a beat-up dodge that was towing a small tool cart behind it. "She doesn't think it was a spirit. She's thinking it was something more like a were cat."

"The lunar cycles sort of match up. So do the marking on the victims." Ariel had marked the possibility of a were or even a cooper cat in her notes after studying the crime scene photos and reading the coroner's reports. Though autopsies on each victim listed injuries consistent to those of a bear attack. Still there were many tell tale signs missing for those types of creatures to be at fault for the Revenge killings. Namely track marks.

"But were cats don't usually remove the heart of their victims and leave the rest behind." Dean added coolly though his thoughts were anything but. There was no doubt in his mind that had a were cat or any form of animal come near Blake that night the creature would have been the one taking the dirt nap. But he forced all emotion out of his voice as he continued, "Not to mention Blake was a good shot. He would have nailed a were cat."

"You don't think he saw it coming, whatever it was?" Ariel asked carefully, acutely aware of Dean's tension whether he was or not. This discussion was starting to bother him. A lot.

Dean cussed his teeth in aggravation trying to keep his focus on the road and not the unwelcome feeling of pain that was starting to eat away at his patience. "If he had it wouldn't still be breathing air."

After a mile passed in silence Ariel's now warmed hands started to flip through her notebook absently. The quiet that has settled in was starting to strangle her sanity with each passing moment, yet she remained silent, sensing Dean needed this time to process his thoughts more than she needed to end this ridiculously thick quiet. When the Impala pulled off the meagre road they had been on for the past several minutes, Ariel caught site of the sun-worn painted sign that announced their destination arrival. Tucker's Taproom was a beat-up shabby looking hole in the wall that's only real claim to fame was it was the only bar for several miles. Dean parked the car next to a muddy Toyota and shut the engine off. Ariel couldn't stand the silence a moment longer and abruptly spoke. "So why are we here again?"

"Talk to the man in charge; get some names of other employees, people who worked with Corbin. Maybe he said or did something weird before he died." Dean said quickly before he got out of the car and faced the place he honestly never thought he'd see again. The sun bleached sign read, 'Welcome to Tucker's. Drink up or shut up.' Blake had found the signage of particular interest. So much in fact that he repeated the slogan several times as the pair shared a pint.

Ariel got out of the car, gripping her collar against the chill that rose up to meet her from the car. She stood next to Dean in front of a large sign that welcomed patrons and muttered, "Charming."

Dean didn't respond. His mind was wrapped up to tightly with regrets to notice her warm presence beside him in the cold. Ariel didn't have to guess what had Dean so preoccupied. His emotions were wafting off him so strongly she couldn't block them out entirely. Regret, loss, sadness and anger were at the forefront. Whatever happened the last time he was here was eating at his peace of mind like a parasite. Despite telling herself she wasn't going to say anything, his pain was unavoidable, Ariel's hand grasped Dean's arm firmly and she questioned softly, "Are you alright?"

"I thought you weren't going to read my emotions without my permission." Dean muttered grouchily, but despite his tone he was relived to be pulled from his inner reminiscence.

Ariel gave Dean a cattish grin as her eyebrows rose and she shrugged. "I can't help it if you throw them at me."

"What?"

"Your feelings are too rooted to completely block out." Ariel answered truthfully. Even with her newfound control she couldn't block out deep emotions. And Dean's muddled feelings were running very deep at the moment.

"Great." Dean rubbed his eyes roughly before he muttered sarcastically, "That's just great."

Stealing a glance at the building standing before them, Ariel nibbled at her bottom lip deciding whether or not to ask the question that was burning a hole through her conscious. Dean's attention had once again fixed firmly to the weathered unpainted wood boards that wrapped the dingy building he claimed to have visited once before. Clearing her throat lightly and knowing she'd probably regret it later on she asked the question locked in her mind. "When you said you had been here once before, what did you mean?"

"That I had been here once before." Dean answered blandly, deliberately misunderstanding her question, hoping she would take the hint. She wouldn't of course. He wasn't that lucky.

Ariel pursed her lips as she sighed exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"May not be what you meant, but that's exactly what you said." Dean pointed out smugly before he turned away from the weather worn building to look at Ariel head on. "What do you want from me Ari?"

"Don't worry." Ariel simpered sweetly, her voice assuring as she cooed. "I don't want anything you can't give."

Dean was extremely aware of the implications hidden in her words even if Ariel wasn't, though the way she kept stealing glances at him through the veil of hair that had worked it's way free of her bun he was sure she did. He resisted the urge to tug the wayward midnight strands behind her ear and queried mellifluously, "You sure about that?"

"Positive." Ariel's voice was whisper soft as she nodded confidently.

A deep female voice sliced through the silence that stretched between Ariel and Dean as thickly as the chilling wind cut through their clothes, chilling them to the bone. "Can I help you guys?"

"Is Tucker around?" Dean asked easily as he turned back to face the voice's orgin. Standing in the doorway of Tucker's Taproom was a beautiful pale skinned woman in her mid-twenties. She was around Ariel's height, maybe an inch or two shorter. About five-four. She wore black jeans and a long sleeved grey and black-stripped sweater that covered her hands with a red cloth belt that matched her red converse.

"He went to pick up some more beer." The pretty dark redhead tilted her head to one side as she examined the man before her from head to toe and back again. Looking beyond the couple in front of her to the sleek black impala in the parking lot, with a smile she looked back at the leather clad man whistling through her teeth. "Dean right?"

"Right." Dean's brows rose in surprise; his tone was agog leaving little doubt as to his interest in how she knew him. Though she looked familiar that could be said of a lot of women.

Twisting the antique cross hanging off her neck around her middle finger playfully she held her smile and answered his unasked question. "I remember you came by a couple years back."

"Good memory." Dean nodded lightly as he chuckled to himself, realizing instantly where he had seen the dark red-haired woman before. She had been a bartender at Tucker's five years ago.

"I never forget a paying customer." She said with a smile.

The moment the words left her red painted lips Dean remembered the name she had used to introduce herself years earlier. "It's Lone right?"

"Your memory's not so bad yourself." Lone chortled softly as she flicked her shoulder length hair back out of her face.

"Yours is a tough name to forget." Dean admitted sheepishly, glancing over his shoulder briefly trying to figure out why Ariel had faded to the background without a word.

"So what brings you back to Revenge, Dean?" As though she hadn't noticed Dean's divided attention, Lone leaned against the wooden doorframe casually questioning his appearance at the empty taproom. "Working on another story?"

"Actually yes."

Crossing her left arm over her chest so she could continue toying with her necklace, Lone shifted her head to the side, eyeing Dean why a curious expression. "How can I help?"

"We understand an employee here, Corbin Foster, died recently." Dean said evenly.

Lone nodded contritely before she mumbled. "He got mauled by a bear at Metro Park."

"Do you think you could give us a list of some of the other employees who might have been working that night?" Dean asked causally, still trying to guess why Ariel was being mute. Her behaviour was starting to worry him. But he was sure to keep his concern to himself.

"Why?" Lone questioned sharply, looking at the man and woman in front of her warily.

Dean was quick to assure her with an easy smile as he gestured with his hands in a non-threatening motion. "Just so we can talk to them. We're just trying to piece together his last hours, that kind of thing. You know readers eat that stuff right up."

"Oh. Sure. Come on in." Lone turned away from the door and walked inside the dimly lit room, calling over her shoulder as she skirted the bar, "Can I get you folks a beer? On the house of course."

"Sure." Dean answered as soon as he entered the bar but his eyes were glued to Ariel as she studied the other woman beneath a curtain of raven-hair. As Ariel took the stool next to Dean, he shot her a confused look and she shook her head so faintly he wasn't even sure she had.

Lone stood opposite the couple at the bar chewing on her bottom lip lightly as she watched the green-eyed woman with a curious expression. "You got a name sugar?"

Her toneless response was clipped as she forced a smile. "Ariel."

"Nice to meet you." Lone extended her hand across the scuffed bar top as she simpered.

Ariel took the woman's hand instantly, shaking it briskly. "Likewise."

"So you work with Dean at the paper?"

Ariel saw herself reflected in the other woman's inquiring hazel eyes and couldn't help the surge of uneasiness that swept up her spine. A simple 'uh-huh' was Ariel's only response.

Lone turned away from the un-talkative reporter and back to Dean as she queried, "Whatever happened to that other guy that was with you? I liked him. Funny guy."

"Mauled by a bear." Dean answered in a hushed tone, paying more attention to the bartender's reaction than the rush of emotions that threatened the evenness of his tone.

"You're kidding!" Lone exclaimed loudly. She shook her head so hard her hair whirled around her face before she whistled. "Bad, bad luck."

Dean's features contorted for a moment before he whispered. "Tell me about it."

Lone fished around for something under the bar but her eyes never left Ariel's as she spoke. "Hope the same doesn't happen to you sweetheart."

Looking through silted green eyes, Ariel smile was as humourless as it was cold. "Let's hope not."

"Let's." Lone's unreadable expression changed as she placed two cold beer bottles on the countertop and flicked off the metal caps with an ease that spoke volumes of her bartending abilities. Once open she slid the glass containers down the smooth surface of the bar and turned to head towards a small door off the maintenance room where the office was stored. "There you go. I'll just get that list for you."

"Thanks." Dean muttered when the cold bottle connected with his fingertips. The second Lone was out of earshot Dean turned on his stool and stared at Ariel as though she had just walked off of a spaceship. "You mind telling me what that was all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Ariel questioned as she toyed with the small silver pendant pensile from the chain around her neck apprehensively.

"You." Dean pinned Ariel with an agitated glare as he continued. "You've barely said three words."

"There's just…" Ariel shrugged as she responded loosely. "There's something about that girl."

Dean had drowned half his beer before he asked, "Like?"

"I don't know I just got a weird feeling from her. I can usually get a quick read on a persons mental state. But I couldn't get anything on her more than mild curiosity." As frustrated as Ariel was with Lone's lack of emotional cues there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on that was really eating at her. But the harder she tried to pin down what was egging her, the more difficult it was to identify. If she hadn't been with Dean, Ariel would have been very concerned. But she had to admit Dean's emotional baggage could easily be the cause of her empathic block.

Dean shrugged lavishly and took a long drink from caramel coloured bottle. "Maybe there's not much going on up there to feel Ari."

"You're probably right." Ariel agreed mellifluously. Lone was probably as harmless as a gardener snake.

Dean smirked as he swiveled his barstool around so he could lean his elbows on the back of the bar. "I usually am."

Ariel muttered something under her breath that Dean seemed to choose not to hear before taking a sip of the golden brew before her. After accepting the horribly watered down taste she turned to see what Dean was staring at. Other then some empty tables and chairs and a beat up pool table she was lost to find what was so intriguing. "Dean?"

"_Dean, what the hell are you doing?"_

_Dean looked at the tall blonde standing in front of him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Dude, that girl is fine." The other man whistled sharply before he bit his lip and made a humming sound, shaking his gilded head before finishing. "And she has 'do me' written all over her."_

"_Blake, thanks for stating the obvious man." Dean patted his friend on the back jovially before sampling another taste of his beer. Dean could still feel the girl in question's eyes on his back. If he had been a modest man he might have felt compelled to feel uneasy because there was little doubt in his mind she had undressed him six or seven times in the twenty minutes he had been in the bar. _

_Blake was hardly dissuaded by Dean's refusal to look at the woman shamelessly eye-fing him. "No, the obvious question is why on earth are you over here when the hot blonde bombshell is over there sending you every single clearance signal known to man?"_

"_I thought being in a committed relationship stripped your ability to see other attractive women." Dean shot back cleverly watching Blake's blue eyes narrow as his words dawned on him. _

"_For me…yes." Blake took a long sip of his beer as he pointedly looked over Dean's shoulder at the sexy blonde making eyes at Dean. "For my friend, I can make an exception."_

"_We're working."_

"_Lighten up Grandma, we're only questioning a few locals! I think I can manage that by myself. As your friend, I command you to stick your tongue down that girl's throat. And don't you come back until you do." Blake ordered sternly, then with a wicked grin he added, "Better yet, don't come back at all."_

_Dean laughed heartily before taking another drink of his beer, stealing a quick glance at the petite blonde in a pink miniskirt. Her smile was an open invitation addressed straight to him. Exhaling sharply Dean turned back to glare at his friend chastising him brusquely. "Blake, you need therapy you know that?"_

"_Yeah I know, but she's three states away." Blake responded mournfully. His displeasure at being separated from Brooke was almost tangible. _

_Dean gave his friend a sympathetic smile before pointing out the obvious. "You could have gone with her."_

"_Ha! Frank would kill me if he figured out we were an item." Blake's laughter sounded almost painful. He scowled unconsciously as he thought of Brooke's father. Blake hadn't made it a secret he wanted to marry Brooke as soon as her father was separated from his rifle but that prospect was as likely as hell freezing over solid. "And nothing says 'couple' more than driving down to get munitions instead of staying for a hunt. You know Frank, Dean."_

"_Yeah, you're right. You'd be a throw rug by now." Dean shrugged. As much as he felt for Blake and Brooke the thought of any sort of committed relationship was about as appealing as severing an appendage. _

"_Tell me about it." Blake garbled almost bitterly. But in the next breath his tone was cheerful and he was smiling sincerely. "Now just because I'm not getting any doesn't mean you can't. Blonde at your six. Move your ass dude," Blake's smile grew tenfold as he winked, "before she starts staring at me."_

"_You wish." Dean smirked before he polished off the last of his beer and set on the scarred tabletop in front of him. "Oh, just in case we hook up, when are you going to the parks?"_

"_Noon seems good to me. Gives you some time to nurse your hang over." Blake kidded with a wide toothed grin._

"_Alright I'll meet you there at twelve o'clock."_

"_Sharp?" Blake asked mischievously._

"_Of course." Dean chuckled knowing if he was more then thirty seconds late Blake would march straight into the park convinced Dean was a no-show. "Don't go in without me though!"_

"_I won't." Blake promised sheepishly._

_Dean wasn't satisfied in the slightest. "Blake!"_

_Blake held up his right hand fervently. "I swear!"_

"_Alright man. Wish me luck. Not that I need it." Dean's words were accompanied by his signature devil-may-care grin as he shifted away from the table Blake was leaning against. _

"_Have fun!" Blake called out before glancing down at his ringing cell phone. He recognized Brooke's number and smiled. As he opened the cell phone he gestured to Dean to get lost as he pressed the talk button. _

_Dean laughed at Blake's admonition. "Oh, I intend to."_

_With that Dean moved across the barroom floor towards the pretty blonde in a pink skirt smiling at him with a dynamism that told him he wasn't going to have to work too hard at getting her out of the tight fabric. Dean hadn't even ordered another beer by the time she suggested moving the party back to her place and Dean was two steps behind her on the way out of the bar before he spotted Blake at the bar. Blake gave him the thumbs up signal and smiled as he nursed his beer and Dean waved goodbye to his friend before the door closed behind him. _

"Dean?" Ariel gripped the collar of Dean's jacket firmly as she pulled him back to face her. She could feel the play of emotions rippling through him as she watched her reflection in his vacant stare. "Dean!"

Blinking violently, ridding his mind of the remembrance that had stripped reality from him momentarily, Dean tried with an effort to refocus. Ariel's concern ridden green eyes were trained on him as through she was certain releasing him from her sight would be fatal. Dean looked around to regain his bearings and grimace when he realized he was seated at the exact spot where he had last seen Blake alive.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Nothing." Dean answered simply. He forced a smile to cross his lips to assure Ariel, a smile he knew was unsuccessful when her frown intensified. The sound of Lone's light footsteps kept him from saying anything further.

"Here you go." Lone smiled easily at the pair still seated at the bar where she had left them. Dean seemed somewhat troubled. And Ariel's expression was deeply unsettled. Lone's dark red eyebrows lifted as she questioned, "You guys alright? Can I get you anything else?"

Ariel released Dean's collar and reached for the notebook paper with names and addresses scribbled across it as she answered quickly. "No, we're good thanks."


	8. Soothing Sam

_A/N: Thanks for staying tuned, I'm finally back to frequent updates so see you next week. Since it was all Ariel and Dean last chapter, it's only fair we have a Brooke and Sammy chapter right?! Enjoy._

Chapter Eight – **Soothing Sam**

"Here."

Brooke looked at the insanely large cup Sam had just pushed into her hand as though it at bit her. Trading glances at the tall brunette that was already sipping from his much smaller cup tentatively, she tilted her head to the side, examining the container with great care before asking, "What the heck is that?"

"Coffee." Sam hid his smile as he took the seat across from Brooke in the small booth she had selected in the back. He was silently grateful she had decided to stay in for coffee instead of taking it to the car. Brooke looked like she was getting ready to fall asleep as it was.

Brooke scrunched her nose up as she tried to recall her order instructions. She replayed her words several times; each time the answer came back the same. "Sam I asked for a small."

"You've been fighting back yawns for the last hour at least." Sam pushed his shoulder into the tan vinyl cushion wrapped around the small coffee house booth. As far as he was concerned they could all use a day's worth of rest but Brooke and Dean hadn't slept this entire day or night. He wasn't too worried about Dean; he had the common sense to load up on caffeine. Sam was, however, concerned about the stubborn redhead whose endeavour to hide her exhaustion was becoming laughable. When Brooke's attempt to respond was swallowed in a yawn Sam gestured to the coffee and added assuredly. "You need it."

"No, what I need is about eight hours on a pillow top." Brooke corrected sharply, swallowing her pride with the same vim with which she downed her coffee. Brooke so welcomed the heated liquid that she didn't at all mind the numbing sensation that accompanied the burning of her taste buds. Leaning against the booth's plush cushion back she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ease the tightness that had settled into the muscles lining her back. "A hot shower wouldn't hurt either."

Sam gave her a sympathetic look before continuing to drink his coffee and watch the melting frost patterns on the window to his right. After following the trail of a small water drop from the top of the pane to the bottom of the sill Sam turned back to Brooke and watched as she sipped headily at the coffee still steaming in her cup. After a long while Brooke's red brows matted and her expression changed, replacing the lax relaxation her exhaustion offered with concern. "What's wrong?"

"You're staring at me." Brooke pointed out bluntly. Sam had been studying her with a pensive expression for the past five minutes without letup. Not that she minded the examination, but it was the slight purse of his lips that worried her. He looked as though there was a question blowing about his torrid thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Think aloud," Brooke muttered before bringing her coffee cup back to her lips. "It'll keep me awake."

"I was just thinking about something you said back at the motel. It just kind of dawned on me."

"Oh?" Brooke tried to hide the unease that swept through her at Sam's statement. She had the distinct feeling she wasn't going to like the conversation that ensued.

"You mentioned my abilities," Sam said evenly, though he kept his voice low enough to avoid detection from any of the coffee shop's patrons. Not that he really had to worry. Sam and Brooke were the only ones seated at the booths in the back of the shop. When Brooke shifted in her seat uncomfortably Sam continued, "I never told you I had any abilities and I find it hard to imagine Dean would let the cat out of the bag."

"Ariel knows," Brooke offered sheepishly, caught between a secret she couldn't tell and her inability to lie completely to the chocolate-eyed man seated across from her.

Even if Sam hadn't known Brooke as well as he did her quick avoidance of a direct answer would have caught his attention. But Sam knew Brooke very well; there was no way he'd buy that. "But Ariel didn't tell you did she?"

"No," Brooke mumbled, regretting how a lack of sleep had caused her to say too much back at the motel. Never if she had been even remotely rested would she have been so careless as to speak of something Sam hadn't formerly spoke to her about. Brooke took another long sip of her coffee, collecting her thoughts and trying to find a way to both explain and cover her tracks. "Look, when we were in Red Bridge I walked into the room when you um, had your…whatever."

"And?" Sam questioned sharply. He didn't doubt for a second that was only the half-truth.

Brooke shrugged. "And I connected the dots."

"What dots?" Sam pressed, driven by a need to understand how Brooke had figured out his secret.

Brooke tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed in exasperation before asking, "Do I have to spell it out for you Sam?"

"Yes," Sam said simply.

Brooke cursed under her breath and rolled her eyes lavishly before clarifying her previous statement. "I saw you have your vision thingy."

"You saw me doubled over in pain," Sam corrected calmly.

"Same thing," Brooke muttered squarely, though she knew as well as he did it wasn't in the slightest. How had she been so stupid as to let on her knowledge of Sam's psychic abilities anyhow?

"No, it's not. It could have been a bad migraine or an aneurism," Sam said dramatically. When Brooke offered no response Sam leaned his elbows on to the scratched tan counter and questioned, "What do you know that I don't?"

Brooke shifted her eyes away from Sam's relentless stare and she answered almost breathlessly, "Nothing."

Sam leaned back in his seat, weighing Brooke's words against her demeanour. "I don't believe you."

"Ouch! Are you accusing me of lying Sam?" Brooke questioned coyly, hoping with every fibre of her being that Sam would buy some of the shite she was shovelling on him. Or at the very least accept the subject change.

Sam didn't bite. "Yes."

"What?" Brooke's eyebrows rose so high they looked like they were trying to crawl into her hair.

"You averted your eyes," Sam answered coolly. He was somewhat puzzled at Brooke's actions. In all the time he had known her not once had she looked away when lying to someone's face. Yet she couldn't even look at him straight on now. The contrast was as amusing to him as not knowing what was going on was annoying.

Brooke scoffed. "I did not."

"You did too."

"I did not!" Brooke attested firmly but her eyes darted around the room.

Smiling in spite himself Sam shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, you did."

"Dammit," Brooke cried, utterly upset with herself. She could boldface lie flat out to anyone at anytime of the day, but she couldn't so much as look at Sam while uttering quite possibly the simplest lie she had ever had to speak. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes anyway.

Sam waited patiently for Brooke to come clean. Once he had finished the last of his coffee and Brooke still remained silent but for the odd muttered curse word Sam decided to press the issue. "So?"

"So what?" Brooke looked up from her half empty coffee cup with a perplexed expression. She didn't understand why Sam was eyeing her in such a baffled way.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Brooke's eyes glued to Sam's as she answered truthfully, "Not on your life."

"Why not?" Sam asked, more curious about Brooke's secrecy then her actual secret at this point.

"There's no point mucking everything up." Brooke spoke honestly. She knew how hard the truth was on Dean. She couldn't imagine sharing that same truth with Sam. What Sam knew Ariel was soon to find out. There was absolutely no way he wouldn't tell Ariel. From what Dean had told her, Sam hadn't taken the knowledge of not only how but also why his mother had died well at all. How could she expect her sister to fair any better? Knowing the truth would rip Ariel apart unnecessarily, Brooke simply wasn't willing to put her baby sister through that. And if that meant she had to lie her little ass off to Sam for the rest of her life, that's just what she'd have to do. Brooke laughed at the notion, knowing full well she couldn't convincingly lie to Sam. Even if she wanted to. "It would just make things way more complicated than they need to be."

There was a sadness in Brooke's tone that made Sam wonder just who Brooke was trying to protect. He had the distinct feeling that it wasn't herself, which left only one question to ask. "Complicated for who?"

"For all of us. Let's just say I had a hunch and leave it at that." Brooke's voice was pleading. She knew if he pressed her hard enough she was likely to crack. When she looked up and saw that puppyish expression beseeching her she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple forcefully. "Don't look at me like that Sam."

"Like what?" Sam words were so low they were more a ghostlike whisper than an actual sound.

"Like I just shot Santa Claus." Brooke opened her eyes and cursed loudly. "I mean it! Stop playing that mind trick game on me or so help me I'll deck you."

Sam's features contorted into a mystified expression that echoed the feeling of bewilderment that accompanied Brooke's words. "What game? What are you talking about?"

"We all have little games we like to play. Ones we're good at controlling. Ari's is pool, Dean's is poker, for me it's darts. And yours is flat out manipulation." Brooke tone was utterly serious and she looked Sam square on throughout her comment, maintaining her stare even after her words had sunk in.

"What!"

"Oh come on Sammy, you use those puppy dog eyes to get whatever you need. You trying to tell me that's not a form of manipulation?" Brooke questioned poignantly. If Sam fell for this she was certain her admiration for him would suffer severely. She was torn between hoping he'd buy it for her sake and wishing he didn't for his own.

Sam simper was as seductive as it was genuine as he pointed out Brooke's clever ploy hadn't met with success. "As artful as your subject ducking is, it's not working."

"Do you honestly think you can out stubborn me Sammy?" Brooke questioned playfully, but her tone was as serious as her question.

Sam's smile didn't waver an instant as he leaned back onto the table between them. "I'm certainly going to try."

-----

"What are you doing?"

Sam shifted on the turquoise bedspread just enough to face Brooke from the motel's bathroom door. "Reading your notes on Stella Packer."

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Brooke asked teasingly but the serious line of her jaw belied her playfulness.

Sam shrugged as he simpered to himself before responding. "What? Opening cans of worms? Not really."

"What a surprise." Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Sam as he finished scanning the last of her notes before setting the file aside. His hazel eyes met hers and Brooke took a shaky breath before asking, "Find anything of interest?"

"Aside from her having her heart ripped out like all the other victims? No, not much. So what do you know that's not in here?" Sam asked as he gestured to the file that he had all but abandoned on the bed.

"I don't think she killed Blake." Brooke brought her feet up onto the turquoise comforter, neatly tucking them under her legs before she muttered, "Or anyone else for that matter."

Sam leaned back against the headboard behind him as he watched Brooke twist the edge of her pant cuff between her fingers absently. "Because?"

"I dug her up myself. Salted and burned her bones. Even buried the ashes in salt." Brooke stared at the tiny golden beads affixed to the silky bedspread inattentively. She had used enough salt to supply the seasoning needs of every McDonalds in the state for a week, but Brooke decided to stay mute on that point.

"When?" Sam asked quietly.

"Three days after Blake died." Brooke's voice was horse with unshed tears. She cleared her throat as she tucked a red tendril away from her face and behind her ears fretfully. No matter how many times she reminded herself of where she was Brooke still couldn't believe she was back in Revenge, that she was back to square one, hunting the thing that took Blake from her five years before.

Sam placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder consolingly. "You want to talk about it?"

"I just thought it was over Sam." Crystal blue eyes framed in carrot coloured lashes looked up at him. "Dammit, I thought it was over and here I am all over again. I told myself I'd never come back."

"Brooke you don't have to go through this alone." Sam murmured softly. His voice was sure and strong. If nothing else, he could relate to how Brooke was feeling. Losing Jess hadn't been easy. But with time the pain faded away and all he remembered was the good memories. That and the crushing rage he felt for the yellow-eyed son of a bitch that killed her. Brooke's hurt and pain would pass with time if she learned to let go. Of course finding and killing the thing that killed Blake would certainly help. And Sam was determined to do everything within his power to help her find the creature. Find it and kill it. If only for Brooke's peace of mind. "It's going to be okay."

Brooke shut her eyes against the wave of pain that washed over her. Sam's arms closed around her, pulling her close, tucking her head under his chin as he held her. She laid her shaky hand on his shoulder and it wasn't long before his hands covered hers. He didn't say anything. He just held her, offering silent comfort just like he had during Ariel's hospitalization six months prior. Brooke remembered pacing the light green hallways for hours on end until her feet were so raw she couldn't stand. Sam seemed to have an innate sense of guessing when she had had enough and always pushed a chair in her direction at the right moment. He'd wrap his arm around her and bring her head to rest on his shoulder and miraculously she would drift asleep listening to the low thumping of his heartbeat. Sam's thumb brushed Brooke's knuckles absently and the tears that had threatened to fall just moments before dried up as Brooke took one long shaky breath. There was something innately calming about Sam's presence that took Brooke by surprise again and again. "How do you do that?"

Brooke's ghostlike whisper held more emotion than she realized. Sam on the other hand knew exactly how much sentiment was held in her words. Ignoring the question in Brooke's inquiring eyes, Sam murmured, "You should try to get some sleep."

Brooke's red-fringed half-moon lids stirred for a moment as she muttered something sleepily about getting up, and with those words Brooke drifted off to sleep. Sam waited until he was sure Brooke was deep within sleep's embrace before he brushed his lips across her forehead, like he had many times during their three day campout at the hospital in Red Bridge. There was something about having Brooke asleep in his arms that felt oddly…right. Not that he had any intention of saying so.

Brooke sighed and relaxed more completely against him. Sam smiled to himself, revelling in her silent declaration of trust. The same woman who prided herself of having a mean stubborn streak a mule could envy trusted him enough to let her guard down with him. To entrust her safety to him while she slumbered. There was something extremely heady in that knowledge.

Sam forced himself to think of something else, anything else but his developing feelings for Ariel's big sister. He had known about their existence for a while but still couldn't pinpoint their origin. All he knew was there had been a shift in his feelings for Brooke somewhere along the nights they had waited impatiently for Ariel to regain the ability to breath on her own. There had been a moment he had looked down into her crystal blue eyes and his heart had nearly snapped seeing the sorrow in each tear that gathered and collected in her carrot lashes. Sam shook himself mentally. Brooke's heart belonged to another man. A dead man, but another man nonetheless. There was no competing with that.


	9. Regretful Ruminations

Chapter Nine – **Regretful Ruminations**

Dean hadn't said a word since leaving Tucker's. Ariel spent the past four miles biting her inner lip, trying to keep herself from saying anything about the emotions that were cascading off Dean so strongly she had long since given up trying to block them out.

As the heater grumbled in the dashboard Ariel watched Dean's even grip on the steering wheel. The more he drove the more relaxed his features became. But there weren't enough roads in the world to erase the grim set of his jaw. Whatever had happened at Tucker's had reopened an old wound. A wound that she suspected hadn't healed properly in the first place.

"Are you alright?" The words echoed in the silence that clung to the chilled interior of the Impala. It took Ariel several seconds to realize the foreign sound had come from her.

Dean's grip on the leather steering wheel tightened instantly turning his knuckles a pale shade of white. He forced a single word through his clenched teeth. "Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"What do you think?" Dean asked, his tone drenched in sarcasm in an effort to ease the edge of aggravation that was rising in his blood. He had decided long ago that anger was the best way to deal with pain. If he used it right he could get through this long before the emotion was replaced with something harder to bare. Sadness. Oh he dreaded the word. Yet as much as he feared it he knew he couldn't escape it. They had to get the thing that killed Blake and get the hell out of Revenge as quickly as possible. No bones about it.

Ariel turned away, trying to fix her eyes on the moving landscape rather than look at the man not three feet from her. Instead of admitting there was a problem he wanted to clam up and 'deal with it', which from experience Ariel knew wasn't healthy. Like it or not Dean had lost his best friend five years ago. The sooner he admitted this wasn't just another case, the better he'd be. But Ariel swallowed her words of wisdom grumbling under her breath instead, "You don't want to know what I think."

"You're right." Dean answered gruffly. He glanced at Ariel quickly with a pensive expression to make his words seem less harsh. Her green eyes were filled with concern not pain and yet somehow that was worse. Ariel was genuinely concerned about him. Dean pursed his lips together, formulating his typical 'don't worry about me' speech when Ariel started talking.

"Where are we going?"

Dean paused for a few moments deciding whether or not this subject change was a gift or a curse. When he determined it to be a bit of both he swallowed, looked back at the road ahead of him and readjusted his neck. When he spoke his tone was neutral and emotionless. "The only employee who was working the night Corbin was killed that isn't working tonight is in Lancaster. I figured now is a good a time as any to pay him a visit."

"Or we could just go back to the motel."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Dean grinned, but his smile was a humorless line making him seem more glum then jovial.

"Oh, I'm trying to get you to bed alright." Ariel smirked impishly; she had lost count of the yawns Dean had tried, in earnest, to stifle. "You need to sleep Dean."

Dean was about to argue the point but he decided to swallow a yawn instead. When Ariel pouted her lips and raised her eyebrows in an, 'I told you so' gesture Dean caved. "Alright."

Ariel settled back against the firm upholstery and watched the small snowflakes that had just formed melt and disappear against the windshield.

"Hey, you think when we get there, you could give me a massage? I've got a lot of tension in my shoulders."

"Sure," Ariel smiled sweetly looking away from the crystallized condensation with a sincerity that was belied by the twinge of humour held in her jaw. When Dean turned his focus from the road and gave her a quizzical look Ariel added spitefully, "right after hell freezes over."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The concern that was once held in Ariel's emerald orbs had been replaced with mild irritation and humour. Dean smirked. Mission accomplished.

Ariel rolled her eyes lavishlyresting her head against the leather upholstery of the seat back and muttered, "Shut up and drive Dean."

-----

"Hey wait a minute."

Ariel paused briefly dropping her hand to her side releasing the cold metal doorknob she had just grasped. She stepped back from the door as though it had bit her, glancing over her shoulder to gauge Dean's expression. What had he seen that she hadn't? "What is it?"

"Look." Dean's whisper was so close to Ariel's ear she couldn't help the shiver that raced down her neck. Dean gestured to window next to the front door where the turquoise curtains where parted just a crack. Just enough to see inside. Sam and Brooke were asleep on the bed centered in the room.

Ariel couldn't help but state the obvious. "They're sleeping Dean. Exhaustion tends to do that to people."

"Yeah." Dean was already nudging Ariel away from the front door, down the cedar-lined walkway to the other room. "Why don't we let them sleep?"

Ariel couldn't help the bewilderment that seemed to flood her expression. "Okay, since when are you thoughtful?"

"Lack of sleep messes with the brain." Dean kidded.

Ariel smiled like a Cheshire cat over her shoulder before walking the last few feet to the other room. Dean followed her closely down the walkway to the door barring the gold number four. She waited a few seconds for Dean to enter before closing the door behind him and pulling the folded notebook page Lone had given them from her pant's pocket.

Dean stood by the window looking through the clear glass without seeing the white flakes of snow cascading in front of the pane. Dean's thoughts had traveled back six months prior. Back to a time when three frantic and panicked hunters had paced the hallways of a Canadian hospital, holding their breath, hoping against all hope that their fallen huntswoman would make it through. Dean remember the bitter smell of ammonia that clung to his clothes from the three days he had spent pacing the hall outside Ariel's room while the doctor tried to convince Brooke to cut her sister's life support. He hated the surge of pain that forced its way into his psyche when he thought back on that time. Hated it with such a passion that every time the memory crept back into his mind he drowned out the emotions that accompanied it with enough liquor to numb his thought process.

Yet it wasn't his emotions that were the focus of his silent litany. It wasn't the dark scent of ammonia on his clothes or the way his heart pounded with fear as the hours passed without any sign of Ariel recovering. It was the sound of Brooke's hushed cries as she paced the hallways, her boots long since removed. Just pacing mindlessly pausing by her sister's room long enough to let her tears drench the cold tiles beneath her before she started back again. She would walk until her knees buckled behind her and every time she did Sam had been there behind her to catch her and take her to a chair. Sam would tuck Brooke's head against his chest whispering words Dean couldn't hear that somehow seemed to stay Brooke's tears for the moment. The pair would talk in whispered tones until Brooke's eyes drooped shut and she curled against his brother and slept. In the three days they spent in that hellish place the only time Brooke had slept was in Sam's arms. At the time Dean had been too consumed with his own pain to notice that look in his brother's hazel eyes. A look he had seen once or twice before.

"Dean you really need to sleep. You're starting to space out."

Dean turned away from his torrid thoughts and found himself perfectly reflected in Ariel's green eyes. Eyes that for seventy-two hours he had honestly thought he'd never see open again.

"Dean?" Ariel watched Dean's poignant expression, wondering what had brought that troubled look back into his eyes. Dean's hand brushed the hair feathering her temple before he pressed his lips to hers. Dean pulled away unexpectedly, leaving Ariel stunned. Moments later he had dropped down on one of the beds, kicking off his boots as he punched the pillow beneath him. With a voice that wobbled slightly Ariel murmured, "What was that?"

"A kiss goodnight." Dean answered simply as he settled his head on the pillows.

Ariel was about to ask him what prompted the civil gesture when Dean's eyes settled shut and his breathing evened out. He literally fell asleep the moment his eyes closed. He must have even more tired then she had realized. Having had the most sleep of the fourshe decided it was best to get a jump-start on the case. Ariel sighed lightly before she reached for the laptop sitting on the table. Once it booted upshe opened the folded notepaper holding the names of all the employees at Tucker's Taproom working the night Corbin Foster was killed.

Easing more fully into her chair Ariel accessed the Fair Field County phone directory and punched in the first name written in a bold cursive script that over flowed the thin blue lines stretched across the parchment. After jotting down the address generated by the computer she typed in the next name and the next, dutifully writing down each address. When her task was complete she watched Dean over the top of the computer screen. Even locked deep in sleep's embrace she could feel the writhe of his emotions playing through his subconscious. After a few moments Dean stirred, not really waking up as he shifted off his back. Ariel wanted nothing more then to reach out mentally and ease the uprising emotions that were plaguing his slumber but she fought the urge. Even though he'd never be aware of her interference it felt wrong somehow. Ariel pushed away from the table and reached for her jacket, intent on getting some fresh air. Maybe a good run would help her clear her head. Maybe.

TBC


	10. Beautifully Chaotic

Chapter Ten – **Beautifully Chaotic**

---------------------------------------------

Ariel exited the small motel room intent on going to the car to change into some running shoes. She knew if she started digging around in her room Dean was sure to stir. It felt good to be outside. Oddly calming in fact. The temperature had dropped a few degrees and her breath was clinging to the crisp evening air, forming tiny white clouds that swirled around her as she walked. As much as she tried to focus on the case her mind kept circling around the man fast asleep several feet away. Ariel knew better than anyone she had to get a handle on her feelings for Dean. If she didn't put some serious distance between them soon she knew there was little chance she'd be able to convince herself she wasn't in love with him. The thought of walking away from him at the end of this hunt was already too much to take. It had taken everything she had to keep from calling him after he and Sam had pulled out of the parking lot in Red Bridge. A major part of her wanted to toss her stuff in the back of the Impala and go with them. Thankfully the logical thinking part of her had reminded her of all the reasons she couldn't go there.

Dean as strongly as she felt for him, wasn't the man for her. He couldn't be. Despite the fact that every single bone in her body screaming that he was. She knew he was incapable of having an actual relationship. And Ariel was incapable of having a one-night stand. An impossible relationship anyway she thought of it. But the problem was she was thinking about it. A lot. Almost as much as she was thinking about going straight back into that motel and curling up beside him on the bed, stealing the warmth that radiated off his body. She had to get her head on straight and fast. Dean didn't love her. Plain and simple. Sure he wanted her. That was obvious. But other than raw physical attraction there was nothing there. Right?

Admittedly Ariel hadn't actually tried to find the answer to her question. Dean would never admit any feelings for her. That much she knew. But if she really wanted an answer all she'd have to do was touch him, delve through the layers of bullshit he so artfully displayed and isolate what he felt for her. But that was not an option. That level of intrusion was wrong. Clearly. Maybe.

As she rounded the corner heading towards the parking lot the loud chiming of her cell phone assaulted her silence revelry. Without slowing down she pulled her phone free of her leather jacket. Ariel stared at the call display, trying to make sure she was reading it correctly. After a long breath she flipped open her phone and asked warily, "Dad?"

A deep male voice traveled through the muffled receiver. "Yeah, Air-bear you sound surprised."

"Actually I am. I mean I haven't heard from you in what? A month?" Ariel tried her best to stifle a laugh. After her mother's death, her father frequently disappeared for weeks on end with nothing more then a line of coordinates on whatever piece of the newspaper he hadn't taken on his hunt. Searching her memory for the latest set of coordinatesAriel remembered where the number sequence had been located. "How was Whitehorse?"

"Flipping cold."

"Funny." Ariel did her best not to sound dissatisfied. As usual Frank Cooper wasn't in any mood to share details of the hunt that had taken him into the Yukon Territory. She suspected that if Brooke had asked the same question he would have at least commented on the kill.

Frank shifted the receiver closer to his mouth as he cleared his throat. Despite his best efforts his question came out far gruffer then he had intended. "Where are you girls anyway?"

"Ohio."

"Ohio?" Frank parroted; he didn't bother trying to hide his shock.

Ariel made sure she kept her voice even. Her father knew as well as she did that Brooke hated hunting in the United States. The fact that they were in the States was as shocking to her as it must be to him. "Ohio."

"Should I ask?"

Ariel thought about her response for a moment before replying. "Probably not."

"Whereabouts Ohio?" Frank tried his best not push his youngest daughter, but she wasn't exactly being forth coming with information. Which naturally made him more interested.

"Lancaster."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that thing that went after Blake would it?"

"No." Ariel answered quickly. A little too quickly and she kicked herself for opening her mouth at all.

"You know better than to lie to your father little missy!" Frank's voice boomed into the handset.

Ariel smiled but buried the expression so it didn't sound in her voice as she retorted, "And you know better than to pry into Brooke's cases old man."

Frank's husky laughter filled the receiver. He knew his daughter well enough to not press the issue. Ariel hadn't always been the overtly defiant one. Brooke had always stood up for her sister and blaze whatever trail was needed. But at the end of the day Brooke would do whatever was best for Ariel in the end. It seemed Ariel was taking more after Brooke every time they spoke; going to bat for her sister even when she wouldn't for herself. Smile still in place Frank mentally added up the hours it would take him to get to Ohio. By the time he got there they would be on a new case for sure. But he didn't mind trying. Much as he hated to admit it, he missed his girls. "Fair enough. If you need any help-"

Ariel interrupted promptly before her father suggested coming down to assist them. That was the last thing anyone needed. Frank may get along with Dean, but the moment he saw Sam he'd break out his Gestapo routine and try to figure out which sister he had an interest in. "We have all the help we can handle Dad. But thanks for the offer."

"You've got some help, eh? Gavin tag along?"

"God no." Ariel wanted to barf. Gavin, as great of a hunter as he was, was all hands. At least where she was concerned. A point she decided to stay mute on, knowing her father's temper. Besides the last time Gavin pinched her ass she'd given him a shiner to be proud of. Brooke had naturally added insult to injury by bringing her knee up for a fast meeting with his family jewels. Ever since the hunter had learned to behave himself around a lady.

Frank suddenly felt panicked. He hoped his daughters were smart enough to avoid hunting with anyone less trustworthy than themselves. But he had been off the map for a month and desperate times do sometimes require desperate measures. "Don't tell me you girls are lotted up with the louses that bum around Lechay!"

"No! But considering your friends with him I'll be sure to let him know what you think of his friends the next time I see him."

"I tell him myself. Often." Frank trusted Lechay with his life. He was a great hunter. Had always been a huge help in training the girls. But his ability to train hunters had lots of people hanging around to catch his leftovers. Until he finished training someone they were not allowed within a hundred feet of Frank's daughters. "Who's with you girls then?"

"You do realize Brooke and I always hunt on our own don't you?" Ariel's annoyance shone clear through her tone. She and Brooke handled just fine on their own. They had had to. After their mom died Frank couldn't be counted on for anything other than glaring at any man who dared steal a glance at his girls.

"Yes. But you're the one who said you had more help than you could handle." Frank pointed out evenly. Then realization hit him hard. "And if you're dodging the question I'm guessing you've hooked up with Dean and Sam again."

Ariel was mute on the other end, deciding whether to dispute or confirm his statement.

"They're great hunters Ari, you know that, but considering what happened last time you four were together, do you really think it's wise to work with them again?" Frank's tone held no emotion but he was clenching his fist so tight the skin was ghost white. He didn't blame Dean and Sam for what had happened that fateful day six months ago. In fact he hadn't learned about the truth until after Ariel and turned up at their Aunt Marie's a week after his youngest daughter had come back from the dead.

Ariel exhaled loudly, trying to keep herself from getting upset. "Dad, what happened in Red Bridge wasn't their fault. And to be honest, I'm glad they're here."

"Oh?" That was an interesting twist. Ariel hated getting any help on job. She was convinced it took longer and put the sisters at greater risk. At least she used to.

"Brooke bolted without a single word to me. She ditched me at the motel. If it weren't for Dean I would have spent the next couple of weeks trying to track her down without tipping of any authorities. You of all people know how hard it is to track a Cooper when they don't want to be found." Ariel couldn't believe she was still mad about that. But she was. Pissed off in fact. Brooke was damn lucky she hadn't gotten herself killed pulling such a stupid stunt.

Frank tried to process everything Ariel had said and wasn't saying at the same time. "Dean found her?"

"They've worked this case before so he knew where to look."

"Ariel honey, do me a favour." Frank's concern was palatable.

"What Dad?"

Frank started calculating the amount of time it would take him to get to Ohio. Short of taking a plane there was no way he'd make it in time. "Keep your sister away from that kid."

"Dean?" Ariel questioned. She wasn't entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"Yeah. Those two have always been a little too close for comfort."

Ariel knew she was hearing things because there was no way on the face of the earth her father could actually believe there was something going on with Brooke and Dean. "Dad, she tries to kill him!"

"There's a thin line between love and hate kid."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Clearly Frank knew nothing about his eldest daughter. Dean wasn't even her type. Sam maybe but Dean? Ariel cringed.

"You do that."

Ariel couldn't believe the conversation she was actually having with her father. Brooke wasn't going to believe it. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from Sam." Frank added in cold voice. He knew Ariel and Sam were longtime friends and the way she had spoken about him at her Aunt's house had him concerned she was too close to the youngest Winchester.

"What did Sam do?" Ariel demanded, instantly insulted that her friend would incur such scrutiny.

"Nothing." Frank held his ground despite the anger rising in his daughter's voice. "But if he's anything like his brother-"

"He's not!" Now he had gone too far. First Dean and Brooke were too close and now she was sweet on Sam. What was her father thinking? He wasn't, clearly.

Frank picked up on the speed at which Ariel had responded. Maybe it was already too late. "You're awfully quick to defend him."

"He's my friend!" Ariel exclaimed, throwing her free arm in the air, desperately wishing she could strangle her father for being such a closed minded overprotective bear.

"I'm sure he is." Frank agreed mildly.

Ariel crossed her arm across her chest and leaned against the trunk of the Mustang, determined to set some ground rules with her old man. "Dad this is ridiculous! First of all, you can't tell us whom we can and can't get involved with. The fact that Brooke frequently tries to maim Dean aside, if she likes him that's none of your business. And that goes for Sam too."

"You and Brooke are spending way too much time together." Frank muttered underneath his breath.

"Goodbye Dad." Ariel hung up the phone and skulked around the car until she stopped shaking. He was lucky he was up in the Yukon. She loved the man but he had a gift for getting right under her skin and driving her half out of her mind.

-----

Brooke flipped the serrated edge of her dagger, twiddling the blade between her fingers before she folded the knife over the knuckles only to the repeat the process again and again as she read. Despite being fully rested the lines blended together on the page, mocking any sense of alertness she felt. However, that jarred feeling was owed in whole to the rather rude awakening she had received from her sister moments before. Ariel had barged in, tossed a file folder at her while shouting something about their father being a jerk and it being time to wake up. It was a wonder she hadn't tasered the girl.

Sam made a frustrated sound as he closed the laptop lid with more force than was required. Brooke looked up over the stack of papers in front of her into his hazel gaze and she instantly regretted her actions. Sam's puppy dog eyes were still wide from the slumber they had only moments before arisen from. Forcing her mind back to the small stack of papers her sister had so kindly tossed at her, Brooke questioned Sam about his frustration. "Not like you to give up so easilySammy. You still can't find out where Rick Harding lives, huh?"

"What kind of person doesn't have a phone or an address?" Sam made a disgusted sound as he set the laptop off to his side and pulled at some of the papers littering the tabletop. It wasn't long before he was holding a map marking off the area were the Revenge murders had taken place.

Brooke couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips at Sam's phrasing. Considering they were off the grid, Sam shouldn't find it so unbelievable that other people, too, were lacking a forwarding address. "You mean asides from us, right?"

Sam let out an exasperated sigh before muttering to himself. "At least we have cell phones."

"But they aren't listed." Brooke pointed out without looking at the profile her sister had put together on the young man in question. Rick Harding had worked with Corbin Foster the night he died. He was in his early twenties as far as they knew and worked as a busboy when he wasn't riding motocross.

Brooke stifled a yawn and was acutely jealous of Dean for still being sound asleep in the next room. She wanted nothing more then to crawl back under the comforter and sleep until the dull ache in her head drifted away. Okay that wasn't entirely true. She wanted nothing more then to crawl back under the comforter with Sam. Brooke couldn't put her finger on it but listening to Sam's slow steady heartbeat had a hypnotic effect on her. She slept better, more soundly than she ever had in her life, though that probably had something more to do with his size and capabilities as a hunter then anything else. That was it. She felt safe around Sam. She certainly wasn't attracted to the caramel eyed man sitting across from her. The notion struck her as completely absurd. There was no way she was attracted to Sam. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it, but he was still Dean's kid brother. And he was three years her junior to add insult to injury. There was nothing there. There couldn't be.

"You actually believe that nonsense?"

Brooke nearly jumped out of her skin at Sam's question, wondering instantly whether or not he had the ability to read thoughts as well as see the future. But when she went to open her mouth Sam was already talking about something he had read in the file on one of the first murder cases in Revenge.

"The guy had his heart ripped out and it was classed as suicide."

Brooke remembered the case file and thankfully accepted the subject change; relieved Sam wasn't in on her silent revelry. "Fifteen years ago right? The medical examiner was fired a year later. Apparently he spent a little too much time playing hide the rainbow roll with his assistants then actually looking at the bodies. The dead bodies I mean."

"What about you? Anything of interest?" Sam asked eagerly, he couldn't quite understand his anxiousness to get this job started. He knew it had something to do with the quiet redhead seated across from him. But before he could figure out exactly what it was Brooke was answering his question.

"The only employee at Tucker's Tap that was there the night Corbin died that won't be working tonight is-"

Sam let out another sigh, this time truly agitated. "Oh, let me guess. Rick Harding?"

"That'd be the one." Brooke smiled coyly, looking up from the paper-littered tabletop and back at Sam's coffee coloured eyes. The action caused a few wayward strands of hair to cling to her eyelashes. Before Brooke could so much as register their silken presence Sam tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek in the process. Brooke instinctively closed her eyes at the rush of heat that crept up her skin from Sam's sweeping action. When her eyelids lifted she saw herself perfectly reflected in his chocolate oculi. "Sam-"

"You guys think I should wake Dean up yet?" Ariel asked tentatively as she exited the small bathroom door. Her thoughts were tangled up on Dean, leaving her completely unaware of anything that didn't directly connect to the older hunter. She walked by Brooke and Sam and plopped herself on the turquoise bedspread but didn't notice the slight flush that had coloured Brooke's cheeks.

"Yeah, I think it's time we head over to Tucker's and question some of Corbin's coworkers." Brooke eased the knife she was still absently twirling back into its ankle sheath, carefully avoiding eye contact with Sam before she added. "Maybe a regular saw something too, you never know."

Ariel was out of the room before Brooke could even turn around to face her. Just fast enough to aggravate Brooke. Ariel was still a little too eager to spend time with Dean for Brooke's liking. The thought of her sister with that irresponsible lug was starting to wear her thinning nerves. Even if Dean wasn't directly responsible for Blake's death he was still partially at fault. He had left Blake alone on _his_ hunt to screw around with some tramp. Her little sister deserved a hell of a lot better. Of course pointing out the practical evils of her sister's misguided selection would put a further strain on their relationship. She had to put an end to this before they did something stupid.

"Brooke? Brooke you alright?" Sam watched the flush that burned Brooke's cheeks deepen until she had a flustered expression. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had ticked her off. Brooke may have forgiven Dean for leaving Blake alone on their last hunt but she was none to pleased at the thought of Ariel and Dean.

Brooke forced her voice to stay light as blue eyes framed in carrot coloured lashes looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

TBC


	11. Only Fools Rush In

Chapter Eleven – **Only Fools Rush In**

"Dean?"

Ariel settled herself on the edge of the bed and waited patiently. Dean didn't move an inch. "Dean?"

"What is it?" Dean's question was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in. Honestly he wouldn't mind another couple of hours. Although the pounding in his head had subsided significantly he still felt like his head was wrapped in a vise.

"Brooke wants to head over to Tucker's."

Dean muttered something to himself before he turned his head out of the pillow to look up at Ariel. She was watching him intently with a blank expression. If he didn't know her as well as he did he would have thought nothing of it. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Alright." Dean sat up on his right forearm, using his other hand to rub his eyes in an attempt to will the light whisper of sleep away. Once his vision was clearhe studied Ariel's face. She looked as though her mind was somewhere else. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ariel answered flippantly, waiting for Dean to sit up and get ready to leave. He stayed motionless, watching her. Ariel looked around the room, checking to see if there was anything held within that she stood take with her. After a brief appraisal of the room's contents she concluded that she had everything she needed. Turning back to Dean she noticed he still hadn't moved. He was still watching her. Waiting for an answer. "My dad called."

Dean paused for a moment. Ariel's voice had held absolutely no emotion. With Ariel that was never a good thing. He was tempted to ask what the two had talked about, but he knew better. Instead Dean opted for the casual approach. "How's Frank holding up?"

"I don't know. It's not like he'd tell me." Ariel shrugged as if that knowledge meant nothing to her, but deep down she knew she was lying to herself. Her father had always been distant towards her. Even before her mother died. He had been more concerned that she would fall into a bad crowd or make a stupid mistake rather than her older sister. Brooke could do no wrong. The two of them would laugh and joke together but the minute Ariel was around her father would look at her with this pensive expression and all the humour would drain out of his smile. Her father loved her, she knew that. But he was so viciously protective of her that he'd never taken the time to get to know her. Ariel unlike Brooke had never spent time alone with her father. Without Brooke around the pair simply had nothing to talk about. Unless he was lecturing her or drilling her on hunting. Mentally shaking herself, Ariel let go of her torrid thoughts. As troubling as her father was there was something far weightier on her mind. "I think Brooke is planning to hunt this thing tonight."

"I thought you said she wanted to go to Tucker's." Dean didn't fight the subject change. He had seen the light play of emotions in Ariel's eyes as she had sat silent for a few moments after speaking of Frank. Then suddenly she had jolted as though someone had smacked her and a few seconds later Ariel brought up Brooke. Dean had a sneaky suspicion Ariel had a similar relationship with her father as Sam had with theirs. But unlike Sam, Ariel didn't fight with her father. She just stayed mute. Frank had mentioned it to John and Dean years before. One very late night, when both older men had had a little too much to whiskey Frank had started to talk about his youngest daughter. How much she looked like her mother. How his heart broke every time he saw her smile. Evelyn's smile. Dean had seen pictures of the late Evelyn Cooper. Ariel could have been her clone. Minus the eyes. Ariel had Frank's eyes.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck roughly. It must be hard for Frank. Seeing Evelyn in Ariel. Not that that gave him the right to clam up around her. Dean wondered what Ariel would do if she ever found out the truth about her mother. Maybe knowing why her father acted the way he did would ease some of the pain he sensed from her. He still believed she had a right to know. But there wasn't anything he could do about that now. Focusing on what he could do might help. "What makes you think she's going hunting?"

Ariel sighed, defeated. Brooke already had her mind set on what she felt had to be done. There was little chance of getting her to change it. "I know my sister. She's got that look in her eyes. You know?"

"Unfortunately." Dean knew exactly what that look meant. It meant he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. It also meant they'd be driving out to Clear Creek Metro Park in the middle of night.

"We can't go after this thing yet." Ariel's voice shook slightly as she pictured the crime scene photos of Blake's mangled body. Hunters didn't die like that. They fought like hell to make sure what ever had them got the fight of their lives. If it had easily killed Blake what was to stop it from killing anyone of them just as effortlessly? "We don't even know what we're dealing with."

As much as Dean agreed with her, that didn't change the cold reality. If they didn't do something, there was going to be another murder. They couldn't let that happen. "There's a good chance it's going to go after someone tonight, Ari."

"And if we go in halfcocked, it'll be one of us. You said so yourself, Blake was a good hunter."

"True. But the odds are in our favor. Four to one ain't bad." Dean rolled on to his side wondering if that would be enough. He hoped so.

"Who's to say there's only one?" Ariel shook her head so abruptly her hair went flying around her face as she said. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Dean wished to hell he had a better plan but as far as options went he could only see one. Bad as it was. "You got a better idea though?"

"I'm working on it."

-----

"I'm with Brooke on this one."

Ariel stared at Sam as those he had just shape shifted in front of her. She couldn't believe he had just uttered the words she'd heard. "You what?"

"Don't look so surprised." Brooke muttered. Sam was a smart cookie. He had done the math himself. The odds of this thing attacking someone tonight weren't in their favor. Either they went and tried to save someone's life or they read about the murder the next morning in the paper. There was no question about what had to be done.

"We can't just go after this thing. We don't even know what's out there!" Was Ariel the only one who saw the flaw in this half-witted plan? You don't just drive into the middle of the woods at night and hope you can kill a creature before it kills you.

Dean rubbed his temples forcefully. He didn't like the idea of going after something unprepared but they would have to do something. "But we can't just let it kill someone else."

"Let's stop talking. Alright? Let's get this over with." Brooke eased her jacket back over her shoulders eyeing her sister with a wary expression. The pair hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other since their argument this morning. Quite an accomplishment considering the exchange of ideas and strategies that had been flying around the room for the past hour. If it weren't for Dean and Sam, Brooke would have been talking to thin air.

Ariel bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to take the edge off her temper. Brooke had been snippy to put it mildly every since Ariel and Dean had walked into the motel room. She wasn't sure how much more of Brooke's temper she was willing to take. As if ditching her days before weren't enough now Brooke was being a bitch to add insult to injury. "You know Brookea little patience wouldn't hurt."

"I have no patience!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, flattening the hem of the plum fabric against her arm. Her expression dead serious as she turned to face her sister head on before adding, "I drowned it along with my conscience years ago."

"Brooke!" Ariel was all too aware of the whirlwind of emotions rushing off her sister; they ranged from pain and anguish to annoyance and anger. The pain and anguish she could deal with. After all they were about to retrace the last few hours of Corbin Foster's life. In essence they were retracing the last few hours of Blake's life too. Heading to the same bar where both men had left never to be seen alive again. Brooke had every right to be hurting. But her sister's annoyance and anger were really starting to wear at Ariel's fraying composure simply because they were directed at Dean. She knew it would take her sister time to completely forgive Dean for not being there when Blake took off, but she had no right to be pissed off because he was sitting next to her. Yet every time Dean so much as looked at herBrooke got testy. Ariel went to sit up from her seat on the edge of the bed but as quickly as her bottom left the fabric she was pulled right back down. "Dean!"

Dean let go of Ariel's arm just as swiftly as he had grabbed it. The last thing they needed were the two sisters to get into it before they even started this job. Not that he blamed Ariel. Brooke was asking for it big time. But if anyone was going to have a fight it was in the best interests of everyone if Brooke had it out with him. At least he was used to it. Ariel's green eyes waited impatiently to find out why Dean had stopped her from going at her sister, deciding levity was the best route to take Dean forced a grin. "Ari, she's serious. It was a terrible death. I still have nightmares."

Sam hid a smile and dared a glance at Brooke who was smirking in spite of herself. The tension in the room went down a few notches though there was no sign of a white flag anywhere in sight. "This thing has a pattern. After a kill it rests. For three nights. But it won't stop until it's killed five people. Then it won't resurface for another five years."

"It's been four nights since Corbin Foster was killed. It's going to go after someone tonight, so why are we sitting here talking about it? Let's get this bitch and move on." To say Brooke was irritated would be a gross understatement. They could work out the details on the way to Tucker's, right now all they were doing was wasting valuable time. Time that they could be using to find out what information Corbin's coworkers could offer before heading out to Clear Creek Metro Park and ending this once and for all. And they would end it. Brooke would make damn sure.

"We don't even know for sure what we are dealing with." Ariel pointed out, trying with all her might not to lose her temper. Brooke was already hotheaded enough for the both of them. Ariel continued, looking past her sister to speak to Sam, "Not to mention whether silver bullets will work, or what it looks like."

Brooke answered as though Ariel's comment was directed towards her, "But we know it will go after a man in his late twenties tonight. We don't have any other choice. We have to find out whatever we can from the locals and take this thing out before someone else dies."

"I just think we're rushing through this, that's all." Ariel muttered, knowing her sister was right despite the half-assed way she going about it. They had to go after this thing tonight whether they were ready or not.

Sam stood up from the table and reached for his coat. He didn't like the idea of hunting unprepared but they had a shot to save someone's life and they had to take it. "We are."

"That's because we're running out of time." Brooke headed for the front door turning around to look at Dean, making a point of ignoring her sister as she did. "You coming or not Winchester?"

"Give me a sec." Dean waited until Brooke and Sam had left the room before he placed his hand on Ariel's shoulder and nudged slightly. She looked at him with an expression he had never seen before. Ariel was worried. Really worried. "Maybe one of the locals will have some information that can help us."

"I have a bad feeling about this Dean."

Dean couldn't blame Ariel. He had the same feeling. Every single instinct in his body was screaming this was a bad idea. And the way Sam had looked at him before leaving the room, he knew his brother felt the same. "So do I."

"Why do this?" Ariel whispered.

"Because we don't have any other choice.**"**

-----

"Can I get you something else hun?"

Ariel shook her head sharply before she answered the young blonde carrying a large wooden tray with a few empty beer mugs perfectly balanced. "Actually maybe you can. You wouldn't happen to be Natalie would you?"

The young woman shook her head and pointed out a pretty brunette over by the pool table. With a smile she turned and went back to collect some more empty mugs at a nearby table. Tucker's Taproom was filled to the brim of locals drowning their sorrows in cheap beer and nickel pool. If Ariel hadn't been so focused on Dean and Brooke's reactions to the bar she might have actually enjoyed herself. The jukebox in the back of the room had been blaring a good mix of classic rock and the guys at the pool table were playing so terribly she felt compelled to go over there and take their money. Ariel decided that was the first thing she'd do once they had interviewed everyone who might know something about Corbin's last few hours. So far they hadn't be very helpful.

Dean drowned the last of his beer and set the glass back on the scarred bar top. He glanced down the bar to make sure Ariel was finished talking to the busboy she had spent the past fifteen minutes leaning over the counter talking to. When their eyes met Ariel glanced over at the pool table, marking the last remaining employee they had to question. Though both set of siblings were working the same bar Sam and Brooke made sure not to be near or look at Dean and Ariel. They had even arrived separately and stayed at opposite ends of the gin mill. Sam and Brooke were cozying up to the locals, pulling bits of information from them with coy smiles and fast lies while Ariel and Dean were posing as reporters taking on the employees and more colourful regulars.

Dean got up to talk to the last employee on their list when he bumped right into a gorgeous blonde wearing the deepest v-neck sweater he had ever seen in public. "Sorry I wasn't looking."

The woman backed up trying to gain her balance after slamming into a solid wall of man. She blinked a couple of times when her eyes met with his and she didn't hear him apologize for knocking into her, she was too busy trying to remember where she'd seen him before. When her memory clicked in she nearly passed out. Dean. It was Dean! "Oh my god, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm sorry? Do we know each other?"

The pretty blonde toyed with the small chain clinging to her neck dramatically, rejoicing in her success at drawing his attention down the box chain necklace to rest on her ample cleavage. The tops of her bra were clearly visible as she readjusted her top yanking the fabric further down as she spoke, "My name's Kimmy. We met a few years back. Remember?"

Dean gave the woman a strong once over, stopping on the gold 'K' lying between her breasts and he remembered her instantly. "Five years. Exactly."

"Good memory."

She had no idea his memory had little to do with her and everything to do with Blake Shaw. The woman standing in front of him was the same woman he had left Tucker's with five years prior. Clearing his throat noticeably Dean tried to back away from the woman who was pressing herself against him as though she knew it would get him all hot and bothered. And five years ago it would have. Even a year ago. Hell six months ago he would have wrapped his arm around her waist and within ten minutes he'd be walking out the door with her on his arm. But for reasons he had refused to admit or understand her closeness to him now was repulsive. "So how's life treated you Kim?"

"Kimmy." She corrected, compellingly placing her hand on his forearm.

Dean swallowed noisily but he managed not to look uncomfortable as he nodded. "Right. Kimmy it is."

"Pretty good." Kimmy smiled sweetly. "Why don't you buy me a beer and we'll catch up."

"Actually I'm kind of busy right now." Dean answered honestly. He looked around the room trying to find Ariel, hoping she could help him out of this awkward situation. Ariel was talking to the brunette next to the pool table with her back to him. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or upset.

"Busy? Give me a break. The least you can do is buy me a drink after you promised you'd call me."

Dean put on his best poker face and asked innocently, "Didn't I?"

Before Kimmy could respond Dean's cell phone rang loudly from his back jean pocket. Dean didn't waste an instant, he grabbed the cell phone like a lifeline, flipping the phone open and excusing himself with a sense of elation. "Sam, man I owe you one."

"You don't know the half of it dude." Sam muttered into the receiver. "Check your three."

Dean turned to his right to find Ariel heading away from the pool table. Dean closed his cell phone quickly and walked towards the raven-haired girl watching him with a vacant expression.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?" Dean didn't even realize the words had left his mouth until Ariel's head tilted to the side sending the midnight strands over her soft leather jacket.

Ariel shrugged but her expression remained unreadable. "This is a dumb plan you know that right?"

"You didn't come up with anything better." Dean pointed out evenly. Though he was glad to be talking about Brooke's half-baked plan rather then the busty blonde he had just be speaking too. Dean was relieved Ariel wasn't showing any signs of jealousy. Maybe she hadn't seen anything. But then again she wasn't showing any signs of anything. Her face was as blank and as emotionless as her tone. And it was starting to make him uneasy.

"That's true. I'll pay off our tab. You might want to get your playmate's number." Ariel walked away before the weight of her words sunk in. She couldn't help but smirk a little bit as she heard him clear his throat uncomfortably. Though she couldn't understand why he seemed so concerned. Dean was a good-looking man; there was literally a slue of woman who would willingly hand themselves over to him for as long as he wanted. And in their line of workhis ability to make a woman swoon was an asset she wasn't prepared to pass up. It's not like they were an item or anything. Still Ariel had certainly enjoyed his discomfort. She had sensed his panic well before turning around to see what was causing it. When she spotted a blonde pinning him between some barstools she had stifled a laugh and continued questioning Natalie. Who not surprisingly had nothing to offer their investigation. Besides, Dean was a big boy. He could handle himself.

A familiar voice called from behind Ariel. "Hey you find what you were looking for?"

Ariel turned to face Lone who was carrying a case of beer towards the bar. Ariel smiled as she answered, trying her best to forget the uneasy feeling she had first gotten from the woman. Maybe her inability to read Lone wasn't ominous. Some people just didn't have deep-seated emotions; Lone must be one of them. "I think so."

"He's somethingisn't he?" Lone set the case of beer behind the bar and gave Ariel a devious smile. She pulled a red scrunchy from behind the bar and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before reaching for a shot glass.

Puzzled Ariel watched the pale skinned woman flip the delicate glass over and reach for a bottle of Southern Comfort before filling it to the brim. "Who's something?"

"Dean." Lone answered simply before downing the glass's contents. No sooner than the slight burning sensation had even subsided she asked, "He's yours isn't he?"

Ariel's voice held no feeling as she answered honestly. "No."

"He sure looks like it." Lone offered Ariel a glass which she refused and hid a smile as the man in question made sure Ariel was almost finished up before he exited the bar.

"Trust me I'd know if I were dating him."

Ariel's tone was so decided that Lone was tempted to take the other woman at her word. But her curiosity got the better of her and she simply couldn't leave it at that so she pressed, "Does he know you're in love with him?"

If Ariel had been drinking, she would have choked. It nearly shocked her out of her skin that her feelings for Dean were so transparent to a complete stranger after only a few minutes. "What makes you think I am?"

"Watching you watch him when he's not looking. I'm great at reading people, especially people who are being tormented by love." Lone's eyes became sad for just a moment but then lit back up in record time as she added, "It's a gift."

"You might want to return it." Ariel snapped sarcastically, more then a little annoyed at the other woman's ability to read her and her own inability to get anything more then amusement off of Lone.

The jukebox reached the end of _Credence Clearwater Revival's Lodi_ leaving their conversation open to the patron's surrounding the bar for a few moments. Ariel shifted uncomfortably, her thoughts divided between the unnerving woman in front of her and the equally unnerving man waiting in the parking lot. Lone's humorless smile matched the look in her eyes as she spoke evenly. "Well sweet pea, like it or not, admitting it is the hardest step."


	12. Violent Vociferations

Chapter Twelve – **Violent Vociferations**

"Hey Dean, wait up!"

Dean forced himself not to groan when he realized Kimmy had followed him out to his car. Pokerfaced Dean released the Impala's door handle and turned to face the audacious blonde. "Sorry Kimmy I'm heading out. We'll have that beer another time."

"Screw the beer." Kimmy muttered before her hands snaked up to pull Dean's mouth down to hers. It had been five long years since she had felt those velvet lips on hers and Kimmy was determined to enjoy every second of it.

"Get your slutty little paws off him!"

"What the­ –" Dean gasped for air trying to rid his tongue of the taste of Singapore sling. The grenadine was so over powering he thought he was going to choke. The combination of the sweet syrup taste and thick scent of vanilla body spray left his head swirling. It took he a moment for the oxygen to reach his brain enough for him to process what was going on. Kimmy was standing in front of him thoroughly infuriated and Brooke was standing a few feet from her utterly incensed. Not good.

Kimmy whipped her head around to glare at Dean as she questioned, "This your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? God no!" Girlfriend? The word actually stung her to the bone. Who in their right mind would date this louse? Admittedly removing her obviously misguided sister, Brooke glowered at the flaxen tart who had moments before been performing quite possibly the most thorough tonsil inspection she had even seen on Dean with contempt.

Kimmy's full attention was on the redhead starting at her with daggers where her eyes should be. If she wasn't Dean's girlfriend why was she pissed off? "Then what's your problem?"

"You. Sucking his face. That's my problem." Brooke had been talking to a local barfly when the woman standing in front of her had bumped into Dean. After hearing their brief conversation it hadn't taken Brooke long to figure out this was the girl Dean had ditched Blake for five years ago. The fact that she was standing within punching distance did nothing for Brooke's temper.

"Oh my god! You're his wife!" Kimmy felt sick to her stomach. Making out with a married man was one thing. Making out with a married man in front of his pissed off wife was quite another.

Brooke tried her best not to mimic the sound of a vomit as she shuddered dramatically shaking her head. "If that were true I would kill myself."

"Then keep out of it carrot top."

"Carrot top?" Brooke stepped forward, her fist tighten to the point where her knuckles where white. She was thoroughly willing to vent her underlying frustration on this bar wench. "Crawl back into your bottle before I imprint my heel in your forehead. And I seriously doubt stilettos prints would compliment those bleach blonde highlights. But that's just me."

"Talk to the hand." Kimmy retorted as she held her hand up in Brooke's direction.

"Oh Dean, you sure know how to pick them." Brooke unclenched her fists with an effort that left her shaken. As much as she wanted to deck the bitch she knew that her emotions were running wild. She was furious that Dean had left Blake alone for such a dimwitted whore for starters. But her rage didn't stop there. Like it or not Ariel had feelings, however misguided and hopefully shallow, for Dean. The thought of her sister seeing this mini-skirt wearing tramp with her hands all over Dean was enough to make her explode. Brooke had warned Dean months before if he ever hurt Ariel she'd make him live to regret it. Or not live at all. At the moment she was leaning towards the latter. Brooke's fists stiffened instantly. This girl had to get lost. "Let me break it down for you sweetheart. Take a hike. Now."

Sensing it was safe to speak Dean wiped at the red lipstick that was smeared on his face and spoke in a very definite tone. "Kim, seriously you got to go."

"Fine. I'll catch you later." Kimmy muttered, not looking away from Brooke she ran her finger along the edge of her bottom lip wiping away the messy waxy makeup. "As for you, go looking for snakes you might just find them."

"I don't know about you guys, but I hate snakes." Ariel's voice caused an air of silence to fall between the small group as Brooke relaxed her clenched fists and Dean leaned back against the Impala uneasily. The fact that Ariel's tone was slightly teasing didn't curb the sharp edge of her words, considering a snake's venom had claimed her life, if only momentarily, six months before. When no one moved to speak Ariel focused her attention on the blonde glaring at her sister. "And you are?"

"Just leaving." With that Kimmy ducked by the trio and headed back into the bar. Knocking into a tall brunette as did.

Sam hurried towards the parking lot where his brother was studying the gravel pattern on the ground and Brooke was visibly trying to calm herself down. "What the hell was that?"

"Just a Winchester wench." Brooke clipped. "I got to say Dean, your standards are slipping."

Ariel exhaled loudly, though her expression was completely unreadable as she looked at her sister vigilantly. "Brooke put a sock in it."

"I'm just trying to look out for the guy. Trash like that is beneath him. Yeah, I totally never thought I'd say that." Brooke muttered under her breath as she headed towards the Mustang, knowing instinctually the minute she got behind the wheel she'd relax. "Besides, if I didn't care, I wouldn't talk to him."

Dean huffed but despite his appreciation to Brooke for severing the blonde from him he wasn't willing to pass up a good retort. "If only I could be so lucky!"

"Get in the car." Ariel ordered sternly. If Dean wasn't careful he would be on the receiving end of her sister's temper. And at the moment Brooke looked feral enough to do some serious damage.

Brooke was about to get behind the wheel of her car when a thought occurred to her. The blonde had had a nametag clipped to her purse that bared a small coffee cup logo. Turning towards the Impala Brooke questioned, "Sis, honestly how many coffee baristas do you figure he's nailed in his lifetime?"

"Enough to supply the needs of twenty franchises. At least." Ariel answered honestly, wondering exactly where her sister was going with this.

"Try keeping that in mind." Brooke called out before she slid into the driver's seat of her car. But she left the door open, waiting for something.

Ariel wished she could ease her mind. But she couldn't very well say there was nothing more between her and Dean other than a few heated kisses in front of him so she settled for the obvious truth. "Like I'd forget."

"Glad to hear it." Satisfied with her sister's response Brooke shut the door and started the engine, waiting for Sam impatiently.

"Who the hell was thatDean?" Sam asked Dean mutedly, making sure Ariel didn't hear his question.

"The ghost of one night stands past."

-----

By the time they reached Clear Creek Metro Park it was just after midnight. Ariel looked at her watch through the darkness that had wrapped itself around the Impala as it crept deeper and deeper into the thickening woodland. She leaned against the leather seatback and tried to focus on the hunt that was about to ensue. Yet no matter how much she tried to center her thoughts her mind kept hovering over thoughts of Dean. Dean and Brooke to be more precise. It seemed Brooke had returned to her intense feeling of hatred towards Dean and as usual he wasn't making matters any better. But that wasn't the only thing that was bugging her. Brooke's censure was weighing heavy on her mind. Dean had certainly slept around, yet Ariel still wasn't sure how she felt about that. Just because he had been with a few women shouldn't be such a big deal. Make that a lot of women. More than a lot. That pesky little blonde who had stuck her tongue down Dean's throat was just one of many.

Dean shifted his grip on the steering wheel uncomfortably. The further the Impala moved within the park the more he became apprehensive. They were about to go after the thing that had taken Blake five years before without so much as a fight. The fact that they weren't actually sure what they were hunting made him that much more anxious. The fact that Ariel hadn't spoken a word the entire trip was gnawing at his already thinning patience. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ariel's silence was owed in part to Kim's little lip lock with him. But he had no intention of making an inquiry. Whether or not Ariel was pissed off had no bearing on the situation at hand. He had to focus.

Brooke's taillights turned off the gravel lined road disappearing behind a wall of trees. Dean applied more pressure to the gas pedal and within moments the Impala had pulled in beside the Mustang. Sam was already digging around the trunk and Brooke was leaning against the navy paint with an expression that was completely unreadable.

The moment the Impala was parked Ariel jumped out of the car and joined Sam behind the Mustang. If she was lucky he had changed his mind about this stupid plan and the pair could team up against their siblings. It was a long shot but she was willing to try.

Dean wasn't sure whether or not he should read into Ariel's sudden departure, so he opted not to and headed to his trunk to collect the shotguns and silver bullet they were going to need.

"Hey Casanova, what's wrong? Couldn't close the deal?" Brooke called cattishly from the front of Dean's Impala as she walked towards the rear.

Before Dean had a chance to respond his head connected with the edge of the trunk lid, hard. He staggered for a moment, pulling himself clear of the trunk to glare at the fuming redhead leaning against his back passenger side door. "What the hell was that for!"

"Whoops. I guess I didn't see you." Brooke smiled sweetly, not even bothering to hide her enjoyment of his discomfort. She had no intention of passing up the opportunity to release some of her frustration at the source of the majority of her aggravation.

Dean braced his hands against the lip of the trunk to keep himself from putting Brooke in a headlock. For her safety of course. "Look Brooke-"

"Watch your fingers." Brooke's words were followed by a loud thud as she closed the trunk lid.

Dean's hand moved quickly to get out of the way but he wasn't quick enough and he let out a muffled groan of pain as he pulled his fingers free from the trunk. He cursed through clenched teeth as he reached for the mischievous redhead, intent on hog-tying her to the tailgate. "Son of a-"

"Brooke!" Sam pulled the infuriated redhead away from his brother before she had a chance to really hurt him. He backed her up several more steps, using himself as a shield. As much as to protect Dean from her as her from Dean. Judging by his brother's expression Dean's patience for Brooke had completely disappeared. The pair looked ready to kill each other. "Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary? Probably not." Brooke answered truthfully. When her eyes left Sam's to refocus on Dean, who was biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming at her, Brooke laughed. "But it was sure as hell fun."

That's it. Dean had had enough. Ignoring the pain of his throbbing fingers he moved towards Brooke, ready to shove his brother aside and have it out with the redheaded pain in his ass. "Listen you blue eyed devil-"

"Brooke, knock it off!" Ariel called out as she put herself in between Dean and Sam who was doing his best to keep Brooke from attacking his brother. Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at Ariel defiantly, as though questioning whether or not she could really stop him from chaining Brooke to the nearest tree. Ariel held her ground and returned his insolent stare.

Brooke didn't notice the war of wills raging between her sister and the man she wanted to strangle and she continued on ranting as though Sam and Ariel weren't physically restraining them. Five years worth of anger and pain bubbled to the forefront. Mingling with the fear that she couldn't explain as it exploded into her voice as she screamed, "No you listen, it's bad enough you bailed on a job that ended up getting Blake killed! But now you just can't wait to line up your next lay can you?"

"You have no fricking clue what the hell your talking about!" Dean couldn't believe she was still blaming him for Blake's death! He didn't tell him to hunt alonedammit. How was Dean supposed to know Blake would do something so stupid? No, he didn't need Brooke pinning this on him. Dean blamed himself enough for the both of them but he couldn't change the past. He had learned that long ago. He could only do whatever was in his power to make sure the son of a bitch didn't hurt anyone else.

"Whatever." Brooke didn't believe a word of it. "God forbid you use your goddamn brain! Must suck being a slave to your dick."

"Okay time out. Back to your corners!" Sam nudged Brooke backwards until her Mustang was against her back. "Breathe."

Ariel placed her hand supportively on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. His muscles were as rigid as the line of his jaw. "Calm down."

"Stay away from him!" Brooke shouted venomously at her sister. In the back of her mind she knew she was over reacting. But that voice was a small one in comparison to the shrilling chorus of grief and anger that were whirling around her. Blake was dead because Dean had been more concerned with getting it off with some bar whore than hunting. Ariel and Sam were in harms way because he had brought them to Ohio. That knowledge just fueled the anger burning in her chest and made her ice blue eyes seem utterly wild.

"Brooke, take it easy." Sam gripped Brooke's arm firmly, keeping her in place without hurting her. He couldn't really blame her for getting this upset, emotions were running pretty strong considering where they were and what they were about to hunt, but if they were going to stop this thing they needed to have their heads on right. He looked at her pleadingly as his thumb stroked her plum fabric clad arm. Using his most soothing tone he whispered, "Let's do this later. Right now we need to focus."

"You're right." Brooke nodded in agreement. As much as she wanted to rip Dean apart that's not why they were there. The thing that killed Blake was back in action. And she couldn't let it hurt anyone else. For Blake she had to keep her head in the game. Once she relaxed, Sam released her. Glancing at the rifle Sam was absently holding in his right hand Brooke smiled weakly, "Is that for me?"

-----

"You getting anything?"

Dean held the EMF reader out for his brother to see as he shook his head. "Either this thing is busted or it's not picking up anything."

Brooke turned hard on her heels to look at her sister who was bringing up the rear of their little search party. "Are you picking up anything?"

"The question is what aren't I picking up." Ariel's voice trembled slightly but she didn't notice. All she was aware of were the tattered emotions whirling around her from every possible direction. They were forceful and heavy but they all seemed disconnected, without origin. She wasn't sensing someone's current emotions. Rather it felt as though she was feeling some sort of psychic imprint. Ariel had never felt anything like it. "This place is like a magnet for residual energy. Even the trees are giving off vibes. It's like a psychic echo or something."

Dean checked his watch, noting they had been hiking into the woods for at least twenty minutes. "Am I the only one wondering why Corbin came all the way out here anyway?"

"No clue. His car was pristine, so we know it didn't break down here. He told his girl he was on his way home away. No stop-overs." Sam answered quickly. The deeper they had trekked into the wooded darkness away from the dim lit street lamps that only lined the entrance of the park had Sam wondering the exact same thing. Why on earth would anyone hike out here in the middle of the night?

"That's just like Blake. He left Tucker's and somewhere between eleven and one he decided to take a short cut through the park." Brooke's voice vibrated with the pain she so purposely repressed, only she couldn't repress it right now. She could only experience the emotion in its full intensity and pray the cloud of regret and grief didn't threaten to blanket her awareness.

Dean stopped dead in his tracts. "This isn't a short cut."

"So what brought him here?" Brooke asked evenly. She stopped moving forward; turning her flashlight to the ground instead of illuminating the foot worn path she had been leading them on.

Sam looked passed his brother to Brooke. He readjusted his grip on the shotgun he was holding and angled his own flashlight away from the pair in front of him to the forest floor as he thought out loud. "Maybe the question should be what happened once he was here."

"He got out of his car of his own free will." Dean's voice was toneless as his grip tightened on the EMF reader in his left hand and the shotgun in his right. Forcing out any emotion from his expression he added, "The car was parked and locked. And he headed up the path and walked until he got to the bridge."

Ariel moved closer to Sam, avoiding an exposed tree root as she stood next to him. Looking at her sister with an unreadable expression Ariel questioned, "Was he chased?"

"No, there was a distinct set of shoe prints that lead up to the bridge. His. And they were evenly spaced and weighted." Brooke took a shaky breath before she added almost breathlessly, "He walked."

"Was that the same for Corbin?" Sam asked quickly, wanting to take Brooke's thoughts off the source of her scowl.

Brooke turned back to the path that would lead them to the Johnston Bridge and hoped her voice didn't betray her as she nodded. "Pretty much."

"Okay so we don't know why Corbin came out here, but what about Blake?" Ariel asked. "Why'd he come out here alone?"

"I honestly don't know. He promised he would wait for me and we would go in together in the day." Grief, remorse, anger and sadness hit Dean in waves as he mentally chastised himself for leaving Blake that night. Yet he managed to mumble, "We were supposed to go in at noon."

"We were supposed to meet at the motel at noon." Brooke stood motionless trying to even out her breaths as realization hit her. She finally understood why Blake had gone on this hunt without waiting for Dean.

"At least now we know why he went to the park early." Dean cursed silently. Where Brooke was concerned there was little if anything Blake wouldn't do. And after not seeing her for weeks there was no questioning why Blake had decided to hunt without him. "He wanted to finish up the hunt so he could have more time with you."

Brooke said nothing but Sam could see the way her steps shifted unevenly. As much as that knowledge was hurting her, she deserved to know the truth.


	13. Dead Pleasures

_A/N: I'm heading on vacation again so I won't be posting chapter fourteen until around the eleventh of July. See you all then. _

Chapter Thirteen – **Dead Pleasures**

"This is it." Brooke gestured to the weather beaten wood planked bridge that stretched over a small brook. Other than a tiny light post and a plaque mounted on a large boulder next to the bridge there wasn't much to be seen. "They found Corbin Foster right here next to the bridge."

Sam joined Brooke where the pathway disappeared at the foot of the overpass, continuing on the other side. He watched as the moonlight danced across the rippling waters of the stream that was trimmed in dark blue brooklimes. The passageway was lined with trees whose branches drooped down to brush the forest floor: a beautiful mix of oaks, maples, and pines hop-scotching the walkway. Yet it was the black willow straddling the water that played with the moonbeams in the darkness as a chilled wind marred the water's surface. Gripping the lapels of his jacket tightly, Sam questioned, "What are the chances of this thing attacking us as a group?"

"Not very likely." Brooke admitted bitterly. There was little chance this thing would even show it's face unless it felt safe to do so. That meant they would have to be alone in order for it to attack.

"What's wrong?" Dean watched Ariel with questioning eyes. She was standing off the pathway, eyes fixed on something hidden to everyone but her. Utterly motionless, as though she was focusing her entire being to see whatever had transfixed her.

Ariel couldn't help but feel the sharp stab to her senses. There was someone or something out there. "I don't know, I just felt something."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure." Ariel answered truthfully. She couldn't put a name to the feeling that had so briefly assaulted her senses and disappear without warning. "But I don't think we're alone."

"Let's split up." Brooke's voice carried lightly back to Ariel and Dean. "Don't head to far off though. Stay close."

Dean gave a curt nod and checked the barrel of his shotgun before returning his attention to Ariel. "If you feel anything out of the ordinary, scream."

"Scream?" Ariel couldn't help but parrot Dean's final statement. She could take care of herself; Dean should know that by now.

"Don't try to take it on your own." Dean's expression went grim as he tried to make Ariel understand his cause for concern. He didn't doubt her abilities as a hunter, but he was worried about her safety. "Blake never even got a shot off."

"Okay." Ariel muttered silently as she watched Sam and Brooke cross the bridge and head off in separate directions, disappearing into the woods. As Dean started to step in between some bushes to his left, Ariel whispered, "Watch your back."

Dean turned to face Ariel, winking before he vanished into the trees. Ariel gripped the small silver pendant suspended around her neck, trying once again to pick up the rush of emotion that she had detected earlier. But as hard as she tried she couldn't pin it down. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Ariel released the pendant, took out her flashlight and headed into the forest, shotgun in hand.

-----

Sam moved between two low hanging branches silently. There were no signs of life in the forest. Not even the quiet rustles from a possum or the eerie call of an owl. The entire wood was dead silent. That in itself was enough to give cause to worry. No place was this quiet. Sam paused in a small clearing checking his bearings before he stepped out over a rotting tree stump. From this vantage point he could see the moon shining brightly in the sky like a pearl suspended in the darkest black sky he had ever seen. The stars were twinkling as though they were trying to show off their brilliance. All but daring him to reach up and touch them. Without warning the bright light from the moon swirled into darkness as a searing pain ripped his vision from him. Blinded by light and dizzy from the pain Sam collapsed to the ground.

Brooke reached the small clearing just in time to help Sam back up to his feet. He was clenching his head as though someone had jabbed his eye sockets with a hot poker. Brooke's hands cupped Sam's face as she watched his eyes refocus. "Are you alright?"

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asked circumspectly, his mind still reeling from what he had seen. His breathing was labored but he managed to steady it somewhat as Brooke watched him charily.

"I heard you groaning in pain. This place is dead quiet, I just followed the sound." Brooke answered matter-of-factly. Sam had just seen something and he wanted to know where she'd come from? "Are you alright?"

Sam nodded lightly. Brooke's hands were still cupping his face as though she had forgotten she was touching him. Sam took Brooke's hands into his own and brought them down to his chest. "Yeah, I think so."

"A vision?"

"Yeah." Sam replied almost breathlessly. Though the pain was subsiding he still felt the effects of what he had seen echoing through his mind. He wasn't sure if it was what he saw that had him so troubled or how it had felt. Either way something terrible was about to happen.

"What did you see?"

-----

The leafless tree branches clung to Ariel's leather jacket as she made her way through the woods. Every so often the moonlight would catch the pale withered form of a wayward leaf that had refused to abandon its tree in the freezing winter air. The discarded pine needles blanketing the forest floor were sprinkled with frost and the ground was frozen beneath her tan boots making it difficult to move silently without slipping. Slowing her pace to ensure she stayed upright Ariel heard the light crack of a tree branch behind her. Halting instantly Ariel turned hard on her heels, gun raised, her finger perched on the trigger, waiting. Moments later the tree to her right rustled and a familiar figure emerged hands up.

"Don't shoot! It's me."

"Dammit Dean!" Ariel let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and lowered her gun hurriedly. "Did you find anything?"

Dean moved into the small clearing where Ariel was standing shaking his head with a staid expression darkening his features. "No. But we got to talk."

"Right now?" Ariel couldn't believe that Dean wanted to have a conversation in the middle of a hunt. That just wasn't like him at the best of times, let alone the worst. But she tried to keep the look of shock off her face as he came to stand in front of her.

Dean stopped only inches away from Ariel before he mumbled, "When else are we going to be alone?"

"Good point. Bad timing, but good point." Ariel studied the morose lines of Dean's face warily. Whatever he had to say was visibly weighing heavy on his mind. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This."

As Ariel looked into Dean's eyes she saw herself reflected upside down. In the next instant Dean lips covered hers thoroughly, making her sigh involuntarily. His lips blanketed hers perfectly, stealing her cry of surprise. Yet as perfect as his lips were, something seemed different. His touch was cold, empty and completely devoid of feeling. Ariel closed her eyes trying to force the fog that had clouded her senses away long enough to read the man who's arms were so firmly wrapped around her. Nothing.

The loud sound of a gun blast ripped through the still night air. A shriek riddled with agony followed the blast. Ariel flinched as the shotgun was knocked from her hands. Her eyes shot open, eager to see the creature she had wounded, determined to find her gun and repeat the injury. But there was nothing to see. Nothing but darkness. Pitch black. Blinking Ariel stumbled backwards, reaching for the flashlight in her jacket pocket. After turning it on Ariel knew a new type of terror. There was nothing in the darkness. A heavy force pinned her hands to the ground and before she could so much as scream her head hit the frozen forest floor.

-----

A lanky white skinned creature stood over Ariel's still form. There in the frost lined clearing the beast knelt over the raven-haired woman, watching her with bright white eyes. Their intensity was completely unreal. So white they shone like the sun. The only things interrupting the luminosity were two black pupils. Two in each eye, intertwined in the white orbs. The wind lifted the creature's snow-white hair, twirling the lengthy tendrils around its sallowish skin.

Brooke took aim as the creature raised its gangly hands towards her sister's chest. As though her thoughts had been read the creature reared its head and in a flash was gone. The nearby trees rustled as a strong wing rushed through them. Brooke raced passed her sister's still form looking behind to make sure someone stayed behind to check on her. As soon as she spotted Dean she barked, "Stay with her!"

Dean was hard on Brooke's heals; he could hear his brother's hurried footsteps behind him. Knowing his brother would quickly make up the lost distance with his long strides Dean slowed down as he ordered, "Don't let her out of your sight Sam!"

Sam disappeared into the woodland after Brooke. Leaving Dean and Ariel alone in the clearing. Dean silently thanked Ariel for getting off a shot and drawing his attention back towards her. When the shotgun went off he had dashed towards the sound. But Brooke was already ahead of him. How she had managed to get across the bridge and back towards this end of the woods was beyond him, but followed by Sam there was little chance she would let this thing get away. Dean studied the nearby ground desperate to find some sort of markings or tracks but his eyes found nothing but frozen ground. Abandoning his search Dean headed back to Ariel, who was still laying still as a statue on the ground. He began to methodically check her for broken bones pausing slightly when he saw the crimson stain on her chest. He opened her jacket fully; letting out a sigh of relief when he found the wound was superficial. His hands found the bump forming on the back of her skull buried beneath the mat of midnight strands. When he probed the sensitive spot Ariel began to stir.

Her green eyes shot open, wide with terror, as she searched the darkness, desperate to see her attacker. She felt herself surrounded by warm strong arms, she was almost afraid to believe she was out of harm's way. "Who's there?"

"It's me. You're alright, it's gone." Dean's voice was deep and reassuring as he watched Ariel's green eyes dart back and forth as though she didn't see him right in front of her. "You're safe."

Ariel gripped the arm that was cradling her head, closing her eyes, focusing her mind enough to prove or disprove that she was in fact with Dean. After a moment she exhaled loudly as feelings of concern and upset mixed with anger and grief washed over her. "It is you."

"Who'd you expect?" Dean asked cheekily as he helped Ariel into a sitting position. He watched her eyes dance around without focusing on anything and he started to wonder if she had a concussion.

Ariel was too rattled to notice Dean's concern. Her mind was focused on locating the thing that had attacked her using Dean's face. The thought of a shape shifter had never occurred to her. "Where'd it go?"

"Off into the woods." Dean answered evenly as he waved his flashlight across her eyes, checking to see if the pupils evenly dilated. Despite the flash of light her pupils remained wide open and she didn't shy away from the illumination, as people tend to do when they see a light in the darkness. Consternation darkened his voice as he queried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." Ariel answered truly.

Dean wanted to find out exactly what had happened and why Ariel's eyes weren't responding to light but he knew that the middle of the woods was neither the time nor the place. Once they were out of harms way he would get some answers. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Ariel quickly rose to her feet with some assistance from Dean and once she was steady Dean went to retrieve her shotgun and flashlight.

Items in hand, Dean motioned for Ariel to walk ahead of him. She didn't budge. Dean stood directly in front of her and waved his flashlight across her face once again. No response. Dean cursed bitterly as his head dropped, the realization acidic in his mind. "You can't see me can you."

"I can't see anything."


	14. Losing Lavations

_A/N: My vacation is almost over and I've had a blast. Just what I needed. I thought I'd take the liberty of posting before I have to start packing so you don't have to wait so long for an update. Thank you for reading and of course reviewing. Enjoy!_

Chapter Fourteen – **Losing Lavations**

-----

"Brooke it's gone."

"No!" Brooke's gruff reply echoed in the silence of the woodland. In some corner of her mind she knew Sam was right. The creature had eluded them in the dense forest. But she couldn't admit or acknowledge that fact. If she did then that meant she had failed. She had failed and it had gotten away.

"Look, let's get Dean and Ariel and get the hell out of here." Sam voice was stern yet his brown eyes were pleading. He pulled at her arm gently. "Come on Brooke."

Brooke looked at Sam's hand wrapped around her arm. His strong fingers were pressed into the fabric on her jacket firmly without hurting her. He could have very easily dragged her wherever he wanted but he wasn't using his superior strength. Brooke stare at his fingers without seeing them. He didn't understand. She couldn't go. Not while it was still out there. Brooke pulled her arm away. "Sam-"

"We'll get it. I promise you. But we've been running around in circles out here and we don't know what this thing is." Sam exhaled loudly. The creature that moved between the trees as swiftly and as invisibly as the wind was unlike anything he had ever come across. "It sure as hell doesn't move like any were-cat I've seen. We'll check on Ariel, do some research and come back."

"Oh my God, Ariel!" Brooke had been so focused on finding and killing the creature she had forgotten about her sister. In the back of her mind she realized Ariel was fine. She was with Dean. But she still needed to check on her little sister. Who knew what that thing had done to her. "We have to make sure she's okay."

Sam had already pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and was dialing his brother when Brooke rushed passed him. Sam's hand snaked out, keeping the redhead from spiriting off into the darkness alone. "Wait for me."

Brooke was tempted to break free and make a run for it but the logical thinking side of her mind prevented her from doing something so brash. "Who are you calling?"

Instead of answering her Sam spoke to his brother through the receiver. "Deanwhere are you? Is Ariel alright? Okay. We're on our way."

Brooke couldn't wait for Sam to hang up before she blurted out, "Well?"

"They're at the cars." Sam pocketed his cell phone. "Let's go."

Brooke nodded and briskly followed Sam through the thicket of branches and pine needles. Neither seemed to notice the light dusting of ice crystals that laced through the trees, settling on the crisp frozen earth. By the time they returned to the clearing where the cars were laying in wait the snow had disappeared, leaving it's frosted condensation as testament to winter's presence. Brooke skirted the front of the Impala heading straight to the passenger side before tapping on the glass. The window lowered just a touch and Brooke was relieved to see her sister was okay. "Thank god. You guys ready to get out of here?"

"You have no idea." Ariel answered simply. Trying her best to focus her eyes on the sound of Brooke's voice so as not to upset her sister. "Move your ass sis."

Dean whistled through his teeth as Ariel raised her window and Brooke headed over to her Mustang. "You are planning to tell her aren't you?"

"If I have to." Ariel muttered under her breath, knowing full well that her sister was going to blow a gasket the moment she realized the creature did something to her vision.

"You have to!" Dean shook his head, deciding whether or not he should be present when Ariel let Brooke in. He decided to stand by at a safe distance. A mile ought to do it.

"Fine." Ariel rested her head against the leather seat back, trying her best to keep up a strong front. But truth be told she was petrified.

Dean pulled out of his parking space ahead of Brooke's Mustang and he hit the gas. "You do know you're going to the hospital though right?"

"Like hell I am!"

-----

"She's what?"

Dean wanted to reach through the receiver and strangle his brother. "Samwould you tone it down please?"

"You just said you were taking her to get some stitches!" Sam couldn't believe what his brother had just told him. Sam punched the side of the bed with his fist, as much out of frustration as concern. Ariel wasn't okay despite his brother's assurance to him and Brooke.

Dean tired his best to keep from snarling at his brother. He didn't have time to quibble over what was and wasn't said. "I know what I said Sam."

"How's she doing?"

"Acting like nothing happened and she's perfectly fine." Dean muttered bitterly. He had nearly had to drag her out of the car and into the emergency room. She had tired to bolt on more then one occasion already. "You know Ariel."

Sam lowered his voice, making sure Brooke couldn't hear him in the other room. "What's the doctor saying?"

"They're running some test and she's getting an MRI right now." Dean rubbed his temples forcefully, trying to ease the tense pain that had wrapped around his head an hour ago. It was almost one in the morning and he was in a hospital waiting room hoping the doctors could figure out what had happened to Ariel's vision. The smell of ammonia and stale coffee was already forcing his thoughts back on a time when he had paced the well lit corridors of a hospital in North Bay praying with every bit of his strength that Ariel would make it through. It was like six months ago all over again.

Sam's voice cut across Dean's torrid thoughts. "I've got to tell Brooke, Dean."

"No you don't. Just tell her there's a backup at the ER and we'll be awhile." Dean ordered. If Brooke found out she'd be at the hospital in a flash and that was the last thing he or Ariel needed at the moment. In the relative quiet of the hospital they had actually been able to relax as much their circumstances allowed. Brooke had a knack for making situations like this uneasy.

Sam couldn't believe Dean had actually offered that lame excuse as a response to Brooke. He knew she had a mind like a bear trap. If Sam even started down that path Brooke would instantly wonder why a small town hospital was backed up at this hour and she'd be in her car before he had a chance to pull on his shoes. "She's not going to buy that and you know it!"

"You've got a Stanford education Sammy. Make something up!" With that Dean hung up the phone.

A mousy little voice cut across the soft rock station that was being pumped through the small radio beside the nursing station. "Mr. Collins?"

"Yes?"

"Your sister is waiting in examination room three. If you want you can wait in there." The petite nurse in the care bear scrubs pointed down the hall to her right and smiled.

Dean headed down the hallway to the guitar solo in _Crazy Love_ and before the chorus started up again he called over his shoulder, "Thank you."

"I still can't believe you told them I was your sister." Ariel muttered the minute Dean walked into the room. She didn't need him to tell her who it was. She had heard the light scuffle of his boots on the cold linoleum tiles and the soft clinking sound of his ring on the metal doorknob. And the scent of his coffee wafted from the cup like a torpedo to her nose. If that hadn't been enough she had felt his bundled mix of apprehensive and anxious feelings halfway down the hall.

"You came in with a concussion and a scratch on your chest. Not to mention you can't see a thing." Dean took the chair to the left of her hospital bed and crossed his legs over the metal side bar. Ariel's eyes followed him as though she was watching his movements, but Dean knew all too well that Ariel's other senses were merely starting to take over. She was listening to his motion and following the sounds. She was getting pretty good at it too. "I don't know about you, but I didn't feel like getting the abusive boyfriend treatment."

Ariel chortled softly seeing the situation for the first time from the nursing staff's point of view. "Point taken."

"So how you feeling?"

"Other than a headache I'm fine. And I'm pretty sure I could do without the hospital garb but there are worse things." Ariel wished there was something she could say that would ease the worry in Dean's mind. His concern was as tangible as if he had said it aloud. But there was little she could do other than make light of the situation. "How about you? The coffee any good?"

"Yeah if you're trying to off yourself, it's great." Dean tried his best to laugh but failed miserably. The more he tried to pretend everything was okay the more tense he became.

The exam room door swung open as a freckled face man in a white lab coat walked in. "Excuse me, Miss-"

"Please just call me Ariel." Ariel interrupted. She really wasn't in the mood for hearing her alias thrown back at her.

"Okay Ariel, I've taken a look at your CAT scan and MRI images and as far as I can tell there is no medical reason why you can't see. You're eyes are in perfect condition. Your concussion is minor at best. But for reasons I can't explain your brain simply no longer receives optical information. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. I have refered you to an optision in Columbus. Maybe she'll have more success in identifying the cause. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyway Doc." Ariel waved the doctor away as though she didn't care about his diagnoses. His news wasn't that surprising. She had held from the start that that Dean look-alike had done something to her sight.

Dean accepted the referal sheet and waited patiently for the doctor to apologize once more and leave the room. Standing up to hand Ariel her clothes Dean muttered, "So that creature did do something to your vision."

"Looks like." Ariel agreed almost mutely, accepting her clothes before she added, "I'm just going to get dressed."

"Need some help?" Dean offered innocently.

Ariel couldn't help but laugh. However sincere his offer had been she knew Dean well enough to know where things would head. "Ha! If you help me, I'll never get dressed!"

"I'm not seeing a down side." Dean smiled wickedly knowing Ariel couldn't see his simper.

Ariel could hear the raffish grin he wore through his words and pointed to the exit. "Outside!"

Dean headed towards the door muttering as he left the room. "Killjoy."

-----

"You find anything?"

Sam rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the dull ache out of them. It had to be after two and he had been staring at the same computer screen long enough to leave an imprint of the monitor on his retina. "Nothing here on white heart stealing creaturesYou?"

Brooke threw the boot she was holding against the bathroom door. Hard. "No."

"It's late. Why don't we try to get some sleep and start with a fresh set of eyes and minds in the morning?" Sam suggested, knowing full well Brooke would decline the offer. She had barely spoken since they had gotten back from Revenge. When she wasn't cursing out her computer she was pacing back and forth waiting for Dean and her sister to return from the hospital. For the most part Sam had done an excellent job of subject dodging. Though he knew he owed his success as much to the turmoil encasing the redhead's mind as his clever misdirection.

"I don't think I'm going to get much sleep Sammy. But you're welcome to turn in." Brooke was having a hard enough time coming to terms with what had happened awake. If she slept she knew her subconscious wouldn't be so kind. Like it or not she had allowed Ariel to accompany them to Clear Creek. She was lucky as hell Sam had had that vision. If he hadn't she wouldn't have made it in time to aid her sister. That knowledge scared the crap out of her. Though in the back of her mind she realized Dean had made it there around the same time she had, he could have done something. But it was Brooke's fault Ariel was even put in that position. She should have made damn sure her sister was stowed away safely at the motel. This thing had already taken Blake from her. It was sheer luck it hadn't taken Ariel too.

Sam could only imagine what was going on in that head of hers. But he was willing to bet she was blaming herself for Ariel's run in with whatever the hell that thing was. When was she going to stop blaming herself for things she couldn't control? "Brooke-"

"I don't want to hear it Sam." Brooke interrupted. Sam was watching her warily as though she was going to dematerialize right in front of him. She wasn't in the mood for one of his 'it's not your fault' speeches.

Sam resisted the urge to sit next to her and wrap his arms around her. Whatever she had convinced herself of; he knew she was fighting back every emotion that breached her consciousness. "You may not want to hear it but it's the truth."

"Don't." Brooke pushed off the mattress she was sitting on and headed towards the teal curtains that covered the widow by the door. Maybe focusing on something else would take the edge off her temper. When Brooke pulled away the fabric from the widow she was shocked to see Dean and Ariel walking by. She was so elated to see her sister up and around she didn't notice the way Ariel was holding on to Dean's arm for guidance. Brooke flung the door open and called out to her sister. "Ariel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just beat. I'm going to catch some Z's." Ariel muttered as she tried her best to not to look too disoriented. Dean's arm stayed next to her, keeping her from reaching out for something to ground her.

Brooke studied her sister's face keenly. "Whoa, aren't you going to tell us what happened?"

"Tomorrow. I'm really tired." Ariel muttered as she moved forward towards the other room.

"Okay. As long as you're alright." Brooke's voice sounded defeated. She honestly would have preferred going over things and truly making sure her sister was okay, but given the night she had had, Brooke couldn't blame her from wanting to get some shut-eye. Stepping outside the motel room Brooke motioned for Dean to wait up. "Dean how is she?"

Dean complied warily, watching Ariel continue on in a straight line, trying her best not to hold out her hands to prevent running into something. She somehow managed to make it to the next room and started fumbling in her pockets pretending to have lost her keys. Dean smirked to himself. The girl was clever he had to hand her that. "Stubborn as hell. But I'm sure you can relate to that."

"Smart ass." Brooke muttered as she stepped out of the cold night air. To say she was relieved would be a gross understatement. Ariel was okay. Thank god.

Dean opened the motel room and pocketed the key before guiding Ariel inside. He led her to the nearest bed and once her hands found the black and white comforter he released her. "I'm really surprised that worked!"

"She's too busy feeling guilty to really focus on anything other than her pain." Ariel responded lightly. Ariel set herself on the mattress, thankful to be back in somewhat familiar surroundings. "She's already starting to blame herself. I can feel it."

"Blame herself for what?" Dean asked as he pealed off his jacket and kicked out of his boots. He was dying to change out of his clothes. He could still smell the stale coffee and ammonia that clung to the fabric.

"For not killing the thing." Ariel pulled at the sleeves of her jacket, before she pried off her boots. She couldn't decide what she wanted more. Sleep or a shower. Sleep. Definitely sleep. She could hear Dean moving about over to her left and knew he was stripping out of the clothes that smelled like the coffee he had been forced to drink hours before. "Try to get some sleep Dean."

"You don't seem too shook up." Dean said observably. Ariel had been insanely calm through this whole process. Not once had she showed any real signs of concern, which was quite a task considering she had been stripped of her vision.

"What you see and what I feel are two very different things." Ariel muttered bitterly. She knew she was in a state of denial and she didn't need him pointing it out. Flipping out wasn't going to do anything. "But I can't panic. Not until I know whether or not this is permanent."

"We have to find out what this thing is. It's the only way we'll figure out how to get your vision back." Dean's words weren't necessarily meant for Ariel, more a thought spoken aloud as he tried to figure out the next step.

Ariel peeled off the denim jacket she was still wearing, tossing the fabric to the ground where it joined her leather jacket and boots. She didn't want to burst Dean's bubble but there was a strong chance the damage to her vision was permament. "If I can get it back."

"You will." Dean voice was so strong and sure that it echoed slightly in the quiet of the motel room.

Ariel turned towards his voice, her expression pensive and whistful. "You should never make a promise you can't keep Dean."

"I don't."

-----

"Brooke?"

Brooke glanced over her shoulder when she heard her name. "Yeah?"

"Are you planning to move?" Sam asked carefully. He was standing a few feet away from her now, watching Brooke stare at the closed curtains as though the diaphanous material would blow away without her constant gaze to hold it.

Brooke realized she hadn't actually heard the question. "What?"

"You've been standing there for the last ten minutes."

"Bad feeling, that's all." Brooke muttered as she returned her attention to the drawn curtains. This night would have been stressful enough if the loathsome white creature hadn't attacked Ariel. Despite her sister getting away less than a few stitches, Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this was just the beginning. For the first time she had come face to face with Blake's killer. Yet those weren't the thoughts that were ravaging her psyche. Her mind was alight with thoughts of Ariel's safety, of course. But somewhere muddled in between breaths, whispers of Sam filtered through. There was a part of her, a large part that was so relieved he was okay. That he was standing there next to her. And though this fight was by no means over they, all four of them, had made it out alive. She had been sure they would die back there, just as Blake had. Unknown victims of an evil they could neither understand nor overcome, despite all their training. When Brooke spoke again her voice quivered with emotions she refused to name or acknowledge. "I could just be losing my mind. That's probably it."

Sam wrapped his arms around Brooke consolingly. Though she didn't say it he knew her thoughts were a jumbled mess of grief and adrenaline coursing through waves of uncertainty. Five years earlier that creature had changed the course of her life. And just hours ago it had nearly taken the most important person in her life from her. That in itself was enough to shatter the fragments of her already broken concentration. He expected Brooke to let out a deep cleansing sigh as he brought her what little comfort he could. He had even anticipated her turning in his arms to wrap her arms around his waist. And back in the recesses of his mind he had expected her to rest her head on his shoulder. But he hadn't even considered she would edge up on her tiptoes and fit her mouth to his. And though the thought hadn't occurred to him that didn't stop his hands from framing her face and returning the kiss with as much tentative restraint as he could muster.

Pulling at the navy fabric of the t-shirt that was all that came between her and heated flesh beneath, Brooke's hands shaped the sinewy planes of his back. In the space of a breath the annoying fabric was cast aside and Sam took possession of her mouth once more. Each darting caress of his tongue wrung a purr from deep within Brooke's throat. She continued to memorize the muscles stretched along his spine and soon her hips were swaying in rhythm to the timeless beat of her blood. Sam's hands broke free from the silky prison of her hair, one coming to rest on the seductive curve of her neck as the other fell to the hem of her white shirt. When his fingers brushed the soft fabric, reality swept back to him in a rush. He had to stop. What kind of man took advantage of a woman reeling from emotions and leftover adrenaline without asking for the go-ahead? He had to stop if only to give her the chance to say no. It took every ounce of self-control he had to stop. Sam barely had the strength to let her go. Shaking his head against the force of his desire he stammered for air. "Brooke-"

Brooke struggled for the oxygen her mind so desperately demanded. She was about to ask why he had stopped when she saw him shake his head. All she saw was the negative motion of his head. Instantly Brooke sobered up and fought to bring herself back under control. She had no right to assume that just because his touch set her skin ablaze that he felt the same. No Sam had just been trying to comfort her. How silly to think he was as eager to know just how hot that feeling could get. What the hell had she been thinking? "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Sam repeated the word as though it was unrecognizable. When understanding made it's why through his foggy mind he shook his head again but this time it was in disbelief. "No-"

"I can't believe I… I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Brooke handed Sam his shirt, turned abruptly towards the small en-suite and started walking. She wanted nothing more than to avoid the careful and overly kind explanation Sam was bound to offer her. If she were lucky a cold shower would soothe her body as well as her ego. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She knew that. The least she could do was make it easier on him. "We, um, should get some sleep. It's already tomorrow."

Sam couldn't actually believe she was saying what he was hearing. "Brooke-"

Brooke took one last look at Sam before shutting the door. For the first time in her life she actually regretted the invention of clothing. It certainly didn't do him justice. God he looked too good. Somehow she doubted one shower would be enough. Hell no.


	15. Rude Awakenings

_A/N: Home sweet home. Well home sweet home is being packed and moved to another city in less than two weeks… so I'm forewarning everyone in case I get super busy. Thanks for reading as always and for your wonderful reviews. Please enjoy._

-----

Chapter Fifteen – **Rude Awakenings**

-----

"_Kevin?"_

"_Claire what's going on? It's two in the morning!" Kevin looked at the petite blond waiting for him. She was bracing her hips against a large boulder adjacent to a rickety bridge straddling the calm water's edge. "Why'd you want to meet here?"_

"_I needed to talk to you," the pretty blonde responded effortlessly. _

_Kevin eyed the younger woman thoughtfully. This wasn't like Claire at all. "You couldn't do that over the phone?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, what's going on____" Kevin asked as he leaned up against the rock that Claire was using as a back brace. Her crystal blue eyes held his upended reflection. He couldn't stop staring at the distorted image._

"_This."_

_Kevin didn't have a chance to respond, Claire had pulled him close, kissing him deeply, thoroughly. Kevin's hands tangled into her lengthy blonde locks, angling her face so he could deepen their kiss. He felt a warm sensation wrap around his body as Claire's hand rose to his chest, toying with the fabric of his shirt. The warm feeling was quickly replaced with a searing pressure as he gasped for air. Looking at the woman who had just moments before kissed him like there was no tomorrow____ he tried to see her hand. When he looked down at his chest all he could see was a steady stream of blood wrapping around her arm and trickling down his shirt. He tried to ask her why, he tried to speak but it was no use. He couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't get enough air into his lungs to utter the simplest word. _

"_You make me sick. Every one of you. Hiding your love as though it was something unworthy of recognition. Your love. So tell me, what good came of it?" Claire whispered darkly. Before Kevin could process her words she pulled her hand free of his chest and watched the pulsing scarlet organ she had severed from his body. The wash of crimson that covered her body was as warm as his kiss. As deliciously sweet as the horror in his eyes as he started to slip away. Kevin fell to the ground____ his breathing a tattered array of gasps drowning in the vital fluid of his life that was moments away from being snuffled out. He mouthed her name as a tear fell from his lashes. There was something oddly intoxicating about holding the heart of man as she felt his heart breaking. For that brief moment her life held meaning. For that fragment of time she felt solace. She bent down to him, letting him know the truth before he perished. "I'm not Claire."_

Ariel woke up trying desperately to get her bearings. There was nothing in the darkness. Not so much as a splinter of light. Just a blanket of black so consuming that she wondered if she was alive at all.

"Ari?" Dean had already shifted out of his mattress when Ariel had started to whimper in her sleep. She was sitting upright on her bed clutching the blanket against her chest as though something had attacked her. Eyes searching the darkness Dean moved closer to Ariel trying his best to keep his voice free of the concern he felt. "You alright?"

"I'm not sure." Ariel raked her fingers through her hair trying to ease the chill that had swept through her body despite the heat that was radiating from her.

Dean cupped her face in one of his palms stealing her shaky hand in the other. "Nightmare?"

"God I hope so" Ariel whispered.

-----

The fragrant scent, pancakes and hash browns mingled with syrup and coffee swirled around the booth Brooke was seated at. She had been smart enough to sneak out of her motel room at the crack of dawn, well before Sam would stir. She had successfully managed to avoid discussing what had happened last night and was determined to keep it that way. After an extremely long frigid shower Brooke had slipped silently into bed where Sam had given up waiting for her to come out and finally succumbed to the sleep his body demanded. Brooke had made very sure to be the first to rise and get the hell out of there before he woke up. What had she done? She hadn't just kissed him. That she had done before. That she could live with. Brooke ran her hands through her hair trying to decide how best to proceed.

"Here you go, honey," the waitress at the small diner said as she placed a second order of food on the marred tabletop.

Brooke stared at the plate as the older woman filled another coffee cup and set some silverware wrapped in a white paper napkin beside the food. "I didn't order this."

The waitress's eyebrows rose slightly, making the deep crinkles above her brows intensify. She shook her salt and peppered head before murmuring, "he did."

"_He_ who?" Brooke demanded. But the waitress didn't seem to care. Once she refilled Brooke's cup with hot coffee she stepped away and headed back to the front of the diner. The only other people Brooke had noticed were an older couple reading the newspaper in silence and sipping coffee as though time was a relative concept. That's when she saw _him_.

Sam maneuvered his way past the waitress, offering her a smile as she muttered something about giving her a shout if he needed anything else. Before Brooke had a chance to say anything Sam took the seat across from her. "Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, startled by Sam's unexpected appearance.

With a shrug Sam muttered, "Getting breakfast."

"Sam-"

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Sam asked. Judging by Brooke's actions she wanted to have this conversation about as much as he did. He quickly looked away, focusing instead on the small mound of pancakes setting neatly on his plate. The flat cakes were piping hot. Tendrils of steam swirled up into the air carrying the aroma straight to his nostrils. Sam heard Brooke shift in her seat uncomfortably reminding him of the conversation they were supposed to be having. "I mean you made pretty darn sure you evaded it up until now."

"With good reason" Brooke murmured. She wasn't sure how she felt at this point. Or whether or not she was losing her mind. Part of her brain was screaming at her for last night. However there was a larger more illogical part that was disappointed she hadn't followed through. Lord knows the scene had replayed in her mind a thousand times over the night. Even now she was picturing that perfectly muscled chest beneath the navy t-shirt hidden under his hoody. Brooke had to get Sam off her mind. Nothing good could come of this.

"Really?" Sam questioned charily. "Look I don't know what happened last night. I sure as heck don't know why you left. But instead of avoiding me, let's just pretend nothing happened and move on. Fair enough?"

Brooke swallowed hard. "Very fair."

"Good. Then pass me the syrup please." Sam smiled dazzlingly. No matter what happened he didn't enjoy being at odds with Brooke. His feelings for her aside, Brooke was still his friend.

"Here you go." Brooke returned Sam's simper as she handed him the glass bottle filled with the sugary liquid. Though Ohio had maple trees they simply couldn't compare to authentic Canadian syrup. Somehow pancakes just weren't as appealing without the Canadian thick sugary substance. Taking a forkful of fluffy cakes dripping liquid sugar Brooke chewed carefully before a thought occurred to her. "Why are you up so early? I mean it's not even six yet. I know I didn't make any noise when I left."

"No you didn't. But you also didn't turn up the heat." Sam said as he covered his pancakes and harsh browns with syrup. He stopped just before reaching the sunny side up eggs staring up at him from the white china.

"You lost me."

Sam retrieved a small peppershaker from an adjacent table before responding. "I got cold."

"Oh." Brooke hadn't realized that without her body heat the room would be a little chillier. Though she should have. The pair had shared the room's only bed. Of course her leaving would have brought down the temperature. "Sorry."

------

"Was it good?"

Ariel smiled brightly, encouragingly. "It was great."

"Hey wait, don't touch me," Dean snapped instantly when Ariel's hand brushed against his in search for a towellette. Though he had tried his earnest to sound cross there was a smile glued to his face that shone through his words. "You're fingers are sticky."

"Whose fault is that?" Ariel asked with a snigger as she purposely touched his hand again, spreading more of the gluey substance coating her fingers on his skin.

"You're asking for it" Dean threatened. He couldn't help but laugh at the state of the two of them. Somehow they were both covered in the sticky liquid that clung to every inch of the Styrofoam containers littering the tabletop. This morning had been extremely interesting. Despite Ariel's lack of vision she had insisted on feeding herself, leading to quite possibly the most fascinating display of a lack of coordination imaginable. She had literally felt her way through breakfast. Touching everything, using her hands as her eyes. When Dean had offered to assist her she had declined his help of course. Except when it came to her coffee. When she wanted a drink he'd hand her the cup and then take it back so she didn't knock it over in her search for her next morsel. Now they had learned the hard way not to leave a hot liquid within knocking distance. Dean was still wearing his coffee.

"We must look like quite the sight" Ariel laughed. She couldn't see herself but the trail of maple syrup and drying coffee marks tightened her skin. Dean had deliberately wiped coffee on her checks after she'd dumped his into his lap. A favor she had been more than happy to repay with a squirt of syrup to the face. Though she couldn't be sure of her aim, his muttered curse had confirmed her hit. Then to ensure completion she had dipped her fingers into the mustard he had assured her was ketchup and given him some nice lipstick.

"You have no idea. You're covered in syrup and I'm covered in coffee. We look like the waitress dumped the tray over." And that was actually the look he had received from the waitress when he had gone back for another coffee to replace his own. She had wondered if he spilled his order before getting back to the motel.

"I guess next time we shouldn't go with pancakes."

"That's for sure" Dean agreed. "Why don't you get cleaned up? I'll take care of the table."

"If you can't get rid of the syrup we could always torch the thing" Ariel chuckled as she rose from her seat, hands extended to keep herself from falling. Despite her best efforts the edge of the bed was low enough to evade her hands but not her feet and she would have pitched forward if it wasn't for a set of strong arms that kept her upright. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Dean said softly, but he didn't completely release her, instead he guided her towards the bathroom. Once inside he placed her hands against the vanity counter and turned the tap water on. Adjusting the temperature so it wasn't too hot Dean watched Ariel lean in, listening to the water's flow. She was orienting herself, or at least trying to, using the sound as a beacon. "It's ten steps from the sink to the toilet. Fourteen to the shower. There are two handlebars. One looks about three feet from the ground on the left and the other is outside the shower by about a half a foot. It's four feet from the ground. There's no lip on the shower so you don't have to worry about a step and the towel bar is behind the toilet to the right of the shower."

"Change of clothes?"

"I'll get it." Dean washed his hands to rid them of the sticky syrup and grabbed Ariel's toothbrush. Once it was loaded with paste he handed it to her and went in search of something for her to wear. He grabbed the first few items that were in her duffel bag and returned to the bathroom. Ariel had already finished brushing her teeth and was testing Dean's dimension of the bathroom. "Your clothes are sitting on the counter by the door."

Ariel turned back to look at Dean. Even though she couldn't see him she wanted to face him when she thanked him. Dean muttered something about yelling if she needed anything and left the room, closing the door behind him. But he made no movements further. Instead he waited patiently by the door, listening intensely for the slightest sound of trouble. Once the water shut off he could hear the quiet commotion she made while trying to get dressed. After several more minutes the door creaked open and Ariel emerged fully clothed and showered.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Just in case you fell" Dean said matter-of-factly as he shifted away from the door so Ariel could pass by. She smiled briefly and started feeling her way back to the center of the room. Dean wasn't sure how Ariel planned on keeping this secret from Brooke. At this very moment, she looked impaired.

"Thanks. It's all yours now. I think I can make it back to the bed on my own."

------

"Hey sis you in there?"

Brooke banged on the motel door once more, this time a little more impatiently.

"They could still be sleeping" Sam pointed out calmly, though he could hear Ariel coming towards the door.

"Uh-huh." Brooke stole a sideways glance at the brunette to her right. The motel's lock clicked and the door swung open revealing a fresh-faced Ariel. Brooke looked her sister up and down for a moment. She was wearing a dark brown turtleneck and jeans. But it was her socks that were of particular note. Brooke knew her sister, especially her sister's sense of style. There was no way Ariel would be wearing navy socks with that outfit. She had several pairs of brown socks. Brooke should know she was stuck with the wash last time. "Did you get dressed in the dark?"

"Actually I did." Ariel smiled to herself, wondering exactly what she was wearing. She was warm and covered up so the rest didn't matter too much at this point. "Come on in. Dean's taking a shower."

Brooke glanced inside the room. Noting the clear tabletop first. It was unusual for the table to be this empty. All the newspaper clippings and maps were on the floor by the window. What the heck was going on? "How's that scratch?"

"Barely there." Ariel moved away from the door leaving it open for her sister as she walked a straight line back to the bed. Seventeen steps. She had counted on her way to answer the door. Once she reached the mattress Ariel took a seat and looked in the direction of the sound.

"How many stitches did you end up getting?" Brooke asked as she walked inside and took the nearest chair. Sam had set himself down on the edge of the bed Ariel had glued herself too and he made a point of not actually looking at her. Whatever was going on, he knew something was up.

"Not sure" Ariel lied, shifting uncomfortably for a second. She hadn't gotten a single stitch for the scrap on her chest. She could barely feel it as it was. In a day or so there wouldn't even be a scab. Not that she said anything to that end. As far as Brooke was concerned Ariel's hospital visit had been to seal up the superficial wound.

Brooke eyed her sister carefully before questioning, "What's going on anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked. She made sure her expression was completely dumbfounded as though she had no clue what Brooke was talking about. But mentally Ariel had already traced out how long she could hold up against her sister's inquisitions.

"Your socks, the table, Sam." Brooke crossed her arms signaling her unwillingness to buy any of the crap Ariel tried to dish out. "Something's up."

"Nothing's up" Ariel muttered.

Brooke stayed silent. Weighing her sister's demeanor against her words. Minutes melted away and the sound of water running was shut off. There was a slight commotion within the bathroom's small confines. But Brooke stayed silent, watching her sister, trying to figure out her secret.

Dean exited the small bathroom, rubbing his head vigorously with a towel as he headed towards his suitcase to grab some fresh clothes. He had been so focused on making sure Ariel was setup he had neglected to do the same for himself. Not that it mattered; it wasn't like Ariel could see him anyway.

The sound of the bathroom door opening drew Ariel's attention and she glanced back. More instinct than actual planned motion. Brooke was quick to follow her sister's attention and she nearly choked on her tongue at the sight. Dean was stark naked with a towel covering his head as he reached for some clothes. "Oh my god!"

"What the-" Brooke's voice was completely unexpected and Dean nearly jumped out of skin when he yanked the towel down to see Brooke and Sam in the motel room. Brooke looked completely stunned and Sam's head was buried between his knees, laughing his head off. Dean was back in the bathroom in two shakes and started throwing on his clothes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am I doing?" The shock of what Brooke had just witnessed was quickly replaced with anger. "You're the one sleeping with my sister you bastard!"

Ariel wasn't sure what was going on but Brooke was mighty pissed off and Sam was laughing so hard she would have killed to get her vision back just so she could know what they were all talking about. "Brooke, relax! We're not sleeping together!"

"Then why is he naked?" Brooke demanded harshly as she glared at the now fully clothed man that reemerged from the washroom.

"You're naked?" Ariel asked, startled. She couldn't help but feel extremely cheated. Of all the senses to lose why on earth did it have to be her sight at this moment?

"I was" Dean corrected mutedly. He couldn't actually believe this had happened. Things like that only happen in the sick and twisted world of sitcoms and daytime television.

"Arielhave you lost what was left of your mind?" Brooke started gearing up for a long winded speech involving the complete lack of judgment sleeping with Dean had displayed when she paused for a moment and repeated the last few seconds in her mind. "Wait what did you just say?"

Ariel was trying her best to follow her sister's thought train but truth be told her mind was still stuck on missing out on what had promised to be an incredible sight. "What?"

"You looked right at him but you asked if he was naked" Brooke pointed out flatly.

"Your point?" Ariel wasn't following.

Brooke eyed her sister carefully, wondering if her evasion was intentional or genuine. "Why would you ask?"

"Because I can't see him" Ariel answered truthfully knowing there was no point in dodging the subject any longer. Brooke wasn't going to buy anything else.

"You can't?"

Ariel shook her head from side to side before pinning her empty gaze to the floor. "Nope."

"At all?" Brooke's voice teetered as she looked at Dean, trying to see if he had a clue what was going on. His eyes were pinned to floor as well. This couldn't be good.

"Nope." Ariel repeated. Hoping Brooke wouldn't freak out too much. So far she had managed to keep herself relatively calm. But if Brooke started panicking she wasn't sure how long that calm would last.

There was a thick silence that weaved its way through the room. Brooke looked to Sam who conveniently was also watching the floor. She swallowed hard knowing she wasn't going to like whatever happened next. "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"I can't see anything Brooke." Ariel could feel the spread of emotions raced through her sister's psyche at her words. There was no delicate way to put it. Better off to say it like it is. "I haven't seen anything since last night."

_TBC_


	16. Empirical Evaluations

_A/N: My move is in progress but I have Internet access. Yay! _

Chapter Sixteen – **Empirical Evaluations**

-----

To say Brooke took the news well would have been a gross exaggeration. Ariel had expected her sister to lose it. But she hadn't expected dead silence. Brooke hadn't spoken a single word; she hadn't budged an inch. Shock. The feeling smothered Ariel with its intensity. "Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes were locked shut. She was trying her best to will herself awake. Clearly she was dreaming. She had to be. There was no way Ariel was blind. Yet no matter how hard she tried she didn't awake from this nightmare. No, she wasn't dreaming and Ariel was calling her name warily, concern seeping into her voice so thickly it could have been tangible. Opening her eyes once more Brooke stared at her sister. How had she let this happen? Brooke should have known something like this could come about. Yet she hadn't protected Ariel. What had she done? More importantly, how on earth was she going to fix this? "So let me get this straight, you can't see. And this happened last night. When exactly were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't." Ariel said simply.

"Nice." Brooke switched her attention to Sam and Dean who were still eyeing the floor with care. "You knew! Why did you keep this from me?"

"Brooke, I asked them not to tell you," Ariel whispered sheepishly, knowing her concealment was not only beneath her, but had wounded her sister unintentionally. But at the time it was the only option that made sense. If Brooke had known the creature had stolen her vision she never would have left Clear Creek.

"Naturally." Brooke rolled her eyes. Of course her sister had felt the need to cover this up. Brooke was furious.

"Brooke-"

"Don't!" Brooke shouted. She bolted out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. The newspaper that had once rested in her lap, now forgotten, fell to ground completely unnoticed. "Jesus, Ariel! When did this happen?"

At that moment Ariel was grateful she couldn't see. She knew Brooke's eyes would be absolutely feral. So filled with anger and frustration that the rims would be thinned into a silver blue as glacial as ice. Brooke was pacing back and forth stormily, but Ariel could sense the true emotion blowing beneath her wrath. As angry as Brooke was, that rage was fuel by fear and pain. Fear for what might be lost, and pain from what was already gone. Ariel rubbed her temples, hoping to gain some relief from the tension that had taken residency within her mind. "It must have happened when it kissed me."

"It kissed you? You let it close enough to kiss you!" Dean was thoroughly incensed. Though he wasn't sure if it was Ariel's complete disregard for his warning not to try to take on the creature by herself or the fact that she had let that white-eyed thing kiss her. "Which part of 'don't take it on your own' wasn't clear?"

"It looked like you!" Ariel carped. How could she honestly be faulted for letting someone kiss her wearing his face?

Dean paused for a moment, completely at a lost on how to respond. "Oh."

"If nothing else, we know what we're hunting," Ariel groused mutely.

Brooke turned hard on her heels to face her sister as she queried, "We do?"

"A shape shifter," Ariel answered tersely.

"It didn't look like a shifter to me." Brooke muttered as she braced her hip against the black and white wallpaper. Sure there were many different varieties of shifters, but never in all her time hunting had she heard of a white, heart stealing, shifter. You just didn't forget things like that.

Dean had been running the list of shifting creatures he was familiar with through his head. The closest to what they had seen being a Loki, which didn't even come close to the ghostly beast they had encountered last night. No, for his money they were dealing with something else entirely. "And since when do they steal eyesight?"

"Wait a minute, you saw it?" Ariel turned sideways on the bed so she could listen intently. She hadn't realized they had seen her attacker. If Dean had seen his doppelganger he was taking it very well. She expected him to be ranting on about some creature wearing his face and finding the handsome son of bitch so he could kick the holy crap out of him.

Sam changed his position on the edge of the bed as he raked his hands through his hair absentmindedly. "We all did."

"And no, it didn't look anything like me," Dean added so there wouldn't be any doubt.

Ariel moved higher up on the bed resting her back against the headboard and bringing her knees up to her chest. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know," Sam said. He watched Brooke study the swirls on the carpet absently. Of the three, Brooke had had the better view of the creature. But it didn't look like she felt like sharing just then so Sam described the beast as best he could. "But it was white, head to toe, wearing white shredded clothing, white eyes-"

"Not completely. It looked like it had two pupils," Brooke interrupted easily then went silent once again. She was thinking about those eyes. There was something incredibly unique and eerie about them. But as much as she thought about it she couldn't pin down what was so memorable about them.

"And man that thing could move," Dean whistled through his teeth as he remembered how swiftly the creature had taken to the woods.

"Like the wind," Sam agreed.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and watched her sister process the information she had just been fed. She didn't want to push her, but they needed to know anything she knew that could help them figure out what the hell that thing was. "Ariel, you need you to tell us everything that happened last night. Don't leave anything out."

Ariel sighed to herself. As much as she didn't want to go over this she knew she had little choice. If she wanted to get this thing, she had to let them know what had happened. "Well, after we split up it came out of the trees and said it wanted to talk. It looked just like Dean, sounded like him, moved like him. But when it kissed me it felt different."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked carefully. There was something in her voice that made him wonder exactly what she had alluded to.

"I'm an empath," Ariel answered evenly but, sensing more of an answer was required, she exhale noisily and started to elaborate. "When I make physical contact with someone, even if I'm blocking out their emotions, I feel everything they feel at that moment. But when it kissed me, there wasn't anything there. Its touch was cold and I knew it wasn't Dean. So I shot it."

Dean opened his mouth intent of saying something but quickly shut it. He could do little more than gape at the woman who just admitted to shooting a man who looked just like him without a single question asked. How was he supposed to respond to that?

If Brooke noticed Dean's shock she didn't let on. Instead she prodded her sister for more information. "Then what?"

"It knocked the gun out of my hand. When I opened my eyes it was so dark I couldn't see. I stepped back and got out my flashlight, turned it on and there was still nothing. And then I couldn't move. Something pinned me to the ground. I hit my head and blacked out." Ariel finished with a loud exhale as she rested the back of her head against the wall.

"Thank god for Sam's vision," Brooke rubbed the back of her neck roughly, stealing a quick glance at Sam. His eyes met hers, her lips curved in something too sad to be called a smile. "We wouldn't have reached you in time otherwise."

That was news to Ariel. "You had a vision?"

"Yeah, of you dying," Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. He could still see her lifeless body as the creature pulled her still beating heart from deep within her chest. Sam shook his head violently trying to rid the image from his mind. "A few minutes later a shot was fired but we were already on our way."

"Well this is not the first time your visions have saved my ass," Ariel shrugged. She still wasn't sure why Sam had some sort of connection to her. Brooke had been convinced it was because they both had psychic abilities but the fact that his visions only seemed to be triggered when her life was in impending doom made her think there was something more to it. "The question is, are you connected to me or the creature?"

"I think it's you," Sam answered evenly. For whatever strange reason, Ariel and he with linked in someway. This hadn't been the first vision he had had about her and he doubted it would be the last. Not that he was complaining. There were worst things.

Ariel thought about it for a second. Her dream last night had been so vivid she was curious if Sam had experienced the same thing. "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

"No. Why?" Sam asked. He had slept extremely well. After running through Clear Creek Metro Park in search of the creature and then his lip lock with Brooke he had slept like a log.

Ariel frowned deeply. She had hoped if what she had seen last night was a vision she hadn't been alone. "Last night I dreamed about a guy getting killed by the Johnson covered bridge, same MO."

"What?" Brooke tried not to panic. But she couldn't help but watch the abandoned newspaper on the floor cagily, hoping desperately Ariel's dream was just that. A dream.

"It kissed him, and then it ripped out his heart. I saw him die." Ariel paused for a moment to correct herself. "I mean, I saw him in the dream die."

"It wasn't a dream," Brooke cursed audibly as she crossed the room to scope up the paper. She tossed the print to Dean knowing her sister couldn't read the script and started summarizing the article. "That's why we came over. There was another murder last night. Park ranger came across the mutilated body of a young man in twenties. Heart was missing, no signs of a struggle. No tracks. Nothing."

"Bear again?" Ariel asked sarcastically.

"According to the prelim," Brooke said.

Sam was still stuck on Ariel having a vision of the man's death. "You saw him last night?"

"Just after three," Ariel reaffirmed.

"How is that possible?" Brooke took a seat at the table, straddling the chair so she could still face her sister. "You don't have visions."

Ariel closed her eyes, not that it made any difference. There was no change in the shade of darkness what blanketed her vision. It was simply the action of resting her head that brought her a little bit of comfort. When her eyes were closed she wasn't reminded quite so much of what was lacking. "I don't think it was a vision per say. I don't know. But I was watching it like if I were right there."

"Maybe you two are linked somehow." Dean ran his hand through the hair at the back of his neck as he tossed the newspaper on to the vacant bed next to Ariel and Sam. He braced his back against the wall and fit his hands into his pockets. This day was getting thick real quick and it wasn't even ten o'clock.

"Maybe." Ariel was quick to discount the theory but there was something more to the equation. "But there's something else. The guy, Kevin, thought he was talking to a girl named Claire. Just like I thought I was talking to Dean before it attacked me."

"The victim's name was Kevin Schomburg." Sam looked at up Brooke to meet her apprehensive gaze. Wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was, Sam shook his head lightly. Brooke's eyes shifted away as she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I bet you anything he's got a girlfriend named Claire," Dean said as he rolled up the sleeves on his navy plaid flannel before hiking up the sleeves on his grey jersey.

Brooke's mind wasn't on the latest victim. It certainly wasn't on Dean's assumption Kevin had a girl named Claire. No, her thoughts were still swirling around what Ariel had said. The creature posed as someone close to the victim. Used that trust to get them within its reach. "If you weren't empathetic, would you have known it wasn't Dean?"

"I don't know. I don't think so," Ariel answered honestly but then a wave of sadness washed over her. Brooke's sadness. Guessing where her sister's thoughts had run off to Ariel cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "Brooke, before Kevin died, it told him it wasn't Claire. I think it's safe to say, it would have told Blake, too. I'm also thinking it might have taken his sight, too. It could have pinned him down just like me. That would explain why he didn't get a shot off."

"He thought it was me. Until it was too late," Brooke's ghostlike whisper didn't carry passed her lips. Hugging the top of her chair Brooke looked up only to find herself reflected perfectly in Sam's dark eyes. She knew he hadn't heard her words yet he was watching her with eyes filled with concern. How did he do that? Just know when something was bothering her and look at her with those perfect puppy dog eyes? That's all it took. Just one look and that empty chill that had risen over her washed away as though it was never there.

Sam waited until Brooke's lips twinged into something too sad to be a smile and too sweet to be frown. She's was just letting him know she was okay. That's all he needed to know. Turning back to Ariel, Sam started thinking aloud, "That's why you two are connected. Kevin saw Claire, you saw Dean. There's a good chance Corbin saw Kyrie and Blake saw Brooke. It's posing as another person. But if it's not physically altering it's looks then it's doing it telepathically. Superimposing the other person's image and voice. That would explain how you're picking up on its kills. A psychic connection."

"Then why aren't you picking it up?" Ariel asked. Sam had psychic abilities, too. Why was she the only one having nightmares?

"It would have linked with you to alter your perception. It didn't connection with me," Sam replied.

Ariel bit down on her lip hard enough to turn the fleshy fold a dark red before she muttered, "Lucky me."

"The question I want to know is how'd it got Kevin out there anyway?" Dean asked. He plopped down on the bed next to the paper, staring at the headline.

"Same way it got Corbin. Bait." Ariel closed her eyes again as she played with the collar on her turtle neck. The necklace she always wore lay beneath the fabric and she traced the silver through sweater absently. "In the dream, Kevin wanted to know why Claire wanted to meet at the Bridge in the middle of the night."

"What the hell? Are you trying to tell me this thing calls people?" Dean huffed.

"How else would it get him to the park at three in the morning?" Ariel queried squarely.

Sam patted his palms on the dark wash of his jeans. The longer this conversation went on the less he liked it. "So it selects its victims."

"How?" Dean asked as he rested his head on the black headboard.

"I don't know," Ariel sighed. All this talking was starting to give her another headache. But her dream hadn't been a coincidence like she had thought earlier. "Although Kevin was at Tucker's last night. He was one of the busboys I interviewed."

Sam made the connection. "This creature has a tie to the bar."

"Maybe." Brooke shrugged. "Not all the victims connect back to Tucker's."

"For the last five years they do," Dean said as he reached for his boots and started to pull them on.

Sam nodded. "Maybe it works or hangs out there."

"If that's the case we have a big problem." Brooke's attention was fixed on Dean. As much as she hated to admit it, Dean was in a lot of trouble if Sam was right.

Dean dropped his bootstraps, ignoring the laces as he turned to face Brooke. "We do?"

"It knows you," Ariel guessed Brooke's conclusion and tried not to let her sister's concern colour her tone. "You were there with Blake five years ago. And me last night. I don't think I was its original target, but why pass up a perfect opportunity?"

"I liked this thing better when I thought it was a spirit," Dean grumbled to himself as he finished lacing his boots.

Brooke pulled her hair back away from her face and twirled it into a loose bun that collapsed the moment her hands were free of the silky strands. "Which means it knows we're after it."

"But why you?" Dean asked, shifting his legs over the side of the bed to face Ariel. "Why not just come after me?"

"So far everything we've learned about this thing makes me think it's pretty clever," Brooke muttered. "Where's the fun in coming after you. It needs five victims. Ariel would have made the second. If it knows you're after it, it's probably going to want to save you for later."

"Now we have something to go off of." Sam shot his brother a quixotic smirk. If only Dean knew how lucky he was that Brooke was too emotionally weighted to pick up on the implications that had been made. Sam had little doubt if Brooke paused long enough to think about it she would have ripped his brother a new one for putting her sister, however inadvertently, in peril.

"Alright, find out what you can about white, heart ripping, sight stealing, shape shifting, bar frequenting beasts." Brooke stood quickly fastening the top button of her jacket securely before she added, "I have to make some phone calls."

"For what?" Dean inquired straightforwardly. As controlling as Brooke was it wasn't like her to leave the investigation to someone else.

"A favor."

_TBC_


	17. Sororal Separation

Chapter Seventeen – **Sororal**** Separation**

-----

"Dammit stop dodging the goddamn question! Can you help me or not, Liri?" Brooke's voice resonated through the receiver of her cell phone. What Brooke wouldn't give to get her hands on the other woman and strangle her with the telephone wire.

A saccharine female voice sighed on the other end. "Gees Brooke, give me a break here. It's not like you're asking for lunch money!"

Brooke's patience was starting to wear miserably thin. She had made ten phone calls in the last thirty minutes and everyone had said the same thing. Call Liri. So that's exactly what Brooke had done and now Liri was on the line acting clever and affronting. Brooke wanted to throttle the evasive gypsy. "Answer the question or I swear to God the next time I see you-"

Liri laughed curtly, cutting Brooke off. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," Brooke garbled through clenched teeth.

"I didn't think so," Liri huffed.

Brooke clenched her journal tightly in her fist. When she trusted herself to talk she released the bound leather book and spoke unyieldingly. "But I will if I have to."

"You must be more desperate then I thought." Liri's surprise was evident. Brooke knew better then to threaten her yet she was willing to cross that line.

Brooke dropped her head into her hand as she shut her eyes. "She's my sister."

"Enough said." Liri called out to someone in the background in a language that was utterly foreign. There was a response in low hushed tones and then Liri returned to speak with Brooke. "Look, I can't make you any promises over the phone. I need to see her. And without knowing what attacked her, it could take awhile."

"How long?" Brooke asked. She knew her voice had filled with apprehension but she was powerless to disguise it. Pretending she wasn't worried simply required too much energy.

Liri's pleasing accent carried through the receiver. "A few days."

"Give me numbers," Brooke barked. She wasn't in any mood to deal with abstract blocks of time. Ariel needed help. Brooke was going to make damn sure she got it.

"Two, maybe three, days. It really depends on what attacked her," Liri answered forthrightly.

Brooke exhaled loudly. Her relief was so weighty she would have sworn someone had lifted the heaviness from her chest. "But you think you can help?"

"If I can't, Makina can. Nothing's impossible. You know that." Liri's pleasant tone shifted, becoming a little darker, more concerned before she added. "The sooner we treat her the better. When can you get here?"

"Tomorrow." Brooke beam as she closed her journal and thanked god she had finally gotten somewhere. "Thanks Li. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do."

-----

"What about a Sheelba?" Sam asked, looking up across his laptop to Dean who was working on Brooke's computer. "They steal eye sight."

"But do they kill their victims by removing their hearts," Dean replied roughly. He had a funny feeling they weren't going to figure out what was in Revenge that easily.

"What about a succubus?" Ariel questioned. She couldn't help but feel a little useless at present. Brooke was off making phone calls. Sam and Dean were scouring the Internet. And she was lying on the bed next to them trying to stay awake. "Minus the sex part of course."

"You're really reaching," Sam said with a laugh. Ariel must be getting bored. He knew her mind too well to come up with some of the outlandish creatures she had been spitting out at sporadic intervals. "Succubi take the form of a woman and seduce men in dreams to draw on their energy. Not pull out their hearts in middle of the night."

Ariel crossed her arms in frustration. He was right but it wasn't like she had the benefit of a book or the World Wide Web to assist her at this point. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you nod off for awhile? We'll wake you if we come up with anything," Dean offered.

"No thanks. I'm wide awake." Ariel crossed her ankles and flexed her toes. What she would give for a run right now. But considering she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, running was out of the question. Maybe Dean was right. A nap was pretty much the only thing she could do at this point. Just when she closed her eyes, she heard the door to the next motel room close. Ariel smiled slightly when she felt a mixture of concern and elation moving towards her. Brooke was heading back to the motel room. Ariel was certain of it. She hadn't expected her other senses to kick in so strongly but it seemed the longer her vision was gone, the stronger her remaining senses became. Especially her empathetic gift.

Brooke flung open the motel door, effectively cutting off her sister's thought and moved inside. A notion that had occurred to her resurfaced and Ariel sat up quickly to catch her sister's attention. "You've been to see the coroner for Corbin, right?"

"Yeah, she's a real prize," Brooke answered evenly, remembering the woman who was the head coroner at Fairfield County Morgue. Brooke had to double and triple talk her way into the woman's office and all but bribed the brown-eyed bat to get a glimpse of her report. Once she had a copy of the report the Coroner berated her on her attire. Stating no good ranger dressed in that manner. Exhaling in frustration Brooke questioned her sister, "Why?"

"Think she'd mind another visit?" Ariel asked with a smile, sensing her sister's mixed feelings towards returning to the county morgue.

"No, she'd love it." Brooke said mordantly. The good doctor would love another visit from Brooke the way Brooke would love a hole in the head. Oddly enough the prospect was mildly appealing. "But she'll just have to wait."

Ariel hadn't expected that answer. "Why?"

"We're leaving," Brooke said simply.

Ariel thought she had misheard her sister for a moment. When she realized she hadn't the only question she could think of came flying out of her mouth. "What about the case?"

"Screw the case," Brooke cried acerbically as she grabbed her sister's duffel bag and headed out the door towards the parking lot. They had at the very least a fifteen-hour drive ahead of them. The sooner Brooke got Ariel into the car the better. Pulling her car keys from her pocket she popped the trunk and started to fit her sister's stuff into the back. Once inside Brooke shut the trunk and saw Dean leaning against the back passenger side door. He wasn't watching her, in fact his eyes were looking off in another direction entirely, but there he was.

"How you holding up?" Dean asked as he cast a glance over his shoulder to Brooke. She looked worried and lost in thought. The war waging in her mind was played out on her features and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

Brooke scoffed bitterly. "How do you think?"

Dean turned to face Brooke. Resting his hip against her car he studied her expression. He wasn't entirely sure what had put the bur under her saddle this time but he was willing to guess it had something to do with one of two things. Ariel or the latest Revenge victim. Deciding to start with the less obvious Dean shrugged almost helplessly. "There's nothing we could have done, Brooke. There was no way to know someone would go out there after us."

"No, you're right. It lured him out. We couldn't have foreseen that." Brooke nodded in agreement. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted nothing more then to stay there and figure out what was killing these people in Revenge. She wanted to find that thing so damn bad she could taste it. And the fact that she was leaving in the middle of a job made her sick to her stomach. Brooke braced her palms on the trunk of her car and forced a steady breath out. "Dammit. I can't do this right now."

"We need to find out more about the victim. See how he ties into the others. Figure out what we're dealing with," Dean said warily. He hoped if he pushed the right buttons Brooke would fess up and explain why she wanted to hightail it out of there. If facing the thing that killed Blake were really that difficult she never would have come out there in the first place. But there was something making her leave. That much he was sure of.

Brooke locked eyes with Dean. "No. _We_ don't. Ariel and I are out of here."

Okay the subtle approach was getting him nowhere fast. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't have a choice," Brooke said helplessly. The pain of being torn between helping her sister or settling the score was indescribable. Slamming her fist to the hood of the trunk Brooke gave way to the anger her frustration incited. "Goddammit! I want to get this thing. I want it dead. And I want to stand over its corpse while it's burning!"

"Then you're leaving because?" Dean asked frankly. Why was it so hard for her to tell him what the hell was going on?

"There's somewhere else we need to be," Brooke answered simply.

"This have something to do with those calls you made?" Dean remembered Brooke muttering something about a favor and then disappearing for thirty minutes. He hadn't thought too much on it until now. "Who'd you call anyway?"

"Every contact I could think of." Brooke leaned over on the trunk, cupping her face in her hands. Why on earth was she still talking to Dean? She had to go and he wanted to have a conversation! "I found someone who can help Ariel."

"You found someone to help her? You should be relieved. What's the problem?" Dean questioned. He wasn't going to stop asking questions until he got some answers. At the very least he now understood why Brooke was skipping out on the job. Ariel came first. Dean could appreciate that.

"Timing," Brooke glared at Dean wondering when he'd shut the hell up. She pushed off the car and started walking back to her room. If she packed in a hurry she could grab Ariel and be out of there in ten minutes. Knowing Dean was following her she decided to give him the answer he required. "It takes about a day to get there. Could take about two days to treat her. That thing is going to attack someone else before we get back."

"You don't have to choose between taking this thing down and taking care of your sister."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the spiky blonde who had uttered such an incredulous statement. "I can't be in two places at once."

"You don't have to be. Sam or I can take her," Dean offered.

"Are you mental?" Brooke watched Dean with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he had just suggested leaving her sister in the care of him or his brother while she stayed behind to hunt.

"No, I'm serious." Dean wasn't entirely sure why he had suggested splitting up. But it didn't seem fair to Brooke to make her leave just to drive her sister somewhere. Not that he wouldn't think twice about doing the same for Sam, but he and Brooke had a score to settle. Sam and Ariel didn't. "Like it or not the latest victim bought us three days. That gives us a chance to figure out what we're up against."

As crazy as it sounded, Dean was starting to make a lot of sense. Either that or she had finally jumped off the deep end. The need for revenge was so overpowering it was making her head spin. "God, what am I going to do?"

Dean's expression was pensive as he placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "You want to waste this thing. Stay here. Let me or Sam take her."

"Would you? I mean I know getting this thing is important to you too, but this is my sister. You have a lead foot and don't have a problem throwing down, no questions asked. Where she's going; she's needs someone to watch out for her. I know Sam can handle himself in a brawl but I also know he's the type to try and talk his way out. That's fine if you can watch your own ass while he's trying to reason but Ariel can't right now." Brooke's voice was teetering on the brink of tears. She couldn't believe she was saying what she said, but if she was going to send Ariel to Liri's she needed to be sure the first punches thrown were on her side. Sam was too good-natured to shoot first and asked questions later, which was actually a quality she loved about him. Just not for this. "Dean, please."

Dean couldn't actually believe Brooke had just asked him to take Ariel. After last night he had honestly thought she hated him again. But given the situation, he understood. If he had to entrust Sam to one of the girls for safekeeping, he'd choose Brooke hands down. Maybe it was their temperaments. Maybe the fact that they were older siblings. Either way, Dean and Brooke had one very important thing in common. They had both spent their lives protecting and watching over their younger siblings. That kind of bond wasn't easily understood by most people. But he understood. "I'll protect her, Brooke. I promise."

-----

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Ariel tired her best to remain calm, though recent events were perplexing to put it mildly. First Brooke announced they were abandoning the case. The next thing she knew Dean had rushed off after her sister before Sam had a chance to get out of his chair. When Brooke and Dean had finally returned Dean called Sam out of the room and the pair walked out of ear shot as Brooke started talking about leaving.

Brooke rolled her eyes languidly. Somewhat frustrated that she had to repeat herself. "Sam and I are going to pay the coroner a visit and you and Dean are heading to Canada."

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with my sister!" Whoever was using her sister's voice wasn't making a lick of sense. There was simply no way this was Brooke talking to her.

"Oh shut it," Brooke snapped.

"I'm serious! Last night you nearly killed me for talking to Dean now you're sending us to Canada?" Ariel couldn't believe Brooke could have such a change of heart. But that wasn't the only thing about this new plan that was baffling. "Why are we going to Canada, anyway?"

Brooke knew what she said next was not going to be taken very well. "Liri's going to see what she can do about your vision."

"Wait a minute, you're sending me to Paivio's?" Ariel tested the words in the back of her mind. Liri Paivio and Brooke were what some people would call friends. Some people who were completely psychotic. The only thing the pair had in common were knowledge of the supernatural and using what God gave them to manipulate men for their benefit. But Liri made Brooke look like an amateur in the last sense. An extremely difficult task considering how seductive Brooke could be if wanted something badly enough. Brooke had finally fallen off her rocker. "Are you out of your mind? No way. I'm not going!"

"Dean's going to take you. And he's not going to take his eyes off you. You'll be fine." Brooke assured her sister. Dean knew in no uncertain terms what would happen to him if Ariel was so much as breathed on wrong. He'd be short one very crucial member on his body.

"Oh my God, you have lost your mind." Ariel rubbed her temple roughly. The last thing she needed was to go to Liri's without her vision. She didn't like being there under the best circumstances. "I'm in no mood to play dolls, Brooke."

"Look, you are my sister and you mean everything to me but I need to get this thing. It's not like you need me to drive you." Brooke set herself down on the bed next to her sister. She didn't relish the idea much herself but Ariel needed care and she needed to put the Revenge monster to rest. Plain and simple. "Liri can help you."

"Fine," Ariel agreed, albeit reluctantly. Brooke wouldn't send her to Liri's unless she was convinced she could help her. But that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Her lips formed an off center smirk as she muttered. "But if I get my butt pinched, I'm going to kill you."

"Fair enough."


	18. Parting Ways

Chapter Eighteen – **Parting Ways**

-----

The Impala disappeared behind a batch of trees and Brooke couldn't help but feel a tug of regret that she had let Dean take her sister back to Canada. It certainly hadn't been an easy decision to make in the slightest but Dean had given her his word that Ariel would return unharmed. How had she let this happen? Brooke had always watched out for her little sister. Kept her safe. Last night Ariel had a near brush with death that had left her sightless and this morning Brooke had sent her to Liri. If their father had been around Brooke knew exactly what his terse response would be. Bang up job Brooke. So help her if anything else happened to her baby sister.

Sam's warm hands came to rest on her shoulders. His fingers dug into the thick fabric of her jacket as he tried to ease the tension locked in her shoulders. Releasing Brooke slowly, Sam's voice carried over her turbulent thoughts. "She's going to be okay."

"I know." Brooke titled her head back and forced a smile as she leaned against the solid wall of Sam's chest.

Sam fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He was no longer surprised by the effort it took simply not to touch her. There would come a time when he simply didn't have the energy left to fight that urge. And when that time came Sam knew he'd have to put some serious distance between the two of them. Sam pulled back unhurriedly allowing Brooke enough time to readjust herself. "So, when do you want to pay the coroner a visit?

"No time like the present." Brooke tried not to let her disappointment show in her voice. She knew she had no right to lean on Sam. To steal the silent reassurance his presence offered her. She had no right to cling to him, hoping maybe he took as much pleasure in her touch as much she as took in his. "Not bloody likely."

"What?" Sam questioned, unsure about Brooke's last statement.

Brooke flushed, utterly embarrassed that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. She turned swiftly to face him and blurted out the first coherent thought that entered her head. "Nothing, Sam. I was just thinking the good Doctor isn't very likely to have any information that will help us figure out what we are looking for."

"It's worth a shot."

-----

"I'm sorry Dr. Michaels' isn't taking calls or visitors." A small pug nosed woman in a cable knit sweater looked up from her computer screen briefly. Assessing the couple in front of her with mild interest. "I suggest next time you make an appointment."

Brooke crossed her arms animatedly. If Sam wasn't with her she would have throttled the key typing bitch. "Look, I get that it's your job to be a pain in the-"

"Brooke!" Sam cut off the redhead's heated insult and turned his attention back to woman seated in the off-white waiting room. Fairfield County Morgue was definitely not a pleasant working environment. Sam had never seen so much dull taupe and creamy stale off-white in his life. Using his best puppy dog expression Sam leaned in, slightly lowering his voice so his words appeared to carrying no further than the receptionist's ears. "Look, we just need a few moments of the good Doctor's time. I'm sure there is some way you can help."

"What is it exactly you want to talk to her about?" The woman asked snippily.

Sam flashed her a bright smile sensing her resolve wearing away. "Kevin Schomburg."

"The latest bear attack victim?"

"That's the one." Sam's smile deepened the moment he realized she was going to let them through.

Eyeing Brooke carefully the receptionist questioned, "Who did you say you were with again?"

"Wild Life Service," Sam said easily. If he had any luck she wouldn't ask to see any ID.

"Dr. Michaels' should just be working on his autopsy. Down the hall to the right. You can't miss it." The receptionist returned Sam's smile and pressed the small yellow button on her control panel releasing the security lock on the metal door to her right. Her smile disappeared the moment she looked at Brooke but Sam had already opened the door and was ushering Brooke inside.

"Thank you," Sam called over his shoulder as the door shut behind them.

"I can't believe that worked." Brooke followed Sam grumbling under her breath, "It's those damn eyes."

"Dr. Michaels?" Sam asked as he stepped inside a large green tiled room covered with metal box lids stacked up on three sides of the room. "I'm-"

"I don't care who you are." Dr. Michaels didn't look up from the small tray of instruments placed neatly in front of her. "What do you want?"

"To ask you a few questions about Mr. Schomburg."

"I suggest you discuss them with the local P.D. I have nothing to offer you. Mr. Schomburg had his heart ripped out. He died. End of story." Dr. Michaels turned to face the young man whom she was speaking too. She readjusted her protective eyewear as she moved away from metal tray she had been examining earlier. "The who, what, where, why and when are the detectives job not mine. So please don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Told you so," Brooke muttered under her breath and turned to leave. To her left was the blood-covered body of a young man. His blond hair was caked on so thickly with the crimson fluid that she could barely see the colour beneath. Brooke stopped dead in tracks.

"Brooke?" Sam questioned quietly. Brooke had turned white as a sheet. "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you leaving?" Dr. Michaels' demanded harshly. The middle aged woman scowled through her clear face mask causing her wrinkled skin to bunch and crinkled the lines around her eyes.

"Brooke?" Sam repeated quietly as he shook Brooke's shoulders gently.

Brooke took off in a flash. She went straight from a standing statue to a running sprint in two seconds flat. As she ran through the taupe hallways all she saw was blood. Blood drenching golden strains of hair. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes but she still saw it. Blake lying bloodied and sickly pale eyes frozen over in terror. Brooke didn't feel herself fall to the floor but she welcomed the darkness that wrapped itself around her mind. The crimson smears slowly darkened into the void of unconsciousness granting her peace.

-----

"What happened?" It took Brooke a moment to realize the raspy voice that she had just heard was her own. She blinked a few times against the light that was shining down from a lamp near her face.

Sam was hovering over her; his fingers prying her eyelids open gently so he could check to make sure her eyes evenly dilated. He let out a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding when her pupils contracted against the light. Releasing her lids, Sam's hands lingered on Brooke's flushed skin. "You blacked out."

"How long?" Brooke asked warily. Though her vision was obscured by the light glaring down at her she recognized the motel room. Sam must have brought her back after she passed out.

"A while." Sam sat up the moment he realized he was still stoking Brooke's face lightly. Taking the chair near the foot of the bed Brooke was sprawled on, Sam focused on the more important issue. "What happened?"

"I, uh," Brooke couldn't believe she was about to say what she was about to say. "I saw him."

"Blake?" Sam whispered quietly.

"Yeah." Brooke sat up quickly, regretting the action the moment the blood rushed to her head causing her to wince. Sam must think she was an absolute lunatic. "I know it wasn't him. But-"

"But he reminded you of him," Sam finished evenly. Judging from the picture Sam had seen, Blake looked a lot like the young man in the morgue. Both in features and coloring. Considering both men had died in the same manner it wasn't surprising Brooke had made the connection.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded slowly so as not to upset her already pounding head.

Sam watched the way Brooke reached for the headboard as she got off the bed. She was still a little shaky. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Brooke said assuredly, though she was more trying to convince herself than anyone else. God, what she wouldn't give for a drink right about now. Brooke glanced at her watch briefly and grabbed her car keys off the nightstand.

Sam's eyes followed Brooke across the room. "Where are going?"

"Out."

-----

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke looked up from the scarred countertop beneath her fingertips. She watched the low light dance and sparkle in the warm liquid held in her glass. Tracing the lip of small tumbler she searched for her voice. Though raspy from tears and hard liquor she managed to squeeze a single word out. "Shots."

"I can see that," Sam said evenly. Sitting on the marred pine counter a small line of shot glasses were forming a perfect row of four with two glasses perched on top waiting patiently to be joined to the emerging pyramid. "Look, are you sure that you want-"

"Sam, I'm going to get as smashed as I possibly can, with or without your help or approval," Brooke interrupted in an unflinching tone. She knew Sam would try to stop her from drinking. That's why she had gone to such great lengths to keep him from discovering her whereabouts. She had driven clear out of Lancaster where their hotel was situated to Rockbridge. Tonight she didn't want to hear his carefully thought out words of censor of his overly kind sentiments of concern. She didn't want to hear his 'it's not you're your fault' speech or have his arm wrap around her as she cried tears for the life she had been denied. Tears for the man who had promised to never leave her. The man who promised never to let her down. Blake had promised her everything she ever wanted. Acceptance, companionship, love. Promises he couldn't keep. Or maybe she was the one who had broken her promise. Brooke had promised to love him for the rest of her life. But if she truly loved him at all she never would have told him about who she was, or what she did. If she really loved him she would have told him to walk away. But she hadn't. She had selfishly believed that love would see them through. That she could have someone to hold in the night when darkness wrapped around her mind and all she could see was evil lurking in the shadows. She had believed that they could have a life together. No, Brooke didn't want to remember anything but the feel of the last drop of whiskey before the world faded out in a curtain of black. "So Sam, you have two choices. Either you can shut up while I get pissed or you can join me. Either way I'm getting drunk tonight."

Brooke signalled for the barkeep to bring her another round and drowned the last liquid reminisce in her glass. The burn of the liquor was as welcomed as the light fuzz that tickled her mind. The bartender made her way to the end of the bar and leaned into the counter, watching Brooke with wide brown eyes. "Honey, are you sure you want more?"

"Whiskey straight up in a tall glass, no ice and leave the bottle," was Brooke's only response.

Placing a tall bottle in front of Brooke the barkeeper shook her head and muttered. "Yes, ma'am."

"You're going to regret this," Sam grumbled as Brooke reached over the bar for a tall glass to pour her drink into.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of this I already regret," Brooke muttered bitterly before she swallowed half the contents of the glass she had just poured in one shot.

Sam's hand balled up into a fist on the bar top. He knew Brooke was hurting, but seeing her like this was tearing at his heartstrings. He watched as she emptied her glass and reached for the bottle again. "There are other ways to deal with this."

"Not really," Brooke corrected bleakly. "There are only three constructive ways to deal with this level of aggravation."

"And they are?" Sam asked. He had a funny feeling he wasn't going to be amused.

"The same ways you deal with adrenaline." Brooke's voice was completely devoid of feeling as she simply stated the cold hard truth. "You have to work it out of your system. You can pick a fight, have sex or get drunk. I chose drunk."

Sam stared at Brooke with a blank expression for a moment as her words sunk in. His eyebrows rose and fell before he muttered, "Look, if you need a punching bag-"

"No thanks." Brooke shrugged off Sam's offer as she poured herself another drink. "I don't think I'd feel any better in the morning knowing I broke your nose."

"It's been broken before."

Brooke titled her head back and poured the heated liquid down her throat. She savoured the numbing feeling that started to blur her thoughts. "Not by me."

"Well I'd also be willing to sleep with you if that helps," Sam said dryly.

"A pity lay? Please." Brooke shook her head violently, sending the silky fire around her face. As much as she'd love to crawl under the sheets with Sam, she'd sure as hell hate herself and him in the morning. Pity lays were never pleasant on either participant.

Sam couldn't honestly believe Brooke thought he'd sleep with her out of pity. Hadn't she been paying attention? Didn't she know how he felt about her? "Who said anything about pity?"

Brooke placed the glass she was holding back on the counter and turned to face Sam. She examined his face carefully. His expression was almost as serious as hers. "Okay. Let's go."

Sam watched dumbstruck as Brooke twisted off her bar stool, pulled a small wad of cash out of her back pocket and left it on the counter beside her abandoned glass and headed out of the back of the bar. Through a series of small painted chipped doors he finally found himself behind the bar where Brooke was waiting impatiently. Before he had a chance to speak, Brooke's lips where pressed to his, her fingers wriggling in-between the buttons of her jacket. Sam pulled back and forcing air back into his lungs questioned sharply. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Brooke questioned. She was the one who'd been drinking and Sam couldn't see the obvious.

"Let me rephrase." Sam took Brooke's hands fast in his own. Forcing her to actually reflect on her actions. "Why are you are taking your clothes off?"

"You want to have to sex with our clothes on?" Brooke asked wirily before she freed her hands and shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."

"See this, that's the booze talking." Sam rubbed his temple forcefully. Brooke was worse off then he had thought. She was plastered. "You need to sleep this off."

"That's the idea." A wicked grin crossed her lips.

"Brooke, you're not thinking clearly. So if you still need to get this aggression out of your system you can beat the crap out of me. But you're not drinking another drop and nobody's getting laid tonight. Unfortunately." Sam couldn't deny he honestly wouldn't mind taking Brooke to bed but not like this. If they ever did get together he wanted to make sure she wanted it as much as he did.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed past Sam to head back into the bar. Sam had rescinded his offer but she knew there was a bottle of whiskey waiting for her inside. It would have to do. Sam's hand snaked around her arm before her hand touched the cold metal doorknob. "Take your hands off me!"

"If you step back in that bar, I will drag your butt right back out," Sam warned.

Brooke huffed. "You'd try."

"I don't believe you! This is not you." Sam didn't bother to release Brooke's arm until he saw the glazed look in her eyes replace itself with anger. "Listen to me I'm not going to let you do anything that's going to hurt you."

"What the hell do you want me to do, Sam? Cry?" Brooke demanded.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. Finally relieved that Brooke was starting to open up instead of dodging the issue. "Cry, scream, throw things, anything but hide in a bottle! It's not going to help you. It just adds new problems."

"He died because of me." Brooke gave way to tears. The heated liquid burned her eyes as it sliced through her controlled façade. Brooke sunk to her knees as the tears that she had forced away overcame her in a wave of sadness. She hadn't just lost Blake. She had almost lost her sister. And that was a pain so deep she hadn't even begun to deal with its repercussions. "Ariel almost died because of me!"

"It had nothing to do with you." Sam held Brooke's face in his palms as his thumbs wiped away her tears and he murmured. "It's not your fault."

"Even you don't believe that." Brooke sobbed.

"Yes I do," Sam whispered. He gathered her close in her arms and brought her back to her feet, easily supporting her weight as he moved towards her car. "And you would too if you weren't so liquored up."

The world was moving swiftly in a dark tear-filled blur of colour. Brooke knew her feet were moving though she hadn't actually wanted to go anywhere. But Sam was going somewhere and her feet just obeyed. "Where are we going?"

Sam gave Brooke a reassuring smile as he opened the passenger side door of her car. Brooke may be under the influence but she wasn't entirely drunk. A couple of strong coffees and a goodnight's sleep and she'd be just fine. "To get you some coffee."

-----

**TBC**


	19. Sweet Surrender

A/N: _If you haven't notice as of yet, the rating for this fiction has changed from T for Teen to M for Mature. Scenes such as the one contained within this chapter are not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 because they contain strong adult themes. If you are under the age of 16 or do not wish to read adult oriented fiction please do not read the following chapter. Chapter 20 will return to the Teen rating so you are welcome to come back next week for the next installment. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

Chapter Nineteen – **Sweet Surrender**

-----

"How are you feeling?"

Brooke considered the question for a moment, and then tried her best to describe how she was feeling. "Like I went a few rounds with a heavyweight."

"Ha. He wouldn't stand a chance," Sam teased as he got out of Brooke's Mustang. He made his way around the car and opened the passenger side door. The winter air chilled his breath as he smiled down at the woman resting her head comfortably against the smooth leather headrest. Brooke returned the sweet simper that played at the corner of his lips but made no movements to get out of the car. Sam braced his arm on the car door as he leaned in and asked, "Are you okay to walk?"

"Sam, I had at least six shots of whiskey and three and a half cups of coffee. Trust me, I'm fine," Brooke responded effortlessly. She had enough caffeine running through her system to sober a man twice her size. Other than a splitting headache she felt fine, physically speaking.

Sam laughed for a moment, wondering what the waitress at the small coffee shop they had stopped at had thought about Sam ordering four coffees for two people. After an hour of relative silence Brooke had finished her coffees and Sam had driven her back here. Sam offered his hand to help Brooke out of the car, which she accepted with a smile. Brooke started making her way up the path out of the parking lot with a single sign of staggering. He locked the car door and followed Brooke back towards their room.

Once inside, Brooke stood motionless by the window, starring at the drawn curtains as though they were alight. Sam watched her silently as he removed his boots, wondering how badly she was torturing herself at this moment. Her shoulders slumped and he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip in pain. "Brooke, stop doing this to yourself."

"Do you ever stop blaming yourself?" Brooke asked. She turned to face Sam but her expression was vacant and troubled as though she hadn't heard his words. As someone who had lost someone they loved Sam was probably the only person she knew who could relate to how she was feeling.

"No. Not entirely. You'll always wonder what if," Sam answered honestly because he felt she deserved that much. "But at some point, you learn to accept you can't change the past. And that what happened, happened. And there isn't anything you could have done to stop it."

"I got him hunting." Brooke's whisper was ghostlike. As frail and thin as the control that was slipping away from her with each passing second. As much as she fought it, the truth was burning a hole through her broken heart. "He was there because of me."

"No, he was there because of him. You didn't force him into it. And you can't keep blaming yourself for his death." Sam wished there was someway he could convince her of the truth she insisted on denying. "He loved you. He wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself."

Brooke's terse laughter caused her to choke on her tears. "You sure of that?"

"There's nothing you could have done." Sam's voice was firm, assuring, leaving her in no doubt he meant what he said. "It's not your fault, Brooke."

"You know when you say that, I actually believe you," Brooke whispered as she hid her tear-filled eyes and turned to face the window. Sam was so sure. So convinced. For the first time since Blake had died she actually believed it wasn't her fault.

Sam would never know what made him cross the room and take her into his arms so quickly. He wanted to ease the look of pain in her eyes badly enough to forget all the reasons why he shouldn't touch her. His hands cupped her cheeks bringing her eyes to meet his before he brushed his lips over hers. She sighed, accepting his kiss, returning it with her own. Each time the contact was longer, deeper, and with each fleeting kiss the small voice in the back of his mind that told him to stop, to pull away, got softer and softer until it no longer existed. He knew this would change everything but he no longer cared for his mind and body were lit with the dark fire of need. Forgetting to breathe, forgetting everything but the need to touch her.

Brooke moaned as his tongue explored her savory depths. Her knees weaken as his hands slid into her hair tilting her head, allowing him full access to her mouth as his hungry body pressed against hers. Her fingers worked independently of her mind, unbuttoning his shirt with a speed that would have shocked her if she were aware of anything more then the need that spiraled down her body, torching her blood.

Sam groaned deeply, a sound low and tortured when Brooke's hands pushed his shirt clear from his body. Gliding her hands down his chest, scoring the tender flesh before her fingers traced the pattern on his belt buckle and outlined each notch on his leather belt. In the time it took to lick his lips Sam had lifted Brooke's tank top free of her heated flesh and his hands had molded her hips to his, grinding against her hotly. Easing their need and redoubling it with each movement. Brooke wasted no time unbuckling his belt and undoing each button holding his jeans in place. His lips trailed down her neck as he unclasped her jeans. He savored the low moans that escaped her lips as he bit the crease in her neck just enough to spread a fired flush across her skin.

Brooke's nails sunk into Sam's back as she cried his name. She wanted to plead for more but through the heated fluster that had taken her mind she was unable to voice that need. But then Sam's lips were on hers and words didn't matter anymore. Brooke's fingers hooked into the belt loops of Sam's slacks and tugged the tough fabric down, slinking out of her jeans at the same time. Sam's hands lined the top of her bikini bottoms casting wayward caresses under the lacy fabric that brought a broken moan from Brooke's throat.

Sam fought to control his breathing with an effort that surprised him but not nearly as much as the desire rippling through his veins. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from drifting further down her creamy skin. Sam whispered her name against her lips, asking her without words for the freedom of her body.

Brooke broke their kiss long enough to bring her lips to his ears. She managed to even her breathing out enough to whisper softly, "Don't stop, Sam. Please…please don't stop."

The feel of her breath in his ears made him nearly explode. Sam's left hand chained in her hair dragging her lips to his as his right hand trailed down her abdomen lighting a fiery path all the way. His hand came to her hidden depths as he shifted the lacy fabric affixed to the apex in her thighs, giving him the freedom of her body. He probed gently at first, savoring the silky feel of her secret folds, soaking in the covered cries of passion she breathed into his mouth, begging him not to stop his secret exploration of her core.

A shiver deep within her swept over her body as he continued his discovery. The force so strong she had to grip his shoulders to keep from toppling over as the storm gathering within broke in a sea of ecstasy. When the last ripples of pleasure left her body, Sam released her slowly. Brooke's cry was a weighted moan. Half protest. Half exultation.

Her hand drifted down his body seeking and finding his heated flesh. She stroked him slowly through the soft fabric of his boxers, testing and measuring his length as he groaned through gritted teeth. When he jumped and quivered in her hands she swallowed hard trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth. Sam tugged her towards the bed, pausing to kiss her every few steps, unable to go more then a few seconds without her taste on his tongue.

He eased himself back on the mattress pulling her down, settling her atop him. Brooke smiled wickedly as she flicked her hair out of her face. Sam's hands traced the soft skin of her thighs coaxing her further to him as she swayed sensually unhooking her bra with the movement. She bent over the sexy brunette she was bestriding, kissing him passionately before allowing her lips to trail down his neck.

Sam's fevered imaginings in the long lonely sleepless night had conjured such a scenario. Brooke moved atop him, pushing the thin strips of fabric that were all that separated them aside, her breast swaying enticingly inviting the caress of his hands and mouth. His hands curved along her shoulders to her breasts cradling their fullness and with his tongue he traced the shape of her. Brooke's breath caught in her throat at the pleasure that raced through her blood as she glided against him with an ease that befitted her excited state. Sam's hands cupped her hips shifting her until he was fully sheathed. Biting back a groan as she moved against him rhythmically, her eyes closed. Sam focused solely on the feel of their bodies moving in ancient cadence, driving him over the edge with every sashay of Brooke's hips.

The passion inside him climbed by the minute as he was struck by the ecstasy that closed around him. Sam could feel it happen for her. The shattering pulse of her climax engulfing him so completely he could do nothing more than hold on to her as their passionate exploration exploded into a burst of bright colors so blinding they glimmered even though his eyes were shut against the mounting pleasure. All he could do was pray. Pray they made it through the fiery storm in one piece. Sam screamed a single word that was her name as the strength of his climax ripped reality from him, leaving them clinging to each other, utterly breathless, completely lost in the passion that had retched their tangled bodies.

-----

Sleep's grasp released Brooke in tiny increments as she lifted her lashes. Sam's arms were warm, wrapped around her snuggly. The room was silent and calm. It felt as though time itself stood still granting a peace she had never dreamed of experiencing. A strange feeling soothed her bruised soul; so foreign it took her a while to identify it. Safety. Brooke felt a safety like she had never felt in her life. Sam stirred silently, pulling her closer to him as he buried his head in her hair. Brooke brushed her hands over his; drawing one of his hands to her lips and breathed a kiss into his palm.

Sam woke in the best way he could have imagined. Brooke was wrapped up snug in his arms. Just when he thought he had dreamt the whole thing she had pulled his hand to her lips and whispered the sweetest kiss into his palm. This was real. She was real and she was in his arms. Sam shifted somewhat as he turned her face to him. Her eyes were soft and dreamy, so blue he had to wonder whether she had fallen from heaven itself. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slow and tenderly. Savoring every whispered sigh and heated touch she offered.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," Brooke pleaded as she turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, silently reassuring herself he was in fact real and that she wouldn't wake only to find her bed empty and cold.

Sam traced the smooth lines of her collarbone with his lips before bringing his mouth up to her ear so he could repeat the caress. "It's not."

"Tell me when I wake up you'll still be here in my arms." Brooke's fingers drew patterns on his back. The butterfly touches whispering her need in their quiet intimacy.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam assured her breathlessly. Before she could say anything further Sam's lips were on hers and he kissed her deeply, thoroughly. Leaving no doubt to how fully he intended on loving her. Fitting himself to her, he joined their bodies as deeply as he had joined their mouths. His rhythm was slow, unhurried, maddening. Brooke's fingernails dug into the warm expanse of his back as she whimpered. Her legs tightening against him as he filled her. And somewhere between the heated breaths, orgasmic advances, and slow retreats, she forgot how to breathe.

-----

_**A/N: **__Is everyone still with me? Congratulations for making it to the end. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.__wipes brow_

_**SN.TV readers: Glad you got to read the full version. So tell me, was it worth the wait?**_

TBC of course!


	20. Forbidden Intent

Chapter Twenty – **Forbidden Intent**

-----

"If you touch my radio again you're walking there."

Ariel flashed Dean a devil-may-care grin and cranked up the volume. He had been threatening her every time she changed the station on their way to Quebec. She knew he wasn't going to try anything as long as she was at a disadvantage and she hadn't the least intention backing down. The only thing better than hearing the false aggravation in his voice would be to see the sexy simper he hid in his tone. God she never thought she'd miss seeing that smile as much as she did. The thought of never seeing it again was enough to tear her even temperament to shreds. Focusing on bugging Dean instead, Ariel shifted closer to him on the seat so she could turn the radio knob once more. "You're lucky I can't see."

"I am, huh?" Dean questioned as he changed lanes and turned off his signal indicator. Despite his unfamiliarity with the area Brooke had given him amazing directions. She had mapped out the perfect route using back roads and highways that enabled him to speed through the passing night without so much as a single set of flashing lights. Which was a very good thing. They had been on the road the whole day and most of the night with few breaks. Dean was as eager to get there as Ariel. She was bored out of her mind and had been for the last fifty miles or so. If she could see he would have suggested she drive just to give her something to do. It was taking all of Dean's concentration to stay awake and keep from throttling the mischievous brunette.

"Yep." Ariel reached over to where his voice had come from, her finger brushing his lips slightly as she hit her target. "I'd wipe that smartass grin off your face."

Dean couldn't stifle the laughter that bubbled forth at Ariel's evident boredom. "Empty threats."

"Dean, you should know me by now. I never bluff," Ariel warned. If he were smart he'd concede. If he didn't, she was more then willing to do just as she had promised. Wipe that smug little grin off his face by any means necessary.

"Ari, give it your best shot," Dean said with a smile. He was certain he'd be fully prepared for whatever she planned to throw at him.

"Fine," Ariel muttered defiantly as she unfastened her seatbelt and move closer to Dean's side. If he only knew what he had just gotten himself into. "You should probably slow down."

"Why?" Dean raised a quizzical brow as he tried to anticipate Ariel's plan of attack. Trying to tickle him would be pointless since it would only make him laugh flat out and increase his simper. He was sure she was aware of that. Hitting him in such closed quarters wasn't the smartest plan because she'd wind up in a headlock by the time they reached the next road marker. That left her with little if any options. Unless she planned to talk him to death, in which case she may succeed only in getting bound and gagged in the back seat.

"Because I don't want to die." Ariel said matter-of-factly.

Dean was out and out laughing. "You're not going-"

"It's not like this thing comes with air-bags," Ariel interrupted as her hands found Dean's shoulders, using them as a guide while she straddled him in the driver seat.

Dean's smirk faltered slightly as he tried to figure out exactly what her intentions were. Reducing his speed, Dean couldn't help but question, "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point," Ariel whispered into his lips as she kissed him. Her grip on his jacket tightened as she felt the Impala come to a screeching halt. Dean's hands framed her face as he returned her kiss with the same tentative restraint she had. Pulling away and tracing her fingertips along the soft folds of his mouth Ariel grinned. "See? I win."

Dean's hands tangled deep in her hair as he pulled her back until there wasn't a breath between them. Her mouth became his in a slow seductive exploration that left her shaken as the world jumbled around her. Ariel found herself laid back against the front seat, her fingers searching his silken scalp in sync with the primal rhythm of their mouths mating. Dean broke their kiss long enough to whisper a single question and then he took her mouth once more. It took Ariel several minutes before she was able to decipher his words through the fog that had gathered in her mind.

'_Are you sure you want to do this?'_

Was she? God, yes. When Dean's lips burned a hot sultry trail down her neck Ariel found her voice. "We should stop."

What? No, she hadn't just said that, had she?

"You don't sound too sure," Dean whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. Ariel had just said they should stop; yet her hips rose up to met him and her fingers tightened their grip in his hair. She wanted to stop about as much as he wanted a cold shower.

"I am." Was she sure? She was indeed. She was sure she wanted nothing more than to get hot and heavy with the man who was tracing patterns along the smooth column of her neck. She wanted him so badly she thought she was going to implode but both her mind and her body knew one undeniable truth. If she made love to him, there was no going back. No way to deny that he was a fire torching the very depths of her soul. They had to stop. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Despite the physical demands of his body Dean released Ariel and righted himself in the driver seat. This game of cat and mouse was starting to wear thin on his nerves. He was willing to release her from his arms only because deep down he knew that's exactly where she'd end up. He was sure of it. As sure as he was of his next breath. He needed her just that much. "Okay. But know I'm not the one who declared war here."

"War? What are you talking about?"

"You, me, and one completely unforgettable night." Dean stared at Ariel still laid back in the passenger seat, eyes wide and smoky from the very feelings she refused to own up to. There was no denying her desire for him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. The only real question was what they were willing to sacrifice to have each other. At this point he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't give. And that simple truth proved to him how dangerous this attraction really was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he tried to care.

"One night, huh?" Ariel sat up. Finally remembering why she wouldn't let herself have what they both clearly wanted. Dean could give one hell of a roll in the hay, she was sure of that, but then what? He wasn't the relationship type. She needed to remember this was just about sex to him. No matter how many ways you twisted it sex didn't equate to love. Love? The word burned inside her mind. Ariel didn't want Dean's love. She couldn't. There was no way she yearned for those perfect green depths to well with the one emotion he wasn't capable of reciprocating. _Liar_, she thought bitterly. Try as she might she couldn't dilute herself that much. "What if that's not enough for me?"

"You can have all you can take," Dean said with a cocky grin. The tenor of this conversation was growing heavier by the second. So he had responded in the only way he could when faced with a grave moment. Levity.

Ariel rolled her eyes and shifted back to her side of the seat. Suspicions confirmed. This was only about sex. Surprise, surprise. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Dean said truthfully. He knew exactly what she meant. Ariel wasn't a woman for casual affairs. She wanted, she deserved, more. She was a woman for one man's love. There was that word again. Love. The one word that sent chills of terror up his spine. Love. The one thing he couldn't offer and never dared hope for. Love was as fiercely poignant as it was fleeting, leading inevitably to loss. Dean understood what a double-edged sword the emotion was, having had at one time or another lost everyone he ever cared for. Love itself was perfidious in nature and in the end there was only left in its cold wake bitter despair. Yet even knowing the retched conclusion he had no desire to flee. For the first time in his life the emotion wasn't in the least bit petrifying. He could love her so easily. Completely. And as much as that should worry him, it didn't. And that was perhaps the biggest problem of all.

"Do you?" Ariel's voice was so whisper soft that it didn't carry past her lips. If he had kissed her right then and there she would have made love to him on the spot. But instead he started the Impala back up and pulled out of the ditch. The fact she was so close to handing herself over scared the crap out of her. Dean was right. There was a war going on. But it wasn't among the pair. It was a war between her mind and her body that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. And at least for the moment, it seems like her body was winning.

Ariel put her head back against the headrest and willed her blood to stop racing as the Impala carried them on their journey. Minutes passed away as the deep humming sound of the engine masked the silence that had settled in-between them. She would have given anything to see the look held in those deep green eyes. Were his mind and body in a vicious struggle for dominance? Did he want her as desperately as she needed him?

Ariel rubbed her face briskly, trying to control the fluster that refused to die down. This was ridiculous. If she wanted him she should just say so and take it from there. There, of course, being the cause for her sudden fervour. Oh how incredible it would be to run her palms along his perfect skin, tracing every hollow and ridge, memorizing his body with her hands. The thought in itself was euphoric but inevitably led to that single empyrean moment when she could take his body in hers as he taught her just how little she knew about his abilities to give and hers to receive.

"Dean, pull over."

"Why?" Dean questioned as he hit his signal indicator and pulled on the street bearing the name Brooke had inscribed on her directions. "We're right here."

"What!" Ariel cried. Seriously, what the hell did she do to piss off karma! Maybe it wasn't karma at all. Perhaps destiny had labelled the pair as fated, foreshadowing the ultimate outcome and flagging them for imminent doom. "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean pulled the Impala onto the gravel road that branched off the main highway. _'The play starts here'_ was etched into beat up wood plank next to the roadside. Dean instinctually checked the directions Brooke had dutifully written down to ensure he was taking the right path. A large black wooden structure came into view. It appeared to be a reconstructed oversized barn, towering two stories above the stone and sand parking lot where dozens of cars where waiting. Dean pulled the Impala into a spot near the entrance but far enough away from the other cars that he could make a quick run for it if things didn't go as planned. Above the doorway was a bright neon sign that flashed in fuchsia lights. Dean compared the words to the paper still gripped in his hands. This was it. Paivio's Playhouse. "What is this place exactly?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ariel asked frankly. She could only imagine what was running through Dean's mind as he looked at the black and pink building in front of them. She remembered her first reaction to seeing the Playhouse. She had flatly refused to go inside. Brooke and their Mother had to practically drag her in by her hair and tape her to a barstool. Oddly enough Brooke had fit right in with the other Dolls, leaving Ariel working hard to catch up. With her Mother's assistance she eventually did. And after a time Ariel had actually enjoyed working there. Not that she'd ever admit that to Brooke. Dean cleared his throat, obviously waiting for an answer to his question. Ariel thought for a moment, trying her best to sum up the Playhouse in a somewhat prudential light. "It's a bar, roadhouse, pool hall, and for lack of better terms, a gentlemen's club."

Dean stared at the brightly painted building for a few more moments before he turned to face Ariel. "It doesn't look like a roadhouse to me."

"It's special," Ariel muttered as she unlatched her safety belt and pried her passenger side door open.

"Clearly."

"There are a lot of hunters here. But most of the regulars are flies from the nearby towns." Ariel stood up and shut the door. Listening intently to Dean's footprints as he walked around his car and stood in front of her. She was about to list the telltale characteristics of the hunters versus the regulars when she realized with whom she was speaking to. Dean wouldn't need any help identifying the clientele. "It's not hard to tell whose who."

Dean watched as a burly man in an army jacket made his way out of the Playhouse to his oversized truck. The guy looked like he had just gotten through bench-pressing a tank and was at least six and a half feet tall. The guy looked Ariel up and down as though he'd never seen a woman before in his life. Dean didn't bother to hide his irritation as he addressed the man roughly. "You got a problem?"

"No," The man replied but he kept his eyes trained on Ariel. "Just admiring the view."

Ariel recognized the voice instantly. Dax Manning was a bouncer at the Playhouse. He must have just finished his shift. "Wonder if Li would appreciate you looking at my chest, Dax."

"Arch, you're a hard ass. Anyone ever tell you that?" Dax laughed as he finally gave the man standing next to Ariel a quick once over. Sandy blonde, six feet or so, solid build. Hunter by the looks of him. Must be pretty damn good to be a around a Cooper girl. Lucky bastard.

Ariel smiled wickedly remembering the ritual that had been established as a safety feature for Playhouse Dolls. Dax was making sure Dean wasn't bothering her. Ariel laced her arm in Dean's and nudged him to move towards the entrance before she gave Dax the code phrase. "Not like you'd ever get the chance to find out, bébé."

"Nice to see you too." Dax smiled back. Satisfied that whoever the guy was, Ariel wanted him to be around her. He got into his truck without another thought and pulled out of the parking lot.

Unaware of what had just happened Dean eyed Ariel carefully. This was certainly going to be an interesting couple of days. "I'm starting to understand why Brooke didn't want you here alone."

"I should probably warn you, the chances of either of us getting in and out of here without an altercation are slim to none." Ariel had felt the underlining protective streak in Dean heighten when Dax had passed by. And though she couldn't read his expression, his emotions betrayed the cool tone of his voice. In this state he really shouldn't have been at the Playhouse with her. On her best day Ariel had never made it out of the Playhouse without showing some guy exactly how hard a woman could punch. And she had a sneaky suspicion Dean was bound to bruise his knuckles once or twice out of impulse alone. As they neared the neon lit entrance Ariel felt the emotions of at least two more people near the door. Surprise mixing with confusion and irritation. Ariel stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Dean towards her so she could whisper something in his ear. To any onlooker it would have looked as though she was nibbling on his earlobe rather then relaying information. "There's a messed up code of conduct that I doubt you'll have any issues with. Very Alpha dog owns the world type crap. So don't under any circumstances take any crap. Oh, one more thing. No one calls me Ariel here."

"What do they call you?" Dean watched as the bouncers eyed the pair of them. He could make out the outlines of two tazers resting under their jackets. Pretty heavy security for a roadhouse.

"Archer," Ariel answered as she pulled away. With a smile Ariel gripped Dean's hand in hers as she used her empathic abilities to guide her towards the entrance.

"Should I ask?" Dean muttered quietly enough to ensure his words weren't over heard.

Ariel shook her head in reply.

The two men on either side of the neon lined doorway were dressed head to toe in black with clear earphones curling down their necks. The one to the left eyed the black-haired woman who was leading the way into the Playhouse. He stepped to his right, uncrossing his arms to open the door for the lady who greeted him with a bright smile. "Hey Archer, long time no see. How are you?"

"'Bout as good as a girl can get," Ariel answered cheerfully as reached into her back pocket for a small security card. Going from memory Ariel held the card out hoping that the scanner would pick up her id. The small buzzer inside the scanner chirped on cue and Ariel let out a breath she had been holding without realization. "Where's Liri?"

"She's schooling a newbie in her office." The man answered evenly. He propped the entrance open a little further for Ariel to pass through and the sound of industrial rock carried its way through the thick metal doors.

"Of course." Ariel heard the slight creaking of the door and felt the rush of heat flow out of the entry. Using her remaining senses as a guide she started to walk through the door but stopped dead in her tracks when Dean's hand tensed in hers.

Dean looked the somewhat taller man who was holding his arm tightly over with a frown. He twisted his arm free and glared at the man as he snapped, "Take your hands off me."

"Where you think you're going, buddy?" The guard to the right said firmly before his counter part muttered, "It's a fifty dollar cover charge, pal."

"She's with me," Dean said unflinchingly. He had no intention of backing down a single inch and he knew his expression said as much.

Ariel could feel the inquiry of the men on either side of her and Dean and could only imagine the looks on their faces. Dolls never, repeat, never brought guys into the Playhouse. With the exception of staff, everyone paid the hefty cover charge. Casting a defiantly fleeting look over in the direction of the bouncer to her left Ariel gave a curt nod and clipped. "You heard the man."

"Well, aren't you the lucky bastard?" The man on the right quipped quietly as he snapped a blue wristband on Dean before gesturing inside. "Go right on in."

Dean ushered Ariel in through the wide entrance making it seem as though she was actually leading the way by using small hand cues to guide her steps. The system thus far had worked flawlessly. Ariel understood the commands without a word and Dean kept her from walking into walls. But it wasn't Dean's cues that Ariel was dwelling on. Rather she was wondering how Dean had actually made it past the bouncers without little more than a few words and a stare. "You're doing awfully well at this."

"It's all about confidence." Dean smirked nefariously, knowing Ariel couldn't see him. Yes confidence was pivotal. Confidence and the knowledge that he'd blissfully assail whoever got within two feet of Ariel. He was itching to crack open his knuckles, and he knew his expression showed as much. If he had any luck whatsoever the raw pain of his fist connecting to a jaw would distract him enough to get his mind off the electrifying tingling of Ariel's hand in his. Kissing her in the car had done nothing to curb his mounting desire for her. Beating the crap out of someone just might help. It wasn't likely but Dean was willing to give it a shot.

TBC


	21. Liri of Strangers

Chapter Twenty-One – **Liri of Strangers**

-----

Ariel tried her best to remember the layout of the Playhouse. She knew that through the large steel doors there was a short hall that acted as a sound buffer. There should be a set of plane glass doors directly in front of her that led into the main play area. The grossly oversized circular bar would be smack dab in the middle of the room with lights strobing over the glass rails and mirrors lining the backsplash. Every type of liquor known to man was neatly stacked on the shelves each glass vessel patiently awaiting its moment to be uncapped and savoured in a chilled crystal beaker or a warm belly button. Body shot were notoriously expensive but every patron that ordered them insisted they were worth every penny.

There was a small open area for dancing that encompassed the bar and was outlined in pink and purple strong lights. In each corner of the room there would be several pool tables grouped together under strobe and low filtered lights. At the very back of the door, directly opposite the entrance there was another set of glass doors that lead to the washrooms and kitchen area. There was also a set of steel and glass stairs that lead up to the private accommodation including Liri's office. That's where they needed to go. Getting there however was a whole other issue.

Ariel took a deep breath and tried to purge her thoughts of the overwhelming emotions that were flooding her mind. Even before she had discovered her empathetic abilities, spending summers here had been her least favourite place to be. When entering Paivio's Playhouse the testosterone was so thick she could always taste it. Being able to feel it was a whole new experience she wasn't relishing. Pulling Dean close to her she whispered very detailed instructions for making their way to the back of the club. She could feel his surprise and shock as the glass doors revealed what she remembered as quite the glittering illuminated sight of the country's best kept club secret. The disk jockey that was housed upstairs in a glass booth merged the dying futurist rock beat with a pumped industrial track that Ariel quickly identified as _Celldweller's Switchback._ The heavy rock blared through speakers laced through the raised ceilings, accompanied by the cheering crowd that was gathered around the bar.

Dean looked over to see what the racket was and he nearly had to do a double take. Up on the bar were two gorgeous women dancing in tune with the music and revving the crowd up by their jeering catcalls. Before Dean had a chance to make a comment on the scene unfolding in front of him a woman wearing a tight mesh dress over an eye catching black bikini blocked their path to the back of the club. Balancing a tray of drinks on her left shoulder, the scantily clad woman flashed Dean a bright smile before she started talk to Ariel in a language that sounded somewhat familiar but utterly foreign. Judging by their location in Quebec Dean thought it was safe to assume she was speaking French.

Ariel smiled sweetly at Avril, a saccharine waitress at the Playhouse whom Ariel had befriended years earlier. She could hear the smile in the other woman's voice and knew she was pleased to see her once again.

After confirming that the raven-haired girl was in fact Archer, Avril continued speaking hurriedly in French. "Well look who's back! Archer, it's been ages. You still at Stanford? Taking a little mini break are you? How you've been? Where's Hunter?"

With so many questions and mounting time constrictions Ariel decided only to answer the last question regarding her sister. Brooke had been given the very appropriate nickname of Hunter back when they first started working at the Playhouse. The only one who knew either sister by their real names was the blacked hair gypsy they had come to see. "She's busy. Where's Liri?"

"In a hurry?" Avril questioned sharply, noticing her friend's avoidance of her other questions. Something else was clearly on the other woman's mind.

_If only you knew_, Ariel thought to herself. Her smiled slipped slightly as she muttered, "You have no idea."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Avril's smile grew tenfold when she turned her attention to the man standing next to her friend. If she had that guy on her arm she'd been in a hurry to get someplace dark and secluded. The things she'd like to do to him wouldn't even be legal. "So, who's the guy?"

"Off limits," Ariel said harshly leaving no chance in mistaking her tone. She hadn't expected to become so defensive of the sandy blonde standing next to her. But she had felt the surge of excitement that wafted off the beautiful waitress. It matched the sentiments of at least five other girls standing close by. Though Ariel was blind at the moment she knew exactly what they saw. Even after driving most of the day and a good chunk of the night Dean was still a Winchester. He looked sexy as hell at any time. Especially now with his eyes weary from the long drive and lazy simper she knew he was wearing. "You're welcome to look all you want but don't touch. Pass the word around for me will you, Avril?"

Avril studied the perfectly formed hand that was locked in Archer's. There wasn't going to be a Doll in the house that would be pleased by her little broadcast. The six-foot something man with perfect green eyes and milky skin was gorgeous. Even if the man wore a sign with the word 'taken' written in bold print he was still going to be hit on. The temptation was certainly worth the risk. "You better keep your eyes on him, Arch."

"I'll try my best." Ariel nodded before she started putting some distance between her and the women who were egging on her underlying aggravation.

Dean tugged Ariel close enough to whisper in her ear. "Do I want to know what you two were talking about?"

In all her life Ariel had never fully appreciated speaking French until this exact moment. There wasn't a girl in the room who didn't understand the language and she was fully intent on telling each and every one of them to back the hell off Dean without his being aware of it in the slightest. Ariel's lips curved into a wicked grin. "Nope."

Brooke had been pretty cryptic about how she knew this Liri girl. She had merely said Ariel and her used to work at her bar when they were in that part of the country and they'd spent a few summers there. Dean cast a quick glance at the waitress who they had rushed away from. Again the pink mesh fabric of her almost nonexistent dress struck him. He'd never seen a getup that skimpy in a bar before. Excluding strip clubs of course. Though he couldn't get a good look at the bartenders he imagined they were dressed similarly to the waitresses. He half expected one of them to jump up on one of the poles on the bar and start peeling off the little clothes they did have on. Curiosity finally got the better of him and Dean had to ask, "What did you use to do here anyway?"

"My, my look what the cat dragged in." A saccharine voice carried easily over the pulsating music.

Ariel didn't need her sight to tell her whom the voice belonged. Liri Paivio was the type of person you didn't forget no matter how hard you tried. At six feet even in flats the woman was utterly intimidating. Black hair as dark as night, that brushed the top of her hips, brought out the white porcelain quality of her skin. Ariel knew a thin pair of pink tinted glasses that she wore whenever she ventured onto the floor would cover Liri's blonde eyes. Though she couldn't see her, Ariel knew her clothes were tightly and cleverly arranged to draw attention to her ample assets. Liri was a force to be reckoned with for sure and Ariel respected the hell out of that. Very few women could put her sister in her place. Liri Paivio was one of them. And she did so often. Earning Ariel's eternal gratitude as a teenager.

Liri smiled instantly when she saw Ariel's lips curl into what could be a smirk or sneer depending on how you looked at it. Based on their location in Ohio, Liri hadn't expected the pair for a few more hours at least. "You're here awfully early."

"What can I say?" Ariel still couldn't believe that they had made the trek from Ohio to Quebec in fourteen hours. A drive that she knew took at least eighteen on a good day. She knew Dean was a good driver but damn. Shrugging nonchalantly Ariel responded, "He has a lead foot."

"Goes with the buns of steel and will of iron I imagine." Liri was only half teasing. She had heard many things of the eldest Winchester boy. And from the looks of him, none of the praise had been dramatized in the least. "Dean, I presume."

Ariel looked towards Dean before she stumbled over a rather hasty introduction. "Dean, I'd like you to meet Liri Paivio. She's runs this place."

"Liri huh? Nice to meet you." Dean extended his hand out courteously as he looked over the leggy woman with blonde eyes. He'd never actually met anyone with eyes that colour before. But then he had yet to find something that wasn't unique or intriguing about this woman. In her black leather heels she was a few inches taller then he. The buckles and snaps that littered the stitching on her skintight corset picked up the silver on her pink glasses. The leather intertwined with metal and ribbon that cinched in her waist and met the dark wash of her jeans in just the right place. She was certainly easy on the eyes. "Interesting name."

"It means freedom." Liri smiled seductively at the sandy blonde before her. Shaking his hand firmly, in no real hurry to release his warm, inviting palm. He radiated strength and confidence; two qualities she found utterly irresistible in a man. Especially one of his stature and looks. If half of what Brooke had told her about this man were true, she was going to enjoy the next few days immensely.

Dean eyed his hand still held within the blonde-eyed woman's grasp. When she followed his gaze she released his hand, albeit reluctantly. Trying his best to bury his amusement and downplay his smirk, Dean ran his now free hand through his hair. "I bet it does."

"Why don't you stay here and have a drink, on the house of course." Liri gestured back towards the illuminated black bar flippantly. The Playhouse was just that, a place to play. And Dean looked like the type of man who would not only make the most of it, but also enjoy every second in the process. Pity she had business to attend to or she'd gladly give him a private tour. "Surely a man like you can find something to occupy himself with. Archer and I have some things to discuss."

"No thanks." Dean said simply. He wasn't going anywhere without Ariel and she wasn't going anywhere without him. Period. He backed up his words by lacing his fingers more securely in Ariel's, making his resolve perfectly clear.

Sensing Dean's determination and stern resolution Liri conceded. "Very well come along, though be forewarned it will be very dull."

"He's a big boy. He can entertain himself," Ariel muttered glibly. Secretly she was relieved Dean had decided not to abandon her. Ariel trusted Liri up to a point, but it wasn't Liri that had her concerned. The woman was easily distracted and more often than not indiscreet when dealing with matters of delicacy. Ariel's present state of blindness would definitely fall under one such categories. If anyone were to catch on that Ariel was without her precious sight there was no shortness of direr consequences that could befall her without Dean to keep an eye on things.

"I'll bet he can." Liri smiled. She didn't bother to conceal her frank appraisal of the man who was holding her attention as securely as he had her Ariel's hand. But there were other things to be dealt with at present. Plenty of time for play later. Leading the way towards her office Liri placed her long slender arm over Ariel's shoulder and murmured. "Now my dear Archer, you must tell me in full what happened. Leave nothing out. Not a thing."

-----

Dean spun the silver washer ring on his right ring finger around for the hundredth time. As much as he tried to stay focused Liri had conducted most of her inquiry in French, leaving him trying to stay awake. Every once in a while she would switch over to English when she wanted to grill him about an aspect of the case that Ariel was not privy to. Thankfully Ariel had for the most part stuck to English. Though Dean had a sneaky suspicion that was for his benefit not her own.

Liri jotted down the name and date of death of the last victim. Making sure to add his physical characteristic to a small chart she had formed during her interview of Ariel and Dean. She was nearly certain she had all the information she needed to treat Ariel but she had to be completely certain. "So is that everything?"

"Everything I know," Ariel answered wearily. The past couple of hours had crawled by in such a tedious manner that she had to wonder if a person could die from boredom. Though it wasn't her ennui that was smothering her. No, the feeling was radiating off the man sitting next to her on the plush leather sofa fiddling with his hands. Dean, god bless him, was trying his best to stay awake during Liri's monotonous interrogation. Considering he had driven them fourteen hours from Ohio to Quebec, sitting in Liri's office for another two and a half hours was quite an accomplishment. She had been stuck in the passenger seat that whole trip and she was barely keeping her eyes open.

Sensing the end in sight Dean leaned forward on the Italian leather chesterfield. His boredom all but forgotten, he eyed Liri intently. "So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure yet. Give me sometime to think." Liri hide a smirk when she saw Ariel swallow another yawn. Quite a pair these two. They were both clearly exhausted. Though neither one made any attempt to cut this process short or let on just how tired they were. Liri pressed a small pink button on her desk releasing the security lock to her office door. "You're welcome to sleep in my room while I work until yours in ready. Sorry Archer but I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"That's alright, Li. We can stay at Troy's." Ariel sat up slowly. She had expected to find lodging elsewhere given their early arrival. Truth be told she was looking forward to staying at the lakeside motel. She hoped it was as secluded and quiet as she remembered. Though Troy's couldn't hold a candle to the Playhouse it offered the one thing Paivio's didn't. Peace.

"You may if you wish." Liri wasn't surprised Ariel wanted to stay at Troy's. Every time she was in town she'd stay at the quant little motel for at least a night before she moved on to whatever hunting job the family had taken on. Liri had even called ahead and reserved a room in anticipation of Ariel's request. Sadly Ariel was not going to like what she said next. "Dean however, cannot."

Ariel's brows crinkled. "What?"

"Take it up with your sister," Liri said simply as she pushed back from the marble table top. She shirted the desk and braced herself against one of the leather office chairs opposite the sofa where Ariel and Dean were seated. Brooke had made it very clear not to let Dean and Ariel stay in the same room. Or same building for that matter. Though Liri had found that last request to be a bit much, even for the elder Cooper. Liri had agreed reluctantly for the simple reason that Brooke was not a woman to be trifled with. Not when it came to her sister.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ariel couldn't believe Brooke had stooped to this level. Prearranging sleeping arrangements was a little much, even for her hard-headed sister.

"No, I kid you not. I had to take out a room for you. And Dean is going to be staying here."

"At the Playhouse?" Ariel questioned sharply. Brooke's idea of a sick little joke no doubt. Having Dean surrounded by scantily clad woman and enough liquor to supply an army of Frenchmen. Ariel was going to kill her. No, first she was going to throttle the overbearing redhead. Then she was going to kill her. Slowly. "He's staying here?"

Liri hid her smile though she knew Ariel was unable to see it. It looked like Brooke had fibbed somewhat about Dean and Ariel's relationship. Brooke had claimed they were only friends and under no circumstances was Ariel to spend the night with Dean as scenes might arise unpleasant to more than themselves. Brooke had painted the pair as ex-lovers but Liri had seen no evidence of that. Quite the opposite in fact. "Dean will stay here as Brooke requested."

"The hell he is!" Ariel protested loudly.

Liri crooked her brow slightly as she spoke in a soothing tone. "Archer, calm yourself."

"I am calm," Ariel said. Her tone betrayed her words but she didn't care at this point.

"If you feel that strongly about it Dean can sleep on my couch." Liri added with a wink directed towards Dean. "I'll take prestigiously good care of him."

Dean crinkled his nose as he shook his head in response. He wasn't going to be anywhere alone with the blonde eyed woman who over the past few hours had made no attempts to conceal her intentions towards him. "No thanks. I don't want to be molested in my sleep."

"You know you'd like it." Liri smiled wickedly. "I'll have Makina give you a quick tour of the place before she takes you to your room. But you know you are welcomed to _whatever_ you need. Or like. Just ask. I'm at your deposal."

"Thanks," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Anytime," Liri simpered, her eyes glued to Dean as she whispered, "My door is _always_ open."

"Try closing it sometimes," Ariel said bitterly. "The draft might kill you."

-----

"You'll be sleeping here in Liri's room for the night, Archer." A nebbish voice echoed through the long dim lit corridor. "Dean's down the hall in your old room."

"Thanks, Makina." Ariel smiled in the direction of the voice. She remembered Makina as the motherly type though she was old enough to be her grandmother. She served as a type of den mother for the Dolls employed at the Playhouse. Making sure each one of them was in bed, alone, at a certain time each night. She made sure the rooms were spotless and every pillow had a handmade chocolate lying on it at the end of the day. Ariel could smell the mix of cinnamon and cocoa that always lingered on the older woman's skin like a rich perfume. She could picture her soft blue eyes peering through the silver spectacles she always wore. She was the closest thing Ariel had every had to a grandmother and as a teenager she would spend hours spread out on the soft carpet in her room listening to her Mother and Makina talk potions and the supernatural and how fortunate they were to know what was really out there. Lisa Cooper was the only woman she had ever known who thoroughly loved hunting in every way, shape and form. She used to tell her daughters that hunting was a calling and those fortunate enough to have it were both blessed with the truth and cursed by it. Makina would nod succinctly and return to crafting pendants and charms by the light of the smelter she kept in her room.

When Ariel and Brooke would return to their room Ariel would ask why how their Mother knew Romany, the language of the gypsies. Brooke would say it was something she had picked up and that gypsies formed a special bond among their kind. One not easily understood by the rest of the world. Ariel had always asked about this statement but Brooke would simply smile and change the subject. To this day Ariel wondered why Brooke was so secretive about the mystery that seemed to surround their Mother's past. But there were more important things to dwell on now like brazen leather clad hussies on the prowl. Ariel lowered her voice and spoke quickly in French. "Makina, keep an eye on him for me will you?"

"Of course my dear," Makina murmured. She smiled at the young man standing across from her and had to admit that she was well pleased with Ariel's selection. A warrior's strength hid beneath the cool façade he showed the world. But nothing was hidden from her. She saw him for all that he was and all that he could be. A seasoned hunter beyond his years who was only just beginning to see the price such a life must pay.

Makina had met many men, hunters, who wandered the back roads of the land raging a war that had carried on for centuries before they were even aware of its existence. Faceless soldiers lost on the battlefields of the unknown. Damned to spend their lives bereaved of true companionship. Denied the very lives they protected. What suffering she sensed buried within this man with sage eyes. He yearned for the very life he could never have. One stolen from him far before he could appreciate its value. Much like the young woman who held his attention so raptly.

Makina tried to pull her mind away from the young man before her but her psychic abilities flocked to the pain walled up in his heart. The loss hidden in his eyes. Eyes too young to have seen all that they had seen. Yes his pain was far greater then he perceived, yet she felt the underlining surge of relief. Only one thing bridged the gap between despair, taming its ragged edges and forcing it to become a tolerable aid. The whispering liaison between inamorato and inamorata. Though fate had played a rather cruel joke on them both, it seemed they were not as star-crossed as it would seem.

Closing her eyes briefly, Makina was over-whelmed with the future. She foresaw a rocky road for the couple if they chose that path. Rocky but not impossible. Not that she had any intention of telling either of them. Each person must choose their own road and walk it uninhibited wherever it led. Both were so very stubborn she couldn't help wondering if they would ever get out of their own ways long enough to seek the balm of each others companionship. The next few days would be rather fascinating she imagined. She wrapped her thin arms around Ariel and wished her sweet dreams before stepping aside and waiting for Dean to follow her to his room.

"Goodnight." Ariel's voice was barely a whisper.

Dean still wasn't entirely okay with Ariel sleeping several feet away from him but at this point he knew he had little choice in the matter. But just because she was out of sight didn't mean she was out of reach. "Keep your cell phone on. If you need anything-"

"I'll call," Ariel assured him as she stepped inside the cherry wood doorframe. Before closing the door she smiled and said, "Try and get some sleep, Dean."

"This way if you please, young man," Makina murmured soothingly when Ariel shut and locked the door behind her. She started making her way down the black-carpeted hallway towards the room Dean would be spending his stay at the Playhouse in. Gesturing to the other doors they were passing, Makina said, "These rooms are for the girls' particular use. So I expect you on your best behaviour."

"Scouts' honour," Dean replied. He was the last person she should be worried about. Liri was more likely to break into his room than he was to wander through the other dorms. But he kept mute on the subject. He was too tired to be clever at this point. All he wanted was a decent eight hours on a pillow-top.

"You don't strike me as the Boy Scout type," Makina clipped, making sure there was no mistaking her tone when she continued. "You will be in your room when I do my rounds in the morning."

Dean nodded vehemently. "Yes ma'am."

Makina's only response was key in the lock the moment the door shut tightly behind her.


	22. InBetween The Silence

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Don't worry even if I get tied up in life I will not abandon this story. Things just get crazy sometimes. Sorry. Please enjoy._

-----

Chapter Twenty-Two – **In-between the Silence**

-----

Brooke awoke to a chill that coursed through her body, leaving her insides cold, hollow. She reached out for Sam, as she had many times in the night, seeking his warmth to curl up against in hopes of returning to sleeps embrace. When her searching hands found nothing but icy blankets, Brooke bolted upright in a rush, scanning the room franticly. She expected to see her clothes intermingled with Sam's across the floor, but her garments were folded neatly on the edge of the bed and Sam's were nowhere in sight. The empty feeling inside spread as she stared at her clothes, the fabric lying tidily with care—a care that only gentle hands could give, Sam's hands. The thought of Sam's tender fingers on her skin again warmed her, but the coldness of the vacant room quickly extinguished that warmth. Brooke wrapped the top sheet around her body and kicked off the bed, heading towards the small en suite. The door was ajar slightly and but the light was off.

Pushing the dry pine door, Brooke peered inside. "Sam?"

No one answered her in the dark. Where was he? Had she imagined the whole thing? Was that even possible? She had had a lot to drink last night but the gallon of coffee she had offset the alcohol in her system. Besides, she knew how to handle her liquor. It had been a very long time since she had drank to the point of waking up clueless as to her whereabouts or actions. She remembered everything that happened last night in perfect detail. From the moment she stepped into the bar, to Sam pulling away from the coffee shop. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she relived the evening. She flexed her palms as she remembered the smooth texture of Sam's back. She could still feel his breath on her neck as he whispered lyrical nothings in her ear.

Brooke looped the top stitching of the sheet over the flap to secure it in place and moved towards the curtain-cloaked window. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing. It couldn't have happen. Yet with every step she took, she felt the gentle ache of her body—a body that had spent most of the night and morning tangled in the sheets with a brown-eyed angel. It _had_ happened. She _had_ made love with Sam. Brooke shuddered slightly at her thoughts. Had they actually 'made love'?

For reasons unknown she couldn't just call what had happened sex. Sex was simply fucking in her opinion, one that provided mutual satisfaction to both parties on a purely physical level. Brooke had screwed different men over the years, distracting herself from the pressures of her job. Last night was different, though, and she knew it. 'Cause in reality, Sam and the word fuck didn't mix; too unnatural of a phrase to define what they had done. And as much as she hated to admit it, something had happened last night, something entirely unexpected. She had been so caught up in her pain for Blake that she had failed to realize just how neglected her feelings had become. And for the first time since, she felt that fitful stir in heart, the pang of something special, different.

But last night, for the very first time she had looked towards the coming dawn with something that had never been apart of her—hope. The hope that maybe, just maybe this could work out. And that possibly she could be herself entirely and trust openly, love deeply and fear nothing but the moment when sleep would tear her away from Sam's pensive gaze. Brooke started pulling the curtain back from the frosted window when she heard the familiar sound of a key in the door.

Sam pushed the door ajar, keeping his hand on the doorknob to keep it from bursting open and gusting Brooke with the frigid air. He balanced the coffees and bagels he held in the other hand, trying his best not to drop them as he shut the door. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting within the room, he noticed right off the bat something wasn't right. When he had left, Brooke was curled into a ball, wrapped up in the blankets like a present under the tree Christmas morning. It had taken quite a bit of will power to leave her, but after a very physical night and morning Sam had decided they were in desperate need of nourishment. He had managed to sneak out of bed without waking her, slip into his clothes and out the door without a peep. But the large bed where they had created their warm nest was empty.

The slightest movement caught his attention near the door before he had a chance to call out for Brooke. There by the window was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. Brooke was standing there watching him over her shoulder with wide blue eyes still foggy from sleep. A thin cotton sheet was wrapped snug around her bodice with the left over fabric trailing behind her like a train. Red hair fell in soft tendrils around the smooth milky skin of her face and shoulders, as beautifully alluring as Venus herself.

"I hope you brought cream cheese," Brooke said with an impish grin.

Sam placed the coffee on the nightstand along with the brown paper bags holding their bagels. Ever so slowly he walked over to the window where Brooke still stood silently, watching him watch her. He came up behind her, cradling her hips through the almost diaphanous sheet.

"Good morning."

"It certainly is," Brooke purred.

Sam's lips brushed the velvet curve of her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist, dragging her closer to him. He didn't really care about the food growing cold on the nightstand or the coffee at this point. He just wanted to peel the soft fabric away from Brooke's tempting body and take her as his, if only for the moment. He wanted to staid his need for her, while she allowed him to hold her and love her like she belonged to him and not another man. He wanted to convince her he could love her. That she was safe with him. But he knew better than to push the redhead. He knew her heart belonged to Blake—a man that even in death made a small streak of jealousy course through Sam's blood. He had often wondered if Blake had appreciated the gift of Brooke's love, truly valued and cherished her rarely bestowed trust. But those were not questions he was likely to get answers to, so there was little point in asking.

Sam pressed a kiss into Brooke's shoulder before whispering, "I brought breakfast."

Brooke turned in Sam's arms to face him, seeking out his soft brown eyes and easy smile that was almost always given to her just when she needed it. And she did need it at this point. And so much more. "Are you really that hungry?"

"It can wait." Sam's lips curved into a wicked grin. At least for the moment they could pretend there was nothing between them but a few pieces of clothing and a bed sheet.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

------

"Mind telling me what you have in mind?"

The Fairfield county library was unremarkable at best, a small brown stone building three stories tall. The welcome sign was missing the W, which had fallen off and was beginning to rust into the nearby dirt. Brooke dumped her coffee out on the pavement. It was stone cold and a good few hours stale. She tried to rid the sour taste off her tongue as she chucked the empty paper cup into a corroded green trash can nearby. When she turned around to face Sam, she realized she hadn't answered his question. She pulled the lapels of her jacket in tighter against the brisk wind that carried her hair up and around her face hiding her lips from the harsh chill as she spoke. "The autopsy should be complete and the cops will have finished their 'so called' investigation. We can check around to find out who this Claire girl is now without bumping into them."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said with a smile, as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. The same wind that was causing Brooke's cheeks and nose to redden was creeping in through the fabric of his jeans, chilling his already cool fingers. Sam's eyebrows rose quizzically when Brooke made no movement towards the entrance of the library. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Brooke took a calming breath, forcing herself to focus on the job they had come to do rather than the enticing sight of Sam's sexy simper. How she had gotten herself into this mess she knew not. There was a part of her that was innately afraid of what had happened, of what might happen, of what was to come. But for the life of her, she couldn't get her mind passed the fact that with Sam, everything just felt right. Even something as wrong as being with him. Every passing minute she stayed in his presence, every searing touch, heated stare, reminded her of just how close she was to forgetting she was the wrong woman for him. Selfishly, she had allowed herself to take what he had to offer from his warm embrace; a place to hide from the bitter chill of the world she was destined to roam alone. In his arms she felt safe, protected. Yet, being with him would be the end of him—because men never last around her, they break—and that harsh truth burned through her conscience like a torch. Loving her would place him in danger. It was placing him in danger right now. He wouldn't even be in Ohio if it weren't for her. How had she let this happen?

_Because I need him._

The words echoed in her mind without end. She did need him. She didn't want to face the endless nights alone. Her life, this job, it slowly ate at her soul leaving her void of feeling anything beyond rage. Rage at what she must do, for the things she must hunt, for never being able to live her life so others could do just that. Yet in Sam's eyes she saw light at the end of her dark tunnel. Duty and responsibility tied her to this life. A life he knew and lived in turn. She could have a life with him. Couldn't she? Was she even willing to try knowing what it could cost him? How could she live with herself if, when, history repeated itself?

_Sam's not Blake._

Sam wasn't reckless; he had been hunting over a decade, as had she. Why was she so afraid he'd meet Blake's gruesome fate? But maybe she didn't have to protect Sam. He had been doing a pretty good job of it so far. Dean was as fiercely protective of his little brother as she was of Ariel. Maybe just this once she could love, truly love, someone without the fear of loss sweeping them away. That was a lot to ask for. Trusting him not to leave her. She wasn't sure if she could.

Sam's smile shot bubbles of heat through her blood like a good scotch. Even now, completely devoid from his touch she still felt his warn embrace. Remembered the heated whispers he breathed over her lips before stealing her away in his arms. She did need him. In more ways then she would willing admit.

Studying Brooke's expression carefully, Sam moistened his lips before cementing his grin. Whatever was on her mind softened her features and turned her breathing ragged. He would have caulked up her breathing to the frigid air that swirling around them with wisps of crystallized water drops, catching the light like sparkles. He would have even blamed it on the case they were working, the creature they were tracking. But it was the look in her eyes that made him think better of it. Brooke was watching him with an undeniably heated expression. "I think we left the motel too soon."

"Let's do this so we can get back then." Brooke smirked, wondering yet again whether the shaggy haired brunette read minds. Work first, Sam later, she told herself. Sam gestured towards the library's entranceway with a renewed sense of urgency. An urgency that was mimicked in Brooke's hastened steps.

A few moments later, Brooke was storming towards the weathered wood paneled doors of the library with Sam following closely behind her. As Brooke pushed through the entrance way she was immediately greeted by a blast of warm, stale air. Her eyes searched the room, skidding past mounds of dust filled books to small group of computers sitting in the center of the dingy room. Four outdated IBM computers made up a deformed square. Brooke rushed passed the help desk, realizing instantly this wasn't going to be as easy as she had originally planned. Of the four computers sitting in the room, only one was missing the pale yellow water-stained sign reading out of order.

"Well, this is just super." Brooke turned to see Sam standing closely behind her, finding the situation rather amusing. "Find out if you can find anything on this girl Claire. Run the newspapers. See if they mention a girlfriend."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow a hunch."

Brooke stormed over the moss green carpet straight down the walkway towards a small open staircase near the end of the room. Within minutes she had was standing on the second floor of the library. If you could call it a second floor. The building itself was more designed as an atrium, then a functional piece of architecture to house literary masterpieces. The glass plated skylight provided indirect light, hardly illuminating the dust-ridden space. An irritated sigh escaped Brooke's lips when she read the sign to her left. One more damn set of stairs to go until she reached her destination. Reading the small sign to her left, she saw that the section she was looking for was still one floor above her. Brooke took the stairs two at a time until she was on the third floor. From her perch, she leaned over the railway slightly, just to see if Sam had started working. Sam was sitting at the library's only working computer with his head in his hand pensively. Whatever he was doing he was very focused.

Brooke felt a rise of heat rouge her skin and wondered when this had happened. When had she become so hopelessly attracted to the beautiful brunette with sad eyes? Ignoring her thoughts she skirted the railway until the walkway widened into the third floor. There were rows of oak bookcases and in-between every few shelves there was a space in the aisle where a small beat up table was placed with a few chairs scattered around it. Brooke headed down the aisle she wanted and headed straight for the section that had brought her to this library in the first place. She yanked several books off the shelf, looking intently at the titles before carrying them back to one of the tables just out of view from the atrium. Brooke plopped the books down on the table and went to straddle one of the chairs. Her muscles complained as she moved, and without a second thought Brooke hopped onto the table and spread out, bracing her back against the bookshelf right behind her. She stretched her legs out; crossing her booted heels neatly and opened the first of several books. It was time for some answers.

Sam ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had spent the better part of an hour searching for answers, searching for clues—searching for Claire! He held the computer printout he had been studying for the past five minutes in his hand. Brooke was never going to believe this. Sam pushed away from the computer and immediately scanned the room in search of the feisty redhead. The only person he could see was a rather matronly looking woman in a faded polka dot dress standing by the help desk. She was meticulously stacking books on to her return cart, paying Sam no mind. He headed towards the stairwell, figuring Brooke had gone upstairs in her quest for answers. After searching every aisle without success, Sam quickly went to the third floor. As he brushed by the first few aisles, he noticed the clearing down one of the walkways had a chair sitting in the middle with a pair of boots placed neatly on top of it—Brooke's boots. Sam quickly went down the aisle way, only to find Brooke sitting on top of a table in the clearing. She looked up from her book briefly, flashing a smile before returning to the text printed on the page.

"I can't believe you're doing that."

Brooke uncrossed and then re-crossed her heels and leaned back against the bookshelf. "Why should I be uncomfortable just because we're doing research?"

"I can't think of a single reason." Sam said with a smile. He pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat as he reached for a faded canvas book. "So, what am I looking for?"

"Damned if I know. I remember my Mom telling me about something like this years ago. But I was just a kid. I barely remember." Brooke shrugged. It was only a matter of time before something triggered her memory. "Something doesn't add up. This thing, the way it kills its victims...it doesn't make sense."

"Because they always make sense, right?" Sam muttered to himself.

Brooke continued as though Sam hadn't said a word. Too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to his muted mumbling. "It selects its victims. That much we are sure, right? But the only common thread up until two nights ago was that the victims were all men."

"Except your sister." Sam pointed out quietly.

"Exactly. I've been trying to figure out what that link was. I thought if I had a better idea of what we were dealing with, it would be easier to figure out what that link was." Brooke looked away from the weathered pages of her book and asked Sam pointedly, "What did you find out about Claire?"

"She's not his girlfriend."

Brooke waited patiently for Sam to finish but when nothing further came she questioned, "Who is she?"

"She's his brother's wife." Sam still couldn't get over the creep factor of that one. If Ariel's vision had been accurate, which he knew it was, that would mean that Kevin was seeing his sister-in-law. Something about that didn't quite sit right with him.

Shock riddled Brooke's tone and she said, "Come again."

Sam pulled out a folded piece of printer paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Brooke. "Claire Dunegan is Kevin's sister-in-law."

Brooke studied the photograph on the page carefully. Kevin was standing next to another man with his arm around a cute little brunette in ringlets. The other man was smiling brightly with his arms around a beautiful blonde. The caption listed the names of all four parties at a charity function they had hosted: Kevin Schomburg left, with girlfriend Mimi Poirer, and Daryl Schomburg with wife Claire Dunegan, right. Brooke couldn't help but wonder whether Kevin's brother was aware his wife was screwing his own flesh and blood. She handed the article back to Sam with an appalled look. "Okay, that's disgusting."

"You're telling me."

"Why do things keep getting more complicated?" Brooke said mutely before she finished scanning the contents of the last page of the book she still had stretched across her lap. Shutting it quickly she tossed the hardback onto her discard pile and was about to reach for the next when she saw an opportunity to get answers of another sort. "I got to know something Sam. It's been bugging me all day."

Sam didn't bother to look up from the page he was reading. "Shoot."

"How did you find me last night?" Brooke asked; the curiosity in her voice was unmistakable.

"I called around for a redhead getting plastered." Sam's tone was dead serious. He had actually gone through the phonebook calling around for a tavern that had a redhead drinking like she was trying to forget a world of hurt. When he found her, he instructed the barkeep to make sure she stayed there and immediately start watering down her drinks.

Though he had answered her question, that hadn't been the part she was curious about. Sam made no attempts to continue with his comments, leaving Brooke with no choice but to press. "But how'd you get there? I took my Mustang."

Sam buried his nose further into his book before muttering, "I borrowed a car."

"Borrowed?" Brooke tested the word on her tongue. Somehow that didn't fly. People didn't borrow cars, especially in the middle of the night. "You mean you stole a car."

"Borrowed sounds nicer."

"You stole a car!" Brooke had to stifle a laugh. Squeaky-clean Sam stealing a car was just too funny to ignore. "Breaking the law, huh? I don't know Sammy, that's kind of a turn on."

"You're sick, you know that." Sam chuckled.

"It's part of my charm." Brooke beamed impishly before returning her attention to back to her book.

"It's part of something alright," Sam teased with a sexy little simper. He found himself doing that a lot with Brooke—smiling. Brooke stifled a yawn as she flipped through the book in front of her. Moments later she had traded positions with her book, lying on her stomach with the hardback propped against the bookshelf. She inattentively clicked her bootless heels back and forth as she read. "You look comfortable."

"Why don't you join me?" Brooke purred. "There's more than enough room for the both of us."

"Now, both of us know what will happen if I do that."

"I'm not seeing a problem." Brooke shifted on to her side watching Sam with a fire that had yet to be sated. He was watching her in the same way. She never would have imagined such a hunger resided beneath Sam's calm exterior. Brooke ran her fingers over the shiny buttons of Sam's shirt one by one, circling the small plastic fasteners slowly.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." Brooke slipped the first button from its hole. Their position in the aisle was far enough away from the walkway. Even if there had been other people around they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Have you forgotten we're in public?"

Despite Sam's halfhearted rejection, he made no stop her from undressing him. The way his breathing had become slightly labored and uneven, she knew he was finding the prospect of making love right there and then as rousing as she was. "Come on Sam, are you trying to tell me that in all those years slaving away in libraries across the country, you've never made it in one? What a waste of all that seclusion and isolation."


	23. Sight Unseen

_A/N: I've been getting a lot of PMs asking if I'm alive and well and whether or not I'll be continuing this story. _

_I have to admit that my memory stick, which housed this entire story along with my thought boards, character and plot boards, died a terrible death this October. I have yet to hear back from the tech savvy Jedi who has my stick. I pulled this chapter from my email or it would have been lost too. _

_If the stick is beyond repair it will be some time until I have the time or desire to re-write the chapters that were lost. If I do continue without my files I can't guarantee that it will be as good. I'll do my best. I work fulltime and I have volunteer commitments when I'm not working or studying. Not mention a social life. So writing takes time that I usually don't have. Bare with me. _

_Thanks so much for reading. Please enjoy this chapter and have a very safe and happy holiday season. See you in 2008!_

Chapter Twenty-Three – **Sight Unseen**

-----

"Wakey, wakey."

Ariel awoke to warm hands gently shaking her shoulders. When she opened her eyes to see who was rocking her out of her slumber she was instantly reminded not only of where she was but why she was here. The darkness that greeted her was as empty as it had been before she'd drifted to sleep earlier. She was lying in Liri Paivio's bedroom at the Playhouse. And if her empathic abilities were even remotely accurate the mischievous playfulness that surrounded her psyche didn't belong to the person she had expected to rouse her from her slumber. "Liri? Where's Dean?"

"Sleeping I imagine." Liri said matter-of-factly. Her wide toothed smile remained unbridled at Ariel's apparent oblivion to her own concern for the man she insisted was nothing more then a friend. Liri had long since decided to make a game of their façade for her own amusement. They really left her little choice in the matter. Instinctively Liri had begun orchestrating a plan that would allow her to ultimately benefit from Ariel's denial. Feigning sincerity Liri released Ariel's shoulders and braced her back against her headboard as she questioned. "I'm sorry, were you expecting him?"

Ariel had actually hoped Dean would slip into her room during the night to finish where that kiss in the Impala left off but she should have known better. Makina had likely handcuff the man to his bed. Or sat in a chair outside his door the whole night. She wouldn't put it past the old woman. It was little wonder her father had always felt secure in leaving his girls with the matron. She possessed the same vicious protective streak he did, minus the shotgun of course. "No, not really."

"Uh-huh." Liri didn't believe a word of it. She had watched the pair in her office last night. Neither would admit it, but their concern for the other was evident. Even a blind woman could see there was something there. The sexual tension radiating of the two of them aside, there was an odd convergence of energy that surrounded them. The type of force that was dispensed when one tried to contest their destiny. Liri had heard her Aunt Makina speak of it to Lisa growing up. Though Liri had been too young to understand her Aunt's gift, as she came into her own abilities many things misunderstood became clear. She now too could sense the whispered yearning from one soul to the next. Ariel and Dean were prime examples of how laden those emotions could turn if left constrained. Fate it would seem had given the pair a chance to find something lost in the other. And she wasn't an understanding giver. Either you took what present she gave you with both hands or you suffered the consequences of her wrath. Fated rarely gave anyone a second chance. "Do you remember the story Makina used to tell us? About the Norns?"

Ariel tried to follow Liri's trail of thought but quickly acquiesced the commission in favor of getting to the point. She did in fact remember the Scandinavian myth well. "Yes, the goddesses of destiny who sit by the well of fate at the base of the ash tree in Yggdrasil."

"Weaving the web of fate." Liri added.

"Yeah. I remember." Ariel nodded, still not sure why they were discussing the childhood fable. "What made you think of that?"

"Having you here again." Liri lied. Choosing misdirection over confrontation for the moment. Instead she decided to call Ariel out on Dean so she wouldn't have the chance to follow her lingering thoughts. "But enough with the past, I'm more interested with the present. So what's the real story with you and Dean?"

"There's no story." Ariel sat up in the bed, bracing her shoulders and back against the mound of pillows that lined the iron headboard. She tried to think of the simplest way to describe her relation to Dean. "I went to college with his kid brother, who happens to be my best friend. He's friends with my sister."

Liri waited for a few moments hoping Ariel would elaborate. When she offered nothing further Liri cleared her throat loudly. "And?"

"No and."

"Whatever." Liri muttered under her breath in frustration. Reaching out to take Ariel's hand she closed her eyes briefly, forcing her mind to focus on the memories Ariel was deliberately suppressing. Images and emotions bombarded her in a disoriented sequence. It would take time to put meaning to the blur. Before Ariel had a chance to ask why she was holding her hand Liri placed a small glass vile in her vacant palm. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"What you came for." Liri replied simply. There was no better explanation then that which she cared to offer. Though she could have listed the dozens of ingredients that she had dutifully measured into the potion. Liri was frankly too exhausted to spend the hour or so that would take. All Ariel needed to know at this point was the herbs in the serum would allow her brain to receive optical information from her eyes for the moment. She watched Ariel unscrew the small black cap off the bottle and pour its contents down her throat in one shot. Several minutes past in silence as Ariel stared blankly at the foot of the bed. "Well?"

The darkened room came into focus in shades of light that brighten and sharpened with each passing second. It was like waking from a deep slumber and slowly watching the sunrise through dark curtains. Each shift of light brought the vivid colour of the world out of obscurity. Ariel turned to face Liri and was greeted with concerned filled blonde eyes. She couldn't actually describe the elation that coursed through her body. "I see you."

"Am I good or am I good?" Liri smiled brightly, almost as pleased with herself as Ariel was to have her sight returned to her once more.

As ecstatic as Ariel was she couldn't help but question how drinking a small potion was all it took to return her stolen sight. It seemed far too simple and she knew things like this were anything but. Especially in her life. "I'm cured?"

"No." Liri answered tentatively, not wishing to upset the joy that lined each green oculus trained on her. "You're treated. It won't last long."

"How long?"

Liri shrugged lavishly. She had an idea but couldn't be certain. "No one's really ever survive an attack of this nature before Archer. I need to see how long the serum works. That will tell me if I'm right."

"You do know what it is though?" Ariel questioned sharply. Her voice betrayed the fear motivating her question. If Liri hadn't figured out what this creature was, she was in bigger trouble then the blonde eyed woman let on. Both Dean and Brooke had misjudged the creature in years past. Though they had seen the thing with their very eyes the general consensus was still one of utter mystery.

"I'm ninety percent sure." Liri traced the netting on her arm warmers, absently stroking the budding hole forming at her elbow. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a note to buy a new pair.

Ariel breathed a deep sigh of relief. Liri knew something. Thank God. "So what is it?"

"I'll let you know when I'm at one hundred." Liri answered curtly as she shifted off the bed and started towards her private bath. After the hours she had spent researching and then measuring out ingredients for Ariel's serum she wanted a stream shower and a good long sleep.

Liri disappeared behind the deep cherry wood door muttering something in Romany that escaped Ariel. Liri knew something but she had no intention of telling her. Ariel shot out of the bed and bolted towards the door, hounding at the rouged wood in disbelief. "Liri!"

Liri opened the door swiftly, eyeing Ariel like an intruder. Disappointment, distrust and irritation wafted from the shorter woman like a bad perfume. Liri had no intention of sharing any details until she was sure. Ariel was just going to have to deal with that. "Look, the minute the serum wears off and I'm positive of what we're dealing with I'll tell you. Until then, suffer."

"You can be a real bitch when you want to be." Ariel said bluntly. Her green eyes flared with the aggravation that she barely kept in check. You know something you say something. That was one of the first rules of hunting. A rule that had yet to be broken by anyone Ariel trusted enough to be acquainted with.

Liri's lips twisted into a smile that was nearly sinister. She leaned against the doorframe smirking cattishly as she eyed her young friend. "You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing. Yep, I'm a bitch and damn proud of it too. So if you're going to complain. Tell it to someone who cares."

-----

"Morning." Dean whispered lightly when he moved his arm off his head and opened his eyes to find Ariel perched on the side of his bed. He was about to ask her how she had gotten in when he realized he didn't care. He was just happy to see her. He wasn't sure why, just that he was.

Ariel smiled down at Dean. She hadn't planned to wake him, she had just needed to see him, physically see him herself. Especially after her tiff with Liri. As frustrated as she was with the stubborn gypsy, seeing Dean eased the aggression right out of her. And lord was he ever a sight for sore eyes. Sprawled out on the satin sheets like Adonis himself. The white fabric tangled around his legs concealing yet revealing the supple muscle of his chest. She wanted to run her palm down his smooth skin, to curl up against every inch of his warm body and lose herself in his embrace. To watch his lipid oculus cloud with the very emotions he pulled from her so effortlessly. But that wasn't going to happen so she'd better stop thinking about it and get her head on straight. She had come in his room to see him, to rejoice in her renew sight, not strip him down and have her way with him. As tempting as that thought was. Tearing her attention away from Dean's all too tempting body Ariel glued her eyes to the clock on the nightstand by the bed. "Well, its actually afternoon."

"Already?" Dean voice was riddled with surprise. Despite going to sleep in the early morning he only felt like he had gotten a few hours. "Wow, time does fly."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess." Dean smirked to himself. "Makina locked me in my room but I'm thinking that more to protect me from Liri then you from me."

"She likes you." Ariel teased. Liri had made it no secret her desire for Dean. And it was taking a great deal of self-control not to tell her to take a flying leap. Ariel didn't want to admit it, but the longer they were in the Playhouse the more defensive she became of the sandy haired man with golden-green eyes. Ariel couldn't quite figure out why she was so protective. It defied logic. Dean was a big boy and could choose whomever he wanted to spend time with. But Ariel couldn't deny that she worried. Jealous even. Dolls didn't play around. Especially Liri. If they wanted something, they went for it. The thought of Dean touching another woman, kissing another woman, made her skin crawl. She wanted him. Needed him. And that was the very reason she couldn't have him at all. If she gave herself over to him there was no going back. Her heart would be his. And she couldn't trust him not to break it. Sure he wanted her now. Men like Dean always wanted what they couldn't have. Once he had her then what? How long would be before he tired of her and went off in search for something better?

"I've noticed." Dean chuckled. He had no clue the inner dialogue that had been raging behind Ariel's guarded green gaze.

"You hungry?" Ariel asked quickly. Eager to change the subject though unwilling to admit the hurt it was causing her.

"Always." Dean smirked wickedly knowing Ariel's inability to see would prevent her from noticing the effrontery in his double meaning.

Ariel breath caught in her throat as she fought the rush of blood at Dean's fuck me grin. The involuntary reaction was soon fizzled out by her own sad realization that he was right. Dean would always be hungry. And as thrilling as that prospect was it was also petrifying. "That's what I'm worried about. Get dressed. I know this terrific breakfast place."

Dean couldn't help but sense a hidden meaning in Ariel's words as well but he remained mute on the subject. Choosing instead to focus on what she had actually said Dean kicked of the bed in search of his clothes. "Sounds good."

"Oh sweet lord." Ariel said breathlessly, trying halfheartedly to look away from Dean's lithesome body as he walked passed her completely obvious to her wide-eyed gawking. Throughout her inner banter she had neglected to inform Dean of her renew vision. Try as she might she didn't regret it. It took some effort but after forcing air back into her lungs Ariel managed to slow her pulse enough to actually appreciate the sight before her. Dean was sorting through his clothes swiftly but without hurry stark naked but for his watch and amulet hanging from the black cord wrapped around his neck. _Oh God!_

A draft coming from the window carried the curtain up and away from the windowpane. The sun flooded the room catching the golden charm like a beacon. Ariel watched silently as the sun played on the supple muscles of his chest. Trailing her gaze down the smooth hollows of his abdomen, his sinewy legs. He was perfectly proportioned in every respect. And Ariel found the temperature in the room shoot up despite the breeze washing over her. She tried to think of something completely mind-numbing hoping to slow her pulse to an acceptable level. Ariel was reminded of Professor Penny Bautum's fervent insistence that all med students needed to learn to look at the human body as a puzzle, a living maze of muscles and blood vessels intermingling with bones and cartilage to form a functional organism. During her anatomy class she had described the male genital appendage as an organ of higher vertebrates. Somehow that lackluster description lacked poignancy at present. Grievous understatement indeed.

Dean yanked a pair of black boxers free of the mound of clothes in his duffel and Ariel decided she couldn't take it anymore. She bolted aright and headed straight for the door with her eyes bouncing between the floor she desperately tried to study and the body that was now turned away from her, offering a rather enticing view of his posterior. No man should be allowed to look that good naked. It was a crime against nature.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked when he resurfaced from his duffel bag holding his prize. A clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I, um," Ariel actually had a hard time swallowing her throat was so dry. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"I'll only be a few minutes." Dean assured her. Ariel looked terribly flustered and Dean couldn't help but ask, "Something wrong?"

Ariel's simper grew tenfold when she looked over her shoulder only to be treated to another full frontal. Wrong? "Dear God no."

"Am I missing something?"

"Not as far as I can tell." Ariel said under her breath. She looked him up and down thoroughly one last time, focusing her attention on a small mark on his upper thigh before watching his expression intently. The moment Dean's golden brows rose quizzically Ariel chuckled to herself. "Nice birth mark."


	24. How You Remind Me

_A/N: Happy New Year and welcome back. This will be the first chapter I've written since my memory stick died. Yeah, I'm very nervous. I hope it meets your expectations. I tried my best under the circumstances. Time permitting I'll update every two to three weeks. Please enjoy. _

Chapter Twenty-Four – **How You Remind Me**

-----

"So when were you planning to tell me you could see?"

"I got distracted." Ariel tried her best to wipe the grin off her face as she snuck a strawberry out of the bowl of fruit on the table in front of her. It was a complete waste of effort but she attempted to at any rate. After seeing Dean in his birthday suit she doubted she'd be able to wrench her smile off for some time.

Dean took the seat next to Ariel at the table. He had been in such a hurry to get dressed and follow the sneaky peeking tom after she bolted out of his room that he hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings. Until now. Unlike the other rooms of the Playhouse the kitchen was white. It was somewhat jarring to go from black and pink to white on white but the stained glass windows managed to tie everything in. Shades of pink, cherry and wine were melded together in a broken floral pattern that seemed a little out of character for the eccentric bar. It wasn't until Dean spotted Makina riffling through the fridge that he understood the change in decoration. The Playhouse might be Liri's but the kitchen was most definitely Makina's. A small bell went off in the adjoining room and Makina rushed off to fetch whatever had finished cooking leaving Ariel and Dean alone once more. Ariel stole a sideway glance before reaching for a bunch of grapes with an impious smirk. Dean pulled the lapels of his red over shirt tightly around his neck and hugged himself dramatically before declaring, "I feel violated."

"I'm sure." Ariel laughed. She was absolutely certain modesty wasn't even in Dean's vocabulary.

"You know, you've seen me naked. I should get to see you the same." Dean dug a spoon in the rind of an orange he swiped just before Ariel had a chance to grab it. Trying his utmost to keep from smiling he added, "Has a ring of fairness doesn't?"

"Fairness? Ha!" Sometimes she wondered how the man walked around straight faced. She had never been foolish enough to play him, but she imagined he was rather difficult to beat in poker. A rather delicious idea entered into her mind at the thought of playing games with Dean. "Look Dean, I'll make you deal. You make it through the next hour without being a smart ass and I'll do you one better."

That got Dean's attention. "Better than seeing you naked? I'm listening."

Ariel used Dean's diverted attention to steal her orange back. She peeled the fleshy pieces apart carefully so as not to puncture the delicate reddish yellow fruit. "One whole hour with no clever quips or know-it-all responses and I'm yours."

"Are you serious?" Dean actually had to do a double take. There was simply no way Ariel had just said what he thought he had heard. Even if she had, she couldn't have meant it.

"Dead." And she was. If Dean could pull it off she'd be more than willing to reward him. She of course was willing to make the bet based on the knowledge that there was no way in hell he'd make it through the first thirty minutes without welshing.

"It can't be that easy," Dean concluded dumbfounded. She was serious. Would wonders ever seize?

"Oh, trust me it's not. You're a smart ass. To defy ones nature, it's nearly impossible." Ariel popped one perfect orange piece into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Dean's dumbfounded expression wore away as he sported one of his signature devil-may-care grins and she actually hoped he make it through the hour. "Good luck."

Makina returned carrying a basket brimming with fresh croissants. Little tendrils of heat escaped from the wicker basket, reaching to the sky as though they were trying to return to heaven. In all his life Dean had never smelled anything so incredibly fragrant and deliciously inviting. He couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by the aroma. Makina pushed a tray of cheese, sliced and cubed, towards Ariel beside the warm bread and hummed. "Eat, eat! You're too skinny my dear."

"You worry too much." Ariel smiled as she took a croissant. A familiar song chimed through her back pocket and Ariel knew instinctively it was her melding sister checking up on her. Ariel flipped her cell open and without so much as a pause started barking into the receiver. "What the hell were you thinking? Honestly Brooke sometimes you really tick me off. I mean for God's sake! Telling Liri to keep Dean at the Playhouse? Have you lost your ever-loving mind? Or do you just live to piss me off? Forget lack of trust. Forget the fact that practically every woman in this place is half naked. And forget the fact that I'll sleep with whoever I damn well please, it's none of you're god-damn business."

"Nice." Brooke cleared her throat, completely taken aback by her sister's greeting. She was lucky they were a good day's drive apart. Ariel rarely got worked up. But when she did, she could rival her big sister and she knew it. "Not even a hello or how are you?"

"I'm sorry. Hi Brooke, how are you?" Ariel clipped sarcastically. Brooke wasn't to be shown an ounce of leniency. Good intentions or no.

Brooke decided to use her sister's angry huff to her advantage and told her exactly what she had been up to. "Oh, you know I'm good. I'm sleeping with Sam."

"Screw off." Ariel was going to strangle her smart-assed sister. With her own damn boot laces. "Anything new?"

Brooke knew her sister wouldn't believe her entirely honest confession or she wouldn't have made it. Instead of making any smart mouthed comments Brooke accepted the subject change and began bringing Ariel up to speed. "Looks like Kevin Schomburg was bonking his sister-in-law. We haven't confirmed it yet but she's the only Claire we could find in connection with him."

Ariel tried not to dwell on the disturbing aspect of this development. That would explain the apprehension she had felt during her vision. Running around on your own flesh and blood would be very nerve-racking. "That's it?"

"So far."

"Call me when you have something." Ariel hung up the moment the words left her mouth. Brooke had to get the message that this level of interference was not going to be tolerated. She'd tear a stripe off her later.

Dean had tried his best to follow the conversation but seeing as it had been carried on in French he was at a major disadvantage. The only words he had been able to glean were Brooke and his name. But seeing as he hadn't heard any screaming through the other end of the cell phone he questioned whether she had been conversing with her sister. "Who was that?"

"Brooke."

"Did they find anything?" Dean asked.

"A whole lot of nothing." Ariel replied quickly, more interested in her newly discovered croissant than recounting Brooke's news bulletin. Ariel took a bite as she thought about her answer and decided to elaborate a tad more in order to avoid further questions. "Well, a whole lot of stuff that doesn't help us. Apparently Kevin was dating his brother's wife."

Dean nearly choked on the golden pastry in his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

Dean shook his head before reaching for another crescent-shaped roll. "This case gets more and more screwed up everyday."

Instead of responding to Dean Ariel checked the small clock on the microwave sitting on the nearby counter. If she was lucky she had a good hour or two before the playhouse dolls woke up and starting prepping for opening the bar. "I'm going for a run."

Ariel pushed away from the table and started gathering together some croissants, fruits and cheese before making a beeline to the back entrance. Maybe she could work some of the tension out of her shoulders and clear her head enough to figure out what was going on. If Liri had an idea what this creature was surely she could figure it out. As an after thought Ariel paused long enough to call over to shoulders, "Behave yourself."

-----

"She hung up!" Brooke stared at her phone in disbelief. She could still hear the dial tone mocking her. "I can't believe she just hung up on me!"

"Right because that's just so out of character for her." Sam looked up from the half-eaten burger on his plate. It wasn't particularly tasty but at this point he just needed to eat something. Brooke was watching her cell phone intently as though willing her sister to call back and apologize. That wasn't likely to happen.

Brooke flipped her phone closed and shoved it back into her pocket. She pushed her fries around her plate uneasily. She was starving. No wonder considering the workouts she had had recently. But she couldn't seem to ease the knot forming in her stomach enough to eat anything more than a few bites. Brooke knew they were going to have to talk about last night at some point. Last night and this morning. And this afternoon. No wonder her stomach was flipping. This had never been a problem before. With Blake they had dated for months before sleeping together. There was no need to figure out what was or wasn't implied. After Blake she'd never been with the same guy for more than a few hours. That was the beauty of one-night stands. They ended no questions asked. No discussion necessary. This was different. Sam was different. Deep down she knew that on more than just a physical level. Each minute that passed only added to her nervousness.

"You don't seem too hungry." Sam said simply. He had been watching her move French fries around her plate absently for the past few minutes. Behind those blue eyes a tempest seemed to be brewing. "What's wrong?"

Brooke looked up from her food as relief washed over her. Sam, wonderful man that he was, had just given her the perfect opportunity to bring up last night. Brooke could have kissed him. She made a mental note to do that later. The moment she opened her mouth to start the dreaded 'talk' her cell phone started chiming. Brooke exhaled sharply deciding to strangle her sister on sight the next time she saw her and reached for her phone. She was about to lay into her annoying rebellious brat of a sister when her father's clipped tone carried through the receiver. "Dad?"

"Where's your sister?" Frank asked sharply.

Thoroughly pissed off to be interrupted by her father on Ariel's account Brooke grit her teeth and muttered, "Call her yourself."

"She's got her phone off." Frank barked loudly into the receiver.

"She's chasing a lead with Dean." It wasn't so surprising Ariel had shut her phone off after hanging up on her. That only added to the list of things pissing Brooke off about this situation. You never turn your phone off during a hunt. It was safe to assume Ariel was just as irritated at Brooke as she was at her. Not that she was going to tell her father any of that.

"Dean?" Frank paused for a moment as though digesting Brooke's statement. "Does that mean you're with Sam?"

Brooke's brows crinkled in confusion as she tried to guess her father's thought train. "Yeah, Sam's with me."

"Good."

"Good?" Now she was completely lost. "I'm not following."

"As long as Sam's not with your sister and Dean's not with you I'm good. How's your hunt going?"

Brooke couldn't just flip subjects now that her father had caught her attention. She bent her head and slowly massaged her temples wondering why she hadn't checked her caller display. "I'm confused."

"Don't play dumb Brooke. It doesn't suit you."

"Dad, trust me on this one, there is nothing between Dean and me." That statement seemed to get Sam's attention because his eyes snapped up, his expression ripe with curiosity. Brooke eyes locked with Sam's as she pushed a veil of red hair off her face and safely behind her ear. "And I can safely promise you there's nothing between Ariel and Sam."

"Keep it that way." Frank commanded harshly. He was dead serious too.

Brooke tried not to laugh but she couldn't successfully wipe the smirk from her lips. She had no intention of telling him, but Frank would have enjoyed the irony in this turn of events. He seemed so dead set against Sam hooking up with Ariel and Dean with her. He was likely to have a cornea if he knew Sam was her lover. And judging how close Ariel and Dean were, despite her best efforts they were likely to become the same. But at least Brooke could safely promise not to get involved with Dean. Though it took a lot of self-control not to burst into hysterical fits of laughter while doing so. "I'll do my best Dad."

"The last thing I want is you girls getting involved up with those boys––"

Something sparked Brooke's notice. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Frank sighed loudly, aggravated to have to repeat himself. "I don't want you and Ariel getting involved––"

"That's it! Got to go Dad. Thanks." Brooke hung the phone up and switched her attention back to Sam. "We missed something."

"We did?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression. He had only been privy to Brooke's half of the conversation, which hadn't been too informative.

"Yes." Brooke stood abruptly and started fitting her sandwich and fries back into their containers to take with her. Her appetite had suddenly returned with a vengeance. A lead. They finally had a real lead. "What did all the victims have in common?"

"They were all men. Except your sister." Sam answered, trying to figure out what revelation had just struck the beautiful redhead in front of him. She was radiating with an excitement that only meant one thing. She'd figured out another piece of the puzzle. They were getting closer. He quickly grabbed what was left of his lunch and followed her towards the exit.

"Wrong. They were all to some degree involved." Brooke pushed through the marked glass doors and paused when a rush of cold air greeted her. Thinking about what she had just said Brooke added almost silently. "Including my sister."

Now she had lost him. "I don't follow you."

"Corbin, Ariel, Kevin. The victims from five years ago. They were all involved and hiding that involvement from someone. I don't think Corbin's parents knew he was engaged. Ariel's in love with your brother but won't let on. Kevin was screwing his brother's wife. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

"No, but keep going." Sam gestured towards the car since it seemed they were going to go somewhere.

Brooke fiddled in her jacket pockets for her car keys while they crossed the parking lot. "Each one was keeping their relationship secret from someone."

"And?"

Brooke stopped to face Sam as she connected the dots. "This creature stole their hearts. The same hearts that they betrayed."

"I think I'm starting to follow you." Sam said with a smile.

"Try following me to Kyrie's." Brooke couldn't help but return Sam's smile. The man was just too irresistibly sexy when he smiled. She instantly realized they had left diner without discussing what was going on between them. Now the timing was wrong. She was torn between chasing a lead or having her way with him in the backseat. As tempting as the second option was, and it was tempting indeed, they were working. _Dammit_. In the back of her mind she wondered how long of a vacation she'd need to get Sam out of her system.

Sam was starting to wish he could get into that head of hers. Whatever she was thinking he wasn't sure where it was coming from but it was the closest thing they had come to a lead after eliminating every other creature they could think of. "Why are we going to Kyrie's?"

"To make sure I'm right."


	25. Beautiful Disgrace

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! I was waiting for my another beta to give this her okay but she's really busy so one beta will have to do;) I swear 26 won't take as long to be posted. Don't you just love the alerts feature on ffn? Got to love it. So without further ado, let's get this show back on the road!_

Chapter Twenty-Five – **Beautiful Disgrace **

-----

Brooke rubbed her temples forcefully as Kyrie Scharek stirred sugar into her black teacup. Sam had suggested easing into the interrogation by pretending to come for a visit before they left town. The only information the little tea party had gotten her was how pathetic Sam looked when he held a teacup so daintily.

"Kiki is something wrong?" Kyrie asked, noting the way Brooke was holding her head.

"I'm fine Kyrie." Brooke placed her teacup back on its saucer and decided now was a good a time as any to get some answers. She was convinced however that if that chick called her Kiki one more time she'd jam her into that damn teapot. "You know I was just wondering how Corbin's parents felt about you two getting engaged."

Kyrie's expression filled with apprehension as she tried her best to focus on the red head sitting across from her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious," Brooke said easily. She ran her tongue over her teeth in anticipated excitement. She was right. This subject was a sore spot for the younger woman. Maybe Brooke was on to something after all. "Any particular reason your flinching?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. Is that a crime?"

Brooke sighed exasperatedly. The sooner the girl gave them what they needed, the sooner they could get the hell out of there and move on to the next victim's significant other. "Look I get how you feel––"

"Like hell you do!" Kyrie shot up out of her chair. "Your boyfriend is sitting right beside you! Mine's buried in a boneyard next to the church we were supposed to get married in!"

"Kyrie––" Brooke stopped speaking the moment Sam placed his hand firmly on her thigh. Her eyes shot up to meet his. He knew exactly what she was about to say and made sure she didn't have the opportunity to blow their cover.

Kyrie was shaking her head furiously, as though trying to shake Brooke's question from her mind. "I don't understand. What does it matter if Corbin's parents knew about us or not? He's gone!"

"Kyrie, try not to get upset. We're just trying to make sense of everything," Sam said soothingly, hoping the young woman would tell them what they needed to know so they could leave her be.

"No, okay? His parents didn't know. I'm Jewish. He's––­­­­" Kyrie caught herself quickly. Corbin was dead. She had to correct herself. "He _was_ Catholic. Devote. His parents weren't exactly thrilled about us."

Brooke made a sound that could have been interrupted as sympathetic but sorely favored a triumphant a-ha. That won her a shocked expression from Sam. She didn't notice. Her mind was already listing the phone numbers she'd have to call to find out where Kevin's sister-in-law was staying. With any luck they'd be able to confirm the affair and start tolling the Internet for leads before ten.

"Just let yourselves out." Kyrie announced, as she started for the kitchen in a rush to search for Kleenex to dry her wet eyes.

-----

Ariel made her way through the last batch of trees into the clearing behind the Playhouse. She stopped instantly to catch her breath. Bending over to place her hands on her knees she focused to allow the air back into her lungs. Her chest was heaving, and each shallow breath she took burned through her upper body. On shaky feet, she backed up until her shoulders connected with a tree trunk and leaned her whole body into the weathered pine.

"Looks like you over did it."

Ariel looked up to find Dean walking towards her with his signature smile set firmly in place. What he was doing walking out in the middle of nowhere was a mystery to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Makina handed me my coat and told me to go outside." Dean's smile faltered for a moment as he recalled Makina's sudden insistence that he go for a walk out back. When he had dragged his feet, the deceptively feeble woman took an old wooden ladle from a drawer. Dean was out the door in two shakes. "Well she ordered me actually. She threatened to whack me with a ladle."

"Makina, huh?" Ariel knew better than to put anything past the old woman. Once her breathing was even, she muttered, "Figures."

Dean leaned up against the tree next to Ariel. "How so?"

"She likes to meddle." Ariel explained quickly as she set off towards the Playhouse. The worn oak slats that made up the bar still showed the faint pink paint Liri had used years earlier. There was a silence and calm radiating from the club. The dolls were still sleeping. Ariel glanced at the sun riding low in the sky. It wouldn't be long before the moon had reclaimed its place in the heavens. Once inside, Ariel headed for the bar. She was in desperate need of a drink. Running had done little to curb her tension. Before she could get behind the bar and start mixing a jet fuel she caught a glance at Dean. He was smiling ear to ear. "Did I miss the joke? Why are you so happy?"

"Seven minutes to go." Dean said simply.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "You won't make it."

"Watch me." Dean challenged. He was thoroughly determined to make it through the next seven minutes without a single drop of sarcasm.

"You only got this far because I was running." Ariel made a mental note to kill her sister for distracting her in the first place. If Brooke hadn't called and brought to mind the reasons Ariel was so pissed with her she never would have needed that run in the first place.

Dean muttered dismissively. "Excuses, excuses."

"Whatever."

"Let's face it Ari. You keep sending mixed signals." Dean was being quite straightforward and he knew it. But clearly not dealing with this head on wasn't working.

Ariel stopped dead in front of the bar. "No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. One minute you're glaring at me for putting my arm around you, the next you're checking my tonsils. Seriously, make up your mind. Either we do this or we don't."

"Do what?" Ariel turned to find the source of the question was standing a few feet away. Duke Lowell was the disc jockey at the Playhouse. He also thought he was god's gift to women. With chiseled features and golden blonde hair he might be considered cute by most standards but the guy was a dog.

"Hey sexy." Duke smiled encouragingly as he closed the gap between him and Ariel before snaking his hands around her waist in a rather clingy hug of greeting.

"Duke, not now." It took all of Ariel's determination not to start hammering the philandering DJ with his own ego. Ever since Ariel started working the bar at the Playhouse the man had decided the two of them were an item. The fact that he had nailed every other bartender with the exception of Brooke and herself just added fuel to his crusade. He had long since declared he'd get one of the Cooper girls into bed. Lucky for her he had decided at this particular moment to make good on his assertion. Dimwitted jerk off. Usually she'd just threaten some sensitive part of his body and walk away but Dean was watching Duke with a look that screamed how much he'd enjoy rearranging the other man's face. If she turned her back on the pair Duke was likely to have his hands broken and not be able to spin tonight. She held up her hand, bidding Dean to stay at bay. Ariel could tell by the exasperated huff that came from him that he didn't enjoy the thought of standing back.

"Oh come on baby, your lips may say no, no, but your eyes say­––"

"Get the hell away from me before I imprint my boot on your forehead?" Ariel offered quickly as she twisted out of Duke's arms. She didn't dare look at Dean. She could feel the odium practically dripping out of him.

"Okay, maybe now's not a good time," Duke muttered as he noted the taller man's glare. When Duke had touched Ariel the man with the steely green eyes had stiffened and moved forward as though he was going to pry the two apart. He seemed to catch himself though and judging by the just sucked on a lemon face he was getting dangerously close to letting go. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Good thinking." Ariel agreed wholeheartedly.

Duke draped his arm around Ariel, his hand purposely grazing the top of her chest. "But you know­­­––"

"I'm sorry did I forget to mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" Ariel asked in a sickly sweet tone. Her expression was a tangled mess of aggravation and sheer irritation at the cocky DJ and the knowledge that if he didn't buzz off she'd crush his testicles. She didn't notice the way Dean's eyes narrowed into dangerously thin slits of green and gold.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Liri just wanted me to give you this." Duke fit the small golden key into the hollow between her breasts and jerked his hand back before the green-eyed vixen could lash out and wail on him. As Ariel backed up a few steps to the bar Duke noticed the taller man's hands balled up into fists as he angled forward. Whoever this joker was he was starting to get on his nerves. "And who are you? Don't tell me you're one of the new bouncers. You'd think they just let anyone in these days."

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Dean growled viciously through gritted teeth. He didn't notice the other man backed away at the sound of raw ire that reverberated through Dean's tone. Dean didn't even notice the sudden look of fear that flashed onto the other man's face before he decided to put several feet between them. He didn't notice because he closed his eyes the minute the words left his lips. With just two and half minutes left on the clock he'd opened his stupid mouth. He just prayed Ariel didn't count his little comment as a smart-ass remark. She would of course.

Ariel stared at Dean for a moment, her expression a mixture of surprise and disappointment. The man had come so very close only to stumble at the finish line. It was likely for the best. Ariel repeated that lie in her mind several times until she believed it somewhat. Leaning onto the bar top she shook her head tersely and sighed. "Oh, you were this close."

Though defeated Dean's spirit didn't waver in the slightest. In fact his determination was merely cemented by this minor setback. His mind was already churning with a wickedly delicious idea that was sure to land him in even hotter water. Eyes brightened by the challenge he sensed ahead, an iniquitous grin glued firmly in place, Dean asked, "Do I at least get a booby prize?"

_Booby prize_? The man had no shame! Ariel glued her hands to the glossy black bar top. Despite herself she couldn't help the rising temperature in the room when she thought of his suggestion. Damn him and his sexy simper! She was about to tell him exactly what he could do with that mouth of his when Duke made an uncomfortable sound near the back of the bar. He was probably waiting around hoping Dean would leave and give him another opportunity to get his nose broken. She'd gladly do it again. Turning in Duke's general direction Ariel snipped, "Duke, do you need something? Besides a lobotomy?"

"I'll catch you at a better time," Duke announced, fully intent on actually leaving this time. He was more fearful of the taller man ripping him a new one than Ariel breaking an appendage. At least she'd stop hitting before he blacked out. The other guy was looking at him with murder in his eyes. Better retreat to fight another day than get plowed over on a lost battlefield.

Dean mumbled. "Never works for me."

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Ariel asked inquisitively as she took a seat at the bar and started stacking glasses into pyramids. Even with the offer of herself Dean couldn't make it through a single hour without being smart-alecky. Why his parents named him Dean was a mystery to her. Surely Alec like traits must have presented themselves shortly after his birth.

Dean however was finished fooling around. This never-ending game of cat and mouse had worn his patience beyond repair. "I like how you're trying to make this about my mouth."

"As opposed to?" Ariel asked almost innocently.

"Your indecision." Dean took the chair next to her and folded his hands over the counter top. They were going to talk about this. Finally. If it was the last bloody thing he did.

Ariel looked away from her tower of shot glasses completely lost. "My what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Ariel was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She knew exactly what this conversation was about. Whether she wanted to admit it and discuss it was another matter.

"I don't know what you mean." Ariel muttered. As much as she enjoyed their usual cat and mouse, today she didn't have the stomach for it. Every instinct in her body warned her how dangerously close they were to going one step too far. If she didn't go along she'd be admitting there was something really going on between them. If she did play, she'd lose her mind somewhere between the clever comments and double meanings. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Denial or Dean. The choice should be simple. Denial. Definitely denial. Ariel swallowed hard, feigning a smile while forcing the lump back down her throat, hoping to calm the constant turning of her stomach. "Besides Dean, you know what they say about a women's purgative."

Dean sighed somewhat defeated. He should have known Ariel would choose to evade the issue with a wise crack rather than confront it. That exactly what he would have done. Exactly what he had been doing. He was willing to humour her one last time but that was it. He was sick of dancing around the issues. "Yeah, to chance her mind. It's right up there with if you go looking for snakes, you might just find them."

Ariel's shoulders slumped as she hung her head just enough to tussle her hair into a thin curtain over her eyes. He had been trying to bate her, force her to talk about this underlining fire that burned around the two of them. But of all the things he could have said, that honestly had shocked her. If he had said that to her seven months ago they would have had quite the entertaining banter about archaic sayings and ophidian innuendo. But one fated night in Ontario had changed everything for her. Ariel's voice came out low and uneven. "I hate snakes."

Dean bit his bottom lip harshly the moment realization hit him. A brief image of two neat bite marks on Ariel's delicate skin flashed before him and he swore bitterly at his choice of words. Before he could say anything further Ariel started speaking hurriedly.

"Look Dean, I'm tired of playing games right now. So if you don't mind, I'd rather just have a drink and enjoy the few quiet hours left before this place opens and I'm forced to revisit a leg of my past." Ariel watched the light play on her glass tower for a quiet moment before forcing herself to shrug. "If you're antsy, I'm sure Liri would be more than happy to entertain you."

Dean wasn't exactly sure why that statement burned him so deeply. Implying that he could easily be distracted with just any temptation was harsh but not wholly unexpected. And on any other day he would have flashed a smile and capitalized on it. But today wasn't just any other day. He couldn't help the pitted feeling in his gut telling him just how close they were to tipping over. The raw caged tension between them had finally manifested itself in an almost tangible rage, torching everything that held his careful, albeit fragile, control in check. "Is that really what you want? You want to pretend like––"

"Why are pushing this? You know as well as I do what would happen if we ever were stupid enough to…" Ariel's voice tapered off until the only sound in the room was their awkward breathing. "It's not like you really _want_ what I have to offer beyond a few hours of heavy breathing. And you should know by now I want more than that."

"I know." And he did. Ariel had been making it terribly clear she wasn't interested in a casual fling. And to own the truth, neither was he. He'd been forced to come to that startling realization after he and Sam had left North Bay. Dean had done his best to move on and forget the green-eyed temptress who'd managed to enthrall him mind, body and soul. He'd spent weeks doing everything he could to exorcise her from his thoughts. He'd slept with every girl he'd come in contact with to convince himself he hadn't changed. That he didn't need or crave the one woman's voice that seemed to cast spells on him long after it was gone.

"Why did you stay?" Ariel blurted out before she could rethink her question.

Dean's puzzlement was evident in his tone. "Stay where?"

"After I was bitten, you and Sam stayed in North Bay until I was released from the hospital. Why?" Her question came out unusually harsh but she honestly couldn't care at this point; she needed to know why Dean had stayed by her deathbed. She didn't know why or of what value the information would be to her, only that she needed to know that very moment.

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. The drastic change in subject completely unnoticed with the stark contrasting question. He had asked himself that question over and over and each time the answer back the same way. "It didn't feel right just leaving. I mean you were for all intensive purposes dead. Brooke was a wreck. It just didn't feel right to leave."

"You can't do it can you?" Ariel's voice was tight with emotion. She planted her palms on the bar and pushed back, twisting off her chair. She wasn't sure whether it was pain or anger that drove her to speak but when she did it took an effort to keep tears from spilling out. "You can never muster up the courage to say the only thing I need to hear."

Dean grabbed Ariel's wrist preventing her from leaving. She glared at his hand but didn't fight him. He sensed she needed the confrontation as much as he did. He wasn't sure what they were really fighting about, but he knew he was just as frustrated as she was. "What's that?"

"Forget it, Dean. I'm just talking to a deaf ear." Ariel closed her eyes briefly against the whirl of emotions that were threatening her calm. She forced herself to open her eyes and look down at Dean. "On the outside you're all sex and devil-may-care––"

"And on the inside?" Dean's voice was so low it would have scared her if she didn't already trust him down to her soul. Dean released Ariel's wrist as he abandoned his seat facing her straight on, practically daring her to answer his question.

Ariel didn't flinch or budge an inch. Dean was so close she could feel the breath rush in and out of his chest. Her breathing was as hard and heavy as his. She couldn't even feel his emotions, hers were running so strong. She set her chin in a defiant angle looking straight up at him without an ounce of hesitation. "You never let anyone close enough to find out."

Dean watched Ariel for a moment weighing her words against the truth. She was challenging him. Daring him to be the one thing he refused to become. Vulnerable. If he told her the truth, that would be admitting a weakness on his part. But anything less and he knew she'd walk right out that door and anything they could have had would be lost. Now or never. "I didn't leave because I _couldn't_. I couldn't just drive off and pretend like nothing happened. I watched you die, Ariel. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Ariel was quiet for far too long. She knew this was probably the most open he had ever been with her. Somewhere along the way the ability to feel openly had shut off inside him. Dean was so hopelessly convinced that he had to be closed off to be strong that the very thought of being intimate with anyone scared the crap out of him. Yet his word held so much more than he was aware. He was just as afraid of trusting her as she was of him. If he left himself open he would be just as vulnerable as she would. Quite the predicament they found themselves. Risk it all or lost it all. The choice in itself was simple in its complexity. But when given the option she had to decide which she could live with. Ariel took one long shaky breath before she spoke. "Yes… I do. Because I watched you do the same."

"What?" Dean was so thrown by that comment. He stood unmoving, every cell in his body intent on hearing what was said next.

"Back at the warehouse. Sam was already dead when I came to. Brooke was unconscious. I held you in my arms and watched you slip away. I know exactly how it feels. Why do you think I put on that damn ring in the first place?" Ariel's voice broke and her head dropped as she looked away. She couldn't look at him right now. All she could see was his perfect face marked from cuts and bruises. The green of his eyes dying out as he whispered his last breath. The horror of losing him was fresh in her mind as though it was happening again. Ariel backed away, needing to put some distance between them, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to fall. "Dean just–"

Dean closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with every bit of passionate restraint that rest in his soul. His hands tangled in her hair, chaining her to him as he took her lips completely, almost viciously, taking what they both needed. Ariel moaned against him, clasping the fabric of his jacket for dear life as she tried in vain to get closer to him. There wasn't a space to breathe. Just Dean holding her, touching her. She felt him hoist her off the ground and her legs were wrapped around his waist, locking him against her. Dean's finger brushed her collarbone drawing a path his lips quickly followed. When he returned to the base of her neck his teeth snuck into the tender flesh dragging a whimper from her lips as she tightened her legs around him, rubbing the object of her desire fiercely.

Dean's breath came in so sharply it sounded like he was in pain. He toyed with her ear for a moment nibbling carefully until Ariel cried out. He took her lips once more, kissing her until there was barely a breath between them. When he couldn't stand it anymore he groaned, "I want you."

"Yes," Ariel moaned. She wanted him so much she was certain she'd die if he didn't take her right here and now. Dean placed her on the bar easily. Using his now free hands to first frame her face, before pulling at her jacket. Ariel tore her lips from Dean's and she shook her head violently to rid the fog that had encircled her mind, shutting her eyes against the waves of need that cursed through her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he tried to catch his breath. They were both panting like horses after a run. And some part of his mind told him that he should be timorous at just how quickly that all consuming need arose between them.

"Dammit, Dean," Ariel said quietly. When she opened her eyes again she was perfectly reflected in the lipid pools of green and gold that were his eyes. "I could fall so easily. But if I take that chance, would you still want me tomorrow? What about a month from now, or a year? Could you love me? Would you even try?" Ariel shifted off the bar and bolted towards the exit as though on fire. She needed air and distance to clear her turbulent thoughts.

"Yes," Dean whispered softly though he knew she couldn't hear him. The glass doors had swung closed behind her with an air of finality. She was gone.


	26. Fated

Chapter Twenty-Six – **Fated**

-----

"Ariel, wait!"

Ariel didn't so much as pause. She continued barreling down the frost-lined path towards Troy's. Her pain, anger and frustration drove her legs to move at such a hastened clip that they started trembling. She didn't notice however because her entire body was shaking with adrenaline. She didn't stop moving until her feet connected with the dilapidated welcome mat in front of her door. The small key Duke had dropped down her blouse was now safely wedged in her back pocket. Liri had made sure to get Ariel the key to her room, most likely to appease Brooke. It was no matter; Ariel would rather stay at Troy's then have to sleep under the same roof as Dean. The small lakeside motel had been a second home for her and Brooke growing up. Her parents had always taken two rooms here during the summer. Brooke and Ariel hadn't actually gotten rooms at the Playhouse until they started working the bar much later. Ariel was about to reach for her key when she became aware of Dean standing behind her. She'd known on some level he'd follow her. Honestly though she had hoped to be faster and make it to the motel first to lock him out. Apparently her quivering slowed her down considerably. Ariel rested her head on the worn wood paneled door for a moment before she questioned, "What do you want Dean?"

"You." Dean said matter-of-factly, his tone almost daring her to contradict him. Before she had the chance to even form her rebuff he added evenly, "And I know you want me too."

"I'll always want you." Ariel voice was somewhere below a whisper. The pain laced into the truth that she had accepted long ago. She'd always want the man who held her so completely and utterly defenseless. But she didn't have to act on that feeling. Not being with him was surely less painful than losing him later on. Wasn't it?

"Why are you fighting this?" Dean asked cogently, his voice was mixed with the confusion, frustration and the underlining need that she so easily evoked in him. "Why do you run when I'm right here?"

Ariel turned abruptly. Facing her fears head on with the same heated determination that had kept her alive in their perilous line of work. She had to make him understand why this, why they, could never happen. Ariel tried to swallow, hoping to wet her throat. There wasn't an ounce of moisture to be found inside her mouth. As though her apprehension had rendered her incapable of speaking for the moment. She forced herself to speak, each word coming out in a pained whisper. "Because when it's over, when you're gone–"

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean breathed the last words into her lips as he framed her face in her hands. He kissed her with every ounce of fervent passion that burned through his self-control. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue until her lips parted in a sigh and he invaded her mouth in one lissome stroke that nearly brought her to her knees. He pushed her back against the door, pinning her between his heated body and the fading entranceway.

She could feel the heat from her skin warming the worn wood panel behind her as Dean molded his body to hers, savoring every new point of contact. His teeth captured the soft fold of her bottom lip, caressing her with his tongue as his hands crept up her waist shaping her sides. Each touch caused her to suspire until he released her lip and kissed her, silencing her moaning cry. She released the cotton fabric of his shirt and let her hands slide down his chest, tracing the line of his belt until she reached the small of his back. Her fingers massaged the muscles lining his spine as they bunched and tightened beneath her hands.

Dean stifled a groan and forced himself to break their kiss. He had just enough mental fortitude to get them out of public view. Barely. "Key?"

Ariel reached blindly for the small golden key in her back pocket. Some working piece of her mind told her to stop right then and there, say goodnight and open the door. But the moment her fingers touched the small key she knew she wasn't going to do that. With a shaky hand Ariel handed the key to Dean. The very second his fingers brushed hers and he accepted the key the logical side of her brain shut down. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Dean was already kissing her again before he palmed the room key. Unable to deprive himself the sweet taste of her mouth for more than a few seconds at time, he tried to force the key into the lock. Ariel made whimpering sounds against his mouth as he fumbled with the lock. His frustration with the key's inability to connect with its lock grew evident as his hands hastened their efforts. He was seconds away from kicking the door in when Ariel broke their embrace to allow him the clarity needed to fit the small key into its niche. The soft click of the door opening was followed by the giggle she released the moment the door swung open, almost sending the couple to the ground. Dean straightened quickly pulling Ariel close to him, keeping her from falling over as they stumbled inside the darkened room. She didn't wait, she couldn't wait, for the door to close before she pulled at his collar bringing his head down just enough to run her lips over his. Dean caught her hair in one of his hands as he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands slid between the crimson fabric of his over shirt and the black material of his undershirt. Nudging the cloth off his shoulders, she ran her hands back down his chest, pulling his remaining shirt free of his torso. With his hurried assistance she broke their kiss with sufficient time to lift the shirt up and over his head.

His black shirt joined the crimson cotton on the floor and he took her mouth yet again, making an appreciative sound when Ariel's hands spanned the toned skin she had just uncovered. Dean barely remembered to close the door as he walked her back up against the weathered wood panel. The moment her body connected with the door once more Dean's lips detached from hers and started tasting the soft skin on her neck with his mouth. His fingertips traced each of the glossy buttons of her blouse, ever so slowly pushing the first button through its hole. Then the next and the next, each one bringing him one step closer to flushed skin he could feel burning through the purple material concealing it. The heated moans that escaped Ariel's lips made Dean grow impatient with the tedious process of undoing her shirt instantly. With two swift movements he had pulled the fabric clear of her jeans and tore the garment open letting the last two buttons fall to the ground. In his haste his hands smoothed up her body, pausing momentarily to trace the lace detailing her bra. Seconds later he slid her blouse off her shoulders letting it join her discarded buttons on the ground.

Once free of the cloth Ariel returned to her slow exploration of Dean's exposed skin. Each finger slipping down the bare hollows and ripples of his chest, stumbling across the cold metal of his belt buckle. A wicked grin crossed her face when she heard the slight catch in his breath. She traced the metal fastener, warming it with her fingertips. The tremble in her hands owed nothing to apprehension, she grasped the weathered leather strap maneuvering it through the clasped buckle. Dean groaned, forcing himself to remain still despite every nerve ending in his body telling him to carry her to the bed and take her right this second. Although aroused anticipation was muddling her mind she managed to remember how to unbutton his jeans. In spite of his distracting nibbling on her neck. The sound of the button popping loose startled her like a gunshot in the silence of the motel room. When her hands stilled Dean brought her face up to his. His eyes were so smoldering and intense the hazel depths looked like molten amber. Ariel shuddered visibly, sliding her hand into the golden spikes of his hair, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. The feel of his mouth against hers was so excruciatingly delicious she barely heard the loud sound of his zipper coming undone.

Dean unclasped Ariel's belt with a speed that may have surprised him if the need for her hadn't driven out every coherent thought from his head. Instants later her zipper was open and the denim fabric fell from her hips. The knowledge that only a few straps of lace were keeping him from running his hands over her smooth skin drove a low groan through his chest. Without any further thought his hand crept up her body unclasping the violet lace claps with one fluent motion and he pulled the garment free from her warm skin. He cupped the twin weights of her chest causing her breath to burst out in a rush that sounded like his name. When her nails tested the feel of his back he gathered her body close to him, carrying her straight to the bed.

The feel of the mattress against her back made Ariel acutely aware of what was happening. But then Dean's lips starting tasting the heated skin on her throat, his hands molded to the flushed peaks of her breasts and she forgot to care. The tender twisting and tweaking of her nipples ripped a cry of pleasure from her lips. Her breathing tattered in sync with the pleasuring movements of his hands. She felt the heat of his breath rush across one of her breasts and he took one of her velvet crowns into his mouth, kissing, nibbling, maddening her with each stroke of his tongue. Her body quivered against his and her breathing, a series of whimpers, tattered. He released the tightened flesh and moved on to the next. Foundling the breast he had just abandoned, he began kissing the other, mapping the silky mounds with his hands and tongue. Ariel threw her head back against the pillows moaning as the wave of pleasure washed away her thoughts and shook her body.

When her eyes refocused, at length, Dean joined their mouths. He to was eager to feel the devilish pleasure of her tongue rubbing against his. He savored the feeling of her tickling the stubble on his jaw while she drew circular patterns on his cheeks, stopping at his jaw line to repeat the process again. Meanwhile the friction she was causing with each twist of her hips was making him light-headed. He would have given anything to be inside her right then. But he didn't want to take her just yet. Everything with Ariel was new, etched in the fire that ignited that morning so many months ago on the lakeshore. No, it was before that. He had wanted her the day he met her. A burning need that had driven him to abandon all sense or logic. Dean wanted everything he did with her to be perfect, because deep down he feared it would never be this good again. No woman had ever incited these emotions in him. And he feared no other woman ever would.

The feel of his hand gliding down her abdomen, slowly tracing patterns on her inner thighs caused her body to quiver in anticipation and excitement. She purred against his lips, welcoming his light touch on the edge of underwear. When he found her answering heat he had to physically prevent himself from spreading her legs and lying between them. He wanted her with a power that terrified him. Though terrified seemed too easy a word. Her lips moved down the curve of his jaw to his shoulder, breathing a kiss into the strong width before letting her tongue stray to trace the sensitive area at the base of his neck. Dean pulled away abruptly, shifted off the bed to shed his boxers and the annoying triangle of lace affixed at the apex of her thighs. Moving back into her arms as though he had never left he returned back to the heat he had just discovered, kissing one of her crowning peeks before he began his most intimate exploration.

Dean's fingers set a blaze deep within her secret places. Searching her molten depths while making a place for him in her slick heat. As she reached the brink once again, his hand parted her legs gradually, allowing him to settle himself between the scorching heat that lay between her legs. He watched her expression, distracting her with playful strokes of his thumb over her passionate bud. When her eyes glazed over with the waves of another orgasm he rubbed the hard head of his desire against her, inciting a new moan to be torn from her lips as he gently pushed into her silken folds. He moved so slowly within her that she thought his entry would never end. Ariel knew a brief second of sheering pain that fluttered to the back of her mind, quickly becoming all consuming pleasure. The pressure built within her body all over again, making her whimper as he pushed on. Inch by measured inch until he was fully sheathed, and he bit back a groan as he felt her shivery convulsions around him.

Dean was so completely joined to her Ariel it felt as though a missing part of her had been returned. When he made no effort to move within her she lifted her head to look into his eyes. His retinas burned with an intensity that would have petrified her had she not trusted him with every piece of her soul. Dean stayed motionless, watching her like wildfire, gauging her pleasure and reveling in the feel of her body wrapping him in sultry flames. His stare never wavering, he began his slow retreat, dragging a groan from deep within his chest as he separated from her. Starting his slow return again and again, each time increasing the pace until her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming, her nails scoring his back. The pleasure was too great to process. Too great to imagine possible. Dean's tongue traced the pearly whites driving into the tender flesh of her lips. Releasing them she let him slide his tongue into between, joining their mouths as fully as he had joined their bodies.

Ariel was wreathing against him in sweet agony, sinking her teeth into his tongue as her hips raised up hard to claim him, her cries going no further than Dean's mouth. They rocked against one another in need. Dean's hands locked into her hair, chaining her in place as he broke their kiss. He tease the soft skin of her neck with his teeth, then soothed the marks with his tongue. She lived only in the places where he touched her and right now he was touching her ubiquitously from the curve of her ankles wrapped around his waist to the hair tangled in his hand. A deep tremor took her body at his caress. She twisted blindly against him, screaming his name as she went over the edge, dragging him with her with every secret tightening of her body around him. The world crashed around her, leaving her breathless and spent in his arms.

Consciousness came back to Ariel in small increments. First the ability to breathe. Then to feel. Dean was still deep inside her, his comfortable weight surrounding her in a warmth that slowly drove out the chill in her soul. When she tried to formulate words she found his lips pressed to hers so tenderly tears collected in her dark lashes. Cupping her face in his palms he captured her unshed tears with his lips. Dean gathered her close, rolling on to his back, pulling her with him, never leaving her body as he did. Watching her with heavy lashes, brushing his lips across her forehead before her midnight fringed eyelids swept shut; Dean inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo and decided there was nothing better then this moment right here.


	27. Falling For You

--

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I update when I can. It's been pretty busy with the new job. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I enjoy hearing what you think of the story. I'll try not to make you wait too long. Enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty-Seven – **Falling For You**

--

"I can't believe you did that."

"What? Got in to their little wake?" Brooke questioned sharply as she shifted to relieve the pressure on her back. They had been camped out at the Johnston Covered Bridge for at least an hour, if her back was telling her anything. After a brief jaunt at the Schomburg wake, Brooke and Sam had been escorted off the premises following Claire Schomburg's impressive athletic display. She had tossed every possible item within her reach at Brooke with unerring accuracy. It wasn't until Brooke snapped the woman's finger when pinning her down and ensuring the safety of the priceless lead crystal vase, which Claire was about to redesign as a mosaic, that the blonde stopped screaming.

"No. I can't believe you asked Claire flat out if she was screwing her brother-in-law. At his wake." Sam rubbed the back of his head where a headache was starting to form. He should have known better than let Brooke alone with the other woman. She was becoming reckless in her search to discover the creature's identity. Even after figuring out the primary motivation for the killings, she hadn't come closer to finding any information that might help them kill it. Brooke was understandably anxious to end this ordeal and hopefully salvage her sister's vision. Sam was too. But in their line of work, tack went a long way in keeping them out of jail.

Brooke muttered something crudely obscene under her breath before mounting her defence. "What? You didn't expect her to tell the truth, did you? She didn't have to anyway. Her reaction told me what I needed to know."

"Are you completely devoid of all feeling?" Sam asked teasingly. Though the incident could have been handled differently, it had been pretty amusing watching Brooke try to explain to Kevin's brother why his wife was unconscious, surrounded by broken glass.

"No. I feel bad that I don't give a shit," Brooke said honestly as a smile crept up her lips. The humour instantly faded from her voice, replaced with something darker. "And you shouldn't be flirting with me on a stakeout."

"I didn't realize I was."

"You were," Brooke assured him, happy for the change in attention. She could only stare at an empty bridge for so long without losing her mind.

Sam exhaled loudly. Despite the serious circumstances, Sam decided a little levity was called for, if only to pass the time. "Okay, hypothetically if I was, then what?"

"You should be thinking about hunting," Brooke said sternly, before burying her smile deep in the scarlet cotton scarf wrapped around her neck.

"I am," Sam muttered sulkily. He leaned back on his heels, hoping to re-circulate the blood flow to his legs, as he said, "I also think this is a brilliant plan."

A chilled wind clawed through the trees they were hiding behind. Thousands of feathery ice crystals wound themselves up in Brooke's hair, each clinging to her fiery locks as though trying to warm themselves from the forbidding wind. Brooke blew on her fingertips before rubbing them together forcefully. The action was useless. She could barely feel her fingers in the cold. It was nearly midnight and there hadn't been so much as a mouse stirring in the forest. The creature was out there; she could feel it. But it was either lying in wait, studying it's prey, or setting up shop somewhere that allowed for more privacy. "We should split up."

"We're not splitting up," Sam commanded.

"In a few hours it's going to kill someone, if it hasn't already," Brooke piped up a little too loudly.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't want it to be you." Sam rested his head against the rough bark of the pine tree bracing his back. "Why are you in such a hurry to get yourself killed? We still don't know what the hell we're dealing with. Do you really want to risk going up against this thing _again_ half-cocked?"

Brooke sighed. She knew he was right, but they couldn't just sit there and wait around while that thing dinned on some poor saps heart a la cart. She knew she'd heard of creature like this before. Long before she was experienced enough to store such valuable information. "It's rolling around somewhere in my head, I just can't grab it."

"Give it time."

_Time_? Time was the only thing they were running out of. Brooke turned her attention back to the small wooden bridge arched over the frozen stream. She could almost feel the sub-zero temperature solidifying each water molecule. There was a part of her that wondered just how crisp the ice would be cut under a newly sharpened blade, not that she had any intention of finding out. Such childish whims had long since been eradicated from her life. Yet, staring at the frozen watercourse, she had to resist the urge to stretch her ankles. If she closed her eyes just enough, Brooke could almost see the blurry outline of woman gliding across the ice before the mist of tears clouded her vision.

"_Brooke. Brooke, honey, you can open your eyes."_

"_If I don't, I won't see if I fall." Brooke lifted her carrot lashes slowly. With fear that coursed through her tiny skate clad feet, she watched her Mother. She could feel the chill from the ice seeping through her brand new leather skates and the thick hand-knitted socks that came along with the best birthday present she had ever gotten. At the time, the white skates had looked so beautiful set atop the pink tissue paper. Now on her feet, they slipped and slid across the glassy rink. "You never fall, Mommy."_

"_Everyone falls, sweetheart." Evelyn Cooper beamed down at her little girl. Piercing blue eyes shone back at her, miniature copies of her own sapphire eyes that reflected the world around them. Just four years old and already she had the fear most children took years to develop. The fear of failing. Frank had been convinced it was too early for Brooke to skate, he worried she'd crack her head open on the ice. After weeks of discussion, she had finally convinced her husband to let their baby try and learn. Since Ariel had been born, alone time with the two of them was precious and Evelyn wanted to pass on her passion to Brooke. Something special they could share just for them. Cradling Brooke's chin in her glove, Evelyn whispered, "You just get back up and try again."_

"_What if I can't?" Brooke asked quietly, studying her Mother's expression as though her little life depended on it._

_Evelyn knelt down in front of Brooke, readjusting her purple scarf with a smile. "Then I'll pick you back up and we'll do it together. But you must promise you'll always try again."_

"_I promise," Brooke whispered, nodding her agreement as her Mother rose and held out her hand. _

"_Are you ready?"_

"Brooke?" Sam's voice slipped through the turbulent cloud storming Brooke's psyche, pulling her back to the here and now. "You keep looking at that creek."

Brooke blinked several times, as though she had just emerged from a deep sleep rather than a vivid waking dream. Try as she might to forget her past, it always came back and found her, stealing her away, forcing her to relive the pain of times long-ago. Each time she returned she was left colder. Reminded once again of just how truly lonely she was in the world. Only she wasn't alone. Not really. Sam was there. He'd said something and was waiting patiently for a response. After a quick moment of sifting her mind, she recalled what words had rescued her from her internal drowning. "Yeah, what of it?"

"There's something going on in that head of yours." Sam's tone was low and thoughtful. He had been trying without success to figure out just why Brooke had turned white as a sheet and started to cry, however discreetly, at the sight of the frozen brook. "You're...distant again."

"I was just thinking about my Mom." Brooke voice broke as the words tumbled. She wasn't sure if it was her need to explain or the pain held within the memory that wavered her intonation. Despite the threat of tears, her lips curved, albeit painfully in reminiscence. "It's crazy because I was so young, but I remember my fourth birthday. Mom and Dad got me skates. My Mom was a really good skater and wanted to pass it on. We used to have a pond on the back of our property and I'd watch Mom skate in the winter. I'd make little figure eights on all the frost patterns in the window. But my birthday was in summer, so Dad took us to the local rink. Mom and I spent the whole day there. And every day after that. I really took to it. Genetics, I guess. She was just starting to show me a double axle when-"

Brooke's voice broke. She couldn't finish her story, because less then two weeks later her Mother had died, pinned to the ceiling of Ariel's nursery. She could still smell the flames twenty-three years later. And though her Father had continued to take her to the rink for some time after that, it just wasn't the same. She never could prefect her jump after her mother's death. Her father's hands had too much girth, not thin, like the slender fingers that used to wrap around her child-sized wrists.

"What happened, Brooke?" Sam had watched the injured smile of regret twist Brooke's lips as she told him about her Mother. He heard the muted twinge ripple through every catch in her breath until finally the remembrance had become too agonizing to recount. She had been opening up to him, trying to share some deep wound from her past when suddenly the doors had barred shut and she withdrew. Even her eyes had clouded as she retreated behind her safe façade.

Not once in twenty-three years had she ever mentioned her Mother teaching her to skate. Somewhat surprised, she had disclosed this much already. Brooke shrugged. She could never tell Sam what had happened to her real Mother for Ariel's sake. So she opted for a vague response instead of an out and out lie. "Life."

Sam hung his head. Why had he honestly believed she would let him in? For those few brief moments he could almost feel her trust him, then in a flash that trust was gone. "Talk to me."

"I'm done talking."

"Why do you do that?" After everything they been through, she still pulled away from him. She still wouldn't trust him enough to be strong for her while she was weak. In spite it all, she still refused to let her guard down long enough to be truly open, truly vulnerable. "You pull away every time-" 

"This has nothing to do with us," Brooke attested firmly, praying the darkened night would hide the evidence of her tears. Praying Sam could understand all she could never say, all that could never be between them. But prayers were as useful as tears: romanticized in novels and muddy in reality. "This is not about us."

"Yes, it is," Sam whispered. Without trust there could be no love. It was that simple. He couldn't be contented with just her body. That was nothing without her heart. And in that moment he knew that was all he wanted. All he would accept. And he was willing to lie, beg, steal and cheat for her if necessary. That knowledge fresh in mind he asked, "Why can't you trust me?"

Brooke shut her eyes against the fresh slice of pain his words had caused. If only he knew how deeply she did trust him. So deeply she'd handled herself over without question and nearly confessed to him a secret that she had been bound to keep. Her heart burst to tell him everything. Brooke desperately wanted to be close to him in a way she had never dared conceived with anyone else. "I do trust you, Sam."

"Not enough."

"I just wish I had a way to see if it's worth it all. Because I can feel it, Sam. I feel like I'm falling... and I'm afraid to let go. I can't take the pain… if it all goes wrong. Can't you understand that?" Brooke made no effort to conceal the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Of loving you," Brooke answered simply, her voice somewhere below a whisper. The truth burned nearly as harshly as any lie she could have formulated. She was scared to death of her feelings for Sam. Petrified to repeat the iniquitous crimes of the past. Terrified to lose the only man who reached her simply by being himself. "I've seen what love does to people. My father became so obsessed with finding the thing that killed my Mom that he forgot he had children and became a solider. We didn't ask to be in this war, Sam. We were drafted. So was Lisa. Her only mistake was falling in love with my Father. And even when he had a second chance, it didn't stop him from fighting. Not for one lousy minute!"

"Brooke, it's alright." Sam leaned in, his hands resting reassuringly on Brooke's shoulders, trying without words to reassure her of his presence. He didn't quite understand all that she said, but at least she was trying to explain. That was all he could ask for.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sammy. I don't want to be like my Dad, dragging the people I love around, chasing ghosts. That's how people end up dead. And yet, here we are."

"You're not your Father, Brooke." Sam wished rather than hoped she would believe him. The incredulity in her water drenched eyes spoke to the contrary.

Her voice broke, almost childlike, as she questioned, "No? Then why is it I dragged the guy I was supposed to be in love with straight into this fight without so much as a thought of what it might cost him? We've had so many near misses…I honestly believed he would make it."

"Listen to me; you need to let this go." How many times had he heard his brother utter the same words? How many times did Sam look Dean straight in the eye and not believe there could be a day when forgiveness was wrapped securely around regret? Dean had been right though as Sam had learned. It was time for Brooke to learn the same lesson. "You need to let go of this guilt or it's going to kill you."

"Maybe that's the best thing."

"_What_!"

"Don't you see? Don't you see what's happening? I love you, Sam." Had she just said that? It was true, but the words had just spouted out of her without her mind's consent, yet she had no desire to contradict them, no immediate urge to take them back as some malicious falsehood. How could she? As unplanned as the expression was, it was a true reflection of her heart. "As amazing as that is to me, I know what that means. It's only a matter of time before I lose you, too. But this time I know I won't survive it. Because I love you so much it hurts and I can't imagine my life without you. And the worse of it is it's not even that I can't live without you. I can. I just don't want to. I've never felt like this before. As much as I fight it, as much as I try not to feel anything, it doesn't work. I love you and it's going to get you killed. Oh God, how can I live with that?"

She loved him. He had a heady sense of emotion flood over him at her words. As much as Sam had suspected, the reality of hearing those three words knocked him off balance, fumbling helplessly to regain composure and focus on the task at head. "Brooke-"

"Please. _Please_ don't say anything. When this is all over, you'll go your way, and I'll go mine. And there will come a day I won't remember what it feels like in your arms." Brooke knew it was lie. No amount of time or distance would erase Sam from her memory. He, like every sadness in her heart, had become a part of her.

"Only you would tell me you love me while trying to break up with me." Sam garbled as he pulled her close against him. He held back the words he so earnestly wished to say. _I love you, too._ Deep down, he knew she wasn't ready to hear them.

Yet.


	28. Paramour

Chapter Twenty-Eight – **Paramour**

--

Ariel's eyes opened gradually, pulling her from a sleepy haze into a state a waking in measured increments. She inhaled deeply, releasing the warmed breath from her lips before blinking several times to clear her blurry vision. Dean's eyelids were closed, his breathing even and deep, signifying his continued slumber. As Ariel watched his eyes shift beneath the golden lashes delineating his eyelids, she felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest synchronize with the rapid movements of his eyes. He was dreaming and she couldn't help but wonder what was contained in his imaginings. In the quiet room listening to Dean's even breaths, Ariel closed her eyes against the twinge nagging her subconscious. She was in love with him. She couldn't be bothered to entertain the lies she had tried so fervently to convince herself with.

She loved Dean.

It was just a fact. Something she knew with the same certainty that the sun would rise in the morning. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Nothing but lay there in his arms praying this moment would never end. Hoping against hope that morning would never come. That she could stay as she was for the rest of her life. Living entirely in this moment of peace. It was so warm in his arms, wrapped in this comforter. Warm and safe like nothing she had experienced before.

Ariel opened her eyes once more, allowing her gaze to sweep the area summarily. She noted the colourful array of clothing decorating the carpet, and white shards of a broken lamp that neither had noticed fall to the ground. Despite the fact they had been in bed for hours Ariel decided against getting up. If she moved she would likely disturb Dean's slumber, and to own the truth she didn't feel like moving. Her entire body was lax and warm. So she rested her head back on his shoulder, watching him sleep until she felt a small change in his breathing. Moments later, feathered lashes lifted slowly revealing hazel green eyes that were watching her intently. Dean swallowed, his lips curving in an iniquitous grin as he asked light-heartedly, "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Hello to you too," Ariel said coolly, though her eyes were glinted with humour as she pulled the comforter's edge back over her shoulder, setting more deeply into the relaxed muscles of Dean's chest. Dean's chuckle carried through the room, juddering Ariel, who despite his hearty laughter managed to keep her perched position on his torso by wrapping herself more fully around him. Dean wondered how long they had before someone called and disrupted the quiet repose held in the slack weight of the raven-haired woman draped over his body. It was inevitable really. Something was bound to interrupt the quiet relaxed moment they were sharing. He knew he should be more worried about Makina looking around for them, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean absently ran his hand up Ariel's spine, slowing tracing each vertebra before retreating and repeating the process again. She murmured something about having to get up but didn't move a muscle to get off the bed. Instead, her fingertips lined the black cord suspending Dean's protection charm, pausing at the golden pendant for a few moments before repeating the motion once more.

Ariel's hair fell haphazardly around her shoulders in a tangled mess that somehow managed to highlight the brilliance of her eyes. Despite the essentially sleepless night, her eyes twinkled with humour and she almost glowed. Dean had never wanted her more then he did right now. Though his mind knew he had had a _very_ physical night, his body leapt to attention as though he had never touched her. As if he had never held her in his arms, losing then finding himself again and again. Basking in the beautiful euphoria that blanketed them. He pulled her close, kissing her passionately as he turned, switching their positions, pinning her against the mattress. Dean's lips separated from Ariel's and he caressed the hollows of her cheeks and jaw line before trailing down her neck as his hands worked their magic, dragging a moan from deep within her chest. "Dean…Dean the club should be open. We have to get up…shower–"

Dean paused for a moment lifting his head to stare into Ariel's cloudy eyes. He knew he should stop, head back over to the Playhouse before Makina wondered where they had run off to. He knew that's exactly what he _should_ do. But he knew that wasn't what he was going to do. Dean's lips curved into a smile as wickedly sexy as the idea that had formed in his head. "Shower, huh? That's an excellent idea."

Ariel couldn't help but melt at the simper he was giving her as he shifted off the bed, scooping her into his arms, heading towards the bathroom. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Having a shower."

--

"Are you sure about all this?"

Makina turned to glare at her granddaughter, astounded. Surely Liri possessed enough psychic prowess to read such primal emotions. The fevered radiance given off from Ariel and Dean's auras alone was painfully bright whenever they were in a room together. "Don't you see it when you look at them?"

"Yes, of course I see it." Liri huffed. Even an idiot could see the chemistry between the young couple. A flea market psychic could sense their emanation let alone someone like herself with a true gift. Their aura was nearly blinding at times. Nevertheless it was the sudden ability to darken and dull that caused Liri to question Makina's direction. "I also see how stubbornly pigheaded they both are."

"Fate has a way of working around such obstacles."

"Aren't we messing with fate by interfering?" Liri asked her Grandmother uneasily. With all her talk about destiny and not messing about unnecessarily with fate, Makina seemed to be contradicting herself.

"Hardly." Makina assured her granddaughter before setting out a mortar and pestle. "Even fate has its limitations."

Something in that statement caught Liri's attention. Makina knew something she hadn't shared. "You know, don't you? Their future, you've seen it."

"We've discussed this. The future is multifaceted and easily changed. I've seen what could be, what should be." She also saw glimpses of the life Dean and Ariel could share together after this hunt but said nothing. In the many decades she had lived, Makina had learned the value of silence. Especially when discussing the future. As fragile as that future was, she wanted to do nothing that might disrupt or damage it beyond the necessary meddling. "Her feelings for him might just be enough for this to actually work. If you can teach her to control her energy there's a chance she could overwhelm the creature, if only momentarily. That could give the others a chance to kill it."

"_A_ chance? You mean their only change don't you? The time's too short, it moves too fast. They'll only have one chance to kill it." Liri leaned onto the white counter top, resting both elbows easily on the granite. "Assuming it doesn't kill her first. Brooke's not going to use her sister as bait."

"She doesn't have a choice. There's a reason this creature has survived all these years." Makina's voice was resolute. There simply were no other options.

"So you're certain it's a bithae?"

"As certain as you are." Makina took a jar marked wolf's bane out of her herb cabinet and before turning back to Liri, her expression inquisitive. "I'm curious. Why haven't you told them what they're up against."

"I need to know for sure. Ariel's likely going to freak out when she gets all the facts." Liri had to bite back guffawing. To say Ariel would freak out was an understatement. Flip out was a tad more accurate. "I don't want any room for error. If the dates they gave me were correct, the creature will attack someone in a few hours and I'll know for sure."

"You'd better start on another potion then." Makina pointed out. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Liri smiled triumphantly, enjoying the brief albeit rare moment she was able to beat Makina to the punch. Apparently the seemingly star-crossed lovers had worn out her Grandmother's third eye. "Why do you think I came in for burdock root?"

--

"Want to grab something to eat? I'm starving." Dean tossed the towel he had been drying his hair in into the bathroom. He grabbed his black shirt off the floor and pulled the fabric back down over his head as he watched Ariel look under the bed for something. "Lose something?"

"Maybe. Food sounds good to me though." Given the physically demanding night they had had she was surprised they were both still upright. Scouring the room once again for her wayward shoe Ariel got back on her feet and turned to Dean with a questioning look. "Have you seen my other shoe?"

Dean released the doorknob he had been holding and furrowed his brows for a moment, retracing her steps just before the alleged shoe went missing. Moving aside from the door a bit, his eyes lit up with a devilish hue as he asked, "Did you check outside?"

"Outside?" He couldn't be serious. Ariel opened the front door despite her skepticism and looked down to see her shoe was sitting just outside the door. Mumbling something Dean chose not to hear, Ariel grabbed the insolent shoe and shut the door, fitting it back onto her sock clad foot. When her feet were shod she shifted to face the man who was close enough she close could smell the clean scent soap on his skin. Ariel's breath came in quickly as memories washed over her. They had reached for each other many times in the night. Each time had been better. Each time teaching her how little she knew about herself. The look in Dean's eyes told her he was remembering too. She shifted uneasily as a blush rouged her cheeks. Dean leaned in to kiss her with a smirk, capturing her bottom lip in his teeth, pulling a small moan from her chest. Yes, they had reached for each other many times. The only thing that kept her from undoing his pants and going for yet another encore was the knowledge that Makina would be looking for them any minute.

When Dean released her lip Ariel's breathing was already tattered, her green eyes were ablaze with a desire that had yet to be extinguished no matter how many times they made love. Dean cursed under his breath. He hadn't planned on becoming her lover. He thought about it nonstop but somehow failed to actually consider what would happen next. He knew exactly how much trouble he was in. Dean would be extremely lucky if the _only_ thing Frank did was kill him. Brooke wasn't going to be so kind. He was a dead man for sure. Yet looking into Ariel's eyes, feeling her body close to his, watching her want him…he knew he'd do it again in a heart beat.


	29. Buy You A Drink

Ch 29

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you are enjoying your Victoria Day weekend! See you next week. _

Chapter Twenty-Nine – **Buy You A Drink**

--

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to make an appearance." Liri leaned against the kitchen doorway studying Ariel and Dean with an amused expression. How the couple had made it through the club, past her undetected and into the kitchen was a mystery she couldn't be bothered to address. Instead she made a showy display of checking her watch. "It's nearly two in the morning."

Ariel could feel the rush of blood blushing her cheeks but was powerless to stop it. It was an unfamiliar sensation to experience. Obverting her eyes quickly, she shrugged, "You know this place doesn't get going until two, Li."

"Last I heard you two ran off after five." Liri's smile grew tenfold and was nothing if not accessory. She was enjoying just how uncomfortable she was making Ariel. "So, I take it you had a good time last night."

Ariel choked on her coffee. Good didn't even come close to describing last night. She had yet to think of an adjective that would do it justice. With a shrug Ariel did her best to ignore Liri by directing her attention back on the dwindling pot of Ratatouille. There was another moment of debating as she watched the pan simmering on the stove and decided against having thirds. The rich vegetable stew with generous slices of French bread had done wonders in restoring her depleted energy reserves. Remembering just how exerted the nights activities had been brought a fresh flush to her skin.

Dean hid his smile as he finished the last of his Ratatouille, which Ariel had insisted had too much white wine. When they had slipped into the kitchen, Makina was just about to head up to her room to get some sleep until the Playhouse closed. One look at the pair and she started bustling around the room, setting out two bowls of the stew for them. She had said something to Ariel in French, which caused her to turn beat red before retiring for the night. Ariel had shrugged much in the same fashion as she just had and refused to look at him for a good five minutes. Oddly enough he was finding her sudden shyness extremely arousing. They had spent the better part of eight hours tangled up in bed sheets, nonetheless she acted almost bashful when someone else inquired about what they'd been up too. Yet guaranteed the minute Liri left the room Ariel's bedroom eyes would be back on and she'd be using that sexy purring laughter to cast spells on him all over again.

"You might want to put this on." As much as Liri enjoyed observing the play of emotions dancing around the couple, she had interrupted their quiet dinner in the back of the Playhouse for a reason. In this section of the club the pumping music was barely a whisper thanks to very expensive soundproofing. But even the lack of music didn't let her forget her purpose. Liri walked without delay to Ariel, removed the short pink scarf she had holding back her hair and tied it snug around Ariel's neck. "Can't have my bartenders walking around with love bites now can we?"

"What?" Ariel wasn't sure which to respond to first, the supposed love bites or the fact Liri just called her a bartender. Ariel looked at Dean and for the first time became aware of the hickey bruising the top of his collarbone. Her face blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Here get dressed. Tania had to go home early. I need another bartender." Liri announced as she shoved a ball of black fabric into Ariel's hands.

Ariel looked at the uniform utterly dumbfounded. "I don't work here anymore Li."

"Might I remind you how utterly expensive potions are to create? That concoction you took yesterday cost me two grand to make. You work tonight and tomorrow night and you'll make enough to pay me for that batch and the batch your going to need when it wears off." Liri said in a rather pointed manner. She never messed around when numbers where concerned. It was one of the reasons her little club stayed in the black while financing her other interests.

"You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like the playing type? Change!" Liri ordered threateningly. "Don't make me dress you myself. I'd hate to find out if you have any other bite marks."

Ariel cast the evilest look she could conjure up at Liri. "This is unbelievable."

Dean watched with detached amusement as Ariel bolted out of the kitchen muttering curse words under her breath. Once she was out of earshot Dean turned to Liri. "Explain to me how she's going to make two grand in one night tending bar."

"Have you ever seen the movie _Coyote Ugly_?"

"No, but I've been to one of the franchises. Dancing, singing, torching the bar. Quite the place."

"Oh my dearest Dean, Coyotes ain't got nothing on Playhouse Dolls." With that Liri went in search of one the best Dolls her club had ever seen. With enough advertising, Brooke and Ariel could clear ten grand without breaking a sweat. When the girls had stop spending summers out here Liri had tried everything she could think of to get them back for a night or two of moonlighting, Ariel wouldn't hear of it. Not that Liri could really blame her. Once her empathetic powers started showing themselves the thought of being in a crowd of people watching you wouldn't sit right with her either. What Ariel hadn't realized yet was that little potion Liri had made decreased her empathetic abilities. Sadly that was the price she had to pay for having her vision restored. For now at least bartending should be like old times. Ariel's horrified cry filtered through the bathroom door drawing Liri's attention. "How you doing in there? Does it fit?"

"Barely." Ariel stepped out of the bathroom, still in shock. Last time she had worked at the Playhouse her uniform had consisted of a leather bustier and jeans so tight it was a wonder they didn't tear right off. Apparently Liri had decided it was time to update. Or downsize. "I can't wear this."

"Why not?" Liri looked over the black silky jumpsuit with mute interest. It looked fantastic on Ariel. "You're going to clear two thousand easy. Once word gets out your back, you'll be able to pay me back and have some extra walking around money. You should be thanking me."

"My breasts are going to fall out!" Ariel snapped. The catsuit was backless, sleeveless and had a giant slit that started an inch from her bellybutton to the halter neck. There was a rhinestone closure at the back of her collar that looped to connect a silver chain following the length of her spine. A thin hot pink belt sat low on her hips, matching the stilettos that played peek-a-boo through the slits on each flared leg.

"That's because you didn't attached the straps." Liri pointed out where each sparkly strand was supposed to crisscross over the deep plunge. Ariel responded with a sound that was barely a word and went to work on the straps. Once Ariel had fastened the ties in place Liri leaned against the doorframe and asked the question she was dying to know. "Arch, why are you here anyway? If you had a lick of sense you'd be tying that man down to the nearest bed and not surfacing for sunlight for a good week. Scratch that, a month. Case or no case."

Ariel rolled her eyes, but the truth was if they hadn't needed food they likely wouldn't have the left their room for some time. Determined not to give Liri the slightest hint to that notion she muttered, "I'll take that under advisement."

"You do that." Liri purred. "You know this place hasn't been the same since you and your sister left. You girls could really rev up the crowds."

"If that's your subtle way of asking me back, you can forget it." Ariel's tone was dead serious. She hadn't the slightest desire to work at the Playhouse anymore. Sure it had been a fun way to earn money and take a well-deserved break from hunting. But it wasn't her thing. Brooke always enjoyed it way more than she did. Of course Brooke was far more of a wild child in many respects. Especially when it came to the subversion of the opposite sex.

Liri, un-phased, raised her shoulders in gesticulation. "I thought it was worth a shot."

"I feel naked." Ariel muttered as she studied her reflection in the mirror. The black fabric was thin and skintight. The entire outfit looked painted on.

"You look fantastic." Liri couldn't help but pat herself on the back. She had the innate ability to dress her staff just right. Men couldn't help but open their wallets the minute they caught sight of a waitress. Their attire enabled her to charge ten bucks a beer. God she loved her work. After giving Ariel a once over she smirked. "Like sex on a stick."

"_Jesus_!"

Liri turned abruptly to see Dean standing behind her with his mouth open, utterly stunned. He looked like he had just had the shock of his life. A wicked grin crossed her lips as she laughed. "I think he just swallowed his tongue, Arch."

Once the initial surprise wore off Dean recovered instantly. "What the hell is that?"

"A uniform." Ariel and Liri answered in unison. Though Liri's words were coloured richly with false innocence.

"It's a catsuit!" Dean's eyes followed the deep v-neck and scarcely there fabric with a sort of horrified amazement before amending his statement. "Barely."

"Relax, Dean. It covers all the essentials. Besides while every guy is mentally undressing her, you can take comfort knowing you've seen what they can only dream about." Liri pointed out evenly. She could feel the heat of his glare and matched the venom in his eyes with a sickly sweet tone. "When viewed in such a prudential light does it really matter what she's wearing?"

Dean didn't even pause to consider the question before answering. "Yes!"

"Careful love, you're sounding jealous." Liri murmured as she brushed past him and disappeared down the hallway.

"You aren't seriously wearing that are you?" Dean was hoping she would refuse to wear the outfit tonight, but in the back of his mind he honestly wouldn't mind at all if she decided to keep it for later. "You aren't, right?"

Ariel stared at her reflection for a long moment. There was a part of her that wanted to run back into the dressing room and cover up. The remaining part of her was thoroughly intrigued at Dean's reaction to her wearing this outfit. She couldn't help but study his expression in the mirror. He looked torn. She could tell he liked what he saw but it was clear he didn't want anyone else seeing it. But was _she_ willing to wear the uniform? She opened her mouth to answer when his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

Dean's unwavering gaze never left the glass reflective device, watching her watch him. "I could help you out of that."

--

"Can I get you something tiger?" Avril flashed a smile at Dean as she stood nearby with a tray of beers. The club was brimming with thirsty clientele and each waitress in the joint, herself included, was jockeying for the best tippers or hottest guys. Frankly she didn't care if the man in front of her had a penny to his name at this point.

"He's being taken care of." Ariel flashed her friend a smile knowing exactly what she was thinking behind those lust filled eyes and leaned into to Dean. "Stick around the bar will you?"

"Worried I'll be mobbed?" Dean placed his hand on the small of Ariel's back so he could keep her close enough to whisper.

Ariel simpered devilishly. "I'm more concerned I'll have to put some trolling strumpet in her place."

"Ahem!" Liri shoved Dean to the side until the pair were standing apart. "The Playhouse employs a hands off policy. You can look but not touch. Those are the rules. You can start working now. I'll watch Dean for you."

"You make it sound like I need a babysitter." Dean grumbled.

"Not at all." Liri's eyes skimmed over Dean's satisfied smile and laughed. "Just a keeper."

Ariel made her way up to the bar. As usual there were so many men packed around the bar that she had to fight her way through the crowd to hop up over. Before she cleared the counter top she felt a sharp pinch on her butt. Instantly she turned to find the mindless foul who was about to get his half drunken smile slapped off.

The man in his early twenties smiled sheepishly and held out both his hands in a defensive gesture. "Sorry, just a reflex."

Ariel smirked sweetly as her hand flashed up to smack her assailant. "Oddly enough, so was that."

"_Connasse_!"

"What did you just say?" Ariel demanded. She could feel the heat of anger rouging her cheeks. Nothing pissed her off more than being called a bitch. _Connasse_ was the French version that somehow managed to denote an even more vulgar meaning. When the man before her repeated his sentiments with a bit more vigor she shook her head violently and muttered, "I hope you have good health insurance. You're going to need it!"

The crowd barely flinched as she kicked the man's legs out from under him and turned him over to pull his arm behind his back. She brought her mouth next to his ears and whispered, "You should watch your mouth. It's going to get you in trouble one day."

The man made a muffled sound but said nothing. When Ariel stood back up she was staring directly into the eyes of other moron who thought he should take matters into his own hands. He grabbed her wrist and stared yelling something about a _pute_ knowing her place when Dean's voice rose evenly over his. "If I were you, I'd let go of her right now."

The man turned to face Dean, spewing obscenities and gripped Ariel's wrist harder causing her to cringe. Before he had a chance to swing Dean had sucker punched the bastard and he was out cold. Ariel rubbed her wrist but instead of thanking Dean she glared at him. "I had it under control."

"What? And let you have all the fun?" Dean leaned in close enough to make sure his words went to Ariel and not the crowd surrounding them. "You know you took that guy down with a little too much force there, Ari."

"And you're trying to say what exactly?" Ariel asked melodiously, enjoying the gleam in Dean's eyes more than she cared to admit.

"I'm totally turned on right now."

Ariel was about to respond when Avril wedged her way between them. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Long story. But I could show you a few moves." Dean offered with a smile but he didn't take his eyes off Ariel for a moment.

Avril smiled like schoolgirl who'd just been asked to her first dance. She squeezed Ariel's shoulder as she whispered in French, "Oh, I _like_ him!"

"Avril, that's not what he's talking about." Ariel tried her best not to laugh knowing what scenarios her friend had conjured up in her mind.

"What then?" Avril questioned.

Ariel glanced quickly around the crowd that a few moments ago had been cheering at the extra show they had received. Now they were drinking and laughing heartedly, acting like nothing had happened. The bouncers who were infamous for being invisible had pulled the two men away. "He meant hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh." Avril tried not to seem dejected and continued in French because she was enjoying the confused expression Dean was giving them. "For a second there I thought he was offering me a different kind of wrestling match."

Ariel laughed as she braced her palms on the polished black bar top. "You wish."

"Yes. I do. He any good?" Avril gave Dean a thorough evaluation leaving nothing out before she sighed. "He looks it."

Trying to focus on the reason she was hoping over the bar Ariel shrugged the moment her feet hit the ground on the other side and caught Avril's attention. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You bet I would!" Avril called and pressed her palm to Dean's chest before disappearing into the crowd of thirsty patrons.

Ariel flashed Dean a smile and made her way over to the bartender at the other end of the bar who was clearly sizing her up. Holding out her hand, Ariel went to make her introduction. "I'm Archer. And you are?"

The bartender ignored Ariel's hand and pulled a whiskey bottle from under the counter. "Working."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Ariel sighed under her breath. She had forgotten just how competitive Playhouse Dolls could be. _Just a few hours_, she reminded herself. Just a few hours and the club would close down for the morning. She could live in this world for a few hours. "You got a name _Zizi_?"

"What did you just call me?" The bartender had to at least respect the other woman's choice in words. "And it's Trique. Tri."

"_Avoir la trique_?" Ariel burst into laughter when she understood the meaning of Tri's name. Liri had a reputation for picking names that would incite the crowds. "Liri is getting creative these days."

"So you're the legendary Archer?" Tri lined up three shot glasses and uncorked the whiskey bottle's top before casting a glance over her shoulder. "I got to say I'm hardly impressed."

"You'll have to excuse me." Ariel said as she tore the whisky bottle from the bartender and flipped it straight in the air. Without taking her eyes off Tri, she caught the bottle behind her back and poured three shots without slipping a drop. "I'm sorry you were saying something?"

Tri's mouth opened slightly but she said nothing.

"Now, let's get a few things straight. I'm not here for this. So if you want to show off, be my guess. But keep in mind I can and will show you up if you ask for it." Ariel flipped the bottle dramatically around her wrist, caught it and stowed it under the counter before questioning. "How long you been here?"

"Two years." Tri muttered bitterly.

Ariel's tone warmed a few degrees as she leveled with her counterpart. Things would go so much smoother if they came to an early understanding. "I started tending bar here at fourteen. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah." Tri's eyes were slightly enlarged when she realized just how much bartending experience the other woman had under her belt. "Anything else we need to clear up?"

"You see the guy at the end of the bar?"

Tri looked towards the end of the bar. Asides from the dozens of regulars that were never absent from the club there was an extremely handsome man leaning into the bar as though he was trying to overhear their conversation. Upon closer examination it became apparent that he wasn't listening at all. He was far more preoccupied. "The one undressing you with his eyes?"

"That's the one. Touch him and die. And trust me when I tell you I'm being extremely literal. Okay pumpkin?"

--

TBC


	30. Purblind

If I see you here again, I will kick your teeth into your throat

Chapter Thirty-Three – **Purblind**

--

"Can I get you something there, Dean? You're looking parched."

Dean glared at the tall leather-clad gypsy in front of him. Liri was baiting him and he knew it. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Every man in the room has shelled out at least thirty bucks. I'm less than five minutes away from making two grand. Ariel hasn't forgotten a trick in the book and you're over here hovering between jealousy and arousal." Liri leaned into Dean's muscular shoulder, folding her hands neatly by his neck. Her grin deepened as she relished just how frayed Dean's self-control was becoming. Watching Ariel work the bar over the past several hours had been as educational for him as it had been entertaining for her. The poor man was one table dance away from killing someone. Liri tried her best not to laugh at the situation. Dean was just starting to understand just how deep he had gotten himself. Liri could not only feel the raw mix of protectiveness and anger that had been in steady supply since Ariel donned her uniform, but she could hear the internal dialogue being fired through his heated head. Things were turning out perfectly. "Capital night all around, wouldn't you say?"

Liri was really starting to get under his skin and his resolve was already in short supply tonight. Dean took one measured breath but attempting to speak in a low undertone. "You can walk away now."

"Oh, come on handsome, be a good sport." Liri purred with delight. She could sense Ariel making her way to the end of the bar to interject in their private little conversation. It was just as well. She'd pushed Dean sufficiently for the time being.

"Liri, why don't you go count something?" Ariel asked passively. Her attention was on Dean and her tone didn't bother to belie the fact.

"My pleasure." With a renewed sense of purpose Liri headed off to her office to start preparing the books for the nights take. In less than an hour the club would be all but empty, there was a lot to get done in the interim.

"Good timing." Dean muttered between his clenched jaw as Liri made her way to her office at a clipped pace. "What a woman."

"Yeah, you were looking pretty annoyed." Ariel flashed Dean a smile before she lifted his beer, set it on a coaster and wiped the water ring away with a dry cloth.

"Understatement."

"I've got to get some more scotch from the store room. Jim always manages to order a double when I'm fresh out. Feel like taking a walk?"

"Lead the way." Dean said easily.

"Tri, cover for me will you?" Ariel made her way around the bar, rubbing her head slightly at the mild headache that had just started to jab at her senses. The sooner this night was the over the sooner she could get some sleep.

Tri sighed loudly as she handed a patron a fresh beer, "Well, if you can't stand the heat."

Ariel rolled her eyes at Tri's snippy remark and instantly regretted her actions. It only seemed to make the throbbing worse. She made her way through the thinning crowd without much effort but her steps faltered and soon the pain demanded her full attention.

Dean placed his hand lightly on Ariel's elbow. She was rubbing her temples with vigor and her steps into the hallway towards the storeroom swayed. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

Ariel ignored Dean's well-meaning question. Instead she tried her hardest to focus on the deep pounding in her head as her vision began to change. The bar's smooth black terrazzo began to morph into a forest floor. The wet green grass giving way to a man's figure. Tall with dark brown hair. Beautiful eyes matching his giving smile. The pounding in her head drown out the words he muttered before his face became taunt with pain. Soon his screams blended with the sharp thumbing in her mind and her vision spotted red. The last clear image she could make out churned her stomach violently as the man's heart was torn from his body spewing his life's blood across her sight. The lights begun to darken as the stinging in her eyes increased. Blinking profusely, Ariel tried to rid herself of the pain in her oculus. The once vivid red was several shades of grey. Every breath she took darkened her vision until the world appeared to be in a thick gloom. Focusing her eyes on the last glimmer of light she saw before a veil of complete darkness overtook her sight Ariel tried to move. Speaking was as impossible as seeing seemed to be, but she managed to squeeze one word out of her lips.

Dean barely heard his name Ariel's voice was so weak. She had stopped on the spot and though he was now standing directly in front of her, he was certain she didn't see him. "Ariel?"

Closing her eyes as she inhaled, fixing her senses on the smell of Dean's aftershave as an anchor, Ariel reached out and touched Dean's arm lightly. "Dean?"

"What's going on?"

"It's happened again, Dean. I can't see."

--

Sam took aim and fired. He knew it was useless. His bullet wouldn't make it anywhere near the creature. It simply moved too fast. More blur than reality. The creature vanished into the forest before the shot cleared his gun and planted itself into a weeping willow. "Damn it!"

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke screamed, utterly frustrated. The damn thing had made it away before she'd gotten a shot off. Hell the stupid thing moved so freaking efficiently they wouldn't have even know it was there if it hadn't been for the garbling sound of a man having his heart ripped out of his chest. Brooke was sick of screwing around. Her hands were shaking so badly from rage that she could barely punch in the numbers on her cellphone.

Sam lowered his shotgun and turned to see what Brooke was cussing at. He spotted the silver cellphone in her fingers and had to do a double take. Was she calling the cops? "What are you doing?"

"Finding out what the hell this thing is. I'm tired of chasing files and flipping through textbooks. We haven't found a bloody thing to help us, and this bastard just got away with it again! One more. One more heart and this son of a bitch hibernates for another five fucking years! I'm not going through this again." Brooke waited impatiently for the line to be picked up. She didn't wait for a hello before she started to ream Liri with every ounce of irritation in her body. "What the fuck is this thing and don't even try to tell me you don't know what it is, Li. If you didn't you would have sent Ariel and Dean back by now. Spill, or so help me God, I'll come there myself!"

"You needn't yell Brooke my dear." Liri's voice was completely calm as it carried through the receiver. "It's a bithae."

"A bithae? What the hell is that?" Brooke stopped herself when she realized that wasn't the question she needed to ask first. "Wait, how sure are you?"

"One hundred percent. You're sister just lost her vision again." Liri glanced at her watch briefly. She started calculating the length of time they had before she could safely administer the potion to restore Ariel's sight. If Ariel was a fast enough learner they might just have enough time. Barely. Returning her attention to Brooke, who was presently using every curse word in the French and English languages alike, Liri interrupted. "Yes, terrible this losing vision business is indeed. The lucky little devil linked herself to the thing. Psychics are so clingy, don't you find?"

Brooke forced herself to remain measurably calm. "Liri, do you know how to kill it?"

"Educated guess is the best you'll get I'm afraid. We're talking old school here, Brooke. Old like you won't find any literary references to them outside of Virgil and Theocritus. There's only one recorded death of a bithae. Ever. And as far as I can tell, there aren't a hell of a lot of them. Until a few hours ago I didn't believe it was possible to kill them. But there may be a chance. I'll need time."

"How much?"

Liri debated with herself for a moment, trying to decide how much to disclose to Brooke. The less Brooke knew at this point, the better. "That depends on your sister. Not me."

"What does Ariel have to do with this?" Brooke questioned sharply. Liri was leaving a hell of a lot out; Brooke could feel it.

Liri tried her best to keep her annoyance out of her voice. Emotions had no business on a case and she was dying to tell Brooke just that. Instead she answered her friend's question curtly. "Right now, a great deal. She was marked, Brooke."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Brooke demanded.

"Calm down, dear. Look, just go with me on this." Liri held a small glass vile in front of the light. The small-crystallized molecules shimmered for just a moment before turning black. She was almost ready. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Brooke let out a long sigh. "There's always a first."

"Not in this."

--


	31. Get Out of My Head

fallen foliage

Chapter Thirty-One – **Get Out Of My Head**

--

Ariel held her hand up to protect her face from the endless amount of twigs that managed to pull mercilessly at her hair. Going for a walk to clear her head was clearly not a great idea; but after watching yet another person fall victim to the bloodthirsty monster, she needed some air. Sleeping hadn't managed to ease the tension from her muscles. Losing her vision for a second time had only added to her need to be outside. Liri had handed over the small potion needed to restore her sight but this time the liquid was a deep rose colour with black specks and tasted bittersweet. Liri had tried to tell her the potion was the same and it simply hadn't had time to cure. Ariel didn't believe a word of it. The concoction was completely different. Though her vision had been restored her empathetic abilities were still painfully sharp. The last batch had silenced the ever present humming of emotion that she had learned to ignore. No this was different. She was different.

A gust of wind drew her attention upwards. Above the fallen foliage, one lone leaf still remained affixed to a tree limb, clinging desperately to the frost-covered branch. The wind ripped the withered leaf back in forth, trying frantically to separate it from the safety of the branch. Ariel watched in silent, wondering when the frigid wind would finally win. It was inevitable that the valiant leaf would be torn from its host; cast aside by the very tree that it had spent its whole existence a part of. There was a prolific air about this place. Something that she had sensed long before as a child. In this part of the forest every sense and feeling was heightened; more profound, more impacting. Even something as simple as a wayward leaf in the wind had instigated a far deeper reflection.

"Amazing isn't it?" Liri's voice broke the peaceful silence like a bolt of lightening. "Most people spend their entire lives knowing nothing beyond their own feelings. Stuck in their own limiting heads."

Ariel turned to face Liri with a confused expression matting her brow. "Should I know what you're taking about, Li?"

"You and I aren't all that different in some respects." Liri closed her eyes allowing Ariel to feel her own emotions echo back through Liri. It was the quickest way to get Ariel to understand what was going on.

Ariel swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Trying to grasp exactly what was going on was giving her a slight headache. "How did you-"

"How did you channel my thoughts about the tree?" Liri paused briefly before answering her own question. "You could feel what I felt. What I directed my emotions to."

"You're an empath." Ariel concluded simply.

"I'm a gypsy, close enough. Like you I can feel and channel the emotions of those around me. I can also read minds. But my personal favourite is projection."

Ariel dug her hands deeply into her jacket pockets before asking, "Are there others like us?"

"Like you? Only one that I know of." Liri thought of the things she must not say. Trying to decide how much she could reveal without betraying the truths she had been sworn to secrecy about. "But in our family psychic abilities aren't that uncommon. We're special."

"I'm seeing that." Ariel bit her lip thoughtfully before she muttered, "When were you planning to let me in on our little family secret?"

"You're not..." Liri's voice faded as she considered how best to continue. There were some things that Ariel should not be privy to. That made this conversation far more complicated than she wished it to be.

"I'm not what?" Ariel demanded. As she watched Liri she could feel the swift flash of thoughts twirling through Liri's mind. Each thought provoked a specific feeling. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. Blurs of emotions forming brief mental pictures that she was convinced if she could focus on, even for a second, she could make them out, but the images wouldn't stay still. Just when she was sure it was impossible to make them out it came to her. "I'm not family."

Liri took a deep breath and cleansed her mind of everything but the here and now. She hadn't anticipated Ariel would catch on so quickly or be able to slip through her defences with such ease. Underestimating the younger woman was not something she could afford to do in future. "Ready. You're not ready."

Ariel stood unmoving. How could Liri lie to her flat out knowing she'd see right through it? "That wasn't what you were going to say Li. I felt it."

There was a silence between them that stretch on for far too long. Liri wished deeply that things were different. That she could tell her dear friend all the things she longed to hear, but this wasn't the time or place. They had work to do. "Have you learned to focus your emotions?"

Ariel felt Liri's frustration and decided it was in both of their best interest to accept the change in subject. "Like projecting them you mean?"

Li nodded. "Fun, no?"

"I haven't really tried it that much. I'm okay." Ariel admitted honestly. She was getting better at it each time she attempted to force her emotions on someone else, but that wasn't very often.

"You have no idea how good you can be." Liri flashed Ariel a bright smile before her expression became serious once again. "We don't have much time, so you better be a quick study, Arch."

--

"Where have you been?"

Liri shot Dean an iniquitous smile as she stepped through the white doorway into the kitchen. The Playhouse was a quiet as a graveyard at this hour in the day. Though his question had not been directed at her she answered anyway. "Training."

"Training?" Dean asked with a bemused expression. The last thing he knew Ariel had bolted out of the motel as soon as she'd woken up from her coma like slumber. Apparently watching someone be killed in a vision and subsequently losing her sight for a time had been extremely exhausting. But Ariel had insisted on going for a walk to clear her foggy mind. That was over an hour ago. "What kind of training?"

"Don't ask." Ariel warned as she rubbed her temples attempting the ease the ache that was forming around her head. Ariel had completed more empathetic exercises in the past hour than she had done in the past year.

"Care for a demonstration?" Liri asked almost innocently.

Dean was about to answer Liri's question with one of his own but the moment his lips parted to speak an uncontrollable urge to sleep swept over him. The feeling was so intense even with tremendous effort to keep his eyes open they blatantly disobeyed him. Within moments his whole body began to follow suit.

"Stop it!" Ariel barked in caveat as she rushed to Dean's side. Within a matter of seconds Liri had forced about a week's worth of exhaustion into his mind. Dean was being forced into a very deep sleep.

"Try and stop me." Liri commanded. They didn't have time to waste. Ariel needed to refine her abilities if they were going to stand a chance in hell at destroying the bithae. "Come on, you can do this. You can redirect emotions if you try hard enough. Just focus."

Ariel closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts enough to deflect the emotion Liri was inflicting on Dean. The harder she focused the less she seemed to accomplish. Frustration built within her until it gave way to anger. Ariel held on to that emotion with all her concentration and determination screaming, "I said stop it!"

"Finally!" Liri cried with excessive exasperation. It had taken some serious proding but Ariel had finally deflected the stream of exhaustion Liri had been pouring into Dean. If she could override projection her changes of surviving a direct confrontation with the bithae were much higher.

Ariel glared at Liri with murder in her eyes but her voice was soft as she stroked Dean's face, trying to wake him. "Dean? Dean, you okay?"

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked groggily as he opened his eyes, blinking several times against the bright light assaulting his vision. The last thing her remembered was Liri saying something about demonstrations and before he knew it there was a completely uncontrollable urge to sleep that overcame him.

Liri smiled with smug satisfaction at her pupil and test subject. "She passed."


	32. I Feel You

Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – **I Feel You**

--

"So what exactly did you pass?"

"Liri just was trying to get me to accelerate my abilities. Control them at will for extended periods of time and under difficult conditions." Ariel thought back on her training session with Liri and smirked faintly. Liri had pushed her hard, expecting her resistance to be weak. Even unskilled in this area of thought projection Ariel had been able to hold her own quite well. Part of the credit rightfully belonged to the silver amulet still draped around her neck. It made concentrating her ability feasible.

Dean watched Ariel cautiously as he questioned, "What just happened back there?"

"She projected and amplified a feeling of total exhaustion on you." Ariel leaned back against the hood of the Impala and thought about the trick Liri had pulled on Dean. "Kind of like a psychic roofie."

"What?"

"She didn't just give you an amplified feeling, she actually amplified your own feelings of exhaustion and added to it." Ariel smiled as she thought about the amount of focus Liri had displayed. Had she not been testing her abilities out on Dean Ariel would have found the display utterly fascinating. "It was slightly impressive. Being able to both projection and amplify simultaneously takes a lot of concentration. It was hard to stop her."

"Are you able to do that?" Dean asked quietly. He couldn't help but notice the small pendant around Ariel's neck was glowing. Back in North Bay Ariel had used the pendant to focus her talent. She had gripped the silver charm tightly in order to use its power. Now it seemed she was using it without thought.

"Yes. Not nearly as long but yes."

"That's kind of cool." Dean had to admit a skill like that could come in very handy in their line of work.

"Yeah it is. I mean it can be. It's not always fun feeling what everyone else feels. But I do enjoy it sometimes." Like right now. Before coming to the Playhouse she hadn't been focused enough to read Dean consistently. Though losing her vision had boosted her capabilities greatly, after her vision had been restored the first time she had felt nothing at all. Now that her vision had been restored again the same did not hold true. Not only could she feel everything, she could control exactly whose emotions filtered through her mind. Her practice session with Liri had been extremely educational. She was so in tune with Dean's emotions she could almost feel him thinking.

Dean traced the silver pendant with his fingers wondering what it would be like to feel exactly what Ariel felt at any given moment. He was able to read her physical reactions. Like the sharp intake of breath she took every time he touched her. The quick spike in her pulse and the way her eyes darkened into a deep emerald right before he kissed her. But still he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to feel her reactions.

"You want to feel how it feels." It wasn't a question. Ariel had sensed his curiosity before he had started tracing her amulet. The moment his fingers made contact with the metal she felt his desire to understand completely what it was like to truly be connected to someone's emotions.

Dean watched the mystifying pools of emerald in her eyes glint with excitement. Even if he hadn't already been curious, her expression would have made him die to know. "I don't know, do I?"

"You, do. I can feel your curiosity getting the better of you as we speak. The sensation is flooding your sense of logic, your perception of fear. You want to know."

"Maybe I do." Dean agreed mutely but he shifted towards her with a renewed sense of interest.

Ariel pushed off the Impala and began pulling at Dean's hand to have him join her. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Dean asked bemusedly as he moved from the Impala and began following Ariel.

"To get far enough away from everyone." Ariel answered simply. "I don't think you could handle it."

Dean looked around the empty parking lot at the small lakeside motel they were staying at. It was the off-season; asides from the caretakers and odd traveller, the place was desolate. "You do know we're in the middle of nowhere, right?"

Ariel stepped into the surrounding forest. There was an old trappers cabin not that far from here. It would do just fine. "Trust me, I'm the only one you're going to want to feel."

"True enough." Dean smiled devilishly at Ariel's choice in words. She couldn't be more accurate.

"Try and keep up smart ass." Ariel swatted Dean's shoulder before she took off at a run. The cabin was a good thirty-minute walk. If they ran the whole way they'd be there in half the time.

Dean broke out running to keep up with Ariel. She seemed to know where she was going, ducking and weaving in and out of trees at a speed-befitting true urgency. They traded snide comments and quips as they tried to outrun each other. After several minutes they came across a small clearing with a weathered little building completely in engulfed in various forms of brush. The cabin, if you could call it that, looked like it hadn't been used in years. "What is this place?"

"Makina's old trapping cabin." Ariel said as she pushed through the small cabin's only entrance. It had been several years since she had laid her eyes on the aged structure and the years had certainly been unkind. Despite the condition the windows were intact and there was plenty of firewood by the hearth. She started to build fire, intent on making sure the inside of the small cabin was toasty warm against the bracing chill that was blowing around outside. Dean handed her his lighter once her wooden tepee was complete and it came to life in seconds. "Ready?"

"You tell me." Dean said with a rather sexy grin set firmly in place.

"I'll make sure not to throw everything at you. I'll just let you feel a small concentrated amount and then I'll let go."

"No. I want to know what you feel." Dean said determinedly. He was about to get a glimpse into her odd psychic abilities. He didn't want to be cheated out of a single experience.

Ariel turned to face him, unsure. "I don't think you can handle it."

"Give it to me slowly." Dean suggested. He wasn't sure exactly how powerful this might be. But he still wanted to try.

"Okay. You may want to sit down."

Dean complied, taking a seat at the dilapidated table facing Ariel. Ariel's smile teetered as she came to brush her hand across his cheek before whispering, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean took Ariel's hand in his own. At the time they both could use the comfort and encouragement. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to absorb the feelings of others. The thought was unimaginable. He breathed a kiss into her palm, watching the mixture of concern and uncertainty darkened Ariel's eye. "You already know."

"I know," Ariel admitted reluctantly. "But I was hoping I was wrong."

"Show me what you've got." Dean challenged.

"You asked for it." Ariel said as she knelt in front of him. She took his hands in her own and wrapped them around the silver pendant she always wore. She locked her eyes with his for just a moment before she let them close and focused on the pendant between their interlaced fingers.

Dean knew a moment of surprise when he felt his own emotions being experience by Ariel. He could actually feel the echo of his emotions. Curiosity and determination to know, the apprehension he was experiencing even now. He could even feel his ever present need for the woman grasping his hands firmly in her own. Every single sensation he felt was captured and bottled up within Ariel like water into a bucket. But it didn't stop there. He could feel her. All of her. The excitement she was experiencing from actually being able to connect them in this matter. The surprise she had that it was working at all. He could feel her feel him. That was perhaps the most interesting of all. Being able to know exactly how she reacted to what he was feeling was unbelievable.

Dean was so enthralled with the experience he didn't hear the soft crackle of firewood being consumed. He couldn't see the way flashes of light hit the window silently. Everything was lost to him but Ariel. There was no space between them. Nothing mattered outside this moment because he knew they couldn't get any closer than if they were sharing the same body. And yet that's exactly what this felt like. Her body was an extension of his own; he could feel each move she made as though he himself had shifted. Their joined hands burned with intensity.

Ariel couldn't wrap her mind around the feelings coursing through her. Never had she been so utterly connected to another person. She wasn't just feeling his emotions in absolutely concentrated way, but she was actually sharing with him her own. So interwoven their emotions were that for the briefest instant she swore she could hear his thoughts. Every sentiment he held in his heart for her at that moment was apparent despite the swirl of emotions exchanged. It was in that instance fear took over. She knew she had to stop. They had to stop before she got an answer to the very question that would haunt her tonight, as it had many nights before. She didn't want to know for certain how Dean really felt about her. Not really. If she knew then she couldn't lie to herself later when it all fell apart. She wouldn't be able to convince herself that he actually cared for her beyond their affair. Yet she wanted to know, just once, just to be sure. No, they had to stop now before she sought out the answer to her greatest fear.

_Don't stop._

Freeing one hand from hers Dean slowly ran his fingers up the curve of her neck. Dean lowered his head, holding her gently in his hands until their lips could meet. The sparks that shot through his blood nearly knocked him out. Not only did he feel his actual reaction to kissing his living dream, but also he felt in the deepest sense what it was like for her when he kissed her. The sensation left him light-headed and he separated from her long enough to speak. "Don't stop yet."

"I don't understand." Ariel mouthed the words as her breath had been stolen from her moments before.

Dean traced her bottom lip with his thumb as he whispered, "I didn't ask you to."

"Dean-"

"Stop fighting it. Stop thinking. Stop worrying about everything but this. Just let me feel you." His hands framed her face lightly, lovingly, as he lowered his head just enough to taste her lips. The warm maddening pressure of his mouth made her faint. She ran her fingers through his golden spiky hair, savouring the satiny texture of his scalp. The cracks of thunder and the pelting sound of raindrops against the cabin's small windows couldn't be heard over the fervent pounding of their hearts.


	33. Bleeding Love

A/N: Where do I start

_A/N: Where do I start? First off thank you to everyone who read that last chapter and commented. You have no idea how amazing it was to come back and find commentary!! I had thought no one would really miss me if I disappeared into RL but I guess I was wrong. Thank you. Life has been pretty busy. My job has kept me away from writing since I'm in court or working on transcripts all the time. Then there's my evil roommate whom I hate being around so I'm never home. On top of that I don't have internet anymore so it's been a struggle to get on. And then my boyfriend steals whatever time I have left over. So I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I'm here now. Here with a brand new chapter for you. I need to apologize for this chapter, first it's disgustingly late. Second it's unedited. I have no beta, so forgive my mistakes. And as luck would have it I have the next chapter ready and waiting. So without further adieu… enjoy._

Chapter Thirty-Three – **Bleeding Love**

Dean checked his watch for the fifteenth time. Ariel was taking forever. They had returned from Makina's old trapping cabin over thirty minutes ago. Thirty-three minutes to be exact. Liri had called Ariel up to her office the second her feet stepped foot into the club. For whatever reason Dean didn't care to understand, Liri had insisted he remain at the bar. He was already on his second beer. If she didn't hurry up he was seriously considering going for a third. This is ridiculous, Dean thought harshly. Liri would just have to deal with him being in her office too. With that he pushed away from the bar and turned towards the staircase that would take him up to Liri's floor. His mission was so firmly set in his mind he didn't notice the slender blonde with an empty tray on her shoulder behind him. The sound of the tray clashing to the ground barely drew the attention of the surrounding patrons. Dean apologized profusely for his moment of carelessness and was shocked and completely thrown off kilter when the woman responded by kissing him.

"Oh my god! Dean Winchester you sly little devil you. You haven't changed a bit. Still as hot as ever. I'd know that ass anywhere." The blonde reinforced her comment by teasingly pinching Dean's butt.

Dean starred blankly at the woman molesting him and it took several moments before her face connected to his memory. It had been at least a year since he had crossed paths with the frisky stripper in Detroit. He barely recognized her with clothes on. "Missy?"

"That's right baby. We always do run into each other don't we?" Missy purred with sheer delight that Dean remembered her too. "Miss me?"

As if him taking so long to remember the girl's name wasn't any indication Dean muttered under his breath. "Not in the slightest."'

"You're going to make me work for it huh? That's fine. I guess I deserve that." Missy followed her words by drawing a line down Dean's chest that ended right below his belt buckle. Dean had ever right to make her beg. They had been enjoying each other's company in her quiet little apartment for the better part of the weekend when she had gotten the sudden urge to get some air. Missy had disappeared for a day or so and when she'd come back Dean was gone. But that's always how it was with Dean. He'd stop by every time he was in town and stay for a few short days and even shorter nights and then he'd hit the road. The fact that this time she'd been the one to split early was probably the reason he hadn't returned since. She had every intention of rectifying that immediately.

Dean quickly disengaged Missy's hands before she could get too carried away and said, "No work required, Missy. I'm not interested."

"Not interested?" Missy asked puzzled. Then realizing the joke being played on her she shrugged it off with a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Not interested in what? A drink? Because I know you're not saying you have no interest in earth shattering sex. Come on baby. You never could play hard to get."

--

"Have fun?"

"Actually I did." Ariel said to Liri with a smile. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Dean in the trappers cabin. "But you already knew that."

"Yes. Well, it's about time you started using your abilities. Mind you, you could have picked a much more deserving subject. That not withstanding..."

"Spare me." Ariel turned her head away from Liri and instantly noticed a large white board covered in marker that had not been there previously. The scribbled words on the board where a mangle of French, English and Latin. That in itself didn't surprise her. Liri often switched languages in favour of speed or accuracy. What truly caught Ariel's attention was her name on the bottom of the list. "What exactly is this?"

Liri glanced towards the white board with a disinterested expression as she answered. "A composite list of the victims among other things."

"I'm on here."

"You're next." There was no infliction in Liri's voice at all. She stated it matter-of-factly, made a metal note that she was going to have to put another layer of topcoat on her fingernails before the night was over and continued, "It's going to wait for you. You'll go back. You have to and it knows it."

Ariel stared at Liri for several minutes utterly dumbfounded by the other woman's apathy. "Why?"

"I was able to re-establish the connection from your brain to your optic nerve for now. You'll have to keep taking potions to keep your sight. The more you take the less it will work. Each time it will become less and less effective until eventually-"

"I go blind." It wasn't a question. Ariel simply made the next logical conclusion.

Liri pursed her lips before she nodded. "Yes, but that's not your big concern."

"It's not?"

"Nope." Liri answered as she shook her head. There was a moment's hesitation before she added, "This thing takes five victims every five years. Period. It wants you and its window of opportunity is closing. If you don't return to it's feeding ground it will come for you."

"And if it can't find me?" Ariel asked defiantly. For the briefest second she considered packing up and making a run for it. The idea was mildly appealing but deep down she knew she never would. It was against her nature. If she ran and more people died their blood would be on her hands. There was simply no living with that.

"It will find you. You're psychically linked." Liri reminded her. "It knows where and how to find you. And even if it couldn't, it needs to feed. It will kill just to sate its thirst. It just won't take their hearts."

"Great. That's just great. So more people will die regardless." Ariel walked over to a stuffed leather couch and plopped down. Suddenly this day sucked ass.

"And it won't be as pleasant." Liri muttered more to herself than anything. "Right now the creature uses its psychic connection to the victim to manipulate the situation. Minimizes the terror to some extent. I'm sure you noticed the last murder was much more excruciating."

Ariel simply nodded; though she cringed in remembrance of the horrific death she'd witnesses in her vision.

Liri took Ariel's nodding as confirmation and continued her explanation. "It can't connect to more than one person at a time. It's got you. So it's last victim didn't receive the same sugar coating before the killing began."

Ariel's voice was mute with digust. "I'm going to be sick."

"Wait, we haven't reached the fun part!" Liri clapped her hands in mock humour as she bolted up out of her chair. "What was the one thing the victims all had in common?"

"They were all males."

"That's not true. Stella wasn't male. Neither are you my dear." Liri pointed out sardonically.

"Okay, so what else do we all have in common?"

"You're all involved." Liri made a point of making quotation symbols with her hands around the word involved.

Ariel's eyebrows scrunched up. "Huh?"

"Let me make myself clearer. You were all in love."

"I'm not in love." Ariel protested automatically. But somehow the words lacked the poignancy she had been hoping for. Ariel was certain she had buried her truth feelings deep enough from Liri's psychic snooping.

"According to the bithiae you are." Liri said plainly. Favouring the top of her desk Liri leaned into the table as she spoke. "Bithiae are a type of witch. They blind their victims before they devour them. Particularly their hearts. They affect those who feel what they have been denied. It's where the expression love is blind truly got its meaning I imagine. These women in life were taunted and sometimes pegged as witches and burnt alive. In death these unfortunate souls became bitterly enraged. Seeking to punish all those possessing the emotion they were so harshly deprived of. After blinding their victims they attack them, viciously. That's how the story ends babe. If it gets you…it will take your heart."

"That's just great." Ariel muttered bitterly. Bad enough this thing wanted to kill her. But knowing why made it worse. She was a dead woman either way. "Does Brooke know?"

"She knows the gist of it now. I left out the love part for your benefit."

Ariel forced a smile to cross her lips graciously before she jumped up from the couch. "Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Dean how thick this crap really is." Ariel paused by the door for a moment before she amended her statement. "Minus the last part."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Liri warned, but her tone was slightly panicked.

Ariel couldn't account for Liri's sudden change in demeanour. "Why not?"

Liri's eyes dropped to her hands as she played with a ring on her right hand. "Ariel…I don't think you should go right now."

"Why?" Ariel repeated her question with more concern edging her voice.

"Just trust me." Liri promised.

Ariel studied Liri's expression carefully, searching for any clue as to the change in tone. Liri was guarding her emotions well; there was no hint to give away the motive of caution. "Fine. I'll see for myself."

With that Ariel pushed open the heavy metal door to Liri's office. She rushed down the carpeted hallway and made her way down the stairs towards the club. As soon as she entered the well she could hear the panting of two people caught up in the heat of the moment. It wasn't uncommon for Playhouse Dolls to sneak a guy in the stairwell for a quickie if Makina or Liri were too busy to catch them. Ariel was expecting Avril and one of her favourite regulars to be in a rather embarrassing position. Nothing at all prepared her for what she did see. Missy was half naked and pressed up against some guy. Ariel remembered Missy from a few years back. She moonlighted as a stripper in some other hot spots down south. Missy had the reputation of going at it like a rabbit with whoever had the stamina and looks to keep her interested. It had been awhile since Ariel had seen the gorgeous blonde. It didn't surprise Ariel that Missy was in the stairwell sporting nothing but bikini bottoms. She wasn't alone either. Missy was wrapped around Dean like a blanket.

Ariel took a sharp breath in, completely taken aback by the crushing pain deep in her chest. She tried to take a breath, to swallow, to somehow force her body to snap out of the shock that had veiled her responses. She couldn't even blink the pain was so encompassing. Without her knowledge her feet retreated up the steps, she was unaware her reaction caused the stair beneath her to creak slightly. Missy pulled back from Dean just enough to get a breath of air and see who had joined them in the stairwell. She could make out the figure of a woman and muttered, "Do you mind? We're kind of busy."

Dean panted heavily. He was thankful for the air that was returning back into his lungs. He was about to give Missy the chastising of a lifetime when he saw her. Ariel was just a few feet away, mouth open in shock, watching him as though he had just killed a kitten in front of her. When his eyes met hers Ariel's lids snapped shut, her head turned away as though the sight had burned her very retinas. "Ariel!"

Before Dean could say another word Ariel had turned on her heels and was gone. Dean pushed Missy away from him and went to chase after Ariel but he found his arm was in a vice grip.

"Do you really want to run after her?" Missy purred. "I'm right here baby."

"Go to hell." Dean broke Missy's grip on his shirt and was up the stairs in seconds. "Ariel!"

Liri greeted Dean at the top of the stairs with an unreadable expression. "You sure know how to mess things up Cassanova."

"Where is she?" Dean demanded. He knew Liri would know where Ariel had rushed off to in this maze of corridors.

"She took the back exit. I wouldn't bother though, Dean. She's gone." Liri crossed her arms rigidly before she added. "You lost her."


	34. Make This Go On Forever

--

_A/N: Where do I start? First off thank you to everyone who read that last chapter and commented. You have no idea how amazing it was to come back and find commentary!! I had thought no one would really miss me if I disappeared into RL but I guess I was wrong. Thank you. Life has been pretty busy. My job has kept me away from writing since I'm in court or working on transcripts all the time. Then there's my evil roommate whom I hate being around so I'm never home. On top of that I don't have internet anymore so it's been a struggle to get on. And then my boyfriend steals whatever time I have left over. So I'm so sorry it's been so long. But I'm here now. Here with a brand new chapter for you. I need to apologize for this chapter, first it's disgustingly late. Second it's unedited. I have no beta, so forgive my mistakes. So without further adieu… enjoy._

Chapter Thirty-Four – **Make This Go On Forever**

--

"Can we get it to go?"

"Sure thing honey. It'll be about twenty minutes. Take a seat," said the middle-aged waitress before rushing back to the open window that connected the diner to the kitchen.

Brooke made an irritated sound as she straddled the bar stool at the white counter. Everything in this place was white. Even the uniform of the wait-staff. "This is going to take too long. Maybe we should-"

"Don't even start." Sam cut in curtly. Sam and Brooke had been having the same argument since they left Clear Creek Metro Park. The creature had claimed yet another victim, this time leaving the heart intact, yet Brooke was still under the impression that they should stay in the park and hunt the thing. The fact that Liri had made it clear to Brooke they couldn't kill the beast on their own should have served as proof that it was time to leave the creature's hunting grounds and recharge. Sam was just having a hard time convincing Brooke. "You are not going back there by yourself."

"Weren't you trying to convince me it wasn't coming back?" Brooke questioned sharply. Why Sam was being so stubborn about this was beyond her.

"It's not coming back this minute." Sam assured her.

"Not yet." Brooke grumbled, abandoning her barstool in favour of a booth a few feet away. Sam was wearing her patience with all his level-headed arguments. Would it kill him to be somewhat irrational?

The moment Brooke was seated in the booth instantaneously a cute little redhead was before Sam smiling sweetly. "Have you already been served?"

"Yes, thank you." Sam replied evenly. The girl was looking at him with lust in her eyes and he was wondering how long she had before Brooke shot her down. Literally.

"Oh, all right then." The redhead giggled. "But if you need _anything_, anything at all just let me know."

"I'll do that." Sam muttered as he turned and went over to join Brooke at the booth she'd selected. Brooke was sitting there with an unreadable expression. Sam took a seat and asked causally, "Off night?"

Brooke's stared blankly at Sam for a moment, trying to process his question before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Usually it only takes you one look to get a girl running in the opposite direction." Sam's smile tilted off center as he added. "I usually don't need to offer a response."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You mean one of your many admirers?" Brooke asked with a false sincerity. She took the hand he extended out to her and sighed. The second their hands met Brooke could feel the anxiousness drain from her body; replaced instantly with the heat that was never far off when Sam was around. "Yeah, what I can say, Sammy? Everyone's entitled to a bad night."

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Sam asked.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I could really-" Brooke's cellphone cut off her thought. Without checking the caller id Brooke answered, "Yeah?"

"We're coming back." Ariel's voice came through the receiver a little too loud and clear.

"Ariel?" Brooke couldn't believe her ears. Ariel had been leaving her phone off so Brooke couldn't call her. Now out of the blue she was calling? Not a good sign.

Ariel grumbled under her breath, "Yeah, who'd you expect?"

"When are you leaving?" Brooke could sense something was terribly wrong in her sister's voice. The pain etched in her tone was so evidence it took a lot of self-control not to demand an explanation. Brooke was willing to wait until they were face-to-face before interrogating her little sister.

"I'm waiting for some potions from Liri, but we'll be hitting the road inside of an hour."

"Alright." Brooke tried not to get her hopes up too much. What were the chances the potions would allow them to defeat the bithae? Slim to none if anything. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah." Ariel said simply without bothering to elaborate.

"Care to share?"

"Kill the son of a bitch and get the hell out of there." Ariel shouted into the phone, completely frustrated with the situation she found herself in. Brooke's questions weren't putting her in a better mood. "That work for you, Brooke?"

"Bite me." Brooke flipped her phone shut the moment the words had left her tongue. Ariel was in a fowl mood and Brooke didn't feel like coddling her.

"You can be quite pleasant when you want to be." Sam smirked as Brooke tossed her phone on the table like a piece of refuse. Whatever had happened, neither sister was in a good mood judging by Brooke's expression.

Brooke rested her head against the white leather seat back and whispered, "You just caught me on a bad day."

--

Dean rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain of his headache. He'd been looking for Ariel for hours. It was like she'd up and disappeared. He had looked until the only place remaining un-searched was their motel room. He had decided that was exactly where she had to be. As he rounded the pathway towards the parking lot he spotted her. Ariel was lying on the hood of the Impala with a set of headphones on. Her eyes were closed and she almost looked peaceful except for the tight lines of tension carved in her jaw. She was clenching her teeth. Hard. Before he could speak Ariel sat up. "You're crap's in the car. You had the keys or I would have left already."

"Ariel, Ariel I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Dean felt like the biggest schmuck on the face of the earth and he prayed it wasn't too late to explain what had happened in the stairwell at the Playhouse.

Ariel got off the hood of the Impala, choosing to ignore whatever bullshit Dean was preparing to spoon-feed her. "Liri's waiting for us at the club."

"Ariel-"

Rage burst through whatever synapses had been allowing her to remain calm. She cut off Dean's words effortlessly. "Don't! It wasn't what it looked like? No? So you weren't sucking face in the stairwell? Let me guess, she fainted and you were giving her mouth to mouth as a precaution. And I just suppose her clothes happened to fall off in your efforts to revive her?"

"I wasn't kissing her! Ariel, she-"

"I'm not an idiot, Dean. Well, I guess I have to take that back. I am an idiot. I honestly thought I meant something to you. What a foolish notion. But don't you dare tell me I didn't see what I saw. Let me guess, she forced herself on you. Took her clothes off, came up on your blindside and ripped your shirt off. Save your breath asshole. And please for God's sake spare me your bullshit. You and your little whore can go straight to hell."

Dean reached out to stop Ariel from turning her back on him. He had a feeling deep in his gut that if she did there would be no saving this. "Ariel-"

Ariel lashed out at Dean, slapping his hand away from her as she backed away. How could he even think of touching her? How dare he even try! "Don't touch me, Dean. Don't you _ever_ touch me again!"

Panic raced through Dean's blood. Icy despite the heat of moment. What had he done? "I swear-"

"Screw yourself Dean. 'Cause you're done screwing me." Ariel opened the back door of the Impala. She was ready to either get in the back or get her stuff out whichever seemed pre-eminent at the time. "If you don't want to drive, I'll get a car. But I'm not going to stand here and listen to your bullshit. Get in the car. Or fuck off."

"This is going to be a fun trip." Liri watched the couple by the shiny black Chevrolet. If she couldn't feel the pain tearing through them she would have found the situation amusing. When Ariel got in the back seat and slammed the door shut, thus ending her conservation with Dean, Liri smirked. "Guess I get shotgun."

Dean said nothing as he got into the Impala. He's entire body was wound up like a coil on the verge of springing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throttle Ariel or plead with her. She wasn't even giving him a chance to explain. He could completely understand how the scene must have looked. He had just entered the stairwell to go upstairs to Liri's office when Missy's arms wrapped around him. In the few seconds it had taken him to get halfway up the stairs she had stripped off her barely there dress and top and was all over him like white on rice. He'd been thrown off guard and by the time he had a chance to recover and stop the persistent blonde Ariel was there and the damage had been done. The question was how the hell was he supposed to fix this if she wouldn't let him explain?

Ariel let out a small sigh of relief when the Impala roared to life. She just wanted to get this job over with as quickly as possible. Then Brooke and her would hop in the Mustang and with any luck never see Dean again. End of story.

The silence stretched as the miles rolled by. Each road marker they passed weighed down the tension radiating from Dean and Ariel until he feared his head would implode. He replayed the scenario in his mind, trying desperately to explain what had happened in a way that Ariel would actually believe him. There simply was no magic phrase that would undo the injury. There was no way he could think of that would make things right between them. He didn't even know where to start. The words broke and melted in his mouth before he could utter them. This whole thing had turned into something it wasn't. He couldn't be anymore sorry than he was. How could he ever make this splintered mess right? The only thing that mattered was the truth, so he decided to go with that. When he couldn't take the silence any longer he spoke. "Nothing happened with Missy."

"Hey, who you decide to screw around with is your business, Dean." Ariel said tonelessly though her voice was hoarse from lack of use. She didn't even raise her eyes to the rear-view mirror to meet his glaze. She could feel his stare but the only thing she could see was Missy rubbing up against him without a single protest from Dean. That was the only reality she needed to be aware of. It couldn't be explained away. It couldn't be ignored. It simply was.

"But, I-"

Ariel cut him off before he finished whatever lie he was formulating in his head. "You don't owe me an explanation."

Frustration rippled through Dean's false calm exterior. His hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel that his knuckles were white and the lack of circulation made them ache. "So you're going to be like that?"

"Like what?" Ariel asked without interested. She was only speaking as a courtesy. She couldn't give a shit what he said at this point.

"Act like nothing happened." Dean answered harshly. Ariel was slipping further away from him every second and that realization was starting to make him panic.

Ariel shrugged. "Nothing did."

Now she was just pissing him off. "You can't pretend that we-"

"That we what?" Ariel starting talking over him. This was getting old and it had to stop. "Spent the last few nights tangled in the sheets? That's just a typical weekend for you though isn't it, Dean?"

"It was anything but typical."

"I let myself believe your act before, Dean. I'll be damned if I do it again."

Ariel's words completely put Dean at a loss. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ariel's voice rose to a level just shy of screaming. "Don't pretend that isn't some act Dean!"

"It isn't!" Dean shouted back.

"Right. Like you didn't spend years learning from the best how to swoon any female with a healthy does of oestrogen! Are you trying to tell me your dad didn't take you into bars and show you how to talk a woman into giving you anything you wanted before you were even old enough to drink?"

Dean knew he couldn't deny that accusation as much as he wanted to. "That's part of the job."

Ariel hung her head in disdain. "Yeah, trust me, I know."

"You telling me you don't do the exact same thing?" Dean demanded. His irritation was hovering on the brink. He pulled over to the side of the road in one controlled skid. The second the Impala was in park he jumped out of the car. Ariel was already out when he reached the passenger side door. "Are you saying you don't draw attention to every part of your body to distract and confuse some guy enough to get him to play right into your hands?

Ariel didn't back up an inch when Dean approached her. Instead she got right in his face too. "It's not the same."

"Oh, it's not, huh? Then why are you wearing those heels Ari? You hate heels. You're wearing them because you know they make your legs look long as hell and they sex up your ass! And for what? We aren't working. It's just us. So how exactly am I supposed to read this Ari?"

"You're suggesting I have an ulterior motive?" Ariel's voice teetered on the edge of blaring.

"Damn straight!" Dean shouted.

Ariel slammed her door behind her and told Dean exactly what he should do with himself. "Go to hell."

Dean grabbed Ariel the second she turned to run. Experience taught him if she ran he'd never catch her. She countered; trying to break his hold on her and despite her struggles he easily overcame her defences and kept her just where she was. "I've been there, done that. That would be easier though wouldn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ariel's voice was comprised of barely concealed rage. But she allowed him to hold her in spite of the desire she had to break his nose. If he let up an inch she'd do just that.

"It's a hell of a lot easier being pissed off then dealing with what's really going isn't it?" Dean demanded. He wasn't sure how the situation had gotten so desperate. He just knew that it had. She was slipping so far away from him he wondered if it was possible to repair the damage. Funny that just hours before they had been so close he could have sworn they were sharing their bodies.

"There's nothing going on here Dean. It's over. It never should have started! But there's no helping that now." Ariel lodged her knee in Dean's groin and pulled her arm free the second he gave up, ramming her open palm straight against his nose. Dean dropped to the ground and Ariel crossed over to the car grabbing her bag out of the back. He was still reeling on the ground when a concerned passer-by stopped by the side of the road asking if everything was all right. Ariel asked for a ride to the airport and was in the car just as Dean got back on his feet. She rolled the window down as they drove by to call out. "We're _over_."


	35. Before It's Too Late

Chapter Thirty-five – Make this go on forever

Chapter Thirty-Five – Before It's Too Late

--

"Hello asshole."

_I don't need this_, Dean thought harshly to himself. Hard to believe that less than two days ago he had held Ariel in his arms, sharing with her not only his deepest emotions but hers as well. Funny how he had gone from completely satisfied and incandescently happy to utterly frustrated and wholly miserable. It almost hurt to think of how close he had come to telling her how he felt. In the back of his mind he'd hoped she'd just sense it, yet even now he knew that wasn't the case. Whenever she got even slightly close to discovering the truth he'd pulled back, allowing his trepidation to cloud the one emotion he feared the most. And then it had been too late. Ariel had seen him and Missy and drawn up her own conclusion, to hell with the truth. In the silence hours spent driving back to Revenge, Ohio Dean had relived the past few days again and again. The scene ended the same way each time. Ariel's cold eyes devoid of the warm and passion he'd come to expect from her as she confirmed his fear. It was over. There was no quick fix, or sure way to undo the damage done. And that knowledge ripped through his mind until he was convinced death was a more appealing alternative to the gapping hole in his heart. But now was not the time to lick his wounds and mull over the past. Now he was standing back in Ohio dealing with the present. Dean dropped his duffel bag on the floor of the motel room and turned to face a rather pissed off Brooke. "What the hell did I do this time?"

"Just your charming self as always." Brooke smiled coldly. Ever since her sister had arrived back at the motel – alone, Brooke had been chopping at the bit to find out exactly what had happened to separate Dean from Ariel. Ariel had only told Brooke what she already knew, that Dean was a top class asshole and she'd gotten tired of his bullshit. Now that Dean had returned she hoped to get some more viable information. Brooke unclenched her fists on the table and pinned Dean with a fiery expression. "Maybe you'd care to tell me what the hell happened to put my sister in this fowl mood. 'Cause lord knows you had something to do with it!"

"Brooke, honestly _I'm_ not in mood right now." Dean surveyed the room quickly. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed with a book unfolded in his lap. Liri was still standing behind him, failing at her attempts to keep from laughing at the situation. Brooke was seated at the table with daggers in her eyes, but Ariel was nowhere in sight. "Where's your sister?"

"You're not in the _mood_?" Brooke shrieked. "Listen up you narcissistic son of a bitch, you've done something to her and I want to know what."

Dean muttered under his breath. "Like you need more motivation to kill me."

Sam decided it was time to interject before Brooke started throwing punches. "Brooke take it easy. Give him a chance to breathe."

Brooke smiled sweetly at Sam and as she turned back to Dean her smile became bitter. "Dean, I understand that you've been on a long trip and you must be exhausted. So rather then brow beat you now, I'm just going to ask you one simple question and reserve the ass kicking for later. Sound fair?"

"Eat me."

"Okay short bus, my sister suffers from some form of delusion, because I honestly think she likes you, or at the very least _liked_ you. Now she wants to have you skinned alive." Brooke paused pensively, obviously favouring her sister's preferred method of torture. "Though I completely agree with her decision I'm curious as to why all of a sudden she wants you dead. What exactly happened?"

"Well as much as I'd love to watch Brooke ripe you a new one, I have to check in. I refuse to bunk with such emotionally charged Neanderthals. Excuse me." Liri made her way back to the entrance content with leaving Dean and Brooke to duke it out in her absence. She pulled the door open only to find Ariel about to step inside. "Hey look what the cat dragged in. Did you have a nice flight?"

Ariel gave Liri a tentative smile and grumbled, "About time you got here."

"Ariel-"

Ariel cut Dean off not wanting to hear anything he had to say, ever. "Here's your key Liri, I got you a room at the end."

Dean tried again, "Ariel, please you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything. Fuck off." Ariel's words were crisp, leaving Dean in no doubt as to her displeasure in speaking with him.

"Ariel…" Dean's voice trailed off then. He didn't know how to fix this. And in the drive back to Ohio he hadn't been able to come up with anything that might make her listen to him. By the time they'd hit the U.S. border he had realized the truth. There was nothing he could do or say to make Ariel forgive him. Liri had been telling the truth that night. He had lost her.

Ariel frowned and pulled a set of white headphones out of her back pocket and cranked up the volume on her ipod. Just before she put her headphones on she looked at Dean for the last time and said, "I'm going for a run and you're in my room. When I get back you better not be here."

Dean watched Ariel dart out of the motel room like a bolt of lightening. The minute she disappeared from view Brooke's fist met his skull with an insane amount of enthusiasm.

"Un-fricking believable." Dean shook his head trying to ride himself of the double vision from the blow. He took a defensive pose and yelped. "What the hell, Brooke?"

If looks could kill, Dean would be six feet under. Sam was already between Brooke and his brother holding Brooke's wrists, trying to keep her from striking him again. "Breathe, Brooke."

"You bastard! You slept with my sister." There was no accusation in Brooke's voice just stating a simple fact. Her voice was insanely even as though she'd heard Sam's command even though she hadn't. Her voice was calm because she had finally decided not to kill Dean. Death would be too quick a punishment. Slow and painful was much better. So painful he'd beg to die and she'd laugh knowing the torment had just begun. It wasn't until that moment that she'd known the truth. The pain edged in her sister's eyes was entirely new. Like her world had crashed and burned around her leaving nothing but the pain that engulfed her. "You slept with her and you hurt her. You must have a death wish. I warned you, you prick!"

"Look I get that you're pissed, Brooke."

"Do you?" Brooke asked incredulously. "Because I would think that being the smart man that you are, if you really had any idea how pissed off I am you would be seeking protection so as to preserve your ability to procreate."

Dean took stock of the hate in Brooke's tone and decided maybe being within maiming distance of Brooke at this point wasn't the brightest idea. "Okay Sammy, she's all yours."

-- 

Sam pushed the door open to his brother's room wearily. It had taken him a good hour to get Brooke to calm down enough to be left on her own. Liri had been kind enough to enlighten them on what had transpired to cause such bad blood. Brooke had seemed fairly please with her sister's reaction and that had helped her listen to some form of reason. When Sam saw Dean pacing his room like a caged panther his well thought-out speech disappeared and he shook his head with a laugh. "You made a mess of things didn't you?"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and glared at his brother's intrusion of his silence revelry. "Yes, Sam. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Liri told me what happened." Sam muttered as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Dean resumed his pacing. "That was nice of her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do." Dean said simply. His voice held just the slightest hint of despair. No matter what angle he approached the situation from the outcome remained the same.

Sam took a seat at the small table in the front of the room and watched his brother wear a pattern in the carpet for a few minutes before asking, "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"She won't talk to me, Sam."

"I don't blame her. But She doesn't need to listen." Sam stated what he thought should be obvious to his big brother. "She's empathetic."

Dean stopped mid-step and turned to face Sam. "You lost me."

"You're in love with her Dean."

"Oh God." The words sounded more like a groan. 

"You're in love with her and-" 

Dean stopped his brother from finishing the sentence he neither cared to hear nor wished to have spoken aloud. Surely there was some law somewhere that prohibited people from using that dreaded 'L' word. "Why are you trying to make this into something it's not?"

"Why are you pretending it's something it's not?" Sam stared at Dean utterly bewildered. Why was stating the blatantly obvious truth such a hardship? "You're in love with her and she's in love with you. Did I miss anything?"

"Would you drop it please?"

"What's so wrong with admitting what's going on here Dean?" Sam asked honestly. If he wasn't so scared of the truth maybe Ariel would have at the very least heard him out. Instead she'd been so hurt she lost the ability to feel anything but the pain within her own heart. That was brutally clear to everyone but the one man who should have been completely tuned into her feelings. If his brother would stop wasting energy on pretending not to be in love with her maybe he would have come to this conclusion on his own.

"Nothing's going on Sam!"

"Right that's why the last time you left her you banged every girl from Red Bridge to Canton, spent ever minute you weren't screwing getting piss-ass drunk in some stupid attempt to go back to your normal carefree self. You were out of control and when that didn't work you started hunting like there was no tomorrow. But it still left you empty. Dammit Dean what's wrong with being happy man? She makes you happy."

Dean grabbed his coat off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm going out."

"You're a stubborn bastard you know that!"

--

"Having fun?"

Ariel had been running for a long time. Long enough for her legs to quake and burn almost as violently as her lungs. By the time Ariel finally decided to return to the motel she'd pushed her body to a point she rarely reached. Thoroughly exhausted Ariel looked up from her between her knees. "Bugger off, Li."

"I realize this may be a touch premature," Liri paused while she studied Ariel carefully. She had been debating with herself whether to get involved. Ariel had been pushed almost to the brink and there was a small part that wished to ease the burden before it got worse. And Liri knew it was going to get so much worse. "but did you bother to read him at all?"

"Like I'd want to." Ariel snapped.

Liri pursed her lips tightly, making her decision. "You may want to consider it."

Ariel pinned Liri with an accusatory stare. "Why do you care?"

"Because I for one would like to live through this whole endeavour. And if you're off your game the likelihood of that decreases." Liri chose to leave out the rest of her thought. That this emotional pain was as necessary as patching things up with Dean.

Ariel stood up straight. "Goodbye, Li."

Liri smiled sweetly at Ariel and counted patiently. If her sense was on point Dean and Sam's little chat had just come to head and as though on command the sound of a door slamming radiated through the silence. Within moments Dean was storming past the parking lot just a few feet from where they stood. "Well, well, well. Speak of the devil. Play nice you too."

"What do you want?" Ariel asked Liri but Dean looked directly at her as though her words had been meant for him.

He came to stand in front of her, his hands raised in surrender. "Just listen."

Ariel didn't so much as blink. "Screw off."

"Before you kill him I think you should know he didn't betray you. He couldn't even if he wanted to. It's pathetic really. But with that I'll bid you adieu." Liri's tone was teetering some where between amusement and irritation. "Time to talk strategy with Brooke. Assuming she'd done digging your grave."

Ariel didn't see Liri walk away back to the motel. Her mind was still repeating Liri's words.

_He didn't betray you._

Dean closed the distance between them and stopped just before he touched her when she flinched instinctively. Dean held the small silver pendant around Ariel's neck determinedly, pleading. "Please."

Still stunned Ariel closed her eyes allowing her mind to center, pushing out the pain and hurt and anger that resided so resolutely in her heart. Soon other emotions filled her mind. Pain, sorrow, anger, lost, fear…innocence. And somewhere floating in the background was an emotion so strong she could barely comprehend its mass. It wavered back and forth as though Dean was either unsure or was trying to hide it from her. The harder she tried to lock onto it the more difficult it was to read. When she could take it no longer Ariel backed away from the man holding her necklace tightly.

Dean released the pendant unwillingly. "You don't have to say anything. Just know that I didn't do what you think. I swear it. If you had come down a second before or after you would have seen that."

"You expect me to believe you." Ariel voice was ghostlike, more stating fact than asking an actual question.

"You tell me if I'm lying."

Ariel considered Dean's challenge warily. "I don't know how to trust you."

"All I'm asking is that you try." Dean said simply. He couldn't help the surge of relief he felt when Ariel nodded pensively and asked for some time to think things over. She hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no either. "You know where to find me."

Dean gave Ariel the space she required to mull over all that had transpired. He made his way back to the motel confident that Sam would make no attempts to continue their previous conversation with Liri and Brooke present. Brooke on the other hand was likely to still be furious with him, but that couldn't be helped. He walked straight into Brooke's room without knocking and found Brooke and Liri bent over the small table locked deep in thought. The moment Liri noticed Dean had joined them she sent him a Cheshire cat grin. Dean was still alive, that was a great sign. "Come in Dean. We're discussing our plan of attack."

"Or lack there of." Brooke quipped.

Dean took a seat at the table with Liri and watched Brooke stand up and start pacing the width of the room back and forth, back and forth until he felt like tripping her on her next turn of the room. He still wasn't sure what Sam had said to her to get her to regain some semblance of composure. He wasn't sure exactly why Sam seemed to have a calming effect on the redhead. It usually took him several hours to get Brooke to calm down and refocus. Blake hadn't had any better luck. Yet Sam managed to pull it off effortlessly. "That's interesting."

"What?" Brooke demanded, acutely aware of Dean's questioning stare.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing. Just you."

"Bite me."

"Knock it off you two." Sam chimed in before his brother had a chance to retaliate. Between Winchester will and Cooper choler Sam had his work cut out just trying to keep the peace.

"Actually," Liri locked eyes with Sam, curiosity ripe in every fleck in her blonde eyes. "Brooke's not the one I find interesting. You are."

"Me?" Sam asked incredulously. "How so?"

"You and Ariel have such remarkable abilities." Liri mused.

"You have abilities too, Li." Brooke barked in warning. She had a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

If Liri heard the warning in Brooke's tone she ignored it. "Yes, yes, but not the same. Mine are genetic. Theirs are different. Darker, more powerful and highly connected to one another. Fascinating."

"Of course we're connected. We're best friends." Sam said quickly. He tried not to sound defensive.

"But it's so much more than your friendship." Liri purred. It wasn't until that moment that she'd felt Sam's confusion and then she understood. "But you don't know that do you? They haven't told you the connection?"

"What connection?"

Liri looked to Brooke and questioned, "Brooke my love, care to fill him in?"

Brooke's eyes hit the floor and her remorse was evident to anyone who looked at her. The knowledge that she had to keep something, anything from Sam was enough to break her heart. "You know I can't."

Dean sat closed mouthed and pinned his eye to the floor as well. Liri took their silence as permission to enlighten the youngest Winchester. "Well handsome, the girls' Mom, Evelyn was her name. Well she…she died the exact same way yours did. The ceiling, the nursery, the fire, everything. Ariel's abilities started to show themselves a few days before-"

Sam cut Liri off, finishing her sentence tightly. "Before Jess was killed."

Brooke's gaze found Sam in that instant, locking to his as she explained, "That's why she left Stanford without saying goodbye."

"You two have a lot more in common then either of you realized." Liri smiled to herself.

Though this revelation was unexpected it was hardly improbable. It made perfect sense considering the way there abilities seemed to be linked. Yet only one question was burning within Sam's mind, "Does Ariel know?"

Dean, Brooke and Liri all answered in unison. "No."

"Dad doesn't want her to know." Brooke added quickly hoping to explain the need for secrecy.

Sam didn't keep the shock from his voice. He knew Ariel had the right to know about her mother. "You can't just keep that from her!"

"That's what I said." Dean sighed. He'd said it all along from the moment he learned the truth. Of course once he'd met Ariel in person he's conviction had only been solidified.

"Would you stop it!" Brooke shouted at Dean. The last thing she needed was to feel even guiltier for keeping this from her little sister. "We've had this conversation already."

"Looks like we're having it again." Dean challenged. Maybe with Sam on his side this could be a fair fight.

"What the hell do you want me to say? 'Gee, sis our mom died pinned to the ceiling of your nursery when you were six months old. Oh and by the way after the house burned down Dad became a hunter to find the thing that killed her, that's how he met Lisa. Oh and one more thing, your abilities connect you to a group of psychic freaks who the demon who killed mom tried to use for some sick twisted plot to end the world. Can we just drop it! She's never going to find out. End of story." Brooke suddenly felt the need for some fresh air and a little room to breathe. She flung the door open intent on clearing her mind in the crisp winter air. Nothing prepared her for what she saw. Ariel stood in doorway, tears in her eyes, her expression looked crushed. She'd heard everything. "Oh fuck."

Ariel was gone in the next breath. She ran into the brush at a new speed, even for her. Brooke darted back into the room. She was reaching for her car keys when Liri's hand locked around her wrist. "Leave her be. Trust me she needs to be alone right now."

"Over 20 years and she finds out like this?" Brooke tried her best to hold back a sob. Liri was right, she couldn't chase Ariel. But what was left to be done? "Could this day get any worse?"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked when Brooke pulled away from Liri and scooped up her car keys.

"To get drunk." Brooke decided. The secret she had sworn to protect at all costs had been released on her unsuspecting sister. The damage to her psyche couldn't be measured. The only logical thing to do was drown whatever synapses had feeling and pray this whole thing was a miserable nightmare.

"Go with her Sam." Liri ordered. "Don't let her get too pissed. We'll wait here and see if Ariel comes back."

Moments later as Dean watched the taillights of Brooke's mustang disappear he tried to imagine how he would have felt upon hearing such news. He stayed where he was at the window, unaware of the passing of time. He stared out the window without seeing the changing clouds gather and crowd out the sun. Flashes of light hit the window silently. They were quickly followed by cracks of thunder and the pelting sound of raindrops. Somewhere in the back of his mind Dean hoped Ariel stayed to the west enough to miss the rainstorm.


	36. Bring Me To Life

Chapter Thirty-Six – Bring Me To Life

Chapter Thirty-Six – **Bring Me To Life**

--

Ariel ran until there was no air left in her lungs and tears burned down her face. Her feet only stilled when the pain from the lack of oxygen outweighed the pain of the truth. Her entire body was numb, so absorbed in her turmoil she couldn't move even if she had wished to. And then there was nothing left but the light washing over her senses.

After what seemed like an eternity Ariel looked up at the declining sun. The light underlining the clouds in hues of gold so rich she was sure if it started raining the water would be drops of bullion. She stood transfixed, watching the bright colour deepen into a brunt orange as the sun slid further behind the earth. The slow chill of night wrapping her mind in all that she couldn't change. As the outer clouds started to reflect the worn blue that would evanesce into midnight the sky trimmed and burned in a reddish hue that was so beautiful it took her breath away. Not wanting to miss a moment of its splendour Ariel remained motionless. Her breath quivered and stayed as she tried to commit the scene to memory. Knowing with certainty that when the last light had faded from the sky she would be left standing alone in the darkness. A helpless victim to the siege of the night's cruel torment.

The warmth from the sun slipped away as though it had never existed. The deep crimson gave way to a fevered purple that expanded her pupils as they tried to adjust to the depravation of the sun's golden embrace. The clouds started to thicken and drape the sky shielding any hope the stars might have held at being seen tonight. It was as though God himself was shielding the earth from view granting her the privacy she so deeply required. As darkness shrouded the colour from the sky Ariel felt the chill of tears she didn't realize she had shed. They hovered on her lashes reflecting the muted hints of crimson that whispered of the sun's departure. Hugging herself against the chill, the night's advance shrouded her as she willed the demons of her heart to grant her peace if only for a moment.

Ariel let her weight carry her to the ground, relieving the pressure on her weakened knees that still quaked and shivered despite her body being flush with the earth. A hushed purple swept away the last remaining scarlet from the clouds and only a thin line of the horizon held traces of the warmth that had so cruelly left her alone with her conscience. Entrapping her in her private hell while the masked sky taunted her in the shadows.

Closing her eyes against the tears that welled deep within them despite her protests, the blushed night sky was shielded from her view. Bringing her trembling knees to her chest Ariel hid her face in arms that still wrapped around her, trying to stay the chill that fought to claim her. Emotions too strong to withhold flooded out as she wept with a force that retched her body as though she were being beaten, flitching harshly against the storm that gathered her around her heart, suffocating her as she gasped for air. The pain reeling around her mind shut out everything but the rapid beating of her heart as she bared her soul with each painful tear. As though the heavens heard her cry rain drops began to cover the cold fabric of her jacket as her hair caught and held each drop of condensation stealing what warmth remained in her body as it drenched her in the icy liquid.

Ariel couldn't help but laugh as the cold imbrued her body, wondering if the angels wept for her soul or felt her heartbreak. None of it mattered. Her blood turned frozen as her heart accepted her fate. Cursed to wonder the tired back road of this land fighting things she couldn't explain, feeling the ache and pain of those she was designed to protect. Held apart from the very lives she help save until her heart hardened against the pain or she faced a creature too powerful to defeat. Was that how she was fated to live? A life of non-existence, half alive, half a soul because of what she had become. No not become, what she always was. Her family had suffered because of her. A Mother she had never known lost because of what she was. There was to be no redemption for her. No salvation or rest from her crimes. And she wept tears of sadness, fear and loss until there was no strength left in her body and darkness shrouded her very psyche.

She felt nothing. Not the falling rain dampening her skin. Not the cold night air chilling her to the bone. Not even the warm arms that wrapped around her lifting her from the wet grass.

Ariel was huddled against the tree trunk, her arms hugging her legs close to her chest, sobbing so deeply her tattered cries wretched her shoulders as though someone had struck her. Unsure what to do, Dean knelt beside the weeping Ariel, gathering her hard against his chest, muttering a series of nonsensical words that he know she couldn't make out over her lament. Wrapping his right arm under her legs and hoisting her up into his arms, he cupped her shoulder and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He stood and started the long way back to the motel.

Dean didn't bother to speak as he carried Ariel from the rain soaked banks of the water's edge. He honestly didn't think she would hear him. Her entire body quaked as she sobbed. Wordless cries that echoed the pain held within her heart as she fought the pain that seethed her mind. It had taken him three hours to find her and the only reason he had was a hunch that had driven several miles following a faint shoe tread that disappeared the moment she crossed over the grass line. If nothing else Ariel was fast. He had to give her that. If she was even remotely coherent he may have lectured her on her carelessness. Running off so far without bothering to take her cellphone or even a gun. By rights he should start ripping her a new one right then and there, shake her back to her senses before she goes off and gets herself killed. Yet the words caught in his throat as he held her closer to him. Trying in vain to warm her trembling form.

Ariel's tears stopped during the drive back to the motel but her eyes were glazed over, not seeing anything but her agony. He carried Ariel from the car to his room, ushering her straight into the bathroom. Dean set her shivering form on the porcelain toilet before he turned on and adjusted the shower nozzle watching the gusts of steam bellow out from the taps. He striped off his boots casting the waterlogged footwear aside as he played with the faucet. When he was satisfied with the temperature he turned away from the hot spray calling to him and back to the woman who was sitting in front of him staring blankly at a spot on the wall he couldn't see.

"Did you ever blame him?" Ariel's voice was a toneless whisper, still raw from her weeping.

"Blame who?" Dean asked as he yanked off his sopping wet socks and discarded his jacket over the countertop. He watched the slight blue tinge of her pallor and cursed himself for not finding her sooner.

"Sam."

Dean was taken aback but he knelt next the shivering woman in front of him with a look of puzzlement as he pulled her shoes free from her feet before asking, "For what?"

"Your mother. What happened. Your life." Ariel shrugged but the chill clinging to her bones made the action look more like a shudder. Realizing that she was the cause of her family's discontent, of her mother's death, was devastating to say the least. No wonder Sam seemed so guarded. To carry that kind of burden was unbearable.

"It wasn't Sam's fault." Dean attested firmly. When he looked into Ariel's eyes he saw the pain darkening the emerald flecks as though she had never known joy at all. She looked much as he had upon learning his father had traded his life for his own. He's voice softened considerably as he continued, "And it's not your fault either."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. I never blamed him. And Brooke never blamed you either." When Ariel's eyes shut against the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes, Dean's rain cold hands locked around her arms lifting and steadying her on her feet as he spoke heatedly. "This was not your fault Ariel. Do you hear me? Not your fault!"

"She died because of me Dean. Because of what I can do. If it wasn't for me our dad would have never become a hunter. Lisa would have never married him and she wouldn't have been killed by those werewolves. Brooke would have had a normal life if it wasn't for me Dean. How is that not my fault?"

"Ariel you have to listen to me, it's not your fault. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with that yellow-eyed bastard who ruined our families. Not you. Not Sam. Just that evil son of a bitch. That's all."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth and you need to know that." Dean's palms cupped her rain chilled face, sweeping wet strains of her hair off her cheeks and lips, noting the slight change in texture of the water that clung to her skin and her recently shed tears. Ariel had the right to know what happened, but not like this. Not just sprung on her by chance. "I just wish you hadn't found out like this."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to." Dean whispered. "But I couldn't. I gave Frank my word."

Ariel watched the play of emotions on Dean's face. A mix of sadness and regret that somehow managed to sharpen the intensity of his stare. Dean Winchester gave his word so rarely, yet when he did he'd didn't abandon it. He had given her his words just hours ago. It wasn't until that moment she believed him. Ariel rose on her tiptoes waiting patiently for Dean to lower his head just enough for her lips to brush across his in silence reassurance. Yet when their lips met their kiss somehow fell below the mark. Or surpassed it. Everything left unsaid between them was funnelled through the single kiss. Both apology and forgiveness on both sides. Dean continued to cup her face, pulling her closer to him as he delved the sweet depths of her month. Ariel's aphrodisiacal pants driving him insane as her hands clung to the wet fabric of his shirt. If he didn't stop he knew he'd make love to her again. Right here and now on the cold ceramic tiles lining the floor below them. He had to stop. Now.

Dean released her slowly, using the last of his self-control to turn away from the woman whose very presence was unravelling him in increments. Gripping the bathroom doorknob tightly Dean muttered, "I'll just be outside."

"Dean," Ariel whispered softly, "don't go."

When Dean's eyes met Ariel's once more his breathe caught in his throat. The plea held in her eyes was more powerful then any words could have been. Eating away his discipline with deceptive ease. Dean let go of the hand warmed metal knob. In two short strides he closed the distance between them and pulled Ariel close to him, kissing her with unrestrained passion.

Her head fell back against the onslaught of his kisses and she clung to his shoulders with her hands to keep from falling even as his arms wrapped around her waist. The shiver that raced down her body owed as much to Dean's caress as her soaking wet clothes. Dean's hands sought and found the zipper of her jacket, bringing the metal tag down as he guided Ariel back into the open door of the shower stall. The feel of warm water engulfing them under the spray was almost euphoric, driving out the chill that had set in during their rain-wet trek. His lips detached from hers and he caressed the hollows of her cheeks and jaw before blazing a trail down her neckline. With determined movements Dean pulled her jacket off, casting the soaking coat out of the stall.

When Ariel's back pressed against the cool ceramic tiles she cried out startled, but her cry quickly became a moan as Dean's fingers caressed her hardened crowns through the drenched fabric of her shirt. Within the space of few tattered breaths Dean had removed Ariel's remaining clothing and hurriedly shed his own. Kicking and tossing the water logged fabric out of the shower and shutting the steamed glass door behind them.

Dean wrapped his hand in the black strands of her hair, chaining her in place as he ravaged her lips tenderly. Ariel's fingernails scored the flesh on his back as the water washed over them in sheets of liquid warmth. His hands fell from her hair, gliding down her body like the streams of water running down their skin.

Dean hoisted Ariel up against the wet tiles fitting her hips against his as he joined their bodies slowly, deeply, completely. He held her hips gently as he moved within. Testing and teasing, dragging tattering moans from her with every stroke. Ariel locked her legs around him pulling him in closer on his approach and releasing him reluctantly on his retreat. Dean tasted the sweet skin of her throat, licking the falling water droplets that clung before sucking softly on her flushed skin. Ariel cried his name out over the hushed waterfall that masked their laboured breathing. Dean's fingers raked the tender flesh of her hips when her silky folds began to tighten around him rhythmically, secretly driving him mad with each sultry convulsion. She closed her eyes as the sweet pressure building within her hurried her breathing, stealing air from her lungs as he moved rhythmically within. A violent array of coloured starbursts brightened the darkness behind her closed eyes as he dragged her over the edge of the storm he had called from her. His pace intensified and deepened as his blood torched ripping all thoughts from his mind as ecstasy tightened its grip on him. Ariel's legs locked around him as she exploded, digging her nails into the firm flesh on his rump as he poured into her, imbedding himself so deeply she was sure they would never come apart again.


	37. Paperweight

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just got married after a whirlwind courtship so life got pretty hectic. Still is. I'll be finishing up this story in a couple of months. If you're still reading, thank you. And for those who have reviewed, I thank you as well. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 37 – Paperweight**

-----

Dean awoke to the light sound of rain pattering against the windowpane. Warmth radiated from Ariel's still form beside him. Ariel was the picture of serenity and Dean was helpless to do anything more than commit to memory each beautiful nuance of her countenance. He decided not to wake Ariel. After last night's revelation she could use the rest. Several moments passed, marked only by their hushed breathing and the light fall of rain to the earth. Dean watched the tranquility fade from Ariel's expression as she dreamed. Her brow furrowed and her breathing deepened. Wanting to return that calm to Ariel's visage the temptation to kiss her grew until it finally gave way. When Dean brushed a kiss across her forehead Ariel made a peaceful sound and nestled in closer to him, reaching for his warmth in the early morning chill, still held firmly by sleep's grip. Dean smiled in spite of himself. Peace had returned to her slumber and she would stay asleep as long as his presence was sensed. He knew very well if he left the confines of the bed Ariel would stir. Good thing he had no intention of going anywhere. Resting his fingers on the deep curve of her hip, his hand fit perfectly. Her body fit so closely to his it was as though she had been designed just for him. Two halves finally made whole in each other. The time crept by as the last of the rain storm ebbed. The pattering of raindrops was soon replaced with quiet. Dean closed his eyes and tried to burn this moment into his psyche. In the calm the only sound was Ariel's breathing, deep and even. Though the resonance of her sobs earlier had scarred him far more deeply than he cared to admit, her hushed breathing left him only with the memory of her euphoric pants and intoxicating moans. A small part of him wanted to caress her until she awoke, coaxing her back into his embrace and making her his once more.

Ariel stirred, wrapping her arms around his waist snuggly, murmuring something as she woke. It wasn't until her eyelashes parted and the fog in her green eyes cleared that Dean could actually make out what she was saying.

"Good morning to you too." Dean said with a smile. He traced Ariel's lips with his thumb before ducking his head enough to follow the caress with his lips.

Absently her fingertips lined the black cord suspending Dean's protection charm and continued on to a faded scar she had just discovered in the motel's increasing luminance. "Where'd you get this?"

"Missouri." Dean said quietly, remembering the cause of the scar acutely but he said nothing more.

The detached look in his eyes told her she had hit a nerve. Without thinking, she shifted closer to him, pressing her lips to his in silent comfort. One of his hands crept into the midnight mass of her hair angling her head enough to allow him the full liberty of her mouth once more. Ariel leaned into the kiss, savoring the appealing taste of Dean on her tongue. Dean pulled back from Ariel abruptly, realizing all too late just how tempting she was. If he didn't stop he'd never get this off his chest. Watching her eyes pensively he resumed tracing the soft lines of her lips absently. He just didn't know what where to start.

"Dean, what's wrong?

"You have to forgive her you know." Dean said softly, deciding there was no sense beating around the bush. At the same time not wanting to push any harder than necessary, Dean knew this much needed to be said for Brooke. "She was just trying to protect you."

"I know." Ariel whispered. And she did believe it. In all her life Brooke had never done a thing to harm her, and deep down she knew she never would. Brooke had done not only what she believed to be the best for her baby sister; she had done exactly what she had been told by their father. If Ariel were going to be mad with anyone, it would be with Frank. She made a mental note to take that up with her father as soon as this case was over. Assuming the bithae didn't kill her first. But that was another stress. "It's funny how things work out."

"Huh?"

"My whole life I never knew why we were hunters. I understood when my Mom…" Ariel's voice trailed off, understanding for the first time the woman who had raised her and cared for her like a Mother had no relation to her apart from marriage. "It makes a little more sense now."

------

"I'm fine Sam."

Sam made a thorough evaluation of Brooke's still form on the bed. The sheets were tangled around her ankles, her hair was in complete shambles and her clothes were bunch and twisted every which way. Even her face showed signs of distress. Brooke looked like she had been run through the mill…twice. Yet laying there just as she was she still beautiful to him. "I know."

"Then why are you still hovering over me?"

"Did it ever occur to you I just like to?" Sam's crooked smile rang through his low voice.

Even if Brooke couldn't see Sam leaning against the doorjamb staring at her she would have known his simper was firmly in place. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to face him, thoroughly intending to ream him for his terrible behaviour last night. "You know it's bad enough you wouldn't let me drink-"

"You had five shots before I could talk you out of it." Sam corrected.

"I'll rephrase." Brooke muttered beneath her breathe before reshaping her accusation. "It's bad enough you didn't let me get drunk. Satisfied?"

"Not entirely." It was the truth. Brooke had been so upset last night, it had taken all of his energy to get her out of the bar and keep her from getting completed sloshed. By the time he had coaxed her into bed they were both exhausted. Brooke had curled against him, asking only that he stay by her side. The thought of leaving her hadn't been an option so he held her while she gave herself over to sleep. And sleep she had. Several hours passed before he had arisen, fully rested yet still Brooke slumbered on. Now that she was finally conscious he couldn't help but worry for her. Yet even under so dark of circumstances his concern for her didn't remove his desire to take her in his arms and offer what little comfort he could in face of her gloomy past. And that's exactly what he wanted to do.

Brooke watched Sam move from the door, no longer watching her from a far he didn't stop until he was on the bed next to her. She could feel the heat from his body he was so close. Close but not touching her. Not quite. When he said nothing further Brooke remembered the point she had been trying to make and cleared her throat. "Like I was saying."

"You were saying something?" Sam asked mockingly, fitting his hand to the curve of her neck, resting there momentarily before stroking downward and replacing his hand with his lips.

"Sam."

"Yes?" Sam whispered to Brooke's neck.

Brooke tilted her head just enough to see his eyes. "You're evil."

"I know." Sam chuckled to himself before biting the delicate flesh on Brooke's neck. When she gasped he moved forward taking her lips, kissing her with a restrained passion. Not wanting anything, yet giving more than he realized. Sam's arms wrapped around her taking her weight off her elbows and placing it lightly back on the soft mattress beneath. How long he held her like this was lost upon him, but when her soft whimpers breached his consciousness he pulled away.

"You're something else, Sam." Brooke said quietly, still slightly out of breath. Closing her eyes to regain some semblance of composure Brooke saw Ariel's face, the look of utter devastation that she'd had before she ran off into the night. That vision wouldn't leave her alone. She forced her eyes open and stared at Sam. His perfect face littered with concern broke her heart.

Sam's hand framed the hollow of Brooke's neck as he watched emotions flicker through her eyes. He could only distract her for so long he realized before the pain would return to haunt her. "She'll forgive you."

"Will she?" Brooke's questioned. The pain that had darkened her sister's eyes just before her skin had gone pale belied that statement. "I've only lied to her her whole life."

"You've protected her your whole life." Sam corrected.

Brooke turned her face away from Sam's piercing gaze. She could barely stand herself right now, how he managed to look her straight faced without repulsion was unnerving. "Did I Sam?"

"I knew what happened to my Mother. I've had to live with that knowledge." Sam traced the curve of Brooke's ear, before gently moving her chin, forcing her to look at him once more. "You did the best you could Brooke. No one asks more than that. No one can expect more."

"What do I do?"

"Give her time." Sam whispered as he brushed her cheek lightly.

Brooke pressed her lips to sensitive skin just beneath the stubble shadowing his jaw.

"I'm afraid time is the one thing we don't have much of."

"You're right about that."

"Liri, what the-"

"I would have knocked but you wouldn't have answered. We need to get moving. Our window of opportunity is closing. Get ready. I'll get Clyde and Bonnie."

----

"I thought going after this thing was a bad idea."

Liri sighed as she rolled her eyes. It was bad enough sitting in a room with two sisters who were at best emotionally charged and two brothers who were ripe with concern other the girls. Their sentiments were starting to make her sick. Then on top of that all this explaining what had to be done was wearing on her nerves. Wasting all her precious seemed a mute point considering there was a strong possibly she would be dead before this time the next day. "We can't put it off any longer. Your date is hungry. It wants your heart. It's getting tired of waiting. It wants you, Ari. So either we go to it and have the upper hand or we wait for it to come for you. You're choice."

"What do we need to do?" Sam asked softly. The idea of going up against this creature using Liri's plan of action was down right scary. To say they were going in blind was to kind.

"Go hunting. Ari, do you remember the things I showed you?" Liri questioned.

Ariel remembered her lessons quite well. Liri using Dean as a bargaining chip had pissed her off so much so barely recalled all the so-called training she had received prior, but she remembered the basic. "I don't think I can focus my emotions that much."

Brooke spoke for the first time since Ariel and Dean had entered the room with Liri. Her voice was low yet firm. "You don't have a choice."

Ariel shook her head at a pace that was almost violent. She couldn't be expected to channel any emotion stronger than regret at the moment. Liri expected the impossible. Brooke had the gull to expect beyond that. As if she had the right. Ariel was out of the room in seconds. Ariel cleared the parking lot in minutes but before she had a moment to decide on her destination Brooke's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ariel wait. You need to let me explain."

"No." Ariel's voice was dead. Completely lacking colour or emotion. "I don't care why you did it."

And she didn't care.

"Stop." Brooke's hand locked on her sister's wrist. Ariel's eyes snapped shut as she sought the answers to the questions she would never formulate. Years of pain, regret, suffering, anger, everything Brooke felt at the moment charged through Ariel's mind. For the first time Ariel was strong enough to control her power, maneuver it enough to find exactly what she wanted. Brooke truly had believed there was no other option than concealing the truth. That burden tormented her even now, especially now.

Ariel's expression softened and her tone was warm and sympathetic. "I understand now, Brooke."

"I never meant to hurt you, sis, not-" Brooke's voice broke as she searched for the words that didn't seem close to enough.

Ariel placed her hand on Brooke's hand that was still grasping her wrist. She centered her mind and channeled all the calm and acceptance that she could muster through her sister's psyche. "I see that. I feel that. I know."

"Forgive?" Brooke whispered. Almost afraid to believe it was possible Ariel could understand the anguish she was enduring.

Ariel smiled weakly wondering if her sister was remembering the first and only time Brooke had hurt her growing up. Brooke had pulled Ariel back from the stove to prevent her from burning her hand but the force knocked her into the cabinets behind them. She had knocked her head and blamed her big sister for the injury refusing to speak with her for hours. It wasn't until Brooke explained the reasons did Ariel budge. And even then Brooke had only said that one word. Forgive. Ariel's response had been equally singular. "Forget?"

Brooke's breath stopped in her throat. Remembering a young Ariel's face covered in dry traces of tears, accepting her big sister's apology for rough handling her. "Forgotten."

"Always." Ariel nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Ari. I thought I was protecting you." Brooke said faintly.

Ariel watched her sister pensively. There were no apologies. That was the way they had lived. The way they were raised. You didn't apologize for protecting your own. "You're breaking our rule."

"You remember?" Brooke whispered, surprised Ariel recalled their ritual.

"Always." Ariel forced a smile. Assuring them both that this was water under the bridge, or at least it would be shortly. It seemed prudent considering there was a strong chance Ariel wouldn't live to see the next day. "I can't do this Brooke."

"Yes, you can." Brooke said forcefully.

Liri revealed herself from around the corner, and affirmed Brooke's statement. "She's right. You can. You just have to want it more than your own life."

"Want what?" Ariel questioned. There was still so much she didn't understand about what was expected of her.

"Dean." Liri answered simply, knowing there was no way to explain what needed to be done. If it even could be done. "Love him enough to save him the pain of watching you die."


	38. It's about time

A/N: If anyone is still reading, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I got a review and I realized it's been A LONG time and I decided just to sit down and write and not get up until the story is over. So here it is, for better or for worse. It deserved an ending. Even one short and sweet like this.

**Chapter 38 - It's about time**

"Hit the bitch where it hurts." Liri said with a voice far softer than anyone had expected. Then as though she sensed the question beaming from her listeners she took a deep breath and continued. "Her heart. That's what she craves. She seeks the hearts of those in love, those who hide their love from others. She hates them for squandering the very thing she can never have and she punishes them by posing as their beloved and killing them and stealing their heart. In theory if you can slow her down, cause her pain so she can't speed walk her way to killing us before we shoot her, we can kill her."

"In theory?" Dean questioned sharply. The plan was to go into the woods and hunt down the bithae with a theory? That didn't seem like a strong enough incentive to risk all of their lives. Least of all Ariel's. After all the bithae wanted to kill her above all else.

Liri watched Dean with a slightly pensive expression. She knew how torn he felt about this plan. She could feel it. And with any luck the bithae would too. "In theory."

Brooke decided to join the conversation despite being relatively silent up to that point. "And with what do you purpose we shoot her with, you said no ordinary bullet will do the job."

"Rose gold." Liri said with a smile as she handed a single bullet to Brooke. The buckshot looked more like a rosy copper than gold, but it was the purest rose gold she could find. Quite a feet considering with the exception of this small specimen the concept of rose gold being pure at all was ridiculous. "Very special rose gold."

"I don't like this at all." Sam muttered to himself, but considering this was the best plan anyone had yet to come up with it didn't really matter what he thought. "Let's get this over with."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

* * *

Ariel rubbed her head violently trying with what every fiber of her being to ease the pain that pulsated through her temples. _Deep breathes. You can do this. You have to._

Her mind was glued on the final the discussion the five of them had at the motel before venturing out to this godforsaken forest. And the single rose gold bullet that Brooke was carrying. Ariel looked out into the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister. There was nothing but the outlines of trees and the light glimmer of stars overhead. It was hard not to feel lonely and exposed in the shadows.

"_We're all here Ari. Just focus."_ Ariel heard Liri's voice loud and clear in her mind though she knew she hadn't spoken a word. There was a strong wind just then, a wind so strong brush and dust were picked up and moved about in a violent tempest. Once the wind died down enough that it was save to open her eyes Ariel was treated to a welcomed sight. Dean was standing not far from her. She could make out his perfect features in the dim light. And there it was, that smile that melted her very soul.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked quietly. He moved so slowly towards Ariel that his footsteps didn't disturb the ground. "I couldn't see you."

"I'm doing to be fine." Ariel whispered. Her right hand quickly wrapped around the small pendant draped around her neck and her eyes shut instantly. Before she could so much as breathe a shot ran through the air. Her eyes snapped opened and Dean was gone. Not surprisingly, the bithae had once again appeared to her as Dean. This time they had been prepared.

"I missed!" Sam shouted, thoroughly upset with himself. He had a perfect shot yet the moment the bullet had left the gun the creature had vanished into clouded storm.

Brooke saw the creature materialize in front of her sister almost as quickly as it had disappeared. "There she is."

Brooke and Dean shot in unison yet once again the creature was gone before the bullet hit. Ariel stood very still knowing that one poorly selected position would end with her colliding with a bullet.

"Kept firing!" Liri screamed above the roar of gunfire. She knew what would happen if they let the bithae get close enough to Ariel touch her. She also knew Ariel had been so jarred by the flare of bullets that she wasn't keeping up her end. "Help us out here Ariel!"

Ariel shut her eyes once again. Focusing her energy not on the sounds around her or even the rush of the wind that ripped at her clothes, but on Dean. Images flashed through her mind like her own personal ammunition. Memories of the times they had spent, their first meeting in that diner what seemed like a lifetime ago. Their first kiss, the first time Ariel had shared her empathic gift with another person. The way her heart leaped at the very thought of him. The intoxicating feeling of waking up in his arms and the overwhelming dominance of one single understanding surrounded her. Love. She loved Dean with every facet of her heart and mind. And just this once, just for this moment she stopped rationalizing it, or denying it. She just felt.

"I don't know what she's doing but it's working!" Sam cried over the barrel of his shotgun. Pausing only to reload his munitions he marvelled as what had once been a whirl of wind and brush was now a tangible creature.

Though the bithae was still moving faster than the bullets she was no longer disappearing and reappearing in circles around Ariel, merely dodging the bullets that constantly assailed it. Liri moved quickly towards Dean and grabbed his shoulder. She used every ounce of her strength to find and project each complicated and overwhelming emotion and memory surrounding Ariel she could find in his mind. The bithae paused, looking toward the source of the emissions and in that very instant two shots ripped through the creature's torso. As though reminded of its purpose for being there the bithae turned back to Ariel despite the pain that was racking through its body and grabbed onto its target. Ariel screamed in pain as the creature's slicing crawls took hold. In that moment her heart stopped. This is it. It's over. Once again she remembered that fateful night in the warehouse where she had willing traded her life for her family. She hated knowing that she would be subjecting them to the same terrible sight she had once endured. That helpless feeling that overcame you as you watched someone you love slip away into death's cold embrace was all too familiar. Searing pain carved through her chest as the bithae made it's way to her heart. Yet it was not pain that made her cry out. The simple burning truth that she concealed behind layers of logic and fear remained. Ariel Cooper was in love with Dean Winchester, and she was about to die without truly admitting it to herself or him.

The bithae stood over Ariel in a twisted sort of awe. In all the years and with all the hearts that had been held in its hands, not one had been able to articulate in thoughts, emotions and images how deeply their love cut them to their soul. And that was the point that moment when death was on their doorsteps that that love truly beamed. It was sickening, like a fowl stench love overflowed in their hearts.

"Now or never!" Liri screamed with what little strength she still possessed. "Shoot it!"

Brooke dropped the shotgun she had loaded with regular buckshots and in the same motion she pulled a silver double barrel gun up to her chest. She braced the gun and took aim in record time and fired. A blast of gold cut through the air unlike anything she had ever seen. Brooke's breath held as the small bullet pierced through the bithae's snow-white skin. Center mass. A perfect kill shot. And she waited.

Nothing. The bithae still hovered over her sister's still form, crawls at her chest as though nothing had happened.

"Ariel!" Dean and Sam shouted in unison. Rushing towards her in concert. Brooke stood silent, unsure what to do other than stare and will the bullet to work.

Dean was the first to reach Ariel and the creature. If his heart was still beating, he didn't feel it. His only thoughts were of Ariel and with every step he prayed like never before that it was not too late. And then he saw it. A small gold circular wound glimmering in the moonlight like a firecracker. The bithae's eyes shifted from white to black and back again simultaneously. Without thought his hands took firm hold of Ariel and with every bit of strength that resonated in his body he pulled her from the bithae's grip. Ariel was in his arms before he realized what he had done and Sam's tight fist was on his back pulling Dean away from the creature.

Brooke watched in horror as the creature began to glow like a melting pot. Each vein revealed as the rose gold worked slowly throughout its still white form. And just as Sam pulled Dean and Ariel clear of the glow the entire area was alit with flames as the creature imploded. The blast knocked Brooke on her back several feet away from where she had once stood. After the white light of the explosion there was nothing but darkness once again and a quiet previously unmatched. And then there was nothing at all.

* * *

"Welcome back."

Liri smiled sweetly at Ariel in a fashion that neither thought possible. After a week of dealing with Brooke's frantic worry for her sister, Sam's silent turmoil as he questioned every move they had taken wondering if it had been enough and Dean's emotionally driven pacing, Liri was so thankful Ariel was awake.

It took Ariel a few moments to realize she was lying in a bed back at the motel. Her head ached so badly she was certain it was cracked open, but upon a brief search with her fingers she was relieved to know it was intact. Ariel used her arms to slowly prop herself up and despite the pain burning at her head she felt fairly good. Was it all a dream?

"Nope. It happened. It came, we saw, you conquered. I'm impressed." Liri smirked as she moved off the bed Ariel was still occupying. Sensing Ariel's thoughts were a good sign she was going to be just fine. Ariel had healed sufficiently from the bithae's attack and Liri had a club to run. No time for wasted pleasantries. "Give me a call when you're back in Canada, Archer. We miss you at the Playhouse."

Without another word Liri had grabbed her jacket from the chair by the door and left swiftly through it leaving Ariel alone trying to piece her memory back together. She remembered the bithae's cold gaze piercing through her soul and its sharp crawls ripped through her tender flesh. Staying on her left elbow she examined her chest with her right hand and found several small cuts surrounding her heart. Yet they seemed to healing very well. In fact touching them barely hurt at all. Ariel remembered being pulled from the creature's grasp and held tightly in Dean's arms. She had tried to tell him how she felt then, but her lips hadn't the strength to part yet alone speak. That was the extent of her recollection. Ariel twisted off the bed careful not to move too quickly, unsure of what her body was capable of at the moment. Tentatively she got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Moments later she had successfully gotten to the shower and much to her surprise she felt absolutely fine, minus the now subsiding head ache.

* * *

Dean swallowed the last of his coffee as he pushed through the motel door. He couldn't stand sitting around at the diner waiting. Yet that's exactly what Liri had insisted on for last week or so. Everyday she'd come in and rub a purple goop on Ariel's chest and forehead that smelled like a rotting cat's ass. Without fail she had shoed Sam, Brooke and himself out to eat three times a day with orders not to return until she called. Today he just couldn't wait. If nothing else the goop seemed to helping Ariel. Her wounds were all but heeled and her colour had returned. A chill always braced his spine when he thought of how pail she had been that night the bithae was destroyed. She had almost been as white as the creature itself. He tossed his empty cup in the trash by the door and saw Ariel sitting at the small table by the window. Beautiful and healthy and perfect just the way she was every time he pictured her in his mind. His smile vanished just as quickly as it appeared when he turned to look at the bed where she had been day and night for a week. She wasn't there. His eyes snapped back to the figure sitting by the window, the figure he had sworn was only his imagination keeping his sane. Ariel rose from the table slowly, not sure what was running through Dean's mind as he smiled, frowned and then went pale only to look at her as through she were an apparition.

"Ariel?" Dean couldn't hide the shock in his voice, no more than he could prevent his feet from taking him to Ariel's side. Before she could speak he wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her into his arms. He held her there, close to his heart letting his body register her weight in his arms before he'd let himself believe. She was fine. Perfectly fine. Better than fine, she was in his arms.

"Is it over?" Ariel whispered softly.

Dean released her reluctantly, keeping his hands light on her shoulders. "Yes."

"I love you, Dean. I love you and I know that that's insane because of the life we have to lead, but I love you." Ariel shuddered, she had promised herself in those quite moments when she thought she was going to die that she'd tell him, no matter how fast that made him run in the other direction. She couldn't go to her deathbed without admitting the truth to both of them. "And I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to admit it because I was so certain that if I said it and meant it, it would hurt that much more when you're gone."

Dean framed Ariel's face in his hands and kissed her with every ounce of fervent passion that burned through his veins. Her head fell back against the onslaught of his kisses and her hands grasped the cold leather of his jacket to keep from falling even as his arms wrapped around her waist. There he was, holding the one woman who managed to reach past the layers of bullshit that he had concocted down to the very depths of his soul. She could see through it all and yet she was still there. Loving him. In his arms, where he knew she'd always belong because he needed as much as the air he was breathing. Dean pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, ripe with the very emotion he had feared within himself. An almost devilish smile formed across his lips as he spoke slowly. "Ariel, I told you. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
